Angel of darkness
by YB YounG
Summary: *Post- "Running from reality", OC as main character & Crossover-Lucifer! When the Clave locked Malec in the dungeon, Magnus's angel brother, Kazaf showed up to save them! A story about how Malec facing their family dramas and fight against the darkness together!
1. Every single promise

Magnus's loft.

Alec woke up in the warm morning light. He groaned and blinked his eyes sleepily, then he turned his body to other side and looked at Magnus, who slept soundly beside him in the bed. Alec's sleepy face broke into a sweet smile. He leaned closer to Magnus and pressed a tender kiss on Magnus's cheek.

Magnus seemed very tired, he not even has any feelings on it and continued to sleep deeply. Alec signed in relief silently and moving gently to get out of bed, not really wanted to wake Magnus up that early.

Everything that they had been getting through in the past few weeks was really tiring and made them exhausted. Now, finally, the dark clouds drifted away to reveal the sunshine. Everything seemed so bright and looked fine. Alec can't help himself but gaze at the family ring on his hand, the marriage engaged ring that Magnus helped him to wear on yesterday, which the whole proposal scene witnessed by Alec's younger sister Isabelle, Alec's Parabatai Jace and that little girl Clary, who is Magnus's biscuit but also Jace's girlfriend.

When thinking all of the happy memories, Alec released a soft sweet laugh accidentally but he quickly stopped himself immediately to control his emotions. Alec sent a quick glance at Magnus, started to feel relax once he noticed that Magnus still sleeping peacefully, quietly.

Alec smiled happily when he glared at Magnus's soft beautiful sleeping face.

'Sleep tight, my dear fiancé.' Alec thought silently in his heart.

After that, Alec walked out of the bedroom door.

—

Shadowhunters Institute in New York.

"Alec!" Isabelle shouted and ran very fast towards her big brother once she saw Alec appeared at the entrance.

"Hey, morning. What's wrong? Why you looked so panic?" Alec looked in confusion.

"Where is your cellphone?" Isabelle asked eagerly. "Why you didn't reply to any of our messages and our calls? We have called Magnus too, but why he didn't pick up his phone?"

"Sorry, my phone was battery low and dead right before I get ready to leave Magnus's home. And, Magnus is still sleeping soundly in the bed. You' all should know how tired of Magnus is after everything happened recently. So, let's talk about the main topic. What's happened? You' all should know that I'm at Magnus's house, doesn't it? What's the big deal?" Alec asked.

Isabelle sighed and looked nervous, she was ready to say something but Jace appearing all in sudden and spoke loudly in an annoying tone. "You're really getting yourself into big trouble, buddy. Come on, we have a lot of things need to solve now!"

"What?" Alec was totally in blank and curious. He has no idea what Jace was talking about.

"Alec, did you lost your memories or what? How can you still act like an innocent fool?" Isabelle pouted and commented.

"Wait! You' all really make me confused. What's exactly going on here? I thought everything shall be fine, doesn't it? Yesterday night, Magnus and I finally get back from the meeting with Asmodeus in the dream safely, and the most wonderful important thing is that Magnus had engaged with me!"

"That's why you get yourself into very big trouble." Jace sighed heavily and continued. "Maryse and Robert arrive institute this morning. It seemed the Clave found out something that we all tried to hide and keep as a little secret between us."

Alec suddenly had a very bad feeling. "What is that…?"

"They know, Alec. They know that somebody in our city tried to connect the underworld. The worst thing is they also targeted on Magnus as the biggest suspect since Magnus is the High Warlock in Brooklyn, who absolutely has the ability to do it."

"Oh, no." Alec looked worried, his voice of tone was eager and became louder and louder uncontrollably. "How much the Clave know about this matter? Is Magnus in danger now? When does the Clave want to take action on Magnus? We must stop them quickly before they take any action!"

"Shh… Calm down, Alec. Be alert on the surrounding!" Jace sent a quick glare on surrounding to give Alec a gentle warning. They were standing at the entrance, many other shadowhunters walked around them.

"Alec, we really need to be more careful right now. Everybody here, they could be the spy from the clave. Mom and dad ask Jace and me to look for you once you coming back, they want to talk with you personally. I guess that they also in confusion and lack of certain information. They're just feeling worries because they knew that we are close to Magnus. They are afraid that we might get involved and get punishment from the clave. As we know, the clave is having zero tolerance on the matters those involved with the underground hell world."

Alec felt panicked indeed, almost losing his mind when he thinking that Magnus might be in danger. "I must call Magnus to warn him about this." Alec took out his phone just realized that his cellphone was dead completely due to no battery.

"Izzy, please gives me your phone! I need to call Magnus!" Alec commanded to Isabelle.

Isabelle sighed and took out her phone from her trouser pocket, then passed it to Alec. However, Jace stopped Alec from calling Magnus and spoke again. "Alec, you really need to calm down! Get a mirror and look at yourself now! Alec, I know you are worried about Magnus. But you need to cool down first so that you can have a clear head to think the solution. Now, it's not only Magnus in trouble but you too, Alec! How long do you think that the clave needs for them to figure out you and every one of us are getting involved in this matter too?"

The color drained from Alec's pale face.

"I'm sorry. It's all my faults, I shouldn't pull you all into this trouble!"

"Oh, come on. Alec, you should know we don't mind at all, right? You are our family, how could we let yourself get into deep danger and ignore you?" Isabelle shook her head and looked frustrated.

"Hey, Alec, throw away your unnecessary guilt and anxiety, then look at the big picture!" Jace rubbed Alec's shoulders and continued to say. "Look, now we have a few big problems need to solve. First, we have to check to see how much the clave know about this and what might they do. Second, we need to try the best to make sure our parents and Max won't get involved, even after this all of us get punishment or what."

Isabelle nodded in agreement while Jace was talking. After that, she sighed and told Alec her another concern. "Alec, and furthermore… I think you maybe need to find a chance to let mom and dad know about the marriage engagement between you and Magnus."

Alec swallowed hard when he heard what Isabelle said. Alec suddenly became very panic and panting. He was truly worried about this. He not yet informed his parents about his wedding planning with Magnus. How should his parents react after he told them this matter?

"Hey, Alec! Stop dreaming!" Jace tapped Alec's back to wake him up from a daydream.

"I'm sorry, I… I get distracted," Alec said with his trembling lips. He held Izzy's cellphone in his hands tightly. "I think … First thing first, I need to call Magnus now! I need to warn him! I cannot let anything bad happened to him!"

Isabelle and Jace exchanged a quick worried glance, then they nodded their heads.

"Alec, Magnus is also our family now. We will do anything we can for protecting him, like what you always do for him, for us." Jace comforted Alec softly, tried to calm him down.

"Jace…" Alec gasped and choked up his words. "I just… I'm sorry. It's all my faults… If you all never help me out from that personal hell, then everything of the rest won't happen. Magnus won't get that stupid mark from Asmodeus, so he no needs to meet Asmodeus for removing that cursed mark as well. It's all my faults… I'm sorry that I get all of you into this kind of deep trouble…"

"Alec…" Isabelle and Jace looked sad when they listened to Alec saying these.

"I'm truly sorry about that. Izzy, Jace… Don't worry, I won't let you all get any punishment from the clave. Clary included. If anything bad happened later, I will do all the best I can to protect all of you." Alec said.

"Don't be stupid, Alec." Jace furrowed his eyebrows and hugged Alec into his arms. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Alec. We will always get your back, okay? Stop being overthinking. Now, you should call Magnus to tell him about this quickly, then we must go and meet with our parents, to check whether how much they know. After that, then we just go to find Magnus!"

Alec nodded and asked. "By the way, where's Clary?" Alec felt curious when he didn't see Clary. That little girl should always stick together with Jace, doesn't it?

"Clary is now accompanying mom and dad. Otherwise, what makes you think that we can have enough time to sneak out a while and talk to you when our parents are at here?" Isabelle sighed.

Alec then sighed too and nodded his head slightly again.

"Okay, I'll call Magnus now. Both of you should go back to mom and dad. I worried that Clary might accidentally say something wrong, as you know she is a little bit too innocent but our mom is quite smart."

"No worries. Jace already taught Clary a few ways of how to dealing with mom and dad. It's should not be a big problem, but still, you are right though." Isabelle replied.

Jace looked at Alec with a worried face. "Izzy and I will get back to Maryse and Robert now. Make sure you come to join us after you call Magnus."

Alec nodded and watched his parabatai and sister walked away. After that, Alec ran to his bedroom, thinking that how should he talks to Magnus about these.

—

Magnus feeling worried after he woke up from bed, right after Alec left the loft. Then, Magnus saw all the missed calls and messages from Isabelle and Jace. He was all alone in his loft after Alec left quietly with a simple handwriting note 'I'm back to institute, love you.' on his bedside table.

This made Magnus almost gone insane because he had no idea what's going on now. Isabelle and Jace not really revealed any information in these messages. When Magnus ready to call Alec, his phone was ringing immediately.

'It's Alec.' Magnus sighed in relief and answered it very quickly.

"Hey, love. I just want to call you. What happened? I saw all the messages that Isabelle and Jace sent me. They urged me to ask you to go back to institute immediately because your parents were coming!"

"Magnus, I have something important need to let you know, but I really need you to stay calm and listen to me." Alec, who held his phone in his bedroom at the institute said.

Magnus took a deep breath but his eyes are full of worries in panicked. Magnus can sense it clearly, there's must have something very serious happened.

"Okay, tell me now. Alexander, don't lie to me, I accept it no matter how hard it is." Magnus asked in hesitation in a very careful manner. "…Is that your parents disapprove of our marriage after you told them that we get engaged?"

"No. It's ..Uuh… Maybe…It's actually worse than that…" Alec replied with a trembling voice, even Magnus who was now standing on the other side also can sensing Alec's nervous emotion.

"Oh… Okay. I get it now. So, is that your parents trying to kill me because they hate me that much…? That's why Isabelle and Jace also sent a few messages to inform me that I should stay at home and put the magic ward up for self-protection purpose?" Magnus's tone sounds quite sad and full of disappointment.

Actually, Magnus had noticed how badly Alec's parents treated him. However, he still can't control himself but feeling sad about that. Alec has engaged with him after all. Why can't they just accept him as a part of their family?

"Magnus, it's not like that… Actually, I haven't got the chance to meet with my parents and telling them about our engagement." Alec explained.

"Oh… Is it?" Magnus sighed.

Alec quickly added. "Magnus, please have faith in me and trust me. I will let them know about ours as soon as I can. But… This moment, not really good timing."

"Oh…" Magnus's voice getting low. He can't hide his sad feeling and not really want to hide it anymore, which made his tone sound a little bit nasty than usual. "I totally get it, okay? Now, my position just upgraded from the 'hidden lover' to your 'hidden fiancé'. "

"What? No! Not like that, Magnus. I am serious about you!" Alec shouted on the phone.

"In the past, I was only your boyfriend. I don't mind at all if I have to be hidden and need to avoid all the face-to-face meet with your parents. Because I love you and I don't want to put you into a difficult position. But now, the situation is totally different! Alexander, I am your fiancé now! Since you already made up your mind to propose to me, then you should… you should at least learn to take the responsibility, right? I thought you should be acted tough a bit and stand up for me like a man, to convince your parents to accept me as their son-in-law, instead of keeping me hidden like I am something that makes you feel shameful."

"MAGNUS!" Alec can't help himself but raised his voice till he yelled at the phone.

Magnus suddenly became quiet and bit his lips tightly.

Alec feeling defeated and suffered from anxiety. He never thought that Magnus would think something like this. Is that how Magnus's true feeling towards him? Like he never treats Magnus that good? Like he never let Magnus feel his sincerity in their relationship? Like he, Alexander Gideon Lightwood just using Magnus Bane as a tool?

Alec gasped with his trembled lips. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay. Maybe I just not get enough sleep… Too many things happened recently, and there's a lot of big changes… I think I just need some time to get used to it." Magnus said sheepishly.

Alec took a deep breath, felt his sight getting blurry due to the tears full of his eyes.

A short of awkward silence moment.

But before Alec was able to say something, there's a fierce knocking sound at the door, then the bedroom door opened by Jace.

"Alec, have you informed Magnus? Maryse and Robert are getting impatience! Izzy is trying her best to calm them down, but she won't hold that long. We need to meet them now!" Jace urged.

Alec swallowed his painful tears. The mixture of emotions made him feeling so down. He turned his back on Jace in a fast move, worried that let Jace saw his crying face.

"Alec, are you okay? Why are you crying?" But still, Jace never missed the sorrowful expression on Alec's face.

"I'm fine," Alec answered Jace with a hoarse sad tone, while he was still holding the phone in his hand.

On the other hand, Magnus feels worried when he heard the conversation between Jace and Alec. In fact, Magnus also feeling the guilt that he knows better than anyone else, that Alec was feeling sad all because of his hurtful words.

However, Magnus sighed and asked. "Alec, are you still there? I heard Jace ask about something that you should inform me. What is it?"

Alec holds back his tears. "It's about… I…" Alec sent a glare to Jace and said. "Jace, I'm sorry, but can you please give me some moment with Magnus?"

"Alec!" Jace shoots an unbelievable glance on Alec.

"Please!" Alec begged with a devastated tone.

Jace sighed heavily but chose to nod his head. "Make it quick, we are waiting for you."

Alec nodded back at Jace, his sad face broke into a slight smile. Then, waiting until Jace walked out from the bedroom and closed the door, Alec tried to focus on the phone again.

"Magnus…" Alec opened his mouth in hesitation, not really sure how to continue the conversation.

"Alexander. I'm sorry, I just…Haiz, please forget my nonsense talk." Magnus apologized.

"No, it's not your fault. Actually, you are quite right though, I am the one who makes you feel insecure all the time. I'm sorry." Alec sobbed and continued. "Magnus, I want you to know, no matter what happens, I will always love you."

"I know. I love you too." Magnus whispered.

"Now, we should get back to the main topic." Alec tried to remain his cool manner.

"What's it?" Magnus asked.

"The Clave seemed to be aware of that we are connecting with Edom in somehow. My parents are coming here to question us and dig the truth out. I'm actually just arrived here, not really see my parents yet." Alec replied.

Magnus feeling tense indeed now. For two reasons. First, he just realized that he might totally have misunderstood on Alec since Alec said that he does not meet with his parents yet. And the second, Magnus just knowing that the Clave is going to make troubles for them again. However, despite the problem between them, Magnus was more worried about what the Clave trying to do.

"What the Clave want?" Magnus asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know but I will try the best to find out as I can. Magnus, please just stay at any place that seldom people know about it in safe and please be alert all the time. I am worried that they might be looking for you soon. As far as I know, the Clave is targeting on you now because you are the High Warlock in Brooklyn. They assumed that you might know something more than anyone else."

"Okay, I will find a suitable location to hide and let you know where I am once I settled down. But what about you?" Magnus asked again.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Magnus, once you settled down, don't contact me at all. Find a safe place and don't tell me any clue about where you might be." Alec said.

"What? But why?" Magnus looked confused. "Alexander, you can't ask me to hide and put you in danger! Once I found the safe location, then I will go and fetch you!"

"I am a shadowhunter, Magnus. I can't run away from my duties and responsibilities. Furthermore, my family members… They are all here. I can't just leave them and run away by myself."

"But… The Clave won't let go that easily. If they can target on me, then they might target on you and your family and friend too! Especially on Jace, Isabelle, and Clary. They know that we are close!" Magnus shook his head and feeling truly nervous. "Alec, you need to listen to me. Once I found the safe location to hide for temporary, then you all need to follow and come stay with me."

"Magnus, it's you have to listen to me." Alec sighed and continued. "I am not going anywhere. But you, you have to hide and never tell me anything about where you are. This is for your own safety purpose. I'm afraid that they might be using any rune to force me speaking the truth. I don't want to increase the risk that possible might harm you…"

"Why? Alexander, you should know I can't just leave you alone to face them!" Magnus retorted.

"But you have to. Magnus, I want you to be safe. This is the only way I can do to protect you… I am Shadowhunter after all. Whatever the punishment they want to do on me, I already expect the worst results." Alec said as he already can foresee the possibility of the strip off runes marks scene. Nothing could be worse than it, right? As long as Magnus is safe.

"What do you mean? What the worst results?" The silence on the other side made Magnus feeling of fear and uneasy.

"Alexander, please say something. I am worried about you…" Magnus gasped and continued. "I'm not going to anywhere without you. All of your family and friends, they are my family and friends too!"

"Magnus…" Alec tried to convince Magnus in weakly voice, but Magnus stopped him quickly in a firm tone.

"Alexander, we are engaged! You promised yesterday that you will never leave me! Then, how could you do this to me…? You can't leave me like that? I will never allow it!" Magnus said sadly.

"I love you, Magnus. Please be safe… I want you to know that, please always remember… Every single promise that I made to you, I mean it, real and sincere. I am serious about you... But I just put you in danger again… I'm sorry but I really need to go now, goodbye, my eternal love." Alec dropped his sobbing last words and hung up the phone before Magnus have time to protest it.

"Alexander? Alexander… Alec! ALEC!" Magnus yelled at the phone in his loft like a crazy person, but nothing he gets as replies from the other side.

His Alexander was leaving him alone, again.

**[To Be Continued]**

**A/N:  
****IMPORTANT NOTICE:  
NEWBIE WRITER HERE. A BELIEVER OF "WRITING IS AN ACT OF FAITH, NOT A TRICK OF GRAMMAR." —E.B. WHITE  
*YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, HIGH POSSIBILITIES OF WRONG GRAMMAR PROBLEM.**

**Yeah, hey guys, new update again! Thank you for your kind support!**

**Slow burn & slow to update!**  
**Not sure will write how many chapters, so please follow it, if you are interested in this story.**

**Feel free to leave a review after reading, much love ya~!**  
**P.S. You are welcome to read my other fanfic, thanks. ^o^**

**For those who new to me / my works:  
I am a forever newbie writer who follows heart and intuition. My works usually have unknown future plots and very slow to update. Because I don't have a habit to write a story outline and I have a very busy real life, thus everything depends on my mood.**


	2. The return of the prince

Maybe Magnus was right. Alec knew it too. What Magnus commented about The Clave being unfair and authoritarian, Alec hated to admit it but sometimes he seemed agreed with Magnus's opinion too. Especially when The Clave doing something secretly in the dark side which breaking their own law. Alec saw it before, how the management from The Clave playing the dirty tricks to harm someone innocent, sometimes they also aimed at their own kinds if any Shadowhunter dared against with them and not obeying their game rules.

When The Clave need to convict a Shadowhunter, they usually don't need any substantive evidence. Just one reason for disobedience to your superiors is already the crime of death. The law is the law, of course. However, the law system that The Clave set up only protected those who never betrayed them and those willing to accept the law completely without questioning it.

Alec didn't know why his position had become so difficult. He not really sure when he seems to have become hostile to The Clave. He used to be a man loyal to The Clave. As a Shadowhunter, Alec felt proud of his own job and responsibility. He fights the demons and does anything he can to protect the innocent people and to maintain the balance of Shadow World. Being the head of the institute was once his dream. When he was young, he started to hope that there's a day, he may become the head of the institute as a great person like his parents. However, after he grew up day by day, his dream seemed to get farther and farther with him.

Nowadays, Alec was confused about his own thoughts. He's lost. He not sure what the meaning of being a Shadowhunter anymore.

A shadowhunter must follow whatever instruction from The Head of Institute or any of the management from The Clave. But he failed.

A shadowhunter must respect the law completely without questioning it.

He failed again.

A Shadowhunter must fight for glory and maintain the order of Shadow World.

Yes, Alec did it all the time, however, his efforts were obviously against with The Clave since everything he did was under his small group secret mission with Jace, Isabelle, and Clary. Most of the missions never approved by The Superior at all. Thus, he has failed again.

And, a shadowhunter should always put Shadowhunter job in the first place. However, after getting closer to Magnus and worried about Jace's safety every time, Alec risked it all over and over again just to make sure the person he loves and cares about always in safe and sound. Therefore, sometimes Alec also not feeling that he's a qualified shadowhunter anymore because he not really wished to follow every rule that set by The Clave, he started to fight over it sometimes when he felt the instructions were inappropriate. Everybody has their own judgment from right or wrong and black or white. Alec has his own judgment too. But once Alec realized that everything he did was far from what The Clave wants, Alec knew it that he's clearly failed, again, for being a shadowhunter.

But that is just not right. The human being, not a saint, thus everybody makes mistakes. The Clave is also the same. The Clave wants to do, not all the things are right though. The Clave, not the saints too, doesn't it? In a grey zone world, nothing is perfect in black or white. There's always a fuzzy area. No matter how people judge it from their point of view. There's never a certain answer as right or wrong.

In short, everybody just fights for their own interests and desires. Alec is also the same. He fights for his own desires, he may start a war to fight with someone else, demons and the Clave included. But no matter what, Alec knows exactly what he wants, whom he swore to protect and what the reason behind when he started a fight or even a war.

For his beloved, lover, friends and family…

Everything is worth a shot.

—

"Alec, you need to tell us what exactly happened, so that we can help you!" Maryse tried so hard to repress her emotions but her efforts were in vain since Alec refused to say anything to them. Maryse was truly worried about Alec, she not sure how much Alec and her other children get involved too.

Alec standing in the room, remained in deadly silence whatever Maryse and Robert spoke to him. His parents were getting impatience obviously. Even Robert who always the calm person also looked frustrated and agitated.

Robert snapped. "Alec, do you understand that what are we saying, right? The Clave is now targeting on you, especially you! If you're not telling us what happened and how much you get involved in this matter, then we have no choice but have to hand you to The Clave! Don't you get what we mean? Connecting with hell dimensions or summon any demon is definitely a death sentence to a shadowhunter! The Clave certainly will punish you, and then everyone surrounds you will be suffered too!"

Alec stood at there, he lowered his head and his gazes fixed on the floor. Speechless. He did hear what his parents told him, but no matter what they said, Alec just feeling hopeless, helpless and speechless. He has nothing to say. It's weird but true. He really got nothing to comment at all, even what Maryse and Robert spoke were related to him directly.

He caused this. He causes this big trouble to his family. He's the one bring the danger and harm to his beloved lover, friends, and family. Every one whom he cares about, now facing a big threat due to his action. Alec feeling so down. He knew that he need to take responsibility. Yes, he knew it clearly. However, Alec just can't think of any solution for solving this problem. Maybe in his own heart, he already surrenders himself to the desperation.

"Alec Lightwood, please say something!" Robert yelled again.

Alec remained calm and silence. There were a lot of things flashed across his mind. His thoughts were in chaos, as same as his struggling heart. He seemed can't hear anything from Maryse or Robert. Alec sank into his own thoughts. He thought back the previous call with Magnus, he remembered what Magnus said to him and it still hurts him.

Gazing at Alec's numb, emotionless face, Maryse soon lost her temper too. Her words stung Alec's soul badly, hurt like hell, far worse than what Robert said. Which also made Alec woke up from his own thoughts and finally gave some responses.

Everything related to Magnus always his priority.

"It's all Magnus Bane's fault! From the first day when he appeared in front of us as your 'so-called friend', I knew it already. He is nothing but trouble to you and to us! Even though you didn't say anything to us, but I'm sure that every bad thing happened just because of him! Magnus Bane is the culprit who caused all of these. He is also a damn filthy warlock, rotten to the core! I should report him to The Clave now so they can take action to hunt him down, to make sure he vanish forever in this world for good!"

When Jace and Isabelle heard what Maryse said, both of them looked in shock too and ready to make voice to defend for Magnus. However, before they're able to say something, Alec already stepped forward and stared fiercely at his birth mother.

"ENOUGH!" Alec shouted his anger out. "Mum, it's too much! This is not Magnus's fault! If you really want to blame someone or punish someone, then you should report me to The Clave! I'm the one who caused all of these. I am the one who embarrassed you, embarrassed dad and brings shame to the whole family. Go ahead to hand me to The Clave, send me for punishment and kill me instantly!"

"ALEC!" Everyone in the room yelled and looked confused in shock at Alec. Even Jace and Isabelle also can't read their brother's mind.

"Alec, calm down please, don't make things worse." Jace tried to comfort his brother, he put a hand on Alec's shoulder but Alec shrugged and pushed him away immediately.

"Don't touch me!" Alec was in an emotional wreck again. He gazes at his parents desperately, then he continued to say. His voices broken and so does his heart.

"I'm the culprit, not Magnus. I was injured badly by a greater demon and Valentine, very, very bad. I'm dying at that time. Magnus got no choice but had to connect the hell world to save my life. Magnus has done nothing wrong, everything he did, he did it for me! Jace, Isabelle, and Clary also had nothing to do with this matter. It's all because of me." Alec said quietly, he stared at his parents, confessed sincerely.

"Mum, dad. There's something I need you to know." Said Alec. "I already proposed to Magnus, we are engaged."

"WHAT?! It's impossible!" Maryse covered her mouth, totally shocked and not sure how to react.

"Alec, do you know what are you saying? Is that all true?" Robert shot his sight sharply at Jace and Isabelle, tried to question them.

Jace and Isabelle exchanged a quick look, then they bowed down their head looked speechless. The abnormal silence made Maryse and Robert shivered, they seemed already to get the answer. An answer that they hoped they never knew it.

"How dare you! Alec Lightwood, what have you done?!" Maryse shouted and raised her right hand without thinking, then a quick slap in Alec's face in the next second.

Jace and Isabelle gasped and ran quickly in front of Alec, tried to protect their brother. Meanwhile, Alec still acting so cold and calm, not even move after the unexpectedly slap by his mother.

"I am just informing you about the engagement between Magnus and I, instead of a request for your permission. Of course, I don't expect your blessing too. So please don't interfere on this and comment anything to insult Magnus. If you all really want to find a way to ease your angriness, then you should come directly to me. Be my guest." Alec said with a cooler icy tone.

"Alec, stop it! Please, you really need to calm down and don't make things worse!" Jace spoke and pulled Alec's arms. He hoping that he can wake Alec up from the nonsense talk.

"Alec, please… It's enough. Now, not good timing to say these… Let us focus on 'The Clave problem' first, okay?" Isabelle measured her parents' facial expression carefully, tried to read their minds but failed. It seemed everything went down and falling apart.

Alec shook his head slightly, replied in a quiet tone. "There's nothing to be discussed anymore. The conclusion already come out. You guys just need to hand me to The Clave, that's it. If I really need to say something, then I will talk to them directly. There's nothing you all need to worry about since all these messes and troubles were created by me. I'm the one who deserves the punishment, not you all, not Magnus too."

"Alec!" Jace and Isabelle yelled impatiently and full of worries.

Alec gave his parents a silent, broken, soft smile. There's nothing left to say. Alec feeling so tired and wants nothing but stay alone and living in his own world. Don't know why, but Alec was now missing the personal hell which great demon Niatas built for him.

At least in his personal hell, everything seemed worse but no one getting the real hurt, except himself. But in this real world, life sucks, and nothing goes right. It seemed everyone he cared about was getting into troubles because of him. Now, even his own parents trying to break him down.

'Why can't they just try to understand me a little bit more? Magnus is very important to me. They should know, doesn't it? But how can they insult Magnus in front of me like that? Why can't they just try to stand in my shoes and think about it, and then recognize the fact of Magnus is far better than any one of us, even he's a warlock who also the offspring by the greatest demon from hell.' Alec thought bitterly in his heart.

—

Edom. Asmodeus stared blankly again at the flaming clouds. It seems after the complicated meet with Magnus and Alec, Asmodeus needed more for peace and quiet now. There are a lot of things that Asmodeus wished to think alone. Like the relationship with his son Magnus and his… potential future son-in-law Alec. He hoped that he can think of a proper way to get along with them. Besides that, Asmodeus hid some secrets which haven't had a chance to reveal to Magnus. This made Asmodeus feeling worried indeed. Something will happen soon, it's just time matter.

When Asmodeus sank within his thoughts, there are some familiar wings flapping sound woke him up. A warm and surprise smile appeared on Asmodeus's face when he realized whom the guy came into his home.

"Welcome back to home sweet home, my precious son," Asmodeus said while he looked at the guy in front of him. His glowing gold-green cat eyes shined with soft love, the similar caring sight when he looking at Magnus previously.

That new arrival guy who looked about 20' something, young and good looking in a perfect casual white suit. But which made him more iconic is his quite unique and rare appearance signs. He also has a pair of wings on his back, dark grey with a bright sheen. His hair is dark black and his skin looked pale in white.

The young guy gazing back at Asmodeus, a soft smile showed on his face and his different colors' eyes were shining bright like the diamond. One is similar gold-green cat eye like what Magnus and Asmodeus have, then his other eye is in pure purple color.

"Hello, father." The young guy said. The wings on his back disappeared invisibly to nowhere at the same time.

Asmodeus took a deep breath and walked down from his throne. After that, he walked to the young guy eagerly. At the same time, the young guy also rushed to Asmodeus and opened up his arms.

"Kazaf, my favorite son," Asmodeus whispered quietly when he hugged the young man tightly.

Kazaf teased with a weird tone. "Ooh, poor Magnus must be very sad if he hears this. Father, I thought Magnus has an unbeatable position in your heart, doesn't it? Thus, you should use the words of 'favorite son' more carefully."

"Believe me, son. This is the most suitable words to describe both of you. You are my favorite angel son, and Magnus is my favorite warlock son. See? There's no conflict at all." Asmodeus answered with a cool shrug.

After a short while, said Asmodeus again. "I miss you, son."

"I miss you too, my dear father," Kazaf replied with a smiling face and he gazed at his father. He measured Asmodeus from head to toe first before opened his mouth again.

"You look good as always," Kazaf commented proudly.

"Oh, is it?" Asmodeus raised his eyebrows.

"Well~ Of course, you will look good if we can ignore the tiredness and worriedness in your eyes," Kazaf added with a calm tone.

Asmodeus shrugged and chuckled.

"Look like my dear little brother Magnus, your favorite warlock son never-stop creating troubles for you, doesn't it?" Kazaf hissed lightly. "Magnus Bane, a never growing warlock, a typical troublemaker, as always."

Asmodeus laughed gently. "it's all your faults. See it now? This is exactly the results of how you pampering him. Which make him become such reckless, stupid, crazy, ignorance and a disrespectful person."

"Oh, wow~ Father, don't insult Magnus like this. Trust me, he is far better than what you describe, okay?" Kazaf frowned.

Asmodeus shook his head. "No. Trust me, he is far worse than what you think, okay?"

Kazaf sighed and shook his head slightly. "Even you are complaining and insulting Magnus like this, but you still treated him as your favorite son. Father, I am getting jealous now. You are so biased one. Poor me, no one cares about me." Kazaf acted a sad face and stared at Asmodeus, looked pouting.

Asmodeus can't help himself but laugh carefreely.

"Enough. Your poor acting really disgusted me."

"Am I? Oh, come on, father. Believe me, my excellent acting is hardly found an opponent in heaven already. How can you insult me like this? So sad." Said Kazaf.

There's an open secret in the Edom and the Heaven. It's about a prince of hell who also the angel in heaven. Kazaf, he is the eldest son of Asmodeus with an archangel in a very long time ago, a miracle born who owned both demon blood and angel blood naturally and has the absolute power to rule both heaven and hell dimensions. Kazaf, an angel of darkness who sharing the 'Prince of hell' title like his birth father, the ruler of the Edom, Asmodeus.

Asmodeus smiled. He was really happy to see his son again after the uncountable days. However, after a short silence moment, Asmodeus's smile faded away and exchanged with a serious look.

Asmodeus said with a low hoarse voice. "I'm happy to see you, Kaz. But may I know what's the real reason made you back to here?" He knows his son well, much better than anyone else. That's why Asmodeus knows that Kazaf won't come back to visit him without a proper reason.

"Well, finally straight to the point." Kazaf gave Asmodeus a playful wink. "Hey, father. Just now I heard a rumor from one of my angels who sired to me, which made me feel quite surprised in shock. So… Now. My question is, how much do you know about Magnus and his… boyfriend?"

Asmodeus shrugged but didn't reply at Kazaf's question. Then, he asked instead. "What's the rumor that you talking about?"

"Father, firstly, you need to calm down. Whatever I say in next, you need to stay cool, okay?" After a deep breath, Kazaf said again. "So, do you ever heard about it that Magnus is dating with a Nephilim now?"

Asmodeus hissed.

"What's a weird reaction to me. Father, you look so calm. But my question is how come you look such calm…? Is this normal?" Kazaf creased his brows. "Did you hear what I said? Magnus is now dating with a Nephilim!"

Asmodeus hissed again. "It seems you really need some catch up to latest news. Your channel is far too old which too low to connect with mine."

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" Kazaf looked confused.

Asmodeus laughed gently in a low tone.

"Father, fine, I give up. Just tell me whatever you know, okay? I'm damn curious now, please don't make me wait too long." Kazaf said.

"Well, then what's the price you are ready to pay for me as the leverage for exchange news?" Asmodeus asked quietly.

Kazaf sighed defeatedly. "You win."

"I'm always the winner." Asmodeus hinted. "Just for the suggestion. You may consider to tell me why your news is far too old and never bother to update on time? I think you must very busy lately, doesn't it? Which make you even no time to visit me or send me fire messages, and it also makes you no time to look after and check on your dearest little brother…"

Kazaf sighed again. "Fine. No need to push me like that, okay? It's not a big deal. Just a few times of time travels won't kill me…"

Asmodeus frowned and stared angrily at Kazaf. He warned with a cold tone, but full of concerns. "You should know the time travels will weakening you! How many times did I told you don't simply play it? How dare you do it again?"

"Hey, calm down, father… I swear that I'm perfectly fine, okay? Look, I'm good. Now, the problem is Magnus. Let us focus on Magnus first, deal?" Kazaf faked a smile, tried to convince Asmodeus to focus on his another son.

"Totally a troublemaker. Magnus must learn it from you." Asmodeus commented with an unhappy face. However, Kazaf looked so proudly at himself at the same time.

"I feel so glad to have a little brother who always can learn something from me. It's my pleasure." Kazaf said.

Asmodeus hissed with a defeated look.

"Father, please… Let us focus on Magnus. Come on, I can't wait for it to hear more stories about Magnus. Please tell me more about him, how much do you know about Magnus and his Nephilim boyfriend?" Kazaf's face showed curiousness. He looked quite excited about the latest news what Asmodeus told him about Magnus.

Asmodeus, on the other hand, not really planned to hide anything to Kazaf. He knew exactly he needed Kazaf to assist him to look after Magnus, especially when the darkness is coming now.

"Magnus's boyfriend… That Shadowhunter boy proposed to Magnus in front of me…" Before Asmodeus could finish his sentences, Kazaf already stopped him with a surprised yell.

"Father, is that true? Did Magnus's boyfriend still alive? He really has that gut, doesn't it? How dare him! That shadowhunter boy really proposed to Magnus in front of you?! Wait, that means they already engaged? How could Magnus not informing me at all!" Kazaf looked thrilled.

Asmodeus rolling his eyes impatiently but decided to comment nothing on it.

"Father, please tell me more! Oh, by the name of Morningstar, how can I missed all of these precious moments? Such a waste! I should stay here! If I knew this coming then I'd stay here, instead of went to time travels. This looks so much fun!" Kazaf said eagerly.

**[To Be Continued]**


	3. The darkness is coming

Asmodeus gazing at his eldest son quietly. It has been a long time since their last meet but Kazaf was looked almost the same, not much difference in Asmodeus's eyes. As an immortal being, Kazaf is forever young in appearance but no matter how old he is Kazaf still looked like a child to Asmodeus.

"Father, hey, are you listening to me? Oh please, can you please tell me more? I'm damn curious right now. Come on, just tell me okay? How do you feel about Magnus's boyfriend? Are they compatible?" Kazaf asked again.

"Don't be such a busybody." Asmodeus tapped Kazaf's arm and looked away.

"How could you do this to me? Father, don't hang me on! You can't just leave me like this after telling me that the Nephilim boy proposed to Magnus right in front of you!" Kazaf blinked his eyes and asked again in a pleasing sound.

"Please… I really want to know the rest of the story. What happened next after the marriage proposal? Did Magnus agree on it? And you, what about you? Father, do you approve of their marriage?" Kazaf seemed got lots of the questions wanted to ask, and he's not gonna stop until he found his answers.

Asmodeus narrowed his eyes on Kazaf. "So many questions, huh? If you really want to know, go to ask Magnus directly. Don't. Ask. Me. I'm not your little brother's spokesman after all." Asmodeus shrugged his shoulders and looked away. He's getting impatience with Kazaf's non-stop questions about Magnus and Magnus's Nephilim boyfriend already.

"Oops. Feel like someone is angry now but why? Father, please don't tell me that you're actually jealous of Magnus's boyfriend? Are you feeling that you are being neglected by Magnus?" Kazaf teased with a fearless funny tone. He enjoyed teasing his father all the time.

"Your favorite son going to be another person's husband, he will be very busy with that guy start onwards. The son who rarely back home to visit you might probably stop to visit you completely in the future. Is this the reason why are you jealous?" Kazaf grinned.

"If I'm going to be jealous, then I will be only jealous of Magnus. How could you this heartless bastard keep asking about Magnus and talking about Magnus? It's been a long, long time until we meet again. Can you please show a little bit of sympathy and maybe some concern on me?" Asmodeus hissed.

"Okay." Kazaf couldn't help himself but laugh sheepishly. "So…What now? You know that, right? Father, I can talk anything about you too if you want to. But still, I'm curious to know the love story of Magnus and his boyfriend…"

Asmodeus stared at Kazaf quietly with wide eyes and an unhappy look.

"Fine." Kazaf laughed gently again, then he said. "If you don't want to talk about Magnus, then let us talk about you. My dear father, may I know how do you feel since you're going to have a Nephilim child's in-law family?"

"Seriously?" Asmodeus squinted his eyes, slight of angriness.

Kazaf sighed with a soft smile. "Father, you should know that I'm not scared of you at all, right? As your eldest son who already accompanying you for the countless centuries, I can see through your disguises easily."

Asmodeus hissed again. He knew that Kazaf was just speaking the truth. He's actually not really gets mad, but just a little bit feeling hurt and empty…? Asmodeus frowned at himself when thought about his true feeling towards Magnus's getting married news.

Kazaf seemed to can understand Asmodeus's complicated feeling though. Kazaf walked nearer to his father, a gentle grin appeared on his face.

"Father," Kazaf whispered. "Just believe in Magnus's choice, okay?"

"…What if Magnus makes a wrong choice?" Asmodeus asked. He looked up at his son, both cat eyes shining with worries.

"Then, we are here for him. Magnus will still have us by his side no matter what happens." Kazaf stated.

Asmodeus sighed heavily and confessed. "After giving them my blessing to their marriage, I regret it immediately in the next second."

Kazaf smiled warmly. "Father, everything will be okay. Honestly, I can't wait to meet that Nephilim boy now. That's really impressive! He dared to propose to Magnus in front of you. Seriously, I admire him for his courage. He must be a very special guy who even can make the ruler of Edom surrender to them."

"Who says that I surrender to them?" Asmodeus couldn't accept what Kazaf said at all.

Kazaf shrugged his shoulders. "Father, just admit that you've been surrendered. You really can't win over Magnus, don't you? Your favorite son's happiness is always your primary concern, all you want is nothing but hoping that Magnus can live a carefree and happy life. If that Nephilim truly loves and cares about Magnus, then it's for sure not a big deal for you to surrender your pride to them."

Asmodeus looked away from his eldest son, said with a self-mocking tone.

"I wonder when Magnus can know me as you do. I'm nothing but a useless and evil father in his heart who doesn't deserve any good thing."

"Father, please give Magnus some time. He will finally get to know the real you in one day." Kazaf sighed. "Trust me because I know that well."

Kazaf patted his father's shoulder gently. "It took me over a thousand centuries just to realize your true self. Father, you have to give Magnus more time, okay? He's still far too young."

Kazaf's words pricking Asmodeus's heart and unlocked his shameful memories from the past. Asmodeus gazing at his eldest son deeply. His voice was shaking and low. "…I'm so sorry for what happened to Eliz…"

"Father!" Kazaf stopped Asmodeus immediately. "It all passed."

Asmodeus swallowed hard and kept his sight on Kazaf. Kazaf also looking at his father, both father-son's faces showed sadness clearly.

Asmodeus took a deep breath and spoke again. "I love you, son. I care about both Magnus and you… I hope that you can know it. I love both of you, with all my heart and soul."

Kazaf smiled sadly. "I know. I always know it. No matter what you do, you do it for us. You always hope the best for us."

Asmodeus looked at his son, suddenly became speechless and not sure how to continue the rest of his sentences. He not sure what to talk, not sure what should he says. Some painful memories appeared again in his mind and tearing his heart apart. It's really hurt to think about those hurtful past memories. Asmodeus wondered how Kazaf feels and what in Kazaf's thoughts now. After so many years passed, time flies, but still, there are some emotions that they can't get over it. One terrible mistake could haunt him forever in his lifetime. Especially for him, who has the eternity immortal lives.

Asmodeus said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Father." Kazaf sighed. "I did forgive you. And it's not really your fault either. I should be the one to take the blame, you no need to feel sorry at all."

"Kaz…"

"Father, it's all in the past now." Kazaf stopped Asmodeus again and assured quickly. "The most important thing is that I never feel like I'm losing her. She stays alive in my heart, her spirit bound with my soul forever and never leave me for a second."

After a heavy sigh. Kazaf smiled softly and continued. "Father, I'm not a lonely person. I have you, I have Magnus. I also have a lot of the angels and demon friends. I'm never alone and neither you. Father, you still have me and I will always by your side whenever you need me."

"You had grown up," Asmodeus said quietly.

Kazaf grinned and changed the topic to talk. "Well, yes, I am. Father, let's talk back about your another ready to grow up son, okay? I'm really curious about the love story between Magnus and his Nephilim boyfriend."

Asmodeus nodded his head and replied. "Sure, as you wish."

Kazaf finally feeling relieved. "Yeah, let's talk about Magnus."

"But first of all, I need to warn you about something." Asmodeus changed to a serious manner and gazed at his son with a frown.

"The darkness is coming, Kaz." Said Asmodeus.

Kazaf observed his father's unusual reaction, an uneasy feeling overwhelmed him. "I heard the rumor about darkness."

"It's not just a rumor, son." Asmodeus sighed heavily. "It will happen very soon. When the darkness falls, the war begins. At that time, you will need to choose a side."

Hearing the unexpected news from his father, Kazaf frowned his brows and looked in tension.

"I need your help to keep your eyes on Magnus. Please take care of your little brother… He never wants to listen to me, but he's always being an obedient brother to you. He will listen to you. So please, please look after him like you always do but in a more closely way." Asmodeus said.

"Father, I don't get it. But how could that happen? I mean… The prophecy about the Angels war is led by the Prince of the hell. But what if you say is true, that means…" Kazaf bit his lips. Looked at his father with a worried face. "Father, please be honest to me. You won't be the one who starts this coming war, right? Please tell me that all my worries are not necessary at all."

"Am I still a devil to you? A wicked hopeless demon who has no mercy and don't deserve to be loved." Asmodeus looked back at his son with golden shinning cat-eyes. "Kazaf, I have to admit that I am rotten to the core, but even a merciless demon like me still keep humanity in my soul. It's ironic indeed but it's all true. I can be loved and care enough to love someone. No matter how hopeless I am, I will do whatever I can do to protect you and Magnus. Even when I want to start a war, I will only do that for you, all I want is just to keep both of you safe and sound."

"Father, you're not answering my question. Will you be the one who starts the war? Like what the prophecy said?" Kazaf asked again.

Asmodeus hissed. "What do you think then? If I am the one who raises the hell and rule the world, will you stand beside me to against the world for me? For us?"

Kazaf looked confused now. He knew that Asmodeus is a fallen angel but he never wants to take revenge or do something to harm anyone intentionally. Unlike the other fallen Angels, Asmodeus always a good ruler in the hell to perform his job task assigned by the God and maintain the balance of the dimensions.

"Father, you should be a kind person, and unlike my other uncles." Said Kazaf quietly. This feeling is just not right. Asmodeus seemed hid something from Kazaf. Or maybe, is this a test? Kazaf blinking his eyes in confusion, trying so hard to make some sense on it.

"You are not answering my question," Asmodeus replied.

"You are not answering my question too." After releasing a sigh of worries, Kazaf shook his head, then he smiled softly. "You almost got me. You are just testing me."

Asmodeus smirked. "You are lack of confidence in me."

"Not like that. Maybe I just lack confidence in myself." Kazaf shrugged. "Father, you shouldn't scare me like that. I am freaking out, you know? If there's a day that you gonna start a war, you better kill me first. Or else, I will do it myself to finish my own life. In honestly, I rather die than witness my father become a rebel fallen angel who against the whole worlds."

Asmodeus hissed. "It's not about to against the whole worlds but just to become the ruler on top!"

"Father, I meant it. Please don't do that. I rather die than against you. I hate the feeling to fight with you and I never want to experience it one more time. Not anymore." Kazaf groaned.

Asmodeus laughed softly and replied lazily. "There's nothing to worry about, Kaz. You have my words. I am too lazy to do anything for now. I rather stay in Edom living my own life quietly without any dramas."

Kazaf smiled and nodded. This is the father that he knew all the time. Strong and powerful enough to change his own destiny, but he also a kind and wise ruler of hell who sacrifices his own freedom just to maintaining the order across the worlds.

"But there's only one exception," Asmodeus added. "If anyone dares to touch anyone of you, either Magnus or you. No matter what kind of circumstances, I will fight until my last breath to ask them to pay for it. No one can touch my sons without my permission and I will never allow it."

Kazaf nodded again, feeling warm in his heart. He knew his protective father always willing to do anything just to ensure their safety.

"Chill, father. I can protect myself well, and I will also take good care of Magnus. I promise to you, father. No one can mess up with us." Kazaf reassured with a soft firm tone. "Even though the darkness coming, I will keep the promise and make sure Magnus always be safe."

Asmodeus nodded. "I know you are strong but please be careful. Trust me, the war is tough. And, the karma will lead to feelings of guilt for past unwholesome actions."

"What do you mean, father?" Kazaf asked. "You must know something, right? Is there anything should I know?"

Asmodeus sighed. "If the darkness finally coming in one day, then you will know it. There's no point to say anything right now since the future is unpredictable. Kaz, you can be the master of your own destiny. Remember my words, no matter what happens, have faith in yourself. You are strong and you are wise enough to make the right decision. And the right decision always can change the future in somehow."

Kazaf gazing at Asmodeus with his shining golden cat-eye and crystal-clear purple eye in silence.

"Magnus never wants to listen to my advice but you are different. Kaz, I know you always a smart child. You should understand what I mean soon. So, that's not necessary to bring too many troubles to yourself that early. Now, what you should do is to focus on Magnus." Asmodeus said.

"Don't worry, father. I surely help you take care of Magnus." Kazaf's face broke into a wide grin. Finally, back to the original topic again.

"Father, tell me more about Magnus and his Nephilim boyfriend." Said Kazaf excitedly.

**[To Be Continued]**

**A/N: Hey y'all, new updates again. I think I'm in love with Kazaf because I can't stop write everything about him...**  
**But no worry ya, Malec back in next chapter soon.**


	4. Please take me

Magnus was getting impatience when all his calls cannot reach Alec and redirected to the voice mailbox. Magnus pacing in his living room, has the urges to open a portal and go to New York Institute now. However, when thought of the messages that Isabelle and Jace sent to him, Magnus sighed in hesitation and finally decided to make a call to Isabelle first. Isabelle should know something better than Magnus.

On the other hand, Isabelle standing in the room gazing at her parents and big brother Alec with a worried look when her phone starts ringing. Isabelle gasped after she noticed that who is the person that called her.

Jace seemed to noticed Isabelle's weird reaction too.

"It's Magnus." Isabelle mouthed to Jace.

Jace looked frightened. This was a totally wrong timing since Alec and their parents now having a fight. Especially Magnus is the main reason why Alec arguing and fighting with Maryse and Robert.

"Go answer it outside." Jace mouthed back to Isabelle.

Isabelle seemed to has something else to say. She opened her mouth but stopped immediately when she heard that her mother Maryse spoke again.

"Isabelle, what are you doing? Who is on the line?" Maryse asked with a serious tone. She was really too confused and furious. She shocked by the marriage proposal news between her eldest son Alec and that bad reputation High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Nothing goes right at this moment. Everything seemed turned astray.

Isabelle feeling tense. "It's… Erm… Ugh… I… Nothing." Isabelle put her phone at her back but decided to answer it by using a finger sliding the green icon secretly. No matter how worse the situation can be, but she still thinks that Magnus deserves to know the truth. Magnus is no longer an outsider since Magnus already accepted the marriage proposal and engaged with Alec.

Once Isabelle's phone stopped ringing, Maryse and Robert put their attention on their children again.

Maryse hissed angrily. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't give you all have chances to make the mistakes in the first place. I should cut off all the ties between you guys and Magnus Bane!"

"That's nothing to do with Magnus! It's all my fault, not Magnus! Mother, I already told you very clearly, whatever you want to do, either you want to ask someone to take the blame or hand someone to the clave for punishment, then you should send me. I willing to take all the responsibility, even though they want to de-rune me, I will also accept fate quietly without making a noise." Said Alec eagerly.

"Alec, please calm down." Isabelle and Jace repeated again in a helpless tone.

Alec yelled at his parents with a louder voice. "Let me make it clear one last time. No one can touch Magnus without my permission. He is my fiancé now, even I might probably can't be together with him anymore, but still, I am not going to let anyone of you hurt him! Do you copy that? No one touching Magnus over my dead body!"

Jace and Isabelle looking at Alec with a worried face. In the meantime, Maryse and Robert looked in shocked and they showed their waves of anger clearly.

"I will never recognize Magnus Bane as my son-in-law!" Maryse shouted back at Alec.

Robert hissed and shook his head. "Alec, you really bring us down. How can you disappoint us like this?"

Alec smiled sadly and replied with a fearless tone. It seemed there's nothing that he would care anymore. "I'm sorry that I let you down. But I never sorry to propose to Magnus. I know you all never like Magnus, but it doesn't a matter now since I might not be your son anymore very soon after accepting the punishment from The Clave. No matter what happens to me in the future, Magnus is nothing to do with you all. So please just leave him alone. And I… I will leave this home and cut off all the ties between us, so I hope whatever mistakes I have done, The Clave won't use it as an excuse to against you or drag you down."

"What are you talking about, Alec? Are you sure you want to do that?" Maryse gazed at his eldest son with a horror look. She never thinks that Alec will become like this one day. Did her son just say that he wanted to sever ties with them?

Robert hissed and yelled. "Alec, do you know what are you doing now? You are totally insane! Are you really mean it? Don't you want to be a family with us anymore?"

"Alec, stop it, please. You scared me!" Isabelle looked like she's gonna cries.

At the same time, Jace shook his head in frustration and stopped Alec for being stupid too. "Don't be silly, Alec. Everything will be fine. Let us just talk nicely, okay? We sure can find out a perfect solution soon. Just please be patient, give us some time to fix this up together, okay?"

"No. Nothing will be fine anymore." Alec said with a trembling cold tone, gazed deeply at his birth parents. "Mum, dad… Sorry to be such unfilial son to you. But I'm happy that you finally can be free of me. I'm no longer your son start at this moment, so whatever I did, no one will take it against you. You no need to feel shame to have a son like me."

Everyone in the room gasped when they heard what Alec said, Magnus on the other side of the phone also in the same shocking face.

"Alexander." Magnus couldn't believe what he heard through the phone.

No, everything was so wrong now! This shouldn't have happened!

When everybody stunned in shocked, the door opened by someone without prior notice. Not with a simple knock either.

"Sorry for the interruption." A deadly cold machine- tone voice came through the opened door, the guy who just interrupting the Lightwood family private-talks not feeling guilty at all.

Maryse and Robert exchanged a quick glare with each other when they saw who the person standing in front of the door. Isabelle and Jace frowned at the coming person. On the other hand, Alec looked in a daze and his face was falling down with sadness.

"Hernan, I thought you agreed that in our earlier talk, to let us questioned my son first before you take him to Idris for interrogation," Maryse said in a loud tone. She was damn worried for Alec now as the guy in front of them actually is the representative person by the Clave, who sent to monitor the interrogating progress and check it out the truth.

Hernan looked calm and retorted with a firm tone. "I'm sorry to say these but Maryse and Robert… Your son is not innocent, he's a guilty person. I believe that you can understand that whatever you say right now won't affect my decision at all, because I accidentally overhear the whole conversation of your family's heart to heart talk. It seemed your son make it quite clear enough. He's the one who manipulated everything behind this, the one who has a connection with underground illegally."

"It's not my son's fault! Go to find The High Warlock, Magnus Bane! He's the one who guilty, not my son!" Robert defended for Alec quickly.

"Don't worry, we will go to arrest Magnus Bane soon. But…" Hernan's unfinished sentence stopped by Alec immediately.

"NO! No one going to touch Magnus. There's nothing to do with Magnus, I'm the only one person who summons and going to the Edom! I was injured by a demon and then I made a deal with the other greatest demon to exchange for my freedom! Everything I did it by myself, Magnus never involved anything on it." Alec snapped eagerly, tried to convince everyone that he is the only person to take the blame.

Hernan narrowed his eyes on Alec. After a short while, he continued to say. "Alec Lightwood, you are officially under arrest according to the law due to breaking the accord and contacting with underground privately for an unknown personal reason."

Hernan sent a signal glare on his side, then there were two shadowhunters walked into the room and ready to bring Alec away.

"What?! No! No, that's just a misunderstanding!" Isabelle and Jace rushed to Alec's side and stopped those shadowhunters who tried to arrest Alec.

Maryse and Robert standing frozen on the ground, not sure how to protect Alec from the representative by the Clave. The Clave has the absolute power to decide the fate of the shadowhunter. They not sure what should they do or how should they do to protect Alec. It seemed whatever they say was too late now.

Watching horrorly that they tried to took Alec away.

Isabelle made a final try. "Please just wait! WAIT!" Isabelle holding Alec tightly by hands.

"Alec, please tell me how to fix this? What should I do to save you out?" Isabelle asked, while her phone on hand, Magnus was still on the line.

"Please help me tell Magnus to do exactly what I told him just now. And please also tell him that I'm sorry for loving him…" Alec whispered softly to Isabelle desperately.

At the same time, on the phone's other side, Magnus holding the phone with tearful facial expression. He heard every single word what said by Alec. He was realizing that his fiancé truly cares about him. But it's pain to know that Alec was trying to sacrifice himself for protecting every one of them. Magnus grabbed the phone tightly, he took a deep breath and wiped his tears away by the back of the hand.

Then, Hernan calling few more shadowhunters barged into the room to hold Jace, Isabelle, Maryse, and Robert down, so that the rest of shadowhunters able to take Alec away easily.

"ALEC! No!" Isabelle and Jace shouted and tried to fight against those shadowhunters but Maryse and Robert stopped them.

"Calm down, Izzy! Jace, if you don't want to be the next who arrested by Hernan, then you should be calm down!" Maryse said.

Robert sighed sadly and spoke to support his wife's point of view. "Izzy, Jace… Please listen to your mother. What Alec did was far too serious… Even we want to save him, we must think of another way."

"Dad, mum, how could you say this? It's Alec we're talking about!" Isabelle snapped with teary eyes.

Jace swallowed hard while watching Alec been taken away from them. His parabatai looked so broken inside, but his soft smiling face imprinted on Jace's heart.

"Please help me take care of them… Protect Magnus…" Alec mouthed to Jace silently.

Jace gasped and kept his gazes on Alec until Alec disappeared from his sight. Then, Jace pushed away those shadowhunters who hold him down. Jace's bloodshot eyes fixed on Hernan, he gritted the teeth and said. "You better don't hurt Alec. You're going to pay the price for whatever you have done today."

Hernan hissed. "Bring it on, show me what you've got. But you need to know that I'm just following the rules and perform my job task with loyalty. Jace Wayland, you are a shadowhunter, instead of the filthy downworlder. You should know who your boss on top. Against the Clave is never a wise choice, unless you have a death wish like what your parabatai do."

Jace clenched his fists and walked closer to Hernan, feeling his angst was burning fiercely and painfully. He needed to release his anger now and he knew it. Someone going to pay the price since they're hurting his family. However, out of Jace's expectation, Isabelle is the one who stopped Jace from being impulsive.

"Stand aside, Izzy. I need to teach this bastard a lesson so he won't forget to show people some respect next time!" Jace said angrily.

Isabelle shook her head slightly. "Jace, I hate to say this but it seems mum and dad saying right though. We need to be calm so that we can rescue Alec."

Jace frowned.

Isabelle mouthed and showed her phone screen to Jace. "Magnus is our priority."

Jace blinked his eyes as he noticed that Magnus was still on the line. Jace then looking at Isabelle with a shocked face. He never thought of that Isabelle was contacting with Magnus secretly.

After exchanged a gaze with Isabelle, Jace nodded and finally stay calm a bit. Isabelle was right. If he started a fight with Hernan, then Hernan will have pieces of evidence and good excuses to arrest them as well. So… Now they should find Magnus quickly and discuss with him. Magnus might have some better ideas to save Alec. However, out of their expectation again since Magnus is always a magical warlock who was full of mystery and surprises.

A shinning colorful portal appeared in the room magically all in sudden. Everyone looked so surprises until they lost the ability to talk and to think.

After a long while, Isabelle and Jace gasped and whispered in a synced voice. "Magnus."

Magnus's deadly cold sight fixed on Hernan.

"You must be the one who arrested Alec by the name of your stupid law."

Hernan in shocked at first, but he managed to calm himself down so fast. After a hiss, Hernan mocked with a loud tone. "Magnus Bane. You really save our time, don't you? Since you're coming here by yourself, I assumed that you are finally come around and decided to surrender yourself to us. Despite all your efforts, you should still know that opening a portal in the institute without official permission was an act of against the accord too. You will get extra punishment on your reckless action as well."

Magnus hissed and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, right! Well said indeed. So… I think you won't be mind if I do this to you so that I can add-on a few more offenses and get more punishment as per your inner wishes." Once the last word slipped from Magnus's mouth, Magnus waving his hands and threw a blue lighting power ball direct shot on Hernan, which made Hernan flew and hit on the wall fiercely.

"Magnus!" Isabelle shouted uncontrollably.

"What are you doing, Magnus Bane?!" Maryse yelled while Robert stunned blankly beside her.

"Nice shot!" Jace raised his eyebrows and stared at Magnus. "But then… What's your next planning?"

Magnus gazed around Alec's family, those people in the room that might be officially considered as his family too. Magnus caressed the Lightwood's engagement ring on his finger when the rest of the shadowhunters surrounded him with seraph blades after his unexpected sudden attacks on Hernan.

"Magnus Bane, you are under arrest!" One of the shadowhunter shouted out loudly.

Magnus ignored those shadowhunters, then he fixed his gazes on 'his family'.

"Happy to see you again with this new identity." Magnus showed his engagement ring to Maryse and Robert. "Like what Alec had informed you, I'm going to marry Alec very soon. Now, with or without your approval, Alec is my fiancé and nothing gonna change this, never."

Maryse and Robert gasped for breath and stared at Magnus speechless, full of shock and angriness.

Isabelle and Jace gave Magnus a wry smile.

"Magnus, you always know how to choose a perfect timing to show up," Isabelle commented softly.

"Thanks for the compliment." Magnus smiled.

Jace sighed. "Not really a compliment. Even though I love how you threw the lighting ball at that stupid clave guy. But the problem now is how should we settle this mess…?"

Noticed that those shadowhunters stood closer to him and ready to arrest him, Magnus stay very calm and replied to Jace in a firm tone.

"Don't worry, blond hair. I will take care of Alec in jail. By the way, I seriously need to give Alec some lessons. How dare he planned to sacrifice himself for us in such a worse and stupid method." Magnus said with a heavy sigh.

Jace and Isabelle exchanged a quick glare, but a soft smile appeared on their worried faces and replaced the previous sad look. At least they know that Alec won't be so lonely while being locked in the jail…? If this can be counted as one good news too.

After shot a glare at Isabelle and Jace, Magnus reassured again when those shadowhunters hold him down and grabbed his hands to his back. "Leave Alec to me. I swear by the name of Morningstar that I will protect him till the last drop of my power and till my last breath."

Jace and Isabelle nodded their heads.

"Make sure you are in safe too, Magnus," Isabelle said.

Jace promised. "Hang on in there, be strong. We will try our best to rescue you all as soon as possible!"

Magnus shrugged again in a cool manner. Before leaving the room with those shadowhunters, he sent a death glare at the unconscious Hernan who lying on the floor.

After following the shadowhunters walked out from the room, the shadowhunters led Magnus to the dungeon.

"Magnus!" Alec's voice caught Magnus's attention easily while he's on the way to the dungeon.

"Alexander!" Magnus smiled happily when he finally met with his fiancé again. He saw that Alec had been arrested by two shadowhunters as so he does.

"You shouldn't be here! I told you to hide!" Alec yelled worriedly. The shadowhunter who hold Alec down pushed him harder to urge him walked faster.

Magnus gazed at Alec and shook his head. "To hide myself and watch you sacrifice yourself in such a stupid way? Oh, Alexander… You should know that I will never let you go, right?"

"Magnus…" Alec burst into tears. "It's not worth at all."

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" One of the shadowhunters shouted impatiently as he saw Magnus and Alec non-stop talking all the way to the Dungeon. But it seemed has zero effect on Magnus and Alec. The couple ignored the shadowhunters surrounded them and keep talking like nobody with them at all.

"Don't simply tell me it's not worth. Alexander, we are engaged now. I'm not going to let anyone separate us for any ridiculous reasons. I don't want to be apart with you. So please… Wherever you go, please take me. I'll follow you no matter what, till the death tear us apart." Magnus's lips were trembling, he laughed with teary eyes.

"Magnus. Magnus…" Alec whispered his lover's name repeating.

"Do you still remember what the words I told you when I accepted your engagement ring?" Magnus smiled tenderly. "You are mine and I belong to you. Our lives and our souls are linked, no one shall die without the other's accompany, and no one shall leave without the other's permission."

"Magnus. Yes, I remember… I will never forget it." Alec cried.

"That's it. So please keep your promise to me as well. Alexander, wherever you go please take me together with you. I rather die than living alone in a world without your accompany." Magnus gasped for breath, the tears falling down from his eyes uncontrollably.

Even at this moment, Magnus looked beautiful and looked breathtaking to Alec too.

By the Angel, he is so lucky to have a fiancé like Magnus.

Alec laughed at himself, feeling happiness warmed up his heart. Even though he might facing the sentences and get whatever punishment from the clave, but he was not worried at all because Magnus was be with him. As long as they are being together, there's nothing to be afraid.

**[To Be Continued]**

**A/N: Kazaf will be appeared in next chapter! I hope you can love Kazaf this OC because I love him deeply. He's one of the main characters now for sure.**


	5. Secretive brother in law

Alec and Magnus were locked in the dungeon in New York shadowhunter institute. So far, the clave still acting friendly to them. No more torture or any fierce interrogation yet. Not yet, at least by now. Only one of the representative persons from the Clave sent a potion to the dungeon and forced Magnus to drink it, which can temporarily disable warlock magic effectively for a short period.

Alec almost fighting with the representative but Magnus stopped him and willing to drink the potion voluntary. Alec looked worried indeed, however, Magnus smiled and calmed his boyfriend down.

"It's okay, Alexander. I'll be okay." Magnus said with a soft confident smile.

Alec then nodded and chose to let go since Magnus already said like this.

Besides that, the clave and the shadowhunters who guarded them also being too much friendly and kind enough to lock Magnus and Alec together in the same room. Alec feeling weird because he never expected to have such kind treatment. However, a happy-go-lucky person like Magnus who is incredibly optimistic and high on life, he always able to make the best out of every situation.

"No need to worry about too much, Alexander. If they're going to kill us, they will kill us too, it's just the time matter. So, that's not necessary to worry too much or make us kill our mood and waste our precious moments of being together." Magnus said while gazing at his both hands. He tried a few times to use his magic, but all his efforts failed as per his expectation.

Alec sighed and sat back beside Magnus, then he held Magnus's hands to his. "How are you feeling? The potion that you drank won't harm you further but only disable your magic ability temporarily, right?"

Magnus blinked his eyes and bit his lips with a sheepishly look.

Alec seemed to senses something from it. He feeling doubts and questioning Magnus immediately. "Magnus, tell me the truth. What's the potion that you drank? I need to know the exact details! You should know what is it, right? That's why you willing to drink it without a fight!"

"I… I…" Magnus sounded nervous.

"Magnus!" Alec looked angry now. "Please don't tell me that you drank it even that you're not sure what is it!"

"I'm sorry but there's nothing to worry about, okay? They won't just simply kill me like that, at least not that easy way. Alexander, trust me, the clave most likely to torture the downworlder like me until the death of us. So, my point is, just a little potion won't be any big harm to me. Even though I have to admit there's a lot of inconveniences to lose my power temporarily. This kind of feeling is truly weird…" Magnus explained.

Alec felt speechless and looked defeated at his warlock boyfriend. "You are stupid!"

"I just don't want to see any dramatic fight between you and them." Magnus sighed and gripped Alec's hands tightly, then he continued with a soft tone. "Alexander, they are your shadowhunters teammates after all. I know you won't blame them either since they are just following the rules from the Clave."

Alec looked down and the sadness clearly showed on his face. "Magnus, can you please just put yourself in the first place? I don't want you to make any more sacrifices for me or for such stupid reasons to protect me. Seriously, I never want you to put me into your primary consideration."

"Silly Nephilim." Magnus teased and placed a tender kiss on Alec's cheek. Then, Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder and gazing blankly at the dark dungeon ceiling.

"I'm sorry." Alec apologized sadly.

Magnus sighed again. "There's nothing to say sorry."

"But I'm…"

Magnus stopped Alec's unfinished words quickly. "Alexander, I love you."

"… I love you too." Alec replied with teary eyes.

Magnus smiled. "Our love means everything to me. I willing to do anything for you and you should never feel sorry for it. Alexander, I know that you will do the same for me too."

Alec nodded silently as the answer.

Magnus spoke again. "Remember the days when you met with my father? Alexander, you are so brave and willing to fight against my father just to protect me. You stood up protectively for me, you made me feel so proud and so touched…"

"I just want you to be safe," Alec said.

"I know." Magnus chuckled. "You even quarreled with your parents for me… I heard that you yelled at your parents when they say something nasty about me…"

"…Well, it's just… Oh… You heard that…" Alec sighed and complaint softly. "Izzy shouldn't be calling you. I never want to come here… I just want you to hide in a safe place and live a better life without any dramas…"

Magnus shook his head. "You are truly stupid. To be honest, Alexander, I feel so glad that Isabelle able to call me in time." Magnus lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on Alec's hand.

"Luckily I am here with you, my love," Magnus said with a sigh of relief. "But seriously, Alexander… You should not fight with your parents over my issues anymore."

"They just can't understand… They always labeling you with some negative words. I hate the feeling that you are being hurt by my family… I can't control how people think or talk about you, but I just can't accept how my family treats you badly."

"I know. I know that, okay? But Alexander… If you keep fighting with your parents, they will only treat me even worse than the current situation. You can't keep fighting with your parents. There's not much help on it, but only bring the worse results." Magnus said.

Alec frowned. "But… I cannot just stand and stare, and pretending that nothing happened!"

Magnus smiled softly and caressing Alec's face with one hand. "I have appreciated your efforts to protect me. But Alexander, I want you to know that I can't let myself become the reason to distance your relationship with your parents."

"Magnus…"

"Alexander, your parents... Maryse, and Robert only want the best for you. But unfortunately, the fact is that I'm not good enough to meet their expectation yet. I can't change my background and my identity as a downworlder warlock or fallen angel's offspring. However, I will try my best to change their impression on me, if I still have the chance to do so." Magnus laughed sarcastically. "Who knows impress and pleasing the in-law parents can be hard like this, huh?"

Alec chuckled. After a short silence, Alec said. "Magnus, you are so good to me."

Magnus nodded proudly. "Yes, I am. Because you are worth it."

Alec smiled and looked down. He rested his head against Magnus's.

"Honestly, your father… He is lots easier to please than my parents."

"Is this a joke?" Magnus laughed.

Alec laughed together with Magnus too. Then, he spoke again. "It seems a little bit unfair to you. It must be tough for you because you have to please all of my siblings and parents. But I only need to handle your father, Asmodeus."

Magnus suddenly becomes quiet and looked intense.

"…Magnus? Are you okay?" Alec asked.

"Well… Actually…I have something want to tell you." Magnus continued in hesitation.

"Yes…? What is it?" Alec looked confused. He then encouraged Magnus and said. "Magnus, whatever you want to say or to tell me, you don't have to have any hesitation. There are no more secrets between us, right?"

Magnus smiled and nodded. "Yup. You are right."

Alec gave Magnus a warm smile. "So, what is it?"

Magnus took a deep breath, which made Alec feeling nervous.

"Is this another bad news?" Alec asked and licked his dry lips.

"Well… It's not that bad." Magnus answered.

"Okay. I think my heart is getting calmer now to accept any breaking news." Alec sighed.

Magnus nodded in agreement. Then, he looked up at Alec and gave Alec a small soft smile. "My father is a greater demon and the demon always has a lot of children. You know that, right?"

"…Yes. But… So what…? Are you trying to tell me that you have lots of demons or maybe the warlocks siblings?" Alec asked.

"Yes and no. Based on what I know, my father has a lot of demons' offspring indeed. But most of them are nameless asmodei whom I did not even know and don't have any relationship with me at all." Magnus said.

"Okay, well noted on this. So, what's the point? I only care about those things or any person who relates to you!" Alec placed a soft kiss on Magnus's forehead.

"Ya, that's the point." Magnus continued to say. "I have one half-brother, who can be considered quite close to me."

"I never heard you say anything about him before."

"I never tell anybody about him for almost the centuries. Only a few of my old friends like Catarina and Ragnor know about him." Magnus released a sad sigh and started to tell the story.

"Alexander, I sincerely thought for once that he will be the one who accompanies me for an eternity life, but I was wrong. Who knows he just left me alone as anybody do… He abandoned me."

"He abandoned you?" Alec asked carefully, then he wrapped his arms around Magnus, tried to use his way to comfort Magnus when he saw the sorrow in Magnus's eyes.

Magnus remained silent for a short while and gasped for breath when he sank into his memories. Alec pressed a tender kiss on Magnus's hair and said again. "You know it, right? If you don't want to talk about that right now, then you can stop at any time."

"But I hope that you can understand me more. After everything that we had been through, I don't want to hide anything from you. Alexander, I feel so glad to have you by my side to listen to my whole life stories that I might never share to anyone else but you."

Alec hugged Magnus tightly without saying anything.

Magnus whispered. "Only for you, my Alexander."

"Yes, I know." Alec smiled. "So now, talk more about your brother to me. I can't wait to hear it!"

Magnus nodded. "Kazaf. His name is Kazaf, my one and only recognized brother."

"…Is him a warlock like you?"

"No. He is an angel." Magnus said.

"…What…?... Again, what are you saying?" Alec blinked his eyes in confusion.

Magnus took a deep breath. "He is known as the angel of darkness in heaven, and he also is one of the princes of hell in Edom. Kazaf and I are sharing the same bloodline by Asmodeus, he is the oldest son of my father. Kazaf's mother is one of the archangels, he was born in a very long time ago before me. At that time, the angels' war began and upon my father fallen from heaven."

Alec was blinking his eyes again, totally in shock by what Magnus told him.

It's exciting when you feel like you've finally found the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. After what they had been through together, Alec finally realized that he was not alone anymore, whatever the decision he makes, he should be considered Magnus's position and what Magnus feels.

A hell ruler father, checked.

But what about the half-demon and half-angel brother of Magnus?

This was insane!

"So… I do not only have the greater demon and also the ruler of Edom as a father in law but also have another half-angel and half-demon hybrid angel as a brother in law?" Alec swallowed hard, started to feel that Magnus was far known about him, but the sad thing is that he knows too little about Magnus.

**[To Be Continued]**


	6. Old memories 1

Edom.

Kazaf sitting on the cliff and looking in the abyss, the raging hellfire burning below of his swinging legs.

"Prince Kazaf." A low girl's voice calling him from behind.

Kazaf sighed and replied with a tired tone. "Didn't I mentioned that I need some quiet space? Why don't you all just leave me alone?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you. However, this is related to Magnus…"

Kazaf frowned and turned his head to the girl who was talking to him immediately. That girl has long black straight hair and fair skin. She bowed her head and respectfully talked to Kazaf. "I'm afraid that Magnus was making some troubles again. Azazel sent a demon here and brought us a message, they request you go to Azazel there now."？

"Oh, gosh." Kazaf sighed heavily and stood up quickly. He asked softly. "Jez, did my father knows about this?"

"I believe the Lord has not received this news yet. After the… 'small talk' with you, the lord left to somewhere and hasn't returned." Jez chose her words carefully by using the 'small talk', instead of the 'quarrel' which may suit the actual scene most.

Kazaf commanded with a serious look. "Keep a low profile to my father as usual, I will go and bring Magnus home."

Jez lowered her head and curtsy to Kazaf. Then, Kazaf teleported via white smoke and disappeared in the blinks of eyes.

—

Azazel's palace.

"LET ME GO!" Magnus yelled at two demons who hold him down to the ground.

Azazel, one of the princes in hell, who also known as the Forger of Weapons, he stared at Magnus with a wicked smile. "Magnus Bane, you not scared of death, doesn't it?"

"You better let go of me! If my father and my brother knew that you caught me up, they will certainly take an act of revenge on you!" Magnus struggled in the demons' arms, he tried so hard to escape but failed.

"You are damn right though, Magnus Bane. Asmodeus and Kazaf are pampering you too much! That's why you become such ignorance and stupid warlock." Azazel hissed and continued angrily. "But this time is different, I have a good reason to claim back some compensation…"

Magnus bit his lips worriedly and cursed silently in his heart. "Damn it!"

At the same time, Kazaf teleported into the hall via a smoke form.

"Ah, finally," Azazel smirked at Kazaf.

Magnus looked up at Kazaf with a surprising look. "Kazaf!"

A slight of angriness showed on Kazaf's eyes when he saw Magnus pressed to the ground by two demons.

"What are you doing, uncle Azazel?" Kazaf asked calmly. "I am standing right here as per your request. So, please release Magnus now."

Azazel walked closer to Kazaf. "Kazaf, I am asking for your presence, instead of going to Asmodeus directly, that is because I believe that you are still a wise and fair person. If you want me to release Magnus, sure no problem. But before that, you should give me some reasonable compensation on behalf of your stupid warlock half-brother."

"Why should I make compensation to you?" After that, Kazaf sighed and turned his face to Magnus. "What have you done this time, Chocolate?"

Magnus swallowed hard and looked embarrassed. "I… I…" He stuttered.

Kazaf looked a little bit impatience and confused while Azazel was raising his right hand and then his fingers pointed to the broken glasses on the ground.

"Nah, Kazaf. Look it yourself, your little brother has broken some of my precious vases... A smart person like you should see through it easily, doesn't it? You must know exactly how much of these values cost." Azazel said.

Kazaf dropped his glamour down and his original two-color eyes shining brightly. There are some special runes marked on the broken glasses. Kazaf recognized it easily, those belong to strong and unique protection runes, which designed for locking up the souls. If not guessing wrong, Kazaf's intuition also telling him that Magnus got into deep trouble this time. It seemed Magnus not only broke up Azazel's 'vases', but he was accidentally releasing the sinful human souls, those Azazel collected hardly and usually used them for refining the weapons.

"Please accept my sincere apologies on behalf of Magnus. Uncle Azazel, you should know that Magnus is still too young and reckless. I believe he was just doing it for a lark, you know how playful he is." Kazaf lowered his head to Azazel and sent a serious glare on Magnus at the same time.

Azazel hissed and looked not satisfied at all. "Kazaf, your apologizes means nothing to me at this moment. I just want to get all my lost souls back!"

Kazaf looked up at Azazel, his tone was calm and bold. "Uncle Azazel, please be fair a little bit. I felt so sorry about those souls that you accidentally lost because of Magnus's unintentionally acts. However, it is quite an impossible mission for me to re-collecting those souls. You should know this well. Thus, I believe there must-have another way to make this up. Please name your other prices. What should I do to make you release Magnus?"

"What if I say that I insist to get those souls back to me?" Azazel asked in a challenging manner.

Kazaf's crystal purple and golden cat eyes gazing at Azazel silently. He always knows Azazel is one of his troublesome problem-maker uncles. Looked like this time Azazel was not going to let it go easily, again.

Noticed that Azazel was deliberately made difficulties for Kazaf. Magnus realized that he was once again brought troubles to his brother, this made Magnus felt sad and guilty.

"Stop it! It's all my faults, you can aim at me and punish me whatever you want, but just leave Kazaf alone!" Magnus shouted eagerly.

A sarcastic smile showed on Azazel's face after he heard what Magnus said.

Kazaf sighed and sent a warning glare on Magnus. "Keep quiet, Chocolate!"

"But…" Magnus wanted to say something else, however, Kazaf stopped him quickly.

"I say QUIET!" Kazaf snapped.

Magnus shocked a little bit when he saw Kazaf's angry face, then he stunned quietly. Kazaf sighed again while he noticing Magnus's sad face expression.

"Kazaf, I have no interest to see how you lecture your brother. I just want to get all my souls back! You know exactly how hard for me to collect those souls… But thanks to your stupid brother, he ruined all my entire efforts in just a few seconds." Azazel said impatiently.

Kazaf shook his head slightly. "Uncle Azazel, didn't I make it clear enough? It's quite an impossible mission to re-collect all souls for you. But still, I am willing to make some reasonable compensation to you."

Azazel hissed. "No way, I will accept nothing except those souls!"

"Fine, I get it now. You are trying to make troubles only." Kazaf narrowed his eyes, sound a bit nasty than the previous polite manner. "So… I think we can cut all the craps and direct to the point. I am coming here for Magnus, I want to bring him back in safe and sound, no matter what you say. If you want to fight with me, I'm surely okay with that. Let's get a fight and save breath to say these useless things. After that, the final results might probably become both sides get maybe … some minor or major injuries to end this story. Tell me, uncle Azazel, Is this what you really want?"

Azazel clenching his fist and stared at Kazaf fiercely.

"I can call you uncle and treat you like a real nephew toward uncle. But before I do it so, I hope that you can at least acting as an elder, and do anything that a real elder will do for the younger." Kazaf shook his head again, felt disappointed.

"…I didn't say that I want to pick a fight with you. I just hoping to get some compensation for the loss, that's all." Azazel replied carefully. "Kazaf, you should know what will be like if our discussion turned into a fight here."

"See? Uncle Azazel, you know exactly how the story will end if both of us getting to a serious fight." Kazaf continued with a firm tone. He knew that Azazel won't be simply fighting against him, since Azazel also understand how powerful he could be, as long as he gets into a serious mode.

Azazel hissed but says nothing this time.

After that, Kazaf shifted his sight at Magnus who still guarded by two demons and lying on the ground defencelessly.

"Let go of my brother now." Kazaf looked at two demons who caught Magnus.

The demons were looking back at their master, Azazel, not sure what to do.

Kazaf increased pitch in voice, looked at Azazel and added with a threatening tone. "Uncle Azazel."

Azazel took a deep breath and finally nodded at the demons. Then, the demons followed Azazel's silent instruction immediately to let go of Magnus.

Once got rid of the demons who hold him down, Magnus ran faster towards Kazaf with a racing heart. "Kazaf!" He called out his brother's name.

Kazaf gave Magnus a small smile and a soft relief sigh.

"Kazaf, don't forget that you owe me one favor for what happened today. You should understand that my kindness depends on whom I talk to." Azazel said.

Kazaf sighed and nodded at Azazel silently, knew that his relatives and family never an easy-going person when the things related to their own interests. But no matter how at least he finally can has Magnus back. As long as Magnus is safe.

"Come on, Chocolate, let's go home!" Kazaf said while grabbed Magnus's arm. Magnus didn't say anything. He just followed Kazaf closely, and then left Azazel's palace with Kazaf in a white smoke form together.

**[To Be Continued]**


	7. Old memories 2

"Chocolate, I've warned you many times already, don't mess with uncle Azazel." Said Kazaf when ran fingers through Magnus's hair as some kind of gentle punishment. He knew that Magnus always cares about his hairstyle and appearance.

"Kazaf, don't touch my hair!" Magnus complained. He pushed Kazaf away and tried to maintain his hairstyle by combing the messy hair by hands.

Looked at Magnus who clearly in frustration, Kazaf chuckled. "Don't worry, little brother. You looked good as always even when your hair is a mess."

Magnus pressed lips together with a fake smile, then he narrowed his eyes at Kazaf in annoyance.

Kazaf released a wide smile in satisfaction. He loves to tease Magnus very much because Magnus always can give him many kinds of a different reaction. It's such a blessing to have a brother like Magnus. He's truly an adorable and the cutest brother to him. However, unfortunately, Magnus is always a troublesome brother to him as well. Kazaf was wondering if Magnus can being obedient and stop making any troubles even just for a day or not.

"Hey, Chocolate, do you know what the mistakes have you done today?" Kazaf decided to teach Magnus a lesson.

"Huh…? Hmmm…" Magnus looked away immediately and avoided Kazaf's judging sight.

"Magnus." Kazaf sounds a bit serious now, which made Magnus feeling tense indeed.

"I'm sorry." Magnus bowed his head sheepishly.

Kazaf sighed and grabbed Magnus's shoulders, forcing Magnus looking back at him. "Listen to me, Chocolate. I am very serious now. Can you please promise to me that you won't be reckless anymore?"

"It is kind of impossible mission to me, Kazaf." Magnus answered honestly.

Kazaf's palm slapped to his forehead, looked speechless.

"Just get over it, Kazaf. You know me, don't you? I'm sorry, okay? But seriously, I can't meet your expectation to be an obedient brother. You know that won't happen, as long as I am Magnus Bane." Magnus blinked his eyes innocently.

"Yeah, you are right though. You are born to be a trouble maker, isn't?" Kazaf pinched Magnus's cheek and teased. "Dumb, dumb chocolate."

"Hey! Don't be so rude to me!" Magnus complained again, he tried to dodge away from Kazaf.

"I hate to admit this but uncle Azazel is right about you. Father and I are pampering you too much, which make you weak and get used to depending on others." Kazaf gave Magnus a tired smile.

Don't know why and don't know how, but Magnus seemed can sense something different from Kazaf. "Kaz… Why are you look so sad?"

Kazaf stunned by Magnus's words. "…What?"

"I can sense it. You are sad, don't you? What makes you feel sad?" Magnus asked.

Kazaf swallowed hard and gazing at Magnus silently.

"Kazaf…?" Magnus tried to call his brother's name softly, hoped to get some reaction from his brother.

"I am fine." Kazaf lied. Then, he spoke again with a calm and firm tone. "Magnus… I want you to listen to me, okay? Promise me that you will take care of yourself in a better way. Be good, be obedient, be brave, and be a kind person. Don't be reckless and don't be cocky, don't do anything stupid in the future and don't create those unnecessary troubles to yourself."

"O… Okay…?" Magnus answered uncertainly with an uneasy feeling.

"Magnus, I need a firm answer," Kazaf said.

"…Okay." Magnus replied.

"Okay for what?" Kazaf asked again.

Magnus sighed, finally gave in. "I promise to you, okay? I will listen to you. Start onwards, I will try to be a good and obedient brother, do whatever you want me to do."

Kazaf caressing Magnus's hair gently. "Yeah, that's my little brother."

"Don't play with my hair, please…" Magnus groaned but didn't stopped Kazaf. He cared about his hairstyle very much, however, a part of him still can accept his big brother as his priority. Kazaf is always an exception in Magnus's heart. Actually, Magnus enjoyed the little bonding moment with Kazaf as well.

Kazaf looked at Magnus and kept the eye contact with him. "Chocolate, tell me, why are you going to mess with uncle Azazel?"

"I don't like him," Magnus answered.

"Every time when I saved you from our other uncles and random demons' hands, you also saying like this." Kazaf pointed out the truth.

Magnus shrugged. "Fine, I don't like all of them. It's the truth, okay? They don't like me either. They always said that I am a useless warlock, they said I am good for nothing, they said I am weak and not deserved to be here!"

Kazaf's heart pricked when he saw Magnus's sad face. Then, Kazaf walked closer to Magnus and hugged him gently. "Don't listen to them, chocolate. You are the best. They are just jealous of you. Look, like what I told you, people always like to accuse and belittle someone who better than them."

Magnus felt comforted by Kazaf's encouragement. He smiled and nodded his head in Kazaf's warm arms.

"But no matter what happens, Magnus, I need you to know that, you are not allowed to harm anyone innocent, got it?" Kazaf said.

Magnus frowned and pushed Kazaf away from him gently. "When did I hurt anyone innocent?"

"What have you done by your unintentional acts could be the sinful acts at the same time. Chocolate, do you know that the evil souls which you released today, they will become a danger to someone else?" Kazaf said.

"But I… I… Didn't mean it." Magnus bowed his head down and looked worried. "I just want to make fun of uncle Azazel. He always cares about his vases, I thought it will be fun if I breaking them as an act of revenge…"

Kazaf sighed heavily. "You should know that what you have done is totally a wrong move."

"I'm sorry…" Magnus apologized.

Kazaf stroking Magnus's hair and replied in a soft tone. "It's okay, Chocolate. All of us learn from our mistakes. Especially like us who have eternity life, we have to be more caution on our action. What have we done could be someone else nightmare, and this could be our nightmare as well to haunt us forever lifetime."

Magnus nodded.

Kazaf gave Magnus another warm smile. "Be more careful in the future, okay? What if one day I cannot stay by your side anymore, you also need to be strong and take care of yourself."

"Kazaf, is everything okay?" Magnus asked worriedly. "Why are you say like this? Will you leave me alone?"

Kazaf sighed again. "Chocolate, you seriously need to grow up and learn a better way to protect yourself. Be mature a little bit and stop being childish or act like a troublemaker."

"Kazaf, answer my question. Why do you say this? Tell me, are you planning to leave me?" Magnus asked eagerly.

Kazaf replied in a tired but honest tone. "You are still far too young to understand my thoughts."

"I am not young anymore! Kazaf, I already 150 years old!" Magnus replied harshly.

Kazaf chuckled. "But for me, you are still too young."

Magnus looked unhappy and crossed his arms. He stared at Kazaf with teary eyes. "So… Are you serious about this? Do you want to leave me? I thought you are close to me and we are brothers."

"Yes, we are brothers. And, there's no one close to me like you do, chocolate." Kazaf answered firmly.

"But then, you still planning to leave me…?"

Kazaf sighed and caressed Magnus's cheek softly. "Our lives are eternal. Every stage of life has something that you want to pursue and desire the most."

Magnus looked confused. "So… At this moment, what are you want to pursue and desire the most?"

Kazaf seemed thought of someone or something precious, his smile looked soft but also brighter than usual. Magnus not sure what is it. However, Kazaf not ready to tell Magnus anything yet.

Kazaf not answering Magnus's question directly but added in a gentle tone. "Chocolate, all of us have some life missions to be fulfilled. Maybe this is my destiny too. A person like me, I born to maintain the balance of the worlds. Sometimes… I realized that… To protect the beloved one, we should be leaving them for good."

"What are you mean…? I don't understand it, Kaz…" Magnus said in confusion.

Kazaf shook his head. "It's okay, chocolate. One day, when you are growing up, then you surely can understand me."

Magnus nodded but wondered when the day of Kazaf mentioned would coming.

Kazaf spoke again. His voice is soft but full of determination. "I may be leaving you for good, but chocolate… I am just one call away. You can reach me whenever you want, and I will watch over you on somewhere else, some places that you might not see and considered a little bit far away from you. But no matter what, you will never be alone because my soul will go on with you. Mark my words."

"I never want to leave you or be apart with you," Magnus said. "I don't want to be alone, Kazaf. Why don't you stay?"

Kazaf shook his head again. "It's my choice, chocolate. And, I won't regret the decision I made. I hope that you can be supporting me too. Will you?"

"Should I support you? Why am I feel sad and my heart is painful?" Said Magnus, who touching his chest sadly.

Kazaf opened his arms widely and hugged Magnus again.

Then, he whispered in Magnus's ear.

"Live a life that you will never regret. Be true to yourself and go pursue a real-life and happiness that you are longing for. You deserve a better life than living here, my dear chocolate."

"…Can I…?" Magnus asked in a low tone.

"Sure, you can have it, as long as you want it."

Kazaf's words gave Magnus some strength and hope in somehow. Magnus looked agitated and felt excited. Magnus bit his lips and moved his body backward a little bit. Then, his glowing cat-eyes were gazing deeply in Kazaf's bi-color eyes.

"…You know that I am always curious about living life in another dimension. But what if I leave here as you do… Then, what about our father…?" Magnus asked again. "Father will be lonely, right? And, he won't allow it too. I know that he always stops us from leaving here… He said that no one out there will be accepting our true selves as he did."

This time, Kazaf stay in silence for a short while. After took a deep breath, Kazaf answered Magnus softly. "There's nothing to be afraid or worry about, Chocolate. Some people hate us and reject us, but there are also have people who destined to be friends and be good with us. You will meet them one day, it's just the time matter."

Magnus smiled as silent replied.

"And, our father… I believe he will understand us as well. Because he is loving us, no matter what." Said Kazaf sincerely.

** [To Be Continued]**


	8. Hello, brother

Present time.

The dungeon in New York shadowhunter institute.

"Then, what happened next?" Alec asked. He wrapped his arms around Magnus, fully focused on Magnus's stories.

"Kazaf left me not so long after that. Then, I knew it from my father that Kazaf accepted his grandfather's suggestion and offer to be a real angel in the silver city." Magnus said, he rubbed his hands together and looked troubled.

"Silver city… Heaven's city. I thought that it only appeared in our legend and bedtime stories."

"All the legends are true. Remember?" Magnus looked up at Alec with a wry smile.

"Wait… I think I missed some important points here." Alec looked confused. He asked again with a racing heart. "Magnus, who is Kazaf's grandfather? You said that Kazaf was leaving you because of his grandfather's suggestion and offer to stay in heaven, right? So, this also means that Kazaf's grandfather is…"

"The creator and sustainer of the universe." Magnus completed Alec's unfinished sentence with a calm tone.

"Oh…Wow." Alec was quite surprised by Magnus's answer. It's hard for him to link Magnus with those unexpected persons. If Kazaf is the grandchildren of God, then it also means that Magnus has a certain kinship with the big guy up there, doesn't it?

"At that time, my father was very upset and angry when he knew Kazaf wanted to leave Edom. My father claimed that God snatched Kazaf away from him, and he also blamed Angel Elizabeth who falling in love with Kazaf for seducing Kazaf, which made Kazaf left his own kin family." Said Magnus with a sad tone.

Alec swallowed his saliva, looked totally in shocked and confused.

"…Angel Elizabeth…?"

"Kazaf's lover, Elize was an archangel who serves for God. The decision of leaving Edom is the beginning of Kazaf's love tragic." Magnus sighed and looked down on his trembling hands. Then, he continued explained to Alec. "My father really furious about Kazaf's decision. Besides that, the love relationship between Kazaf and Elize weren't recognized by the others too. Some of the angels and demons worried about Kazaf and Elize's close relationship might bring disaster to both dimensions. Kazaf has complicated bloodline and his power is far too strong, so when he and Elize getting closer and closer, there are more parties disagree on their love relationship."

Alec nodded in agreement. "I can understand it. Being as too powerful existence, Kazaf always a threat to someone else."

"Here the worst part… After a while that Kazaf left Edom to the Heaven, some of the rebel angels and the demons, include my father, they led a terrible war as an act of revenge to against with the wills of God. They believed the God had a secretive motive, which might be a threat to the others since he allowed and approved Kazaf and Elize's love relationship. And, my other fallen angel uncles were trying to take revenge, they wanted a payback as returns on God's punishment at them. They hated to be banished to hell. So, when my father was too focus himself on Kazaf's matter, most of the princes of hell and those greater demons breaking through the boundary and escaped from hell, then the war began. On the other hand, my father was done something terrible too … He joined the war in chaos, wanted nothing but eager to get back Kazaf at that time." Said Magnus.

Alec's widened eyes getting bigger when he finally realized such dark history which he never had a chance to know it. "This history is quite new to me. I never heard about this, I bet our library also don't have the relevant resources."

"Of course, my darling. Don't be surprised that the angels would cover their darkest past as well." Magnus blinked his eyes and leaned closer to Alec, tried to seek some comfort.

Alec spoke again. "Did you… Participated in it?"

Magnus sighed and shook his head. "Of course, no. I am just a useless warlock, too weak and far too young to do anything else. Furthermore, I remembered that my father imprisoned me in Edom during the war. He even guarded me by Jez and some other greater demons. By the way, Jez is a very powerful greater demon, who also is Kazaf's valuable assistant and loyal servant. Jez assigned by Kazaf to protect me in Edom, so she not joined that war at all, but only performed her duty to 'protect' me when my father locked me up. According to Jez, she said Kazaf surely would agree with her as well, because Kazaf never wanted me to get into any dramatic troubles or dangerous."

"So, what happened next? How's the war ended?"

"War always brings nothing, but the heart-breaking, loss and destruction. In the end, Elize sacrificed herself to end the war. After Elize died, Kazaf had changed. He's not being nice anymore… So far I know, Kazaf vanquished and banished all the greater demons and those rebel fallen angels back to hell again, my father included. Finally, the dramatic angel war comes to the end." Magnus's face expression was full of sorrowful and regrets. "However, before everything bad happened, if I ever can know that earlier on how it would end, I willing to do anything I can to stop Kazaf from leaving Edom."

"Magnus, it's not your faults." Alec comforted Magnus with a caring tone.

"I am useless…" Magnus shook his head, then he fixed his gazes on his both hands, said softly. "I'm not capable to do anything in the past to stop the tragic happened. And now, I also can't protect the person I love in danger."

Alec tugged Magnus into his arms tighter than earlier.

"Kazaf left me alone… I am the one who he abandoned and forgotten in Edom. When I growing up days by days, getting stronger and older, I was running away from Edom and leaving my father… That's how I begin a real new life on the earth." Magnus bit his lips and closed his eyes tightly in Alec's embrace.

"Magnus…" Alec whispered. "I believe your brother… He must have a good reason to leave you. Maybe just like what he had told you, he was trying to protect you… But who knows, what happened next was totally a mess and unpredictable."

"No. Kazaf did everything for himself only. If he really cared about me, then after Elize died, he should think of me! I'm always be there for him, but he's not bothered to pay me a little visit, not even a call." Magnus sighed heavily, looked defeated. "I still remember very clear. He only reappears in my life after a century, when I already started a new fresh life and living on the earth…"

"Well… No matter how long it takes, but in the end, at least he looked for you again." Alec said.

"Rubbish." Magnus rolled his eyes impatiently. "You guess what. Can you believe that he actually appears from nowhere in my life again all of a sudden, then just telling me that he was involuntarily held against his will, which causes him forced to leave me for good to ensure my safety?"

Alec coughed gently to clear his throat. "Maybe… It's the truth…?"

"It's impossible. If he truly wanted to keep me safe, then why when I was close to death and when my life almost close to the end during the uncountable dangerous situation that I had been through, why he's never bothering to show up in front of me to protect me?" Magnus retorted in an angry tone.

Alec felt sad for Magnus. He remained quiet and decided to calm Magnus down, didn't want to irritate Magnus at this sensitive moment.

Magnus then continued to talk again. "Sometimes, I wished that to be alone. I rather stay alone without those unnecessary dramas that he brought to me, which will only make me weak. But who knows, even though how angry I am, no matter how badly I treat him after that, Kazaf was still being Kazaf… He always does whatever he wants, never bother to care about my feeling at all. Then, Kazaf keeps pestering me all day night, until I finally threw a big tantrum at him and mentioned Elize's name in the quarrel… My words must be hurtful to him. That's why there's a quite long while, he's not showing up around me."

Alec nodded silently. There's a short while that Magnus stays in silence too, only their breathing sound echoes in the darkroom.

"So… Did he looking for you again?" Alec asked.

"Of course, yes. It seems I could never get rid of him." Magnus shook with a tired smile. "Alexander, actually I am scared. I'm afraid that I might be losing him again when he chooses to leave me. I don't want to experience it one more time. Maybe… This also the real reason why I'm trying so hard to avoid myself to get back closer to him like past time. That kind of fear of losing someone I care…" Magnus also wondering why he always keeps a distance between Kazaf and him for almost the centuries. It's not about hate, but on the contrary, it's all about love. Because they care for each other, which made them choose to keep the distance between each other.

"Magnus…" Alec caressed Magnus's face.

"Kazaf is an angel after all. He and I… The space between our distances are huge and there are too many differences between us." Magnus sighed again. "Kazaf seems very busy these years. It's been a very long time I lost touch with him. I wonder what he's doing now… I wonder if he still remembers me… There's a warlock who called Magnus Bane living in this earth, who also his little brother…The person who he abandoned and forgotten so long ago…"

"Magnus, maybe he is busy on his duty… You should know, the angel's stuff, their job, I mean..." Alec said.

"Oh, is that so? Then, he must be very busy. Very busy until the death of me, not even has the chance to get his kind attention. I died a few weeks ago in that greater demon, Niatas's hands. And now, I could die here, again." Magnus self-mocked with a soft laugh.

"Alexander, do you think Kazaf cares about me? After all the stories that I telling you… Do you still believe that Kazaf still treats me as a brother…?" Magnus asked.

Alec sighed softly. He kept his gazes on Magnus, then answered. "I'm not sure about it. But… I think… Even he left you… He might truly do it to you for good."

Alec tried made the further explanation as he noticed Magnus's doubtful eyes.

"I am an elder brother too. To take care Izzy and Max, of course, include the reckless Jace… Sometimes I forced to do some things involuntarily, somethings that they might hard to understand at all. Most of the time, to protect them, I am being misunderstood by them as well. It makes me feel sad, but I never regret it. I chose the path, I made the choice, to ensure their safety but sometimes it also means that I have to accept their angriness and misunderstanding too."

"That's a totally different situation. Alexander, I know you very well. You are the best brother in the world. But… You know, Kazaf is different… He's been very good to me in the past, but… He had changed after the incident happened." Magnus replied.

Alec patted Magnus gently in his arms.

"Maybe… I am now a person who not worth for his attention. He doesn't care about me at all." Magnus said sadly.

Alec wanted to comfort Magnus, but there's a voice stopped him.

"Magnus Bane, when and why have you become such a negative person?" Kazaf appeared in the room all of a sudden. He was standing in front of Alec and Magnus, in normal human form, glamoured dark brown eyes.

"Who are you? How do you come in here?" Alec looked in shocked. He let go of Magnus, then he stood up and moved forward, tried his best to protect Magnus who still sitting behind him in a daze.

"You must be Alexander… Quite a surprise for me, I can't actually believe that Magnus is dating with a Nephilim. Well, not until my father confirmed this to me. Of course, what I saw by my own, right now, right here, it's truly a miracle to me." Kazaf teased.

Alec frowned. A strange feeling appeared in Alec's heart. He's not sure the real identity of the guy who stood in front of him, but Alec can sense it, that guy might not be a threat to them.

"Magnus, do you know him?" Alec asked, without moving his sight from Kazaf. Just in case, he's not ready to give that guy any chance to hurt Magnus.

Magnus's lips were trembling, but not saying a word. His eyes becoming red and teary.

"…Magnus?" Alec asked when he sent a quick glare at Magnus. Then, he checked on Magnus eagerly and full of worries. "Magnus, are you okay?"

Magnus shook the head. "It's impossible…" He murmured.

"Magnus, please say something and answer me, you scared me," Alec said. He kept looking back at Kazaf carefully, worried that Kazaf might have any next step.

"You shouldn't be here… Am I dreaming?" Magnus asked, which made Kazaf released a soft laugh and Alec was still in confusion.

"Magnus? What happened? Do you know him?" Alec asked again.

"Alexander… He's the one who I mentioned to you, my… Brother…" Magnus replied in hesitation.

Alec stunned completely on the ground like a statue. He stared at Kazaf with widened eyes in shock.

"Long time no see, my dear brother." Kazaf grinned, then he waved his left hand towards Magnus and Alec. "And, hey, you. My dear brother-in-law, it's nice to meet you."

**[To Be Continued]**


	9. You need to calm down

Magnus's narrow eyes fixed on Kazaf. It's hard to believe that Kazaf was standing in front of him.

'Is this all true? Or my eyes deceive me…?' Magnus blinked his dark-brown eyes, not sure what's going on.

"Hi, Chocolate." Kazaf calling out Magnus's nickname softly. "I know I had been away for a long while. However, it should be not that long until you forgot the existence of your own brother, right?"

"So, you are real… You are not an illusion or in my imagination." Magnus said.

Kazaf shrugged with a slight smile. "Of course, I am real. I bet I must be the one and only person in this world who call you as 'Chocolate'."

Magnus swallowed hard and looked unbelievable. He's been thinking so many years, he wondered why Kazaf decided to leave him alone, he wondered when Kazaf might coming back to him again, he wondered did he still has Kazaf as a brother… After the centuries, Magnus's heart full of doubts and queries, he not sure can he acted like nothing happened and get Kazaf back to his side, then make himself a clingy brother as his old self again.

"Time flies, things changed." Magnus stood up and replied quietly. He stared at Kazaf with an emotional feeling. At the same time, Alec standing beside Magnus, he looked both confused and surprised by Kazaf's sudden presence.

Kazaf sighed and shook his head slightly. "It seems you never want to let go, stubborn as always, Chocolate."

"Stop calling me like that!" Magnus snapped.

Kazaf didn't get mad at Magnus's overreaction. He always looked calm and patience when facing Magnus. "I can't blame you having such impolite attitude to me either, since I know I'm the one who should take the blames. But still, like what you said, Magnus. Time flies… It's all passed. Do you really want to bring up the old-time stories again and make our life difficult?"

"You are the one who makes our lives difficult! How dare you show up in front of me like this after you abandoned me and lost touch with me over the centuries! How could you act like nothing happened?" Magnus cried.

"Magnus." Alec pulled Magnus's arms lightly, tried to calm him down.

Magnus looked away and turned his head to the cold wall, decided to avoid eye-contact with Kazaf.

Kazaf sighed and continued. "I know you are hurt. I know you are blaming me for leaving you alone. I know you feel angry and sad because whenever you need me, but I'm at nowhere to be found. Chocolate, I get it, okay? I know you have good reasons to get mad at me."

"Then, why are you coming here, after you decided to disappear in my life that long?" Magnus clenched his fist and shouted back at Kazaf. "Since the day that you were gone in my life, I no longer treat you as my brother and I never need you back to my life anymore!"

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus's waist and then he reminded Magnus by whisper sound. "Magnus, shh… Stay calm, don't say anything harshly that you might be regret."

Kazaf looked hurt indeed once he heard what Magnus said. However, he not showed the sadness in his eyes or any part of facial expression. He faked a cool smile as always, remained a calm manner and spoke again. "You must admit that I have improvement after our countless separation. Last I checked, I left a note on your study room table to inform you that I need to away from this dimension for a short while."

"Thanks for reminding me of this unpleasant memory again. Damn it, Kazaf! Our last meet is a hundred years ago. You should better improve some time concept. And, what made me hard to endure the most is you ignored me completely when I calling you for help!" Magnus cried out loud and pointed his fingers at Kazaf.

Then, Magnus accused angrily. "When the war between the downworlder and shadowhunter began, about twenty years ago… There was a time, I was injured badly and almost dying in that dark alley… I lost all my hope and struggled to survive, I beg to you and calling you in my heart in desperation, but you sort of ignored me and never care enough to lend me your hand!"

"Magnus…" Kazaf tried to explain but Magnus stopped him.

"You this heartless bastard, you almost left me bleed to death! Luckily, Catarina was coming for me in time and she saved my life." Magnus hissed and glared at Kazaf with his bloodshot eyes. "Started from that night, I swore by the name of Morningstar, I will never call you or summon you for help again, and I will never treat you as a brother anymore!"

"Magnus, stop it." Alec grabbed Magnus's hand and whispered in his ears. "Mags… Please, you need to calm down."

Magnus took a few deep breaths, finally kept his mouth shut for a while.

Kazaf, on the other hand, he looked unusual calm and not defend himself at all.

"You are right though. I was not showing up when you needed me the most. So, I will accept all your angriness towards me without making a voice. But it doesn't mean that I allow you to blame me for not caring about you. Because that was not true at all."

"Chocolate, you are the one in my top of the list at all the time. Not the time could change it. Not a single thing could change it. No one could question it. Not even Eliz could beat you…" Kazaf said.

Magnus and Alec stunned at there with confusion thoughts.

"I hate to get blamed for things that aren't my fault." Kazaf sighed again and said. "Chocolate, I thought you should know me well, doesn't it? I care about you as always. I am always stay the same, believe it or not."

When the three guys gazing at each other deeply in silence, some noises were coming from outside.

"What's going on? Is there a fight?" Alec rushed to the side, tried to see what happened outside the room.

Magnus looked confused too. He felt worried at the same time. Despite the dramas between him and Kazaf, Magnus decided temporary let it go first. Now, Magnus knew that he should put Alec as a priority.

Kazaf said with an elegant shrug. "Ah, I forgot to tell you. Just now when I coming here, I noticed that there are some unusual demon activities in the surrounding areas. There's a mid-aged guy, Valentine as the leader, he brought his group of men and demons tried to barge into here." His tone was calm as usual like he just telling them how the weather.

Magnus and Alec frowned with a frightened look.

"What are you saying? Is that true?" Alec asked eagerly.

"I should have known. That bastard will never give up that easily. He stole my spellbook and also teamed with the greatest demon Niatas some more… He must have certain evil aims…" Magnus tried to wave his hands, but still, nothing happened, no magic light appeared at all.

"Damn it!" Magnus cursed angrily.

"Your power hasn't returned yet?" Alec looked worried.

Kazaf blinked his eyes and gazed at Magnus with a serious look. "What happened to your power? You lost your magic?"

"Magnus drank the potion which the representative of Clave sent. They said the potion can temporarily disabled the warlock's magic power effectively." Alec explained.

"The Clave… Raziel's Nephilim children. Trust me, they don't have this kind of power at all. It's impossible for them to disable Magnus's power. They can only weaken Magnus's magic, instead of fully disable it." Kazaf said calmly. Meanwhile, he added quietly in his thoughts. 'Unless… There is someone interfered in this… Someone who powerful enough to take control over Magnus. Although Magnus is a warlock, he had inherited half of the bloodline of Asmodeus, after all. Therefore, if anyone dared to mess up with Magnus, that mastermind behind this must be either an Angel or the higher rank demons in hell.'

"This is none of your business! Get out, Kazaf! I don't need you to be here!" Magnus shouted. "No matter what happened to me, you shouldn't care! I can handle it myself!"

Kazaf hissed and replied in a sarcastic tone. "It's obvious, very clear to see, Magnus. Of course, you don't need me at all."

"Hey, Guys. Let us focus on the bigger troubles here, okay?" Alec sighed and stopped both brothers to quarrel again. Alec held Magnus's hands to calm him down. He exchanged a quick glare with Magnus, hoping that Magnus could listen to him. Finally, Magnus nodded his head silently.

Kazaf looked surprised indeed. Then, he looked at Alec and spoke again. "Wow~ It's really rare to see. I can't believe that Magnus was actually listening to you! Son of Nephilim, you are quite a miracle to me."

Magnus was being annoyed by Kazaf's reaction. However, a small smile showed on Alec's face.

"Magnus is always a kind and understanding person. I believe you knew it too. Magnus is not hating you. He just felt awkward to face you. It's been a long time, after all, you should give him some time to process this." Alec said.

Magnus looked unhappy at Alec. "Which side you stand for?"

Alec smiled but not reply to anything.

Outside the room, the crowded fighting noises were getting louder.

Kazaf sighed. Then, he gazing at Alec. "Alexander."

Magnus frowned at Kazaf when he heard this sensitive name, but before Magnus was ready to start another fight with Kazaf, Alec stopped him quickly in time.

"Uuh, Alec. Please call me Alec." Alec told Kazaf.

"Oh, I see. I bet Magnus must be the one who called you Alexander." Kazaf chuckled when noticed Alec's embarrassed look.

"Shut up!" Magnus yelled at Kazaf.

Kazaf shrugged and offered his both hands to Magnus and Alec. "Come on, let's get out of here first."

"…What?" Alec raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't need your help!" Magnus said.

Kazaf rolled his eyes impatiently. "Magnus, you'd better listen to me before I kill you myself."

Magnus gritted his teeth but decided to stop quarrel with Kazaf, because Alec pulled his arms and sent a warning glare at him again. Magnus really hated this kind of feeling. How come Alec seemed to help Kazaf more than helping him? Isn't he the one of Alec's boyfriend?

"Stop being childish, Chocolate. You know that my patience has certain limits." Kazaf said.

Magnus hissed. "I can't simply leave here like this. Alec and my family and friends are in this institute too. We must make sure they are safe from any harm!"

"Magnus is right." Alec nodded in agreement.

"Your family and friends…?" Kazaf blinked in confused when he saw the determination in Magnus's eyes. But then, Kazaf noticed Magnus's ring and realized that Magnus was talking about his in-law family.

"No need to worry about them, there will have another savior coming for rescuing." Kazaf not giving Magnus and Alec any chance to reject him. Kazaf snapped his fingers and creating the clicking sound, then a magical portal appeared in front of them. Without any hesitation, Kazaf pushed Alec and Magnus into the portal directly.

**[To Be Continued]**


	10. The brothers

Magnus's loft.

When three of them suddenly appeared in the living room, Chairman Meow was meowing and rolling around on the floor. Alec looked surprised at surrounding and feeling confused when he realized that Kazaf sent them back to Magnus's loft.

"What are you doing, Kazaf!" Magnus yelled angrily. "You cannot step into my life again and force me to follow your command! I'm not your puppet! I have my own thinking and I want to live a carefree life not under anyone's control. I should better live a life without you! Now, you better send me and Alec back to the dungeon, so that we can stop Valentine to do whatever he wants!"

Alec frowned and measured Magnus's unusual big reaction quietly.

Kazaf ignored Magnus's angriness completely and gazing around. Then, Kazaf fixed his eyes on Chairman Meow. The cat looked excited when its eyes met Kazaf's.

"Meow~!" Chairman Meow basically ignored Magnus and Alec, it just direct running towards Kazaf and rubbing against Kazaf's legs. Chairman Meow looked quite familiar with Kazaf, and its overly-friendly reaction made both Alec and Magnus feeling weird. Chairman Meow always on 'anti-stranger' mode. But how come the cat seemed very kind towards Kazaf who should never have any encounter with it, right?

Kazaf showed a small smile at Chairman Meow. After that, Kazaf replied Magnus in calm and firm tone. "I might say that those Nephilim child are very lucky today."

Said Kazaf continuously. "Valentine… That guy is the founder of 'The Circle', a typical sinner man who will punished by the karma very soon. No worries, my brother dear. I can assure that to you, Valentine is reaching the very dead-end. And this time, no one able to save his life, I'll make sure of it."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked confusedly while Magnus also looked in confusion.

"Kazaf, you need to explain. What do you know about him?" Magnus sighed heavily and took a deep breath. "By the way, who care about Valentine… I am totally no mood to waste any time right now. You have to send us back to institute now, before it's too late!"

A slight angriness and showed on Kazaf's face. "Send you guys back to institute for what? To die in glory? Or making more troubles in chaos?"

"My family and friends are over there! If what you said was true, that means they are in danger. Valentine won't let them go that easily, we need to get back to there and helping them!" Said Alec hastily.

"Kazaf, you need to send us back to institute now!" Magnus added continuously.

"Are you losing your mind? Don't be that stupid." Kazaf gave Magnus a stern glare. "Chocolate, should I keep reminding you that you are actually lost your power, because of whatever potion that you drank it willingly just now?"

Magnus felt his heart pricked by Kazaf's words. Alec gasped and clenched his jaw when thought of the truth that Magnus was in a state that definitely not suitable to take part any fight at this moment.

"Don't worry, Magnus will stay here safely with you." Alec furrowed his brow. "But, can you please open a portal for me and send me back to institute now?"

"No!" Magnus yelled. At the same time, Kazaf also replied calmly. "No."

Both brothers answered Alec immediately.

"Mag…" Before Alec start to speak, Magnus stopped him harshly.

"You are not going anywhere without me, Alexander." Magnus said firmly.

"But…" Alec's unfinished words stopped by Kazaf continuously.

"Glad to hear this, someone is finally saying something make sense." Kazaf measured Magnus and Alec carefully. "Both of you need to listen to me. No one should ever leave here without my company."

"What about our family and friends? We don't even know what Valentine want? We can't just simply left them inside institute with the circles members and demons!" Magnus said again, his fierce gazes fixed on Kazaf impatiently.

However, Alec seemed quite agreed with Kazaf at some points.

"Magnus, of course I won't let them fighting alone. I'm going to help them. But you, you need to stay here and wait me to come back, okay?" Alec said quickly not even gave Magnus a chance to reject him, then he sent a worried glare at Kazaf and spoke softly. "Kazaf… I know you care about Magnus. Please help me to take care of him, I'll be back here soon once I settled the things."

"No, you are not leaving me here." Magnus shook his head worriedly. "Alexander, please! Let me help you, we can solve it together, no matter how hard it is. Please don't leave me."

"No." Alec shook his head firmly. "Magnus, you are sacrificed yourself too much for me already. I can't be that selfish… Your power not yet returned some more, if you're following me back to institute, then…"

"I swear that I won't be your burden! Please, Alexander… I want to be with you… Don't leave me here!" Magnus begged sadly.

"No. You're never a burden to me, Magnus. But I can't… I just can't let you get any hurt because of me anymore. Not anymore, Magnus! I shouldn't put you in danger. Kazaf is right, you should stay here." Said Alec.

"Alexander!" Magnus yelled again.

"I…" Alec was planning to say something, but Kazaf stopped him.

"Both of you just shut up!" Kazaf hissed and snapped, which made Magnus and Alec stunned, and also the Chairman Meow looked frightened and ran away to hide. After that, Kazaf said continuously. "No one gonna get hurt and no one gonna die in institute, okay? Am I make it clear enough? So please, stop such childish, meaningless arguments right now. You guys looked ridiculous and wasted time only."

Alec and Magnus stared at Kazaf quietly and confusedly.

"If any of demon or Valentine, or maybe whatever circle members hurting anyone in the institute, do you really think that I'm going to watch this happened quietly without interfere?" Kazaf gazing at Magnus and Alec. Then, he spoke again when he noticed Magnus and Alec became speechless at this moment.

"I promise to both of you. Your family and friends, considered as my family and friends too. I give you a promise that I will do the best I can and protect them from any harm. Okay? Clear enough?" Kazaf waggled his eyebrows.

Magnus and Alec exchanged a quick glance.

After a short while, Magnus asked in a soft confused tone. "Why do you care a lot?"

"Because the Nephilim proposed to you and you said yes to him. Because your family and friends those are still in institute, they are my in-law family and friends too." Kazaf replied sincerely.

Alec smiled warmly and Magnus looked touching by Kazaf's words as well.

"Maybe you shouldn't care… You abandoned me in the past, ignored my calling…" Magnus murmured softly. All the things seemed unrealistic to him, include Kazaf and his promises.

"Not this time." Kazaf sighed and walked closer to Magnus who his eyes full of sorrow and confusion.

"Chocolate, I am here, I am real in front of you." Kazaf took a deep breath and his face finally broke into a slight warm smile. He placed his hand on Magnus's head, just like what he always did to the little Magnus in the past when he comforting Magnus.

"Let me help you, please." Kazaf said.

"…Why you want to help me?" Magnus asked.

Kazaf laughed gently. It seems what Magnus said was funny. "Because you are my little brother, and it's my responsibility to look after you, to protect you."

Alec looked happy to see both brothers gazing at each other with soft glances.

"There's nothing to worry about of the situation in institute, because like what I said, there's another saviour going for rescuing mission." Kazaf reassured.

Alec exchanged another quick glance with Magnus. Finally, both of them decided to have faith in Kazaf. Then, Kazaf fixed his gazes on Magnus, then his hands gripped Magnus's shoulders.

"Now, my concern is you. Chocolate, I'm not going to let you being defenceless without your power. And, you should know it too, don't you? Those Nephilim child shouldn't have such ability to fully disable a warlock's power by a potion, especially a warlock like you who inherited the bloodline of the fallen angel." Kazaf explained.

Magnus gasped and looked down on the floor. Of course, he knew what Kazaf said is true. And, the thoughts made him nervous as he's never thought that there's one day he lost his power like now.

"I thought the potion I drank won't causing too much problems to me… Previously I thought like what you said too… There's shouldn't have any potion able to fully disable a warlock's power, even for just a temporary moment. But I just…I just…" Magnus stuttered worriedly.

After the centuries living in this shadow world, Magnus already get used of threatens by the Clave people. They are always that kind of shadowhunters who invented uncountable method to punish and torture the downworlder. But normally, all the ways they used got certain limits and not really a trouble to Magnus. As a High Warlock, Magnus has ability to protect himself indeed. However, not this time. Because Magnus's confidence started to shake once he noticed that his power not returned after a long while.

Looking at Magnus's fearful face expression, Alec asked Kazaf eagerly. "Can you fix this? I… I mean… Magnus's power… You can help on it, right?"

Kazaf sighed when he saw Magnus's sad teary eyes. Magnus's eyes full of uncertain hope and fear.

"Kaz…I…" Magnus gasped and his body was shaking.

Kazaf pulled Magnus into his arms protectively and patted Magnus's back gently to comfort him.

"Hey…You will be fine, okay?" Kazaf whispered into Magnus's ear. "Trust me."

Magnus nodded silently and buried his head deep against Kazaf's chest. The familiar scent and the sense of protection that Magnus almost forgot it, made Magnus felt relax and felt very safe around Kazaf once again, after a long, long time.

"I miss you, brother…" Magnus whispered softly.

"Me too." Kazaf smiled. "I miss you too, my dear chocolate."

Alec feeling relief when saw Magnus's on good terms with his long lost touch brother again.

"Angel Kazaf." A soft but respectful, young woman tone, combined with the wings flipping sound appeared from nowhere all of a sudden.

Magnus and Alec looked alert and turned their heads to the voice's direction.

"Hi, sweetie. All done?" Kazaf grinned, his smiling eyes gazing at the young woman who showed up without a prior notice. The young woman looked stunning and beautiful in plain white long dress, especially her remarkable symbolize of an angel, a pair of pure white wings on her back.

"Oh, Angel…" Alec gasped in few deep breath, totally in shocked indeed, his widened eyes gazing at the 'young woman' without blinking.

Magnus, on the other hand, looked surprised too, but he's still considered quite calmer than Alec.

"Mission accomplished as per your instruction." The young woman, or maybe the unknown angel bowed her head towards Kazaf.

Kazaf looked happily. He's in good mood clearly. "Lovely. Thank you sweetie, you may back to home now. Please help me to remind Raziel that I'm going to stay at here a while. It'll be nice if he's able to give me some space temporarily until I fix it all."

"No worries." The young angel nodded and replied with a light tone. "Take your time, Angel Kazaf. But do remember that the silver city will be darker without your grace."

"Seriously?" Kazaf chuckled and teased. "What if I'm not planning to back there?"

The young angel and Magnus startled and frowned with a complicated feeling.

"You'd better tell me you are just kidding." The young angel replied.

Kazaf laughed gently but not answer any word to her.

"Don't make all the sired angels fallen for you. Because if that case, I might be following your footsteps, like what the others do." The young angel left the cliffhanger before she flipped the wings and ready for leaving Magnus's loft.

'….Such a hopeless sinner like me.' Kazaf whispered silently in the heart, then his dilated pupils flashing an unknown emotion.

"Is she… An angel? The real one living in heaven?" Alec asked, curiousness in his tone.

"Yeah. I thought you should have met a few angels before this, doesn't it?" Kazaf said.

"Well… Not really… Not in such close distance… It's rare… Truly rare…" Alec took a deep breath to soothe his excited mood.

Magnus measured Kazaf carefully, quietly.

Kazaf seemed noticed Magnus's unusual gazes too.

"There's not necessary to be overthinking." Kazaf gave Magnus a soft smile.

"What you instructed that angel to do?" Magnus asked.

"Nothing special. But for the good things, of course." Kazaf answered firmly. "Chocolate, it's time to fix your problem first, so I can start my tasks after that without worrying too much."

Magnus wanted to ask more details from Kazaf, but he knew that he has to focus on some other more important things first. Magnus tried to wave his hands to use his magic power but unfortunately, there's nothing happened at all. Magnus was feeling very down indeed, Alec looked almost the same.

"Is there any way you can help with it? Is there anything I can assist with?" Said Alec.

"Of course you do." Kazaf smiled at Alec. "Please stay here with Magnus, calm him down, by all the best you can, when I'm doing some checking on him."

"…Will it caused him pain?" Alec asked in hesitation.

Kazaf answer honestly. "I'm not going to lie. The whole process might not be a pleasant one."

Alec clenched his shaking fist, unwillingness seeing Magnus in pain.

"It's all my fault. I'm sorry, Magnus. I should stop you from drinking that damn potion! I… I'm sorry…" Alec walked towards Magnus in quick moves, then he tugged Magnus into his arms.

Magnus gave Alec a wry smile when he rest his head against Alec's shoulder. "Please don't blame yourself, my love. It's my own choice."

"I'm sorry." Alec's voices cracked sadly.

Magnus shook his head and his both hands gripped tightly around Alec's waist.

After a short while, Magnus followed Kazaf's instruction to lie down on the couch in the living room.

"I will try my best to relieve the pain… Just relax yourself, okay?" Kazaf promised as he looked into Magnus's eyes.

Magnus nodded. He hold Alec's hand and close his eyes tightly, took a few deep breath to prepare what might have come later.

Kazaf spoke again. "Try focus on some good thoughts or maybe the good memories, Chocolate."

"…How the process…? I mean… What are you trying to do now?" Alec asked worriedly.

Magnus swallowed hard. He actually quite understand what Kazaf trying to do, but he's not sure whether Alec can takes it or not.

Kazaf sighed. "I need to do some 'clearing' job. The potion just like some poison or toxic inside Magnus's body, which caused his born-naturally magic ability stuck on somewhere and cannot be using like usual."

"What's that means?" Alec asked again. He gripped Magnus's hands tightly, nervously.

"It's means that… Well… Hmm…" Kazaf frowned and explained continuously. "In short, if I'm able to unblock the stuck part, then Magnus will be fine. But what if the 'poison' is something else, that maybe already mixing with Magnus's body tissue and the worst… If it's something strong and more powerful, which might be fully banned Magnus from using his power, then I got no choice but need to try the other way. But first thing first, I need to check it out, see what it is and how it caused Magnus lost his power. Got it?"

Alec seems speechless at this moment. His mind was in struggle as he's truly worried about Magnus and he was feeling guilty indeed. He's the one who caused Magnus in pain, he's the one brings the troubles to Magnus, like what he always did. Why he just can't doing something right? It seems he's nothing but a useless troublemaker to Magnus…

"Alexander…" Sensing that Alec's down mood, Magnus comforted him softly. "I need you to be strong for me. I will be strong for you too. I'll be fine, I promise. Kazaf will always keep me safe, he's not going to let any bad things happened to me…"

"Needless to say." Kazaf caressing Magnus's cheek gently, and he's using another hand patting Alec's back. "Let me fix your power first. Once we have done here, it's gonna be a busy day because I need to find that culprit out some more. You guys have some family and friends need to be reunion too."

Magnus and Alec exchange a soft smile in silence.

After a small nod with Magnus, Kazaf changed to a serious look. Then, he placed his right left hand above Magnus's chest, a red magical light appeared on his hands, after that it direct shot into Magnus's body.

"Ahh…!" Magnus shouted out loud painfully, his whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

Alec kneeled beside the couch, gripped Magnus's hand as tight as he can. "Magnus, Magnus! Focus on me, baby. Be strong for me, please… Stay focus on me!"

"Shh… Hold there, Chocolate…I'm going to be fast, I promise." Kazaf gritted his teeth and use his another free hand to press Magnus's shoulder to hold Magnus still.

"Ple…ase… Stop…It's hurt! Alex….xander…" Magnus whimpered in pain. "Kaz…KAZAF! Urgh…!"

"Magnus?...Magnus!" Alec yelled when he noticed Magnus fainted due to the unendurable pain.

"Kazaf… Magnus is fainted!" Alec looked up at Kazaf, feeling his heart was dying because of what his lover went through. It sucked when Alec realised that he can't do anything for the person he loved.

Kazaf noticed Magnus's condition too. But he's remained a cool manner, continued focus on his unfinished job. Until a moment later, Kazaf stopped his flowing magic and keep his eyes gazing at the Magnus, who still fainted in pale sweating face.

"How is it? Is Magnus okay now?" Alec asked Kazaf softly while he pressed a tender kiss on Magnus's forehead, and wiping the cold sweats on Magnus's face by the back of his hand. Alec's movements very gentle and careful, he's not really wanted to cause Magnus any more pain than he was.

"Something weird." Kazaf commented after a heavy sigh.

"…What?" Alec looked confused.

"I have to leave for a short while. Can you please take care of Magnus?" Kazaf asked, but his tone was firm and not accept any rejection.

"But Magnus is…"

"I will be back soonest as possible. Now, listen carefully. I will set up the protection ward on surrounding, do remember you are not allowed to leave Magnus or leaving here until I am coming back to you. Got it?" Kazaf's sharp look made Alec feeling nervous.

Alec nodded. "…May I know what's going on now?"

"It's complicated to explain to you right now. You just need to know this is for both of you good." Kazaf said.

Alec nodded his head again, not trying to retort Kazaf at all, even he's full of questions and doubts.

Kazaf stroking Magnus's cheek tenderly one more time before leaving, but who knows Magnus suddenly grabbed Kazaf's hand unconsciously, not wanting to let him go.

"Hush…" Kazaf feeling heartaches when saw this. He caressing back Magnus's hand gently and whispered. "I'll be back very quickly…I promise."

"Please make it fast. Magnus need you…" Alec looked up at Kazaf with his red teary eyes. "And, so am I."

Don't know why, but Alec seems fully trust Kazaf, even they just first met not exceed an hour ago. Alec relied on Kazaf under such emergency circumstance too.

"If I'm not able to be right back, I will also send someone to look after you guys. Just remember that you guys not allowed to leave here until my permission grant." Kazaf reminded again.

"Okay, sure no problem." Alec answered firmly.

"Good." Kazaf nodded. "Just in case, if Magnus wakes up before I'm coming back, please help me to calm him down and let him know that I'll be back quickly."

Once the last word ended, Kazaf disappeared to nowhere immediately in the blink of eyes.

**[To Be Continued]**


	11. Light in the dark-a

Magnus's loft. Alec accompany Magnus quietly in the living room. Magnus lay on the couch and his eyes closed tightly. His pale face looked like he's in discomfort restless sleep. Alec sighed and hold Magnus's hand to his mouth, then he pressed tender kisses on it.

Alec not sure what's going on now. He thought after what've been through by them, they should have a better life ahead, instead of living in such a full of tortures, problem life.

Looking at Magnus's pale sleeping face, Alec feeling sad and furious. Everything went so wrong. It's supposed not like this. They broke up and get back together again weeks ago. Then, he proposed to Magnus in front of Asmodeus, truly hoping that the rest of his life can spend with Magnus together happily. Alec wished that his whole family able to accept Magnus as his fiancé. However, it seems like an impossible mission to him now.

Even though his parents might disagreed on the marriage, but it won't be affect anything. Because Alec had made up his mind that he's willing to move out and stay together with Magnus. Magnus is his husband-to-be, no matter what the other people said. Not even his parents can change this.

Alec thought he and Magnus were finally able to live a real marriage life together. He's full of hopes, does a lot of planning that he wants to experience the new life with Magnus together, like a real-life married couple. However, it seems the reality is truly far beyond his sweet dream. Plus, also the real-life keep changing, the plans can't keep up with changes.

"Magnus." Alec whispered softly, a sad smile appeared on his face. "Please wake up, love. I'm lost without you. Izzy, Jace and my parents…Clary and all my shadowhunters friends… They are still lost contact with me."

"Please…I'm not going to lose you too. I really need you by my side. I need you, Magnus… So please just wake up, okay?" He begged tiredly and buried his head against Magnus's pillow side.

A portal appeared unexpectedly in the living room. Alec looked up quickly and turned his head to the direction of portal and those coming guests. Everyone who just passing through the portal looked confusedly and shockingly like Alec as well.

"Alec? How you escaped from the dungeon?" Jace asked eagerly.

"Jace!" Alec gasped and shouted out loud. "Izzy, mum… Dad? Are you guys alright?" He walking quickly to his family, opened up his arms and hugged Jace tightly.

"I'm worried about you all… Thanks Angel, you all are safe." Alec looked happy indeed. He's eyes fixed on his family and Clary who walking through the portal at last. With a small nodded at Clary, Alec showed his gratitude to the young girl.

"It's good to have you in our team, Clary. But how come you manage to open a portal and coming here? I heard about Valentine and his demons attacking the institute again. So, what's the situation in the institute now?"

"Thank you for the compliment but actually I'm not the one who open the portal…" Said Clary.

"Alec, it's truly crazy and you must be very hard to believe what I'm going to say." Jace said eagerly. "There's an angel, Alec. A real angel with the wings, when the surrounding lost control in chaos completely, that angel, she's just show up all of sudden in the middle of fight and stunned everyone in shock…"

Lost patience to hear Jace's long speech, Isabelle tried to make a short conclusion, straight to the points. She sent a glare at Alec and make an explanation directly. "The angel stopped the time, make everything and everyone frozen in the blinks of eyes, except all of us. Then, she created a portal and asked us to walking into it."

"What?" Alec frowned.

"Feeling weird like us, right? We are shocking too when we noticed that the angel actually opened a portal for us and it direct to bring us here." Isabelle said in a confusion.

Clary was feeling relieved to see Alec again. But when she's looking around and noticed Magnus who lying on the couch, Clary looked worried.

"Magnus…" Clary's soft whisper caught Alec's attention easily.

"He's still in coma." Alec said.

"What happened to him?" Jace and Isabelle asked in a sync voice.

Alec explained worriedly. "The representative of Clave forcing Magnus drank an unknown potion, which made him lost all of his power. Kazaf tried to fix it but…" Alec sighed and continued. "I don't know what's going on now. I just hoping that Magnus can wake up soon and tell me that he's getting his power back…"

"Who's Kazaf?" Maryse asked quietly with a serious look.

Alec was feeling tense indeed when his eyes met Maryse's gaze. "He is Magnus's brother."

"Magnus's brother? Do you mean the real brother who sharing same bloodline with him? Wait, how come Magnus suddenly have a brother now?" Jace asked in a curious tone, when Isabelle and Clary exchanged a weird look.

"It's a long story, I will explain later." Alec sighed and looking back at his parents. Even at this moment, Alec also can sense the defensive attitude of Maryse and Robert towards Magnus.

"Mum…Dad… I'm hoping that both of you can just get over it. Magnus and I… We are not going to separate anymore. He's my fiancé now, no matter what you say. Furthermore, like what you have saw. Magnus is now still in coma, he's getting hurt again because of me! I'm not going to let anyone hurt him further at this moment. If two of you trying to create dramas again, please just save your efforts, because I will never allow on it."

Maryse and Robert hissed and gazed at their eldest son. Then, Maryse said quietly. "I will never agree your marriage with a damn warlock too. I believe that your father have same thoughts with me as well."

Meanwhile, Robert sighed heavily and nodded his head. "Alec, I can understand that you might lost your reasonable thinking temporarily after all the incidents happened. Jace and Isabelle telling us some of the stories of yours, we knew that you are getting big troubles lately and the High Warlock must tricked you and using your weakness to gain your trust on him…"

"Stop talking nonsense. It's not like that!" Alec retorted and sent a fierce glare at Jace and Isabelle. "What have you told them?"

"Alec, we are on the same side, okay?" Jace sighed and reassured. "Izzy and I always got your back, no matter what."

"Yep." Isabelle smiled sadly. "But Alec… You really need to give mum and dad some time to accept your marriage with Mag… "

"NOT A CHANCE." Maryse stopped Isabelle quickly and warned loudly. "I will never, never agree on it."

"Alec, you have to think carefully. Magnus may not be the suitable one for you." Robert said.

Alec shook his head. "Just shut up, please. We are done this conversation here."

"For the Angel's sake, Alec. Magnus Bane is the offspring of the greatest demon in Edom!" Maryse gritted her teeth and stared at Alec angrily.

"Alec, do you really think that you know Asmodeus well? He is not just a normal demon but a sinful fallen angel." Robert continued with a similar furious and fearful tone with Maryse's.

Alec frowned and shot a serious gaze at Jace and Isabelle. "What's exactly you told them?"

"Well… Erm…" Isabelle blinked her eyes, replied in hesitation. "Maybe a little bit more about the truth…"

"Great! Just great!" Alec looked angry too. He's couldn't believe that his siblings were telling his parents everything before he's had the mentally prepare for it yet.

"Alec, please calm down. After discuss with Izzy, we feel that mum and dad have the rights to know the truth. Besides that, we are in the war now! At this moment, what we need to do is unite and fight together as the family to against our enemies."

"Alec, you really can't blame this to Jace and Izzy. They wanted nothing but the best for you and Magnus. You should know it, right?" Clary said.

Alec hissed and shook his head. "If you all really cared about me, then please just let me be what I want, let me be free to decide who I want to be with. You would better stay away from Magnus, or I can be very rude to you. I don't mind if I have to cut the ties between us."

"Are you seriously want to do it? Just for a damn fucking warlock and you want to cut ties with your family?" Maryse said unbelievable.

Robert widened his eyes unbelievably in shock while looking at Alec who totally acted insanely.

"Alec." Isabelle sighed worriedly.

Jace pulled Alec's arms and reminded in a soft tone. "Alec, don't say anything that you might be regret later. I understand that after all this shit happened, you're not thinking logically now. But you really need to calm down and stay in a clear head. Or else you will only make things worse."

"Jace is right. Alec, you need to calm down. Try to think about Magnus, I believe that he won't allow you to cut your family ties off for him too." Clary tried to convince Alec.

"Alexander…" A weak whisper stunned everyone in living room.

"Magnus! Oh God, thanks the angels, you are awake!" Alec rushed to Magnus's side, then he pressed a tender kiss on Magnus's forehead. "How do you feel now? Is there any pain?"

Holding Alec's shaking hands, Magnus gave him a soft smile. "Are you fighting with your family for me again? I thought you promised me that you will try to get along with them, and you will also try to make them accept me as family too… For me…"

"…I'm sorry… I just…" Alec feeling shame when heard what Magnus said.

Magnus lets out a soft whimper in pain when he tried to get up from the couch.

"What are you doing, Magnus? You have to lie down. Kazaf said your body is almost breaking apart by the poison clearing process."

Magnus shook his head gently and using his strong wills to sit up stubbornly under Alec's assistance. Magnus looked up and gazing around all the people standing in the living room.

"Hello, Magnus. How's your feeling now?" Isabelle asked kindly.

"I'll be better if your big brother willing to stop fighting with your parents." Magnus teased.

Isabelle laughed softly while measured her parents' face expression secretly. Maryse and Robert looking at Magnus with an unfriendly look. However, both of them choose to give Magnus an angry and silent treatment, it's a wise choice indeed at this moment, at least for Magnus, it is. Because Magnus was really no mood to get into more dramas.

"Where is Kazaf?" Magnus asked Alec.

"He's busy on something out there. But there's nothing to worry, okay? He wanted you to know that he will coming back to you quickly." Alec replied carefully.

"Not a surprise to me at all. Typical irresponsible manner of him." Magnus took a deep breath and gazing back at his unofficially in-law family. At the same time, he's waving one of his hand slowly, trying to see if any chance of his magic coming back to him. Of course, it failed and caused him feeling nausea and dizzy unexpectedly.

"Magnus!" Almost everyone in the living room gasping in shock.

Alec looked frightened and holding Magnus tightly into his arms to support Magnus's weight.

Even Maryse and Robert sharing a strange confuse gaze. They never seen Magnus in such vulnerable state in their whole life time. The High Warlock always the cocky one in their mind.

"My magic is gone…" Magnus whispered sadly. His shivered hands grabbed Alec's shirts, then he looked up at Alec's face, feeling the hopeless and fear. "I lost it… I lost my magic completely now…"

"It's might be just a temporary problem. Kazaf certainly will figure a way out for you, let us have faith in him, okay?" Alec comforted Magnus with a calm tone, even his heart was full of fear and unsure like Magnus.

Magnus closed his sorrowful eyes and rested his body against Alec's. All the people in the living room fixed their eyes on Magnus confusedly and worriedly. There were too many questions they wished to ask, but they choose to remain silent, after noticed the tense and sadness between the conversation of Alec and Magnus.

"How come you all ended up here? What's happening in the institute now?" Magnus asked quietly after that.

When Isabelle and Jace trying to reply something, there's wing flipping sound came from up there, which caught all their attention easily. That's the angel, who saving all their lives in the institute from the previous attack. All the shadowhunters looked in shock and surprised at the angel.

"Hi, Magnus. It's good to see you're finally awake." Said the angel who suddenly appeared at there. She hid her white wings immediately and showed smiling face at Magnus.

Magnus frowned and spoke gently. "It's you… I recognized you."

"Of course you should know me. Your brother is my old friend and you are the top on my protected list all the time." The angel gave Magnus a soft warm glare. "By the way, your brother sent me to look after you for a short while."

"I don't need a babysitter." Magnus replied stubbornly once he's almost falling down again, when he tried to get his feet up on the floor. It's hurting his feeling indeed when he realized how weak he can be.

"Don't be stubborn, little Magnus. I don't think you have the ability to protect yourself right now. But still, you may talk to your brother directly later, if you have any objection on his decision." The angel gazing around the rest of people in the living room, then she continued to talk in a polite manner. "Look like I was misjudging the whole situation. I'm sorry, Magnus. I thought you will be happy when you see your so-called in-law family… Trust me, I'm really having a good intention to send them here. But who knows it's truly awkward to see your fiancé having fights with his parents for you."

Everyone in the living room stunned, again. Especially Maryse and Robert, they were totally in shock when noticed the angel mentioned them in her conversation with Magnus.

"What's going on and what's the situation now? Anyone care to explain?" Jace sent a curious look at Alec. Isabelle and Clary also fixed their gazes at Alec, hoping that Alec can clear their doubts in time.

After took a deep breath, Alec swallowed hard and turned his head to Magnus. Seriously, Alec also hoping that there's someone able to answer his questions too. Where exactly the Kazaf went to? And, is there any chance to get Magnus's power back? Also, why is this angel coming here and what's going on in the institute now? How's the battle with the Valentine and his demons gang?

"Where is Kazaf now?" Magnus asked. "You are the second angel that I saw in one day who related with Kazaf, it's definitely not a usual thing to me."

The angel replied softly. "Magnus, all you need to do now is having a good rest. For the rest of the problems, there's nothing you need to worry about because we are here to make sure of it."

"Where is Kazaf?" Magnus repeated again. After a short while of silence, Magnus continued. "Answer me, Eae. How many angels get down to earth? Why are you coming here?"

The angel Eae smiled tenderly. "Of course we are coming here for some proper reasons. But since you have many questions, why don't you ask your brother yourself directly, instead of asking me?"

"Kazaf is…" Magnus's unfinished sentences was stopped when Kazaf appeared at there from nowhere all of sudden.

"Here." Kazaf finished Magnus's sentence calmly. He felt relieved to see his little brother finally regain the consciousness.

**[To Be Continued]**

**Long time no see.  
I'm busy for working... Very busy year-end...**


	12. Light in the dark-b

"Who are you?" Jace reacted when he's eye-sight met Kazaf.

Ignored Jace completely, Kazaf standing in front of everyone and gazing at Magnus with a playful wink. "I am here, Chocolate. Such a clingy boy. Just waking up from the beauty sleep and you are now searching for big brother already?"

"You are back…" Magnus murmured softly.

"Why looked so surprise? I thought you are the one who calling me." Kazaf sighed with a soft smile on his face. Then, Kazaf walked to the dark long couch, sat in a carefree pose like nobody's with him.

"Kazaf." Alec whispered softly.

Kazaf looked up and gave Alec a slight smiling nod, after that, he turned his head at the angel Eae. "I thought you'd prefer stayed in invisible mode."

"I thought you asked me to protect Magnus from getting any hurt and make sure there's no bad people get closer to him." The angel Eae replied with the similar delightful tone as Kazaf used.

"So, you're willing to show up yourself because want to protect Magnus?" Kazaf shrugged. "Only family and close friends allowed to walk in this loft, doesn't it? Where the bad guy and villain?"

Kazaf laughed at Eae's reply. Eae, on the other hand, looked a little bit uneasy on Kazaf's comment. Her sight locked at Maryse and Robert.

Kazaf sensed the different atmosphere at surrounding. It's truly weird.

"Did I missed anything?" Kazaf observed all the people's faces in the living room immediately. Then, his gazes fixed on Maryse and Robert, which Eae given hint to him earlier.

"You must be the mother in-law." Said Kazaf with a lazy tone. Then, the different people's gasping sound came later along. This made Kazaf feeling curious indeed.

"There's no mother-in-law here." Maryse's face looked fierce like her heart burning in fire.

"Oh…?" Kazaf raised his eyebrow and looked at Robert this time. "So, you are the father-in-law, I assume."

"Sorry but no. We Lightwoods will never be the in-law family with Magnus Bane." Robert corrected Kazaf very quickly.

"Father!" Alec called angrily.

Magnus felt his heart pricked hurtfully after heard what Robert said. He bowed down his head sadly, Kazaf never missed this scene.

"What happened here, Eae?" Kazaf changed his target to Eae who standing beside him.

"Well… Family drama, maybe. Look like you have a difficult in-law family relationship to deal with." Eae replied honestly.

Kazaf frowned and looked back at Magnus. "What's going on?"

Magnus clenched his fist. "None of your business."

Kazaf sighed and turned his head at Alec this time.

"I'm sorry… I never want to make Magnus feel bad, but my parents they are…" Alec's explanation stopped by Maryse's questioning tone.

"Who. Are. You?" Maryse measured Kazaf carefully.

"The brother of your son-in-law." Kazaf measured back Maryse with a defensive look.

Maryse hissed. "My sons haven't getting married with anyone yet. Even they do, their partners will never be the demons' abomination offspring."

"Mom!" Alec, Isabelle and Jace shouted in an unbelievable look together at once.

Kazaf s squinting his eyes, looked quite a dangerous guy. He's now finally realised where the trouble is. Look like Magnus is having such difficult and annoying in-law family.

Eae looked awkward and spoke to Kazaf. "I think it's the cue for me to leave and give you all some space."

"Unfortunately, it is." Kazaf said to Eae while he noticed Magnus's pale sad face.

Eae nodded as a silent reply and then she left Magnus's loft, disappear quietly without making any sound, feel like she never existed at here at all.

"Anyone can tell me what's going on now? Why the angel brought us from the warzone and left us here, then she disappeared to nowhere?" Jace asked Magnus impatiently. "Why you suddenly have a brother? And what now? How come your brother actually know an angel? The real angel in the heaven and who has the wings on back, I mean."

Instead of answering Jace's questions, Magnus sighed and calling his eldest brother with an uncertain tone. "Kazaf?"

However, Kazaf's cold gaze fixed on Maryse and Robert. "Chocolate, whatever your questions can wait for a while. Now, I just want to have a proper small talk with our in-law family."

Maryse and Robert behaved defensively pose when they're looking back at Kazaf. The young shadowhunters also looked curious and wondered how come Magnus suddenly has a brother. They waited impatiently for the rest of the stories.

"There's none of your in-law family here." Maryse replied unkindly with a questioning tone. "So, you must be Magnus's brother. A warlock? How come a warlock knew the angel? What kind of friends and relationship of you and that angel?"

Kazaf faked a smile and his voice was cold. "Magnus's mother-in-law or not. You are being really, really rude now.

Maryse hissed. "Stop taking nonsense. I've nothing to do with the warlock. And, I will never admit that Magnus Bane is my son in-law, he's just a filthy warlock who don't deserve my son at all!"

Magnus feeling hurt indeed and looked down shamefully.

"Mum, please just shut up. Don't insulting Magnus anymore!" Alec fired back immediately.

Kazaf laughed and retorted. "Where your confidence come from? What make you have such stupid thoughts and said that my brother not deserve your son at all?"

"We are the warrior in the name of angels. We fight the darkness and kill the demons. As the shadowhunters, we try our best to maintain the balance of the shadow world. The downworlders are destined to be the lower bottom creatures who will only disgrace our shadowhunter's name. Alec is our Lightwoods' eldest son, if he's getting married, he's must be also looking for someone who deserve our glory family name."

Alec feeling angry when he heard what his parents said. It hurts him the most when he noticed Magnus's sorrowful face. But, what made Alec feeling confuse was Kazaf's weird reaction.

Unlike Alec's angriness, Kazaf can't help himself but laughing loudly continuously. "Is this a joke? Huh? When the Shadowhunter become the top creatures in this shadow world? You Nephilim is the creation offspring by Raziel's bloodline in a very long time ago. But it doesn't means that you all have the valid reasons to bully the rest of species.

"At that time, the dimension almost collides and falling apart because of the fierce angels and demons' wars. To fight against the darkness, Raziel sacrifices his blood to create the Nephilim warriors, which his action, of course not approved by the God at all. By all means, Raziel was hoping that the creation of Nephilim can help to maintain the order of the earth dimension. To save the innocent, it's all what he mentioned. But what made me confuse is… Where's the innocent?"

Kazaf pacing slowly in front of Maryse and Robert. "When the war began, we kill for our own desire and lust, we start the war and killing for ourselves, instead of killing for our saviours. No matter how beautiful the lies and excuses we told the others, passing by the centuries, the real truth is we are nothing different but just savages. Not a saint at all, but the sinner. There's no one able to hundred percent sure that their hands are clean in the wars. Do you ever think that how many poor innocent demons who lost their way in the earth, never harm anyone in the wars but ended up killed by those Nephilim who said they are killing for the honor and holy glory name?"

All the people gazing at Kazaf quietly, feeling shocked by his momentum.

Kazaf spoke again. "When the wars finally come to the end, Angel Raziel is one of the angels who punished by the creator of universe. The Nephilim bloodline that he created, destined to serve for the angels and to protect the pure innocent people, to maintain the order of the earth by the name of the Angels, in their entire life. This the real origin of you Nephilim who inherited Raziel's bloodline, passing down through the generations, forever become the servant of the Angels as a punishment by the God to the Angel Raziel."

Kazaf then continued lazily. "Of course, the nature of human being is repeating the mistakes of ancestors' and repeating the sinful acts those written in the history. We really can't blaming you all, doesn't it? The sinner genes… It's in your DNA after all."

"Who you think you are? You are just talking nonsense, it's doesn't make any sense to me at all. If we shadowhunters' holy mission is nothing but a punishment by the God like what you have said, then how to explain the angel runes power that only we people able to use. The Angels gave us the rights and those power to differentiate us from the Downworlders. We are strong and powerful enough to create the order for this earth and make everything to the right path." Said Maryse angrily.

"Whatever. It's not my problem if you cannot accept the truth." Kazaf hissed with a mocking smile. After a soft glare on Magnus and Alec, Kazaf continued with a loud and firm tone. "I don't care what you think about Magnus and Alec's marriage. I just need you to know that I'm not allow anyone of you hurting Magnus, neither by verbally or physically. If you all continue to bully Magnus… Then, I will be very, very sorry to you." Kazaf grinned wickedly and blinked his eyes naughtily.

Noticed that Maryse wanted to open her mouth and continue argue with Kazaf, Alec stopped her quickly. "Enough! Mum, please just stop it! I'm the one who decided to marry Magnus, I'm the one who responsible to be with him in the rest of my life. No matter what happened between Magnus and I, I just hoping that dad and you can ignore us completely. That's none of your business but mine."

Isabelle and Jace exchanged a quick, quiet tired look. Maryse and Robert looked angry and speechless on Alec's big reaction. Look like their son already picked his choice, Alec choose to support Magnus in this family war.

Magnus remained silence all the time, he just holding Alec's hands tightly, tried so hard to ease his running emotion. Everything seems out of his control now. Nothing goes right at all. He was losing his power and might never has the chance to get it back. And, look like that his in-law parents will never accept him as their son in-law. Besides that, the worst thing is… He's the one who put Alec in a difficult position. His Alexander keep fighting against with his parents for him, the truth hurt Magnus and made him feeling want to let go sometimes. Alec is always a filial son, but because of him, his Alexander forced to choose to stand at his side and fight against his own parents.

"I'm sorry…" Magnus apologized quietly to Maryse and Robert. "I'm truly sorry that maybe I'm never good enough for Alec… My warlock bloodline is something that I could never change it."

"Magnus." Alec frowned and squeezed Magnus's cold hands hard.

Kazaf feeling sad for Magnus, he wanted to defend for Magnus but stopped immediately when he noticed Magnus's pleading firm glare on him. There's something in that short silence, Kazaf can sensing it clearly. Magnus wished that Kazaf shutting his mouth for him, so he could let Magnus saying what he wanted to say.

"But… I'm truly hoping that… Even you cannot accept me as your son in-law, but please don't blaming Alec for it. It's all my faults, let me take all the blames. I don't care to be the one to blame, I just want to… I hope that both of you can let Alec stay by my side. I need him… I need him to survive…" Magnus begged softly in a broken tone.

"Magnus…" Jace, Isabelle and Clary feeling sad for him too.

Alec can't help himself but kneeled down beside Magnus, stroking Magnus's head gently to calm him down. "Hey…"

Magnus smiled sadly at Alec. Both of them gazing at each other in the silence.

Maryse and Robert looked away from Alec and Magnus, feeling speechless. Noticing that how happy Alec can be when he got Magnus by his side, as the typical parents, Maryse and Robert truly have very complicated feeing. Maybe they were actually feeling so glad that their son finally found someone who able to make him enjoy the love. But at the same time, they also can't denied that how tangled their hearts when they realized that Alec is loving the guy and chose a different path that they planned for him so long since he was a child.

With a defeated sigh, Kazaf spoke again. "Why don't we stop this family war and love drama here? It's time to settle the troubles of the institute now."

Everybody looking at Kazaf with a slight surprise and confuse look.

"What do you mean?" Jace asked.

Kazaf shrugged. "Please tell me that you do not forget the messes in your institute. That bad guy Valentine, his circles member team, and the demons who follow him… Of course, how can we missed up those Nephilim offspring… Your shadowhunters teammates, I mean."

Jace and Isabelle, Maryse and Robert included, all of them gave Kazaf a suspicious look. They were wonderig why Kazaf looked so confidence to solve the messes.

"The angel who saving our life just now, she…" Isabelle spoke something but Kazaf stopped her quickly.

"She was sent by me to control the situation." Kazaf replied calmly.

"Wait. Did you just said that she was sent by you?" Jace looked curious indeed, same as the others' shocking emotion.

"The earlier angel who saving your lives is called Eae, she has the ability to freeze the time, which the power that I need the most right now before I confirm who are the villains and who are the victims in this war." Kazaf stood up from couch. "This is the easiest way that I could think of to minimize and reduce the inconveniences caused for the future."

"What? Wait, wait... She and you… No. Are you trying to say that you are actually sending the angel to us…?" Isabelle asked confusedly. She couldn't understand how come Kazaf has such ability to send angel here to save them from harm?

"Well, yes. Is there any problem?" Kazaf asked back with a challenging tone.

"How come a warlock able to command the angel?" Jace's widen eyes shot directly at Alec. "Alec, what exactly you know about this? What's the real identity of your mystery brother-in-law?"

"Despite of your previous indiscreet act of telling mom and dad about Asmodeus, you should know the reason why I won't tell you anything else." Alec spreading his hands and shook the head, his face expression full of helplessness.

"What a petty guy." Jace sighed and exchanged a look with Isabelle.

"If you are really curious, why don't you guess it yourself?" Kazaf smirked at Jace, then his eyes met with Maryse and Robert again.

"Maybe we can have another talk about Magnus and your son's marriage plan after I settle those troubles." Kazaf said with squinted eyes.

"Kazaf." Magnus called again.

"Stay away from this, Chocolate. Don't worry about the rest because I will handle it for you." Kazaf reassured. "Let me help you, okay?"

Magnus gazing at Kazaf, then he finally nodded his head slightly.

There's a moment, Magnus feeling relieved to have his brother by his side.

Kazaf measured Maryse and Robert carefully and spoke in a carefree loud tone. "Maybe your son is precious to you, that's why you look down on Magnus and feeling that Magnus is never good enough for your son. But let me tell you something, when you Nephilim make complaint about Magnus, non-stop blaming him and scolding him for lead your son astray… Please always bear in mind that Magnus Bane is my beloved brother and he's also the precious son to my father. Maybe Magnus means nothing to you, but he's definitely a priceless treasure to us."

Alec smiled warmly when he noticed that Magnus burst into tears when he heard Kazaf defending for him. He started to feel grateful to have such brother-in-law. He has one kind of intuition, that's Kazaf and him will be in a very good term in the future.

'Kazaf is such a light in the dark. When the darkness fall, Kazaf showed up like a sparkling firework that light up his life.' Alec thought in his bottom heart.

Maryse and Robert remained in silence all the time, but their thoughts running wild in their minds.

'Everything is going crazy after the angel show up in the institute to save them!'

[To Be Continued]


	13. Clary's intuition

Magnus's loft. The atmosphere was truly weird.

When everybody full of concern and not sure what will happened next, Kazaf and Magnus talking with each other like nobody with them.

"Chocolate, you should stay here. I'm not going to let you follow us." Kazaf said.

"What if I insist?" Magnus asked in a challenge tone.

"The answer is still 'NO'." Kazaf said firmly. "You have no power with you right now. The situation is sticky and could be very dangerous to you."

"I want to go with you'all. There's no negotiation because I have to go." Magnus looked angry.

"No, you are not going with us." Kazaf shook his head. "If you continue to argue with me and make me angry, then I will need to reconsider my decision on saving those Nephilim's lives or not."

"Kazaf!" Magnus shouted and then he frowned in pain in the next second. His shivered hand on his chest and his breathing getting heavier.

"Magnus? Are you okay?" Alec's concerning voices raised immediately and he rushed to Magnus's side very quickly.

"What happened to him?" Jace asked.

"Magnus…?" Isabelle's eyes full of concern as well, as same as her parents and also the Clary who asked in similar voices later.

"What happened to Magnus? Anyone please do something." Clary said.

"That's why I said you should stay at here." Kazaf sighed and put his hand on Magnus's chest, then the smooth chanting voices came out from his mouth.

A moment later, Magnus took a deep breath and his face looked so much better than earlier painful look. "…What happened to me?" Magnus who lying in Alec's arms asked softly, his worried gazes fixed on Kazaf who kneeled down beside him.

"I might say this is the consequences of being greedy. Chocolate, seriously, next time you should be careful on what other people offer for you to eat, either any food or drinks, and any unknown deadly drug or maybe… a damn potion." Kazaf said while caressing Magnus's hair.

"Is this the potion effect on Magnus? I thought the potion only disable Magnus's power, doesn't it? Why Magnus is feeling pain?" Alec asked eagerly.

Kazaf sighed heavily and assisted Magnus to get up his body in gentle moves. At the same moment, Kazaf explained softly. "Well… It could be considered as my fault too. They are trying to weaken you and make you defenseless. Because only by this way, they may get me out of their ways, so they can distract me effectively and try to do what they want freely without any further disturbance."

"Who are they?" Alec asked. "Are you mean the clave? You know them…? Why they want to hurt Magnus and against you?"

"Alec, sometimes you have to learn to see through the essence of the matter. The enemy not exactly the Clave but those awful shadow who hidden behind the mask of the Clave." Kazaf said.

"Who are they…?" Frightened Magnus looked back at Kazaf, his thoughts seem getting nearer by the answer but he refused to admit it. Not until he gets the answer from Kazaf.

"You already know the answer, don't you? Chocolate, I'm sorry. But it looks like I'm not the only one who trespassing into the other dimension." Kazaf sighed again and placed his hand on Magnus's cheek.

"It's impossible. They can't be… How they escape from there…? It should be impossible, right?" Magnus sound nervous and his uneasy manner affected Alec too.

"Who are they you talking about? Magnus, are you okay?" Alec asked.

Magnus shook his head. "No, I'm not okay, definitely not okay. Alexander, you have no idea how terrible and how dangerous they can be…"

Alec exchanged a curious and weird look with his Parabatai, Jace.

"Listen to me, okay? Just stay at here. I will bring them back to you safely once I settled all the messes." Kazaf said to Magnus with a comforting tone.

"No. I don't want to stay at here. Please bring me together with you, Kazaf. I promised that I will listen to whatever you say. Please…" Magnus plead.

Kazaf shook his head firmly. "If I'm going to start a war with them, then I should better leave you alone from those unnecessary dramas. Magnus, you surely can understand me, right?"

"You promised that you won't leave me alone this time…" Magnus replied sadly. "Not this time… Not again, right?"

Magnus's eyes suddenly became watery and red when he noticed Kazaf's speechless towards him.

"You are the worst brother ever in this world." Magnus commented painfully and pushed Kazaf's hand away from his cheek. "Such a liar… Always the same. If you never want to take responsibility as a brother, then you should never come back to me."

"Kazaf…?" Alec's confused eyes gazing at both brothers. Magnus's reaction made Alec worried.

Kazaf took a deep breath and sighed. "It's not fair to me, Chocolate."

"Whatever you have done and your decisions were never be fair to me either." Magnus gritted his teeth and looked away from Kazaf.

Kazaf sighed heavily again and measured Magnus with a careful look.

"I don't want to be rude but is there anyone who can tell me what's going on now…?" Jace interrupted all of sudden and he swore that he's hating this kind of awkward atmosphere very much.

"Not this timing, Jace." Clary pulled Jace's arm and warned him to stay quiet for a while with a silent look.

Alec sighed too but he was fully concentrating on Magnus.

Robert and Maryse exchanged a serious look. They tried to remain a calm and cool manner as they are both gazing at Kazaf who full of mystery, trying to figure out Kazaf's real identity.

"Typical family drama, huh?" Isabelle commented and looked at Kazaf. "I get it now. Secretive brother of Magnus, I don't care what have you been done to Magnus before. But you shouldn't hurt Magnus. I can see that Magnus needs you by his side and support him. I believe Magnus is big enough to make his own decision. Magnus never needs you to chain him up and do whatever your hateful act as 'so-called protection' to him."

Kazaf raised his eyebrow and looked at Isabelle. "Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Alec's sister, Magnus's sister-in-law." Isabelle answered quickly.

"Well… I might owe you a thank you." Kazaf replied to Isabelle honestly when he kept his gazes on Magnus. "Chocolate, if you are going to get more hurt when following me, will you still in me?"

Magnus frowned and looked up at Kazaf. "Even in the past, no matter how dangerous the situation could be, you never let anyone lay their hands on me either. Don't you?"

"Of course, I don't." Kazaf said firmly.

"Kazaf, maybe you should let Magnus following us. I'm not going to let him stay alone here when all of us go to the institute to face those unknown dangerous." Alec said.

After exchanged a soft glare with Alec, Kazaf looked at Magnus again. "Are you sure about that? You sure know that they might not be that friendly to you, right?"

"I'm a grown-up man." Magnus replied with a serious tone.

"Yeah. You have already grown up. But you are still far too young to me, Chocolate." Kazaf shown his concern with a worried glare and heavy sigh.

"That's why you are coming back to me, doesn't it? As long as I have you by my side, nobody able to hurt me." Magnus said with a soft pleading tone again. "Please… Kazaf, bring me with you. I will be a good and obedient brother. I promise to you. Please, don't leave me alone again. I don't want to be apart with my Alexander too."

Alec holds Magnus's hand and exchanged a fainted smile with him.

"Kazaf. Just let Magnus go with us, please." Alec said in a soft but firm tone. "I will try my best to keep him safe no matter what."

After a silent moment, a gentle warm smile appeared on Kazaf's face.

"Well… Whatever… Since you all say like that…."

Magnus feeling relieved and happy indeed when he noticed that Kazaf was going to let him follow them. But Magnus's happy face frozen when he heard Kazaf continued with a serious tone.

"But it's under one condition." Kazaf said.

"What?" Almost all the people in the room looked shocked and unbelievable.

"How come all of you like to negotiate and exchange the condition like this way? Hey, brother of Magnus, you are nothing different from Asmodeus, don't you?" Isabelle looked furious.

"Izzy!" Alec warned immediately. Then, he turned his head towards Kazaf. "Kazaf, what do you mean? What condition? I know you are meant to be good to Magnus."

Magnus frowned at Kazaf's smiling face.

"Old rules, Chocolate." Kazaf shrugged and replied in a command tone. "Give me your hand."

"Why should I?" Magnus asked.

"Prefer right hand or left hand? Urgh… Who cares, whatever, since you already claimed that you will coming with us no matter what." Kazaf smirked and grabbed Magnus's left hand directly.

"What are you doing?" Magnus raised his voice uncontrollably when he noticed that there's a small lighting blue flames dancing on Kazaf's right hand.

"I've told ya. Chocolate, Our old rules. You have to stay close to me because I'm not going to leave you defenseless." Kazaf drew a protection rune by his shinning flame fingers on Magnus's left wrist after that. Magnus stunned shockly.

"Is that an angelic rune? I never saw this kind of rune before." Alec said.

"It's impossible for a warlock to take the angelic rune's effect." Maryse spoke immediately.

"How come a warlock like you able to using the power of the angel?" Robert said in an unbelievable tone. "What are you?"

"It's truly amazing." Clary took a deep breath and said in an excited tone. "Is that one kind of linking or bonding-rune? I don't know why and not sure how it's going on but I can see that… I can feel it… Magnus is getting back the magic power, right? And, you… The wings…"

"Surprised me. How can I not noticing the differences of you and the others? You are the one who they are mentioned to me. The Nephilim who owned the pure angel bloodline." Kazaf looked amazed at Clary's reaction, then he looked at Jace who stood behind Clary.

"So, you must be the other guy who have the pure angel blood inside your body." Kazaf said to Jace.

Jace swallowed hard. "So what?"

Kazaf smirked. "She's getting stronger than you as her ability is closer to the sired angel. But you are different. Your angelic strength directly carved into your bone and on your soul, it makes you a true warrior. I bet you must be very good at combat, it's must be very rare to find an opponent in your shadowhunter line."

"Interesting…" Kazaf laughed and turned the head towards Magnus again. "Chocolate, you're seriously found a very interesting in-law family to us. Now I finally know why our uncles are getting that impatient and dared to touch you, without considering the consequences to offend father and me."

Magnus took his deep breath and trying to use the magic. A soft lighting sparks appeared on his moving fingers. Magnus widened eyes fixed on Kazaf. "Kazaf…?"

"You are having your power back?" Alec looked surprised.

"No. It's not my power but Kazaf's." Magnus feeling confused and asked again with a louder tone. "Kazaf?"

"I think I really need some time to learn more about our new in-law family. By the way, you should only use my power at the very last moment. Chocolate, we need to get your own power back as soon as possible, the soonest the better."

"Who are you exactly?" Maryse asked Kazaf with a serious tone.

"I told you. I am Magnus's brother." Kazaf answered without hesitation.

"What are you? Answer me." Robert measured Kazaf with his burning narrowed-eyes.

Kazaf not answering the questions but gave everyone a secretive laugh.

"Are you an angel…?" Clary suddenly asked. Her voice not that loud, but it's enough to stun everyone in room. Especially Magnus and Alec, both of them gasped and looked at each other with a complicated look. On the other hand, Kazaf remained so calm, but the admiring look in his eyes towards Clary was shining brightly.

"Clary, he is Magnus's brother. How come a warlock have an angel brother?" Jace teased with a weird tone.

"My intuition is telling me that he's not the ordinary warlock. Jace, I cannot explain it… But he was glowing when he drew the rune on Magnus's wrist. I saw that… It's should not just the crazy Illusion. I think it's real and I'm truly saw it. There's angel wings behind his back… It's just like what I saw the scene happened on Ithuriel. But this time is different, the wings' colour are different and the feeling of him is truly amazing and much more powerful…The rune that he's using on Magnus's is really special and far beyond of any rune that I saw before too…"

"What? It's impossible. I don't see anything." Jace replied in annoyed tone.

"Bloodline of Ithuriel…" Kazaf blinked his eyes naughtily with a wide smile on his face. "Although he's gone but look like he's left something interesting in this world as the inheritance of his spirit."

"…You are an angel?" Maryse's shaking voices full of doubts and unbelievable.

"It's impossible." Robert said and shook his head in confusion.

After measured the suspicious look on Magnus and Alec's face, then captured the different sense of atmosphere immediately. Isabelle gasped and said softly in playful tone. "Well, well, well… Look like our big brother found us an unusual in-law family as well."

Isabelle looked up at Kazaf. "Hey, we should really have a serious, nice talk to get know to each other later, after we settled the Valentines' demonic dramas in the institute."

Kazaf nodded slowly. "I think I am impatient and want to know more about you too, sister-in-law."

"Come on, Chocolate. It's time to do some clearing job in this dimension." Kazaf helped Magnus to stand up his feet. After that, Kazaf snapped his fingers and a colorful magical portal appeared in the blinks of eyes.

[To Be Continued]


	14. The battle - a

After they followed Kazaf's footsteps walked through the portal, Magnus realized that they reached institute's main hall. The fighting scenes of Shadowhunter with the demons and the circle members frozen at the same position. The time froze and everything in the institute was stunned and stopped completely.

"What happened here? Is the time froze?" Jace took out his angel seraph and take caution on surrounding.

"It's the greatness of hardwork by angel Eae. Her beautiful skills never cease to amaze me." Kazaf said while waving his hands gentle which made his fingers left the blue sparks in the air, and then those sparks formed a beautiful curved line rune shape.

"Is this also the rune?" Clary asked.

Kazaf didn't replied this time but Magnus did. "To answer your question, yes, it's a rune. But to me, it's more like a kind of deadly trap."

"Trap?" Alec frowned. "What does it means?"

"I need to make sure there's no demon able to get out from here after the time zone resume back to normal." Kazaf answered calmly. "If anyone tries to escape from here, they will burn into ashes for good, and their souls will be trapped in the hell prison for an eternity lifetime."

Jace teased. "Excuse me, the demon don't have any soul."

Magnus's face expression looked weird on Jace's comment. Alec sensed something wrong on it immediately. "You seemed not agree on Jace's statement?"

"Oh well, trust me. Most of them actually have soul." Magnus said while nodding his head with a very serious look.

Robert and Maryse exchanged a quiet, surprised look.

"I don't understand. Being the Shadowhunter whole lifetime but I've never saw anyone of the demon have the soul." Isabelle said.

"Neither did I." Alec looked at Magnus with a soft glare.

"That could explained many things. Either there is someone hide the truth from you all, or maybe the top of the shadowhunter in-charge person also lack of the related knowledge. But based on what I know, the second hypothesis is quite impossible to be happened." Kazaf said.

"The greatest demons have soul." Maryse spoke all in sudden, which made Kazaf smirked quietly and Magnus took a deep breath to sooth his emotions.

"The low rank demon don't have soul indeed but it doesn't mean that all of the demons don't have soul." Maryse said.

"Mom?" The young shadowhunters looked surprised as they never expect their mother will take the initiative to speak.

"Your mother is right. From what I know, some of the greatest demons have soul in them. It's very rare cases but it is truth. We saw it before, experienced it once time and witnessed it by our eyes." Robert continued calmly.

The young shadowhunters gazing at each other with surprised look because all of them not expected this coming. Once Kazaf done drawing the trap rune, there's an ethereal voice appeared from nowhere.

"Angel Kazaf." It's the Angel Eae who they earlier met.

"Should I release them now?" Eae asked politely.

"Wait." Kazaf bent down his knees and closed his eyes for a moment.

All the people exchanged a curious confused look but decided to wait patiently to see what exactly Kazaf doing. Kazaf put one of his hands on the floor, then a shining dark red magical flame pentagram symbol appeared below him.

"Oh, Angel." Alec gasped like the others and quickly moves backwards to stand away by the demonic pentagram.

"Kazaf." Magnus called his brother softly with an uneasy feeling. He recognized the pentagram symbol very clearly and know what it is mean for them. The purpose of the pentagram symbol is for summoning the dark creatures and also a door linked between the hell dimension and the earth dimension.

"It's okay, Magnus. Stand aside, you should be careful and don't get yourself hurt." Angel Eae teleported and re-appeared in front of Magnus in a protective posture, to keep safety distance in between Magnus and the pentagram magical portal.

Kazaf chanting something quietly and the strong wind suddenly blowing around them inside the institute building.

"What happening?" Maryse asked loudly. "What are you doing?"

"Are you insane? Why are you creating the demonic portal here?" Robert said angrily.

"Don't worry. He just doing some test for the earlier preparation to welcome what might be happened next." Angel Eae answered with a firm tone on behalf of the busy Kazaf who was focusing his half-way job now.

The rest looked shocked to witness Kazaf using different kind of power in front of them.

After a short moment, Kazaf finally stopped chanting the spells and all the flowing magic disappeared immediately, and the pentagram portal also missing to nowhere.

"Good. Look like Raziel had removed all his protection powers around this area." Kazaf stood up and looked satisfied on what he's found out.

"Of course, he will follow your command, as always." Angel Eae smiled and bowed her head slightly. "So… What's the next?"

Kazaf replied in a silent playful wink.

"Why do you asked Angel Raziel to remove the ward of this place?" Magnus asked with a confused look. "Kazaf, it could be very danger. The Nephilim, they won't have enough power to protect themselves."

"You've changed, Chocolate. Seriously, I could see such a huge impact that your Alexander affected you. A person like you who never care about the Nephilims, if without any good returns, but now, you are always thinking about how to keep the Nephilims in safe and sound." Kazaf teased and looked around the surrounding, his eyes fixed on those frozen shadowhunters and demons.

Magnus sighed. "Stop saying all these craps. You just need to answer what I asked." Magnus pointed to the frozen scene. "Tell me, what's your plan to handle this mess?"

"Plan? Oh, right. Plan." Kazaf turned to Magnus. "How about…. Forget all the plans. I just want to do what I really want badly now."

"What is it?" Alec asked alertly when Magnus almost trying to make complains again because Kazaf once again ignored his question.

"Stay at where you are right now and enjoy the show." Kazaf said and walked closer to those frozen people.

"Did Kazaf always like that? Not answering people's questions and just do what he wants?" Alec sighed and asked Magnus.

Magnus nodded his head tiredly. "Now you know. Trust me, he's not much differences from my father. Typical 'people should listen to me' style."

"How could you say that, Chocolate? I am far better than our father, okay?" Kazaf complaint with a soft tone then he sent a soft glare at angel Eae.

"Stay close to them and protect Magnus at all cost, no matter what." Kazaf instructed angel Eae.

"Does that still have to be said?" Angel Eae replied with a soft smile.

Kazaf nodded and gave another instruction. "You may release them now."

Angel Eae's smile full of confidence, after that she was chanting some languages of the angel by her smooth and light tone. When the rest of people still in confusion and not able to react yet, the whole of the frozen time zone suddenly back to usual, a crowd of fighting people seem not realized the presences of the Lightwoods and the Kazaf team at all.

"What the fuck! You should warn us before you do this!" Jace took out his seraph blade and almost jumped into the fights, but Angel Eae stopped him quickly.

"It's okay. Just step back, Nephilim. This is not your fight, but his." Angel Eae sent a glare at Kazaf who stood in front of them.

"What?" Jace looked confused. But the confusion not last too long when he saw Kazaf whistling through his lips and shouted to the crowd of people who in a chaos. "HOLD ON, HOLD ON! Ladies and gentlemen, please show some respect when people try to talk. Can I get your attention, please?"

Obviously, there are some people noticed Kazaf, they looked confused but not really stop the fights. But the demons were totally had different reaction, all of the demons looked absolutely frighten and scared of Kazaf. The demons starting to move backward and left the fights. The Shadowhunters gathering together, back against back, feeling confuse indeed.

"Finally." Kazaf enjoyed and satisfied the moment of peace. He sighed in relief. "It's much better now."

"Good." Alec praised when he stood closer to Magnus as a protector posture. Magnus felt his heart getting warmer when noticed how protectively his Alexander to him.

"Alexander, I can take care of myself." Magnus said gratefully and showed Alec that the protection rune drew by Kazaf on his wrist.

"I know." Alec replied softly but never make a move.

Magnus smiled gently at his stubborn fiancé and once again put his concentration on Kazaf.

The circle member frowned at each other, wondered what caused the changes of the surrounding. The unusual reactions of the demons caused everybody stunned and finally stopped their fights slowly.

Valentine, the head of the circle members and also the one who summoned the demons to this dimension. Of course he was well aware of the strange movement of the demons.

"Come back and continue to fight! Where are you going! I am the one who summon you by the mortal cup, I am your master. You should listen to me, now, come back and fight! Fight and kill them all!" Valentine raised the mortal cup high into the air, then he shouted loud uncontrollably.

However, all the demons gathering to a side, bowed their head slowly to Kazaf and murmured some demons' languages with the deep hoarse voice.

"What happened now?" The fighting shadowhunters looked confused and finally pay attention on a group of people who supposed not be here.

"Lightwoods…" A shadowhunter man stood in front of the other shadowhunters whispered with a stern look. "How come you all able to get here?"

"You are supposed to stay in the dungeon. Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane." The other shadowhunter guy said.

"Come back and fight!" Valentine shouted angrily at those demons and changed his sight gazing at Kazaf, who was surrounded by the demons. All the demons looked respectful towards Kazaf, which made Valentine easy to recognize Kazaf is the one who disturbing their fights and overwrite the control of the demons.

"WHO ARE YOU? How dare you ruined my plan?!" Valentine tried to use the mortal cup to command those demons, but unfortunately he was failed obviously again. None of a demon response to his command, but all the demons keep their head down to Kazaf.

"Quite a surprise… So, your angel brother-in-law also able to control demons, huh?" Jace looked at Alec.

"I just noticed this as well." Alec frowned awkwardly.

"Are you kidding me?" Jace gave Alec an unbelievable look.

Alec shrugged his shoulder. "Believe it or not, it's the truth."

"WHO ARE YOU?" This time, another woman's voice showed up. She is one of the representative person of the Clave. Her sharp sight measured at Kazaf slowly, from head to toe.

Kazaf squinted eyes gazed at Angel Eae.

"She is the in-charge person of the Nephilim here." Angel Eae replied with a polite manner.

"Oh…" Kazaf then switching his attention back to Valentine again.

"Well…I think we should start at you first." Kazaf's glamoured dark eyes fixed on Valentine. "Valentine, is it? You are really have a bad name, don't you know that? Such a villain, not just bad, the worse some more."

"Who do you think you are?" Valentine measured Kazaf carefully and asked. "How come you able to control the demons when I am the one who hold the mortal cup?"

"You should know about me, even though this is our first meet." Kazaf smirked and continued to say in a lazy tone. "About 18 years ago, you made a deal with Lilith and sent your own child to Hell dimension for a 'stupid crazy test'."

Everybody seemed alert and shocked by what Kazaf had said, especially Clary.

"What the hell! How would you know about this? Who are you?" Valentine asked eagerly.

Satisfied to see Valentine's face full of confusion. Kazaf spoke again. "Losing the ability to has her own real child, Lilith was so blind and eager. And, that time, the person rotten to the core like you who had ruthlessly ambitious, you summoned Lilith to this dimension and told her that your biggest evil wish is to create someone who able to control both angelic and demonic power at the same time. So once this dream achieved, you will try to using the same method to make yourself the leader and the top in the whole dimensions."

Magnus, Alec and the other people over there exchanged a shock look at each other, they were waiting impatiently for the rest of the stories.

Kazaf continued. "Lilith was pathetic indeed because of her saddest dream to bear her own child. But you are the different, you used her weakness and persuaded her to contribute her fresh blood on your biological test. Although Lilith is smart enough to see your evil motive behind, but her strong will to become the real mother made she decided to assist you, so that she may get what she desired as well."

Magnus frowned at Kazaf, feeling totally speechless because he never heard about this story before.

"However, that kind of ultimate power that you pursue was forbidden in every kind of circumstances. Valentine, what you never expect to see is that your child was unable to survive after he injected the Lilith's blood into his body by your own hands. The proof is that your Nephilim bloodline was not strong enough to live through and inherited Lilith's demonic bloodline. You had killed your own son but you never feel guilty." Said Kazaf.

"What have you done, Valentine?" The representative person of the Clave confronted.

Valentine shook his head with a suspicious look.

"No, you are wrong! I don't know how you know about this but my son is not dead. I must admit that the biological experiment on him was failed but he's not dead. I knew it because Lilith found a way to save him. But that ungrateful bitch snatched my dear son from me after that, she brought him into the Hell dimension and never coming back again, no matter how hard I tried to summon her but she ignored me completely!"

"Your own son actually died in your own hands. Even you are right though, on the final statement that your son is not dead by now. But that is because SOMEONE made a stupid mistake, and because of his fatal weakness when Lilith begged him to have some mercy on the poor child. So that guy made a terrible decision… He using a drop of his blood to save your dead son's life, although he also not sure is it able to work. But the saddest thing ever is…At the end, the plan was worked in somehow. That poor child was alive again… But do you really think he will become a same person again? It's sad but the truth is that poor child was no longer belong to you anymore. In fact, after that incident, how Lilith raised him and treated him as her own child had made him reborn into a pathetic monster."

Kazaf hissed and raised his voice at Valentine angrily. "And you, Valentine, a sinful Nephilim who caused all of these tragedies. You convinced Lilith to create 'her child', you caused the chaos in this dimension and also tried to mess up with the greatest demons, you locked the angel up and used the angel blood to do the awful and disgusting experiments, you've treated yourself like a God and had a wishful thinking that hoped to rule the world… But you are wrong, Valentine. You are nothing but a pathetic and misery person."

"You are not qualified to judge me! Only God able to judge me! Who do you think you are?" Valentine shouted out loud and raised the mortal cup in the mid-air, tried to command the demons again but failed obviously.

None of the demons listened to Valentine's command anymore, all the demons stayed calm and politely around Kazaf. Looked like the demons were waiting for Kazaf's instruction.

"Who are you exactly?" The clave representative spoke once again, questioning Kazaf with a doubtful look.

Kazaf hissed and fixed his glamoured dark brown eyes at Valentine. "There's no point to tell you all who I am because you have to forget everything after this too."

All the people around Kazaf gasped, their eyes full of confusion.

Angel Eae in normal human form who stood in front of Magnus, she said softly to Kazaf. "Let me handle the Nephilim. You may start your work at any time."

"Thank you, Eae." Kazaf stared at Valentine and spoke in a cold calm tone. "I made a terrible mistake in the past. And today, I have to do some corrections. To those who deserve the punishment, to those who should be responsible on your own karmas, I will make sure all of you taste the victims' pains."

"Who do you think you are? Don't be naïve enough and thought that you able to stop all of us." Valentine shouted.

It's weird but the representative person of the Clave also acted similar like Valentine. She gazing at Kazaf and questioned him loudly. "Who are you exactly? Name yourself please, gentlemen. I am the one who in-charge of this sacred place after all, by now."

"Well, sorry about that. But it look like this shadowhunter institute had just changed to the new head in the moment when I was arrived here." Kazaf said.

After that, Kazaf sent a glare on Angel Eae. "Are you ready?"

"Like what I told you. You may start at any time." Angel Eae smiled and waved her hands to make a protection ward around Magnus and every one of the Lightwoods team, also each of the shadowhunters in the hall. But she decided to leave those Circle members and the demons alone to Kazaf.

Then, Kazaf snapped his finger without a second thought once noticed Angel Eae done her own part of job.

When Kazaf finally start to use his power, a strong wind appeared immediately and surrounded them, and a dark magical portal also appeared on the floor where Kazaf stood. The portal which linked to the Edom looked like a black hole, but Kazaf somehow able to stand in the middle of air without get any effect. It's obviously a demonic portal which stunned everyone in the hall, except those had been seen it few minutes ago.

"I forgive all of you who had been responded to the calling, who had been summoned to this dimension and forced to follow the command under the effect of the mortal cup, but it doesn't means that you are innocent. Now, back to home for your own sake." Kazaf turned around and gave those demons surrounded him with a sharp stern look, which made those demons chilled and bowed their heads lower. The demons made deep hoarse sounds which more like some demons' languages which most of the people in the hall couldn't understand at all.

But the person like Kazaf and Magnus who raised in Edom, they did understood the meaning of what those demons tried to express.

"What's going on now?" Alec asked Magnus in a low voice.

"The demons are begging for mercy." Magnus gasped and swallowed hard. "The ruler of the hell once set a rule that all the low rank demons are not allow to barge into another dimensions, if without any command by the princes of the hell. So they are afraid that they will be punished once they go back to Edom."

"Is that father who set this rule?" Alec replied to Magnus in a smooth tone. But the word of 'father' caused the face expression on Maryse and Robert became darker than usual. All of them knew what Alec said, the word of 'father' was obviously refer to the other man who had the kin-relationship with Magnus.

Isabelle bit her lips when she noticed her parents' faces changed, but she well aware that Alec never noticed the mood changes of their parents. Alec sometimes not a quite sensitive person indeed. Isabelle sighed and worried what might have happen later after they done settled the mess at here.

"You are a good translator, Magnus. It's common that warlock able to understand the demon languages, but I love the way how you translated for us. Keep going." Jace teased when he keeps his eyes on Kazaf.

Magnus rolled his eyes in an annoying face. "You should be glad that you are Alec's parabatai." The hidden sentences that Magnus never say is that he already tried to kill Jace in a million ways in his thoughts.

"Jace. No joke at this serious moment, please." Alec warned Jace with a cool look.

"Typical of Jace." Isabelle laughed gently.

"Just shut up, Jace." Clary sighed in frustration.

"Fine, I will keep my mouth shut from now." Jace shrugged and put his concentration on Kazaf and those demons again.

Alec sighed and shook his head. Then, he whispered to Magnus. "So… What now? Is Kazaf going to banished them?"

"I think so. They have to return to Edom for good, no matter what. Those demons are not belong to this dimension after all." Magnus said.

Maryse hissed and gritted her teeth, continued to say after Magnus. "You are right. I can't agree with you more. The DEMONS, those ugly dark creatures are never belong to this dimension, doesn't it?"

Sensed the sarcastic in Maryse's tone towards Magnus, Alec felt the anger boiled in his blood and under his skin.

"Alexander… Please don't." Magnus grabbed Alec's arms with a soft plead.

Alec looked into Magnus's eyes, feeling defeated. "Magnus."

"Let's focus on the fire on hands first, okay? The rest of the matters can be waited." Magnus said.

Alec sighed but nodded his head in agreement.

[To Be Continued]


	15. The battle - b

At the same time, Kazaf was now done communicating with those demons. And, the demons finally gave in and jumped into the portal continuously, one after one in fast moves.

Angel Eae who noticed everything in the hall, include the lightwoods family dramas, but she chose to keep her mouth shut, as she well aware that she does not has any rights to interfere. It none of her business after all, but Kazaf's.

Valentine's widen eyes gazing at Kazaf and those demons who running back to him, feeling extremely in shock and speechless. This was not what he expects to see when he planned to attack the New York Institute. It seems all the things went so wrong now.

But still, the main question in his mind is same as what his main enemy think. 'Who exactly this fucking guy who showed up suddenly from nowhere and messed up everything?'

"You are the greatest demon! What's your name?" Valentine spoke with an angry tone to Kazaf.

Kazaf smiled but a cold sharp glare shot at Valentine. "I am your Karma."

Noticed that all the demons jumped into the portal and disappeared in the hall, Kazaf waved his right hand to close the portal immediately. After that, Kazaf changed into a dark smoke form, teleported to the front of the Valentine in the next second and reappeared in a human form again.

Valentine raised the mortal cup in his hands, trying to defend Kazaf but failed. Kazaf made a faster move to stop him with a forefinger pointed at the mortal cup.

"Raziel has to admit, the creation of the mortal cup and the other mortal instruments is totally a wrong move. I bet he's also never think of that what the world had becoming now when he first started to create these things to protect his favourite Nephilims." Kazaf commented softly.

Valentine tried to fight with Kazaf but then realized that his strength is far less than Kazaf. The sweat dripping down from Valentine's chin when he tried so hard to move the mortal cup with all of his strength, fight against with Kazaf who only using one finger. However, the mortal cup remained the same position, not even make one move in the fight between two men.

"Just give up, you can't win over me." Kazaf said lightly.

"No. I won't never surrender to anyone. Especially not defeated by a guy like you, without knowing a proper name of you." Valentine looked at the rest of circle members who surround them, trying to get some back up. But who knows the rest of the circle members looked frighten at Kazaf, they remained in silence and moved back and keep distance with Kazaf some more after saw how Kazaf banished the demons just now.

"Damn it." Valentine cursed fiercely.

"You can kill me now but tell me at least a name… Who are you?" Valentine tried the one last time stubbornly.

"No, I'm not going to kill you or let you die that easily." Kazaf sighed and confessed in a whisper low tone in Valentine's face. "It's been 18 years… After the day of I made my mistake… I think I owe your poor son, Jonathan an answer. Hate to say this but my father was right about this… I should never be soft to Lilith and give that child a single drop of my blood…"

"What do you mean?" Valentine looked up at Kazaf, his voice started to shake.

"And because of my terrible decision, my horrible stupid mistake. That innocent child had to be suffered the rest of his reborn lifetime in Edom. However… Although I don't know how he did it, but he seems managed to escape from the hell lately…" Kazaf took a deep breath and stared at Valentine with a sad and worried look.

"Do you able to hear what my brother said to Valentine?" Magnus frowned and asked Alec eagerly. He sensed the different atmosphere around Kazaf. It's weird, a strange worry feeling raised in Magnus's heart and also maybe the effect of the rune connection on his wrist which given by Kazaf. He couldn't explain why but he doesn't like this kind of feeling at all. It seems Kazaf had covered up something and didn't want to let Magnus know.

Alec responded to Magnus quickly. It's a quite long distance between Kazaf and them, Magnus may not able to hear the conversation clearly but Alec is different. Alec took out a stele immediately and activated his improve hearing rune. On the next second, Alec finally able to hear the conversation between Kazaf and Valentine.

"Just make one move ahead of the others, Valentine. It's won't be that long… I promise that I will finish the miserable life of the poor dark Jonathan by my own hands very soon. And now, this is the last thing I can do for you. To let you taste what your son feels that day when you pushed him into the hell fire and sent him to Edom… At last, I hope my father has mercy on your sinful soul." A dark red sparks appeared on Kazaf's hand and directly shot through Valentine's chest once the last word spoke.

Everybody in the hall witnessed a scary scene after that. Valentine's whole body is on hell fire and the unendurable pain caused Valentine screamed out painfully.

"Please stop it, just stop it!!!" Valentine shouted out loud and his voices cracked shakily.

Kazaf moved backwards and turned his back on Valentine without any mercy. Then, within a few seconds later, Valentine disappeared with the hell fire and not even leave any traces. And, the lonely mortal cup had been dropped on the floor.

Clary swallowed hard and moved her body against with Jace.

"Clary." Jace whispered.

Clary looked up at him with watery eyes. "I'm fine. This is what he deserves after all. Valentine… He is nothing but a stranger, a big villain who does not deserves any rights to live as a human. Because he didn't have any humanity in him, he's a worse person and what he did to my mum, to me, and also my dead big brother… All what he has done in past are unforgivable."

Jace sighed sadly and hugged Clary by side. "I'm with you."

Clary's teary smiled gazed at Jace. "I know. Thank you, Jace."

"Anytime." Jace nodded with a warm smile.

Magnus clenched his fist tightly and gasped shakily. His teary eyes met Kazaf's complicated sight, which made him feeling worried indeed. Alec noticed Magnus's shaking body too, but honestly he also unable to react anything right now, because Alec himself was still in aftershock of what happened in front of them too.

The rest of the people also stunned at the same position, totally lost the ability to talk and to think in this moment.

Angel Eae took a deep breath and sent a sympathy glare at Kazaf. Kazaf hardly ignored it, but he chose to have some moment of peace.

After witnessed the terrible death of Valentine, the rest of the circle members put their weapons down and kneeled on the floor. They put their empty hands in the back and bowed their head down respectfully.

"They are finally give up the fight and surrender." Isabelle spoke softly. She took a few deep breaths to sooth her mood.

"Once again… Alec, who is your brother-in-law…?" Jace asked in a hoarse voice. "I'm kinda confuse now. How come he able to own the both angelic power and demonic power at the same time? And, he's damn fucking powerful…"

"It's too scary." Clary commented with a deep gasp.

Alec shook his head but didn't reply anything. At the same time, Maryse and Robert exchanged a silent look, both of their minds were blowing by what they saw.

A few scenes of long time ago old memories flashed across Magnus's mind and Magnus felt his heartbeat getting faster and caused him hard to breath. A dizziness attacked him all of sudden and his legs feeling weak too.

"…Magnus?" Alec asked in concern when he noticed Magnus almost slipped beside him. Alec caught Magnus immediately and put his hands on Magnus's waist to support him firmly.

"Magnus! Are you okay?" Not get any response from Magnus made Alec panicked, he looked up at Kazaf who walking to them now. "Kazaf, there's something wrong on Magnus!"

"What happened to him?" Isabelle, Kazaf and Clary asked in a sync voice.

Kazaf rushed to Magnus's side and stroked Magnus's forehead gently to wipe away the cold sweats. "Just breathes, Chocolate. You will be fine." Kazaf said with a warm tone after he checked up on Magnus.

"I feel cold…" Magnus replied in a low weakly tone. Then, he slowly closed his eyes and falling into unconscious.

"Kazaf…" Before Alec able to ask, Kazaf sent him a firm answer.

"Don't worry, Magnus is okay. This is the normal reflection on what he saw… The earlier scene." Kazaf sighed. "He seriously hate the hell fire, as you know, the childhood trauma."

"Huh?" Alec sighed in a frowned brow, then he decided to hug Magnus tightly into his arms. He spoke some gentle comfort words to Magnus, even he not really think that Magnus able to hear it now.

Kazaf sighed deeply again when Angel Eae spoke to remind him.

"Angel Kazaf… Sorry to disturb but it seems you have some unfinished job here." Angel Eae said with a gentle tone.

"Well…" Kazaf gazed around those circle members. "Actually I'm not really care about them. Can you please just insert whatever new memories into those Nephilims' head and make them settle the rest troubles by their own rules?"

"Since you said that…" Angel Eae continued. "How about let me to brainwash them that the Valentine had been attacked by the demons and died after he failed to control those demons?"

"Sound good." Kazaf smiled. "Please… Also remember to add-on the mortal cup to make a proper story."

"You don't want to destroy this cup?" Angel Eae asked in confusion.

"The cup is dangerous because it can summon and control the demons. But also, the cup is still useful to create new Nephilim soldier. They will need it as the darkness is coming soon." Kazaf explained.

"I thought that is rumour." Angel Eae replied.

Kazaf sighed. "Whatever… Just do it. Sorry to be rude but I'm lazy to answer any more questions now. It's a tired day to me."

Angel Eae gave Kazaf a warm smile as she understood what Kazaf feel now. "Sure. Then, let the story become the Valentine died and banished with those demons, the left behind mortal cup lost the owner and once again return to… The Nephilim. Just hoping that they will use it in a proper way this time."

Angel Eae sent a sympathy glare on all the rest of people around them.

"And by the old rule, please do remember to erase my existences in their memories." Kazaf said.

"WAIT! Are you seriously want to erase and brainwash our memories?" Jace shouted out loud.

"Don't worry, the in-law family of Angel Kazaf, this brainwash plan actually not to you all but to them." Angel Eae answered with a soft smile at Jace, then she pointed at the rest of shadowhunters and circle members.

Jace sighed in relief and look happy. "Then, it's good to know that."

"Why would we become the exception in your list?" Maryse asked.

Angel Eae prepared to open her mouth but Kazaf spoke earlier to answer Maryse.

"Hey, mother-in-law. Please don't be so mean to us. If Eae erase all of your memories about me, then it will be a very tiring job to me to re-explain everything to you once again. You should know that, right? Need to re-ague with you, need to fight and quarrel about how you mistreat Magnus is really make me upset and wasting time." Kazaf sent a threaten glare on Maryse and Robert.

Robert faked a cough and stopped Maryse to argue further more with Kazaf. Maryse gritted her teeth and not really happy with Kazaf's sarcastic tone. The rest of the Lightwoods siblings and Alec exchanged a weird look at each other.

Then, Kazaf took a deep breath and winked playfully at Maryse. "Thank you for being such understanding, mother-in-law."

Alec almost face palmed after he heard what Kazaf said, if he's not hugging Magnus right now.

"Haha. Now I know why you and Magnus Bane are brother now." Jace teased, which made Isabelle and Clary laughed at the joke.

"I think I should better start to work and end this mess now." Angel Eae said.

Kazaf nodded and his sight once again fixed on the earlier representative person from the Clave. Kazaf dropped his glamour in the blink of eyes but covered up quickly after he verified something, not even everyone realized that Kazaf do it, except Angel Eae only.

Kazaf slightly shook his head at Angel Eae, a complicated and disappointed look.

Angel Eae nodded in understanding with a soft encouragement smile.

'Where are you now, Jonathan?' Kazaf said silently in his heart.

Alec seems noticed the unusual reaction between Kazaf and Angel Eae. Alec observed both of them quietly, and the face expression of Kazaf really confused Alec. The last sentences of earlier conversation that Kazaf talked to Valentine was full of doubts. Magnus's worried face once again appeared in Alec's mind.

Alec sighed and looked down on Magnus pale cold face. 'Don't worry, Magnus. Everything will be fine. I am here for you, we sure can get through everything, together.' He gently stroked Magnus's face.

Kazaf gazing at Alec and sleeping Magnus silently, feeling so glad to have Alec such kind-hearted brother-in-law.

[To Be Continued]


	16. Clingy brother, sweet lover

All the Clave person and those circle members facing the similar memories loss problem together at the same time. Of course, these should credits to the Angel Eae who already back to the heaven after settled the all messes in the New York shadowhunter institute. And, the best thing to Alec is that Angel Eae also assisted to erase the part where Magnus and Alec get caught into the dungeon.

Maryse and Robert chose to keep their mouth shut and pretend to be usual self when dealing with the Clave representative. Even though they not mentioned anything to Alec, but Alec actually understand their efforts are only wanted to protect him. Of course, Magnus is the additional package come along, furthermore now both Maryse and Robert not really simply dare to mess up with Magnus anymore as the very powerful Kazaf is around here with them.

When whole Lightwoods family and Clary keep asking Kazaf's real identity. Kazaf only provided a simple answer. "I am brother of Magnus."

"Of course I know you are Magnus's brother. But, we want to know 'what' are you?" Jace asked eagerly. "Are you an angel or demon?"

"You're really an angel, right? Because I saw the wings behind you. But how come Magnus is a warlock? And, you are brother of Magnus." Clary asked.

"But how come you able to use the demonic power at the same time?" Isabelle said.

Maryse guessed. "Are you a creation of whatever biological experiment too? Like what Valentine do on his own children cruelly?"

"Your power is strong and much powerful than anyone that I saw in my whole life. If you don't want to tell us your identity, please at least tell us where you come from." Robert said calmly.

Facing the people all around him, Kazaf was only replied in a simple sentence.

"It is unnecessary for you to know." He smiled politely but then threaten to erase everyone's memories about him, which caused all of them keep quiet immediately and running away from the loft.

Sometimes, knowing some top secrets which the others don't know, it's kind of pleasure. Doesn't it?

It's been a late midnight. Magnus's loft. Alec and Kazaf gathered at the balcony after Jace, Clary, Isabelle and his parents left the loft. Magnus still sleeping in the bedroom, but according to Kazaf, Magnus is nothing serious and will be soon awake in any moment.

"It's good to have a small talk with you like this moment." Kazaf smiled at Alec. "The weather in this city and the view from here are great." He said quietly when his sight once again fixed on the starry night.

Alec shrugged and his back against the wall, thinking about that what should he says to Kazaf.

"Do you have a problem when talking to me?" Kazaf asked.

Alec sighed and stuttered a little bit. "Ugh…Sorry… I just… Just not really good at talking or chatting."

"Well, I don't think so. You are quite fluent when you are arguing and fighting with your parents for protecting Magnus just now." Kazaf teased which made Alec blushed.

"I'm not really want to argue with them… It's just… You know… Ughhh.. Just I hate how they mistreated Magnus." Alec sighed heavily.

Kazaf sitting on the railings of balcony. Then, he spoke again. "It's actually a praise, Alexander. Don't be too worried. I must said that I'm quite admire you and appreciate your efforts all on Magnus. It is kind of blessing that Magnus able to have you by his side."

"Kazaf…" Alec looked surprised.

"Thank you, Alexander." Kazaf's soft glare on Alec made Alec feeling relieved and happy.

Alec laughed softly with lots of unspoken gratitude. What Kazaf said to him really means a lot to Alec. After a short while, Alec replied a gentle and shy thank you.

Kazaf nodded slightly. "Now I can see why Magnus is in love with you. Alexander, you are an amazing person."

"Really? Thank you… By the way, you may just calling me Alec."

"Why? Not really get used when other people than Magnus calling you like that? I'm actually prefer to call you Alexander, it's a good name." Kazaf said.

"…But still, if you don't mind, please just call me Alec." Alec scratching head unnaturally.

Kazaf didn't comment further on this topic. However, after few seconds of silences, Kazaf trying to talk some of his concerns with Alec.

"I believe the demons activities will be increased lately. Make sure you have mentally prepare for that, Alec." Kazaf said with a serious look.

Alec looked confused. "Why?"

"It's kind of an intuition that I cannot explain."

"So… Is this all because of 'the darkness is coming soon'?" Alec asked.

"Your sharp to the point once again impressed me." Kazaf teased with a soft laugh. After that, Kazaf rubbed his hands together and changed to a serious attitude. "May I ask you a favour, Alec?"

"Just speak out."

"Protect Magnus at all cost. Would you able to do that?" Kazaf kept his gazes on Alec.

"You don't even need to ask. Kazaf, Magnus is always be my priority." Alec replied in a firm tone.

But Kazaf was asking again. "What if, there is one day that you must choose only one choice over Magnus and your parents or anyone else like Jace and your sister Isabelle. Then, what is your answer?"

When Alec almost wanted to answer Kazaf, Kazaf gave a gentle reminder.

"Think about it over again and answer me seriously. Alec, when I said that you have to make a choice, it means that when the crucial moment like the do or die situation… When you really forced to pick up only one choice, which side you will choose?"

Alec stunned and swallowed hard, suddenly turned to a silent mode.

"It's a very hard question, doesn't it?" Kazaf shook with laughter.

But who knows Alec once again make Kazaf shock.

"It's actually not that hard." Alec took a deep breath and answer in an honest tone. "All of my family and Magnus are important to me. But if you really want me to make a choice, I could only say that I will make the decision based on different situation."

"Oh, is that so?" Kazaf's narrowed eyes stared at Alec.

"I'm not really want to give up anyone of them or make a choice. If I really have to do so, then, I will judge the situation and minimize the risks and the loss as possible. But at the end, the results should can end up nicely because I'm sure that I will rather sacrifice myself to keep both sides safe." Alec made eye contact with Kazaf bravely. His eyes crystal clear without hiding anything. No lies, only sincere true heart.

"You are such a rare person. Unique indeed." Kazaf commented with a soft tone.

Alec took a deep breath and asked in hesitation. "May I ask you something?"

"What?"

"About what you have said to Valentine before you killed him." Said Alec.

Out of Alec's expectation, Kazaf not even feel a single surprise. "Please allow me to correct you. Because I didn't killed him, I just sent him to Edom. It's one-way ticket, so it's impossible for him to return here anymore."

Alec raised his eyebrows, wait impatiently for Kazaf's further explanation.

"I am wondering when you will ask me about this. Haha. Alec, do you really think that I'm not noticing that you activated your strengthen hearing rune that time?" Said Kazaf.

"Well…" Alec sighed. "It's supposed not a secret, right?"

"It was a secret to Magnus, but only until now." Kazaf smiled softly and continued. "Alec, I'm not going to hide it from you because I need to your assistance to keep an eye on Magnus. You are family. I bet you sure know what the 'family' meaning to us, right?"

Alec nodded and promised. "You have my words. I will never betray our family."

Kazaf looked satisfied and sighed in relieve.

"By the way…The Clary's big brother, also the eldest son of Valentine and Jocelyn… Jonathan is not dead yet, right?" Alec asked.

Kazaf nodded. "It's been almost 18 years… When the poor Jonathan sent by Valentine to Edom, he was died because of his Nephilim bloodline not strong enough to match up with Lilith's blood. But because of my mistake, Jonathan was reborn to get a second life."

"What? But how?" Alec looked confused.

"I gave Jonathan my blood. Just a single drop which I never think that it will take any effect in the first place. Even though my father was stopping me that time, but I just can't endure to see Lilith in pain… In fact, Lilith's unfortunate encounter was caused by my father after all." Kazaf sighed and kept going to make further explanation.

"Lilith is my father's ex-lover, she is the mother of all demons too. Because of the evil in Lilith's nature, she…. She had done something terrible which caused the tragic of…someone in the past. My father was furious and punished Lilith by a vicious curse, which caused Lilith will never able to bear her own child anymore, in her whole endless lifetime." Kazaf looked at Alec, asked in a wry smile. "Such a boring story, is it?"

Alec sighed and then asked carefully. "So… Lilith… She is on what kind of relationship with you…? Why do you want to help her?"

"Yes, Lilith is such an evil demon. But it doesn't means that my father has the rights to destroy a woman's nature breeding ability. It's a cruel punishment indeed to an immortal. Besides that, before everything bad happened, Lilith was one of the closest person to me in Edom, she's just like a real mother to me. Caring, cheerful and kind. Maybe many of you cannot believe it, but I've experienced it myself in the past. Lilith is a demon but she's not really that evil in the very beginning. All of her changes happened after what my father done to her. My father not a good lover and qualified husband indeed. Therefore, I can't really blamed Lilith for gang with Valentine. That's why I am helping her some more when she begged me to save Jonathan's life."

With a heavy sigh again, Kazaf continued. "Jonathan supposed to stay in Edom because Lilith had set a restrictions to him. But I don't know why and not sure how… Jonathan had escaped from the Edom lately. He is one of the top dangerous person to Magnus too. That's why I am worried about this matter."

"Jonathan… Is he evil too?"

"He used to be kind in his childhood. And now, sorry but no. He may not a true evil, but also be considered a kind of an uncertain timing bomb. The many years of living in Edom almost drive him crazy. You had no idea how Lilith treated him. He raised under Lilith's twisted love, which made his logical thinking a little far from the usual. I got visited him few times along these years. But not really that kind of close relationship, you can imagine how Lilith distanced him from me, not wanting to let him get affected by my 'bad influences'. Well, I am a typical of running away from home style even until now." Kazaf sighed and continued.

"And…You said that Magnus was forced by the representative person from the Clave to drink that stupid potion, right? Which caused Magnus losing his power." Said Kazaf.

"Yeah, but why you suddenly mention this?" Alec feeling weird.

"It's because I suspect Jonathan is the one who did this awful thing to Magnus. When I'm doing the poison clearing job on Magnus, I sensed Jonathan's power inside Magnus's body."

"What? But how and why he wants to hurt Magnus?"

"Jonathan… If he trying to hurt Magnus, then it probably because of the jealousy and revenge. Magnus is the only one brother that officially recognized by me in Edom, and he is also the favourite warlock son of the ruler in Edom. Besides that, I am also the one who caused Jonathan reborn and caused him had to suffer such a long time in Edom. Furthermore, my father is the one who caused Lilith in pain and it make Lilith hurt Jonathan more to vent all her emotions. So, to take a revenge on me and my father, the easiest way is to hurt someone who we care about." Said Kazaf.

Alec nodded in agreement.

Kazaf sighed again with a confuse look. "But I am still thinking and wondering how Jonathan able to manage himself to escape from Edom. Lilith is kind of the control freak mother, she will never let Jonathan get any chance to leave her. And also, I don't think that Jonathan has the ability to escape from Edom alone."

"Is it possible that he might get someone to assist him to run away?" Alec asked.

"Well… It could be the one reason. But you should know that there's truly rare people in Edom have the power to fight against with either Lilith or my father." Kazaf suddenly squinted his eyes with a dangerous murder look. "But it's still possible… Maybe, Azazel is the one who master plan all of these and hide behind Jonathan."

"Azazel? The one of the princes of hell too?" Alec widen eyes looked in shock.

"Yes. That Azazel I'm talking about. He is the uncle of mine and Magnus's actually, also the brother of my father. But he's really not fond of Magnus at all, because he can't accept my father has a children with the random woman in human race." Kazaf shook his head disappointedly. "Among all the demons in Edom, Azazel is one of the people who may get touch with Jonathan. Because Azazel interested in Jonathan's ability and quite curious in the potential of Jonathan's power."

Alec looked angry and spoke firmly. "Azazel and I have some unfinished business. If he really involved in this and is the one who caused Magnus losing the power, I will certainly chase him down no matter what cost to pay."

"No need to worry. I will take care of him too, he owed me once for what had he did to Magnus. I heard my father said that he switched Magnus's soul with Valentine's and caused Magnus suffered the agony rune that drew by the Clave, doesn't it?"

Alec looked surprised. "Yeah. That agony rune really caused Magnus a lot of pain. But Magnus is strong, he's get over it somehow. By the way, where are Jonathan and Azazel now?"

"Temporary losing their tracks. But I will get them out from the shadow very soon." Kazaf hissed. "I will make them pay the prices on messing up with Magnus."

"So… If like that…. I have one more question. If you said that Lilith is someone who more like a mother to you in the past, then did she was also close to Magnus in the past…? But I never heard Magnus said anything about her." Alec frowned.

"No. Lilith is not really close to Magnus because many centuries before Magnus born into this world, Lilith already fell out with us. Or maybe I can telling you in a more straight way. Lilith is truly hating Magnus. If she get any chances, trust me, she will do anything to destroy Magnus and make him suffer."

"What? But why?"

"That is because Magnus is my father's favourite son. It's a cruel fact that Lilith who unable to have her own offspring won't be accept in any circumstances. Furthermore, Magnus is a warlock, I'm sure you well aware of Magnus's mother is a human."

"So what? Is this a sin in Edom if someone like Magnus born by a human?"

"Unfortunately, it is a sinful act to many of them in Edom. They are being offence by the fact that the ruler of the hell brought a half-human back to Edom." Kazaf sighed and continued after a moment of pause.

"Magnus able to survive in the Edom in the past, it's all because of he was living under my father and my protection. There's a traditional in Edom, only the pure angel bloodline able to rule the hell. The demons race unable to accept a mixed human and angel bloodline like Magnus, they disrespect him and will never accept him to be the ruler in the hell dimension."

"I still can't understand why they wanted to be biased on Magnus. Magnus surely don't care anything about the ruler position or anything related to rule the hell. It's ridiculous!" Alec's widen eyes full of doubts.

However, Kazaf shook his head. "It's a wrong concept, Alec. You should think another way round."

"What does it means?"

"My father, Asmodeus is the ruler of the Edom. That means his children supposed to follow his path or at least be a potential and qualified ruler candidate."

"So…"

"So, do you really think that they able to accept Magnus, a half-human warlock to be their potential ruler? Or do you really feel that those demons in Edom, especially the greatest demons able to show respect to Magnus who was obviously weaker than them? Sorry but no. Because to most of them, Magnus's bloodline is not that pure and not qualified enough for them to show respect."

Kazaf's words caused Alec's heart beating faster.

"Oh… Magnus… Is this how Magnus live through every day in the past in Edom? To grow up with those demons' bias actions and nasty comments?"

Kazaf sighed heavily with a slight nod. "My father and I had tried our best to protect him. We are not allow anyone hurting Magnus no matter what."

Alec took a deep breath to handle all the truth that he learnt from Kazaf. It's too much information to him but he felt so glad.

"Thank you for telling me all of these, Kazaf." Alec confessed sincerely. "I am really want to know everything about Magnus all the time. But Magnus, he is not talking much about his past."

"I'm sure that he is trusting you and willing to tell you everything now. You are our family, Alec." Kazaf grinned.

"Yeah… Family." Alec took a deep breath. "Oh, by the angel, I never thought that I could engaged with Magnus and become the in-law family with the angel or any demon. Do you know what I'm thinking about now…?"

"Come on. Time changed, and you should change your thoughts too." Kazaf smiled warmly.

"Sure." Alec nodded. Then, his smiling face changed to worried face again.

"Kazaf." Alec sighed heavily and spoke softly. "About Magnus's power…"

"I will fix it." Kazaf promised. "Give me some time to get Azazel and Jonathan out. Maybe tomorrow?"

"That's good as I really don't want to see Magnus fainted or get hurt due to any stupid reason because of me anymore." Alec said.

"Not all your fault, Alec. Maybe it's actually because of me. I was underestimated Magnus's childhood trauma on the hell fire. And, also, unaware of Azazel and Jonathan might be escaped from the Edom is my greatest mistake ever." Said Kazaf. "There are some unclear parts that I need some time to figure it out. But I promise to you, I will never let them have chance to hurt Magnus again."

"What the unclear parts?" Alec asked.

"None of the greatest demons like Azazel's rank able to escape from Edom under my father's supervision… But now my question is how Azazel and Jonathan escaped from there without alarmed my father at all? That's truly weird." Kazaf said.

Alec frowned. "Is that possible if father let them do so?"

"You are getting comfortable to address my father like that." Kazaf teased. "You should see your parents' face expressions next time when you call Asmosdeus as father."

"I already engaged to Magnus. So I think, Asmodeus should be qualified to be my father-in-law now." Alec replied happily.

Kazaf nodded. "You are right though. By the way, and to answer your earlier question, unfortunately, my answer is 'Yes'. Because by normal situation, our father should never allow my uncle to trespass the border into this dimension, if he is around and notice their movement."

"Why?"

"Asmodeus hold that position as the ruler of hell for a reason. To maintain the balance of the world and be the one who fully in-charges those demons living in hell." Kazaf looked up at Alec and continued the rest. "If anyone like Azazel, one of the princes of hell who trespassing the wards, my father normally will know it and should able to stop them in time."

"If you trust father, then is there any chance that maybe father might not be aware of the unusual movement when Azazel and Jonathan left Edom?" Alec guessed.

Kazaf shook his head. "It's impossible for my father not knowing about that. Trust me, he's seriously has that kind of power to rule the hell dimension. So… I'm worried and wondered that why he allow Azazel or Jonathan to do so…"

Alec frowned and getting confused, but he decided to wait patiently as he noticed Kazaf's serious look.

Kazaf creased his brow and sighed. "Before I'm coming here, I've stopped by Edom for a while to meet my father. He didn't mentioned anything about the escape of Azazel or even Jonathan… It's truly weird and unusual to me. But it's impossible for him to not know about this, if any higher rank demons trespassed to this dimension he will definitely know. Unless… He's the one who allow this to be happened silently."

Alec tilted his head and blinked his eyes in confusion. "Maybe… Father really didn't know anything about this…? If your guessing outcome is correct, that means Azazel and Jonathan are the one who hurt Magnus. If like that, then I don't think father will allow this to happen without raise a voice. Father cared about Magnus a lots, even I can feel that."

Kazaf sighed. "You are right, father is truly cared about Magnus. But it doesn't means that he won't involving in this kind of trouble too. I knew him better than you all. Most of the time, he's actually will allow for some exception under the certain conditions. It is possible if someone made any deal with him, as you should know that my father supposed to maintain the order of the hell. However, it's not my father's obligation to take the responsibility on the other princes of hell's cross-line behaviour. Even though as the ruler of hell, he will keep his eyes close sometimes on my uncles' action. Not only because my father with them are siblings, but also because my father insisted that my uncles are supposed at least learn how to bear their own consequences of misbehaviour. Normally, my father will only step in and interfere when the things turn out far too complicated."

Alec nodded. "But I can't believe that father will actually let anyone hurt Magnus in purposely."

"Of course he won't do it, and he will never do like that. Never." Kazaf said firmly.

"But then, just now you did said that it was possible father is the one to let it to be happened…?"

"Even though father might be the one who allow my anti-social psychopath uncles trespassed and do something bad, but it doesn't means that he will let them hurt anyone of us. Trust me, my father is kinda another control freak on us, he will never let anyone hurt us without his permission, except himself." Kazaf sighed. "But I guess… It's probably maybe that my father not knowing about someone is hurting Magnus."

Kazaf shook his head again and sent a fixed glare on Alec. "Father tried to mark a tracing and protection rune on Magnus but he did removed it after Magnus made complaint, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Then…?"

"Then, it's high chance to show me the proof that actually my father might be knowing something will happened on Magnus, that's why he tried to do that kind of protection." Kazaf explained. "I'm usually visiting my father and Magnus in this dimension on certain period, but in a secret way without alert Magnus. But this time, when I am returning to this timeline and looked for my father, he asked me to help him look after Magnus in a closely way. He did said something to me which made me feeling confuse at that time… But now, it seems everything getting clear to me."

"You did visited Magnus frequently?" Alec asked in shock.

"Yes, I did. But he never knows about it." Kazaf smiled tiredly.

Alec raised his voice sharply. "But… Why you left Magnus in danger a few times when he calling for your help? He said to me that you never response to him and not bother to rescue him!"

"Even when I'm not around, I also got sent someone to assist me to look after him. But still, I have to admit, I did missed his calls a few times due to some… unexpected…situations. However, it doesn't means that I'm not concerning about him." Kazaf sighed and complaint softly in a teasing tone. "Alec, you have no idea what it feel like to have a troublemaker little brother like Magnus Bane."

Kazaf sighed.

"Kazaf, I am a big brother too. I know sometimes, we just can't do anything we want freely. Sometimes, when we want to protect someone we love, we have to make some sacrifices. Even though some of the sacrifices means that we have to endure the doubts from our beloved and accept all their disappointment and misunderstood."

Kazaf laughed gently when he heard what Alec said. "You seems to say like I'm the one who do all of these with a proper reason behind."

"Don't you?" Alec asked.

Kazaf sighed again. "You are right though." His answer. "But I just not really want to let Magnus know all about these. Not really want to talk further about this topic as well."

"But I don't think it's good to keep Magnus hidden from truth. Trust me, I have some personal experiences on dealing on this issue. The results normally won't ended good if we hide something to Magnus. He will totally get extremely furious once he found out later."

"Well… About this…" Kazaf shrugged one of his shoulders. "I will rather skip this part."

On the other hand, Magnus was waking up in the middle of the night. When he realized that he was in an empty dark bedroom, he suddenly feeling panic. He walking to the door in a rush, not really cared the soreness and the feeling of aches on his body muscles. Then, it's the same time when he noticed Kazaf and his Alexander talking at the balcony.

"You guys planned to keep me hidden from what?" Magnus said unhappily in a harsh loud tone.

"Magnus!" Alec rushed to Magnus immediately and hugged Magnus into his arms.

"Good to see that you are awake." Kazaf greeted in a soft happy tone. "How are you feeling now? Is it better?"

Magnus pushed Alec away with a doubtful eyes. "What are you talking with my brother just now? Is there any secret that I should know?"

"Well… It's…. I…I…" Alec suddenly feeling nervous and stuttered his words. He turned back at Kazaf looking for some help.

Kazaf sighed but chose to keep quiet.

"Kazaf." Magnus's threatened voice. "Tell me, what is it?"

"Nothing." Kazaf replied in a calm tone. "You are just walking up. Come, let me check on you." Kazaf then walking closer to Magnus but Magnus moves backward in a defence look.

"Tell me the truth. What are you hiding from me?" Magnus asked again.

Kazaf shook his head and replied in a firm tone. "I got nothing to hide."

"Oh, really? Then, what are you talking to Alec just now?" Magnus asked stubbornly. He moved the sight on Alec, asked in a similar same tone. "Alexander, you promised that you won't lie to me anymore. Now, tell me. What should I know about this?"

"Actually, it's nothing serious…?" Alec answered sheepishly.

"Alexander!" Magnus shouted angrily which made Alec jumpy.

"I'm sorry, don't get agitated, please. Magnus, you fainted in the institute the moment ago, remember? Please control your emotion and don't repeat that again, you did scared me!" Alec pleaded.

"I just want to know the truth! Is there any little secret that you guys keeping from me?" Magnus looked angry indeed. He gazing at the two men in front of him, feeling the anger burn in his boling blood.

Kazaf sighed again, he raised his hands to surrender. "Chocolate, come by my side." He instructed gently.

Alec looked confused and wondered why. Magnus exchanged a confuse gaze with Alec, then he listening to Kazaf's instruction. However, Magnus's angriness never reduce but increased some more.

"There's seriously nothing to hide. Don't be so angry and please don't pouted your lips. You look like a child to me… Never learn to grow up, huh?" Kazaf teased and stroking Magnus's messy hair like what he's do in the past to little Magnus.

Magnus really annoyed by Kazaf's attitude. He looked angrier now and shouted in the shining golden cat eyes. "Get off your hands from me!" A dark red sparks appeared from Magnus's hands all in sudden, which make Alec feeling in shock, even Magnus himself also looked confused and wondered why he's suddenly missed activated the power.

However, Kazaf looked calm as always and teased again. "Seriously? My protection and linking rune on your wrist is to let you protect yourself when facing the others who might trying to hurt you. But now, are you trying to use it to against me? Dumb Chocolate, you should know that you can't even hurt me with the power of mine, right?"

"I never want to hurt you. I just… Damn it, how should I control this power?" Magnus frowned and looked frustration. He gazing down at his own hands, feeling sad indeed.

"The power is mine, of course it's still a bit too powerful to you. But you will live through it before we able to get your power back." Said Kazaf.

"Magnus, are you okay?" Alec asked in concern when he noticed Magnus feeling down.

Magnus nodded at first in silence, but then he shook the head.

Alec sighed in a worried look. "Kazaf, it's not a big deal, right? Why don't you just telling Magnus that you are keeping him in safe secretly all the time?"

"What…?" Magnus asked in confuse. "What does it means?"

Kazaf sent a warning glare on Alec, then he rolled his eyes and put one hand on Magnus's head, which made Magnus turned to look at Kazaf with the eyes full of uncertain feeling.

"It's nothing serious, I promise." Kazaf said firmly. "You already big enough and not the child you used to be anymore, Magnus. You looked mature when you talked to the others, but why you are always such a clingy and insecure child look when facing me?"

Magnus's deadly sight stared at Kazaf. "You are the one who made me become like this!"

"It's ridiculous." Kazaf shrugged and comment in a teasing laugh. "You are now just like an annoying, spoiled baby brother who tries to gain big brother's attention."

"What?" Magnus really being offense by Kazaf's description.

Kazaf faked a smile when Alec giggled uncontrollably.

"Excuse me?" Kazaf looked at Alec.

Magnus also sent a weird glare on Alec. "Alexander!"

"Sorry. I just can't help myself. You two brothers are really… cute." Alec said.

Kazaf grinned on Alec's comment. "That kind of vocabulary is really rare to use on me. However, it suits our cute Magnus perfectly." Kazaf looked satisfy and looked at Magnus happily.

"It's great to stay by your side like this again, my dear Chocolate." Kazaf said sincerely. Then, before Magnus able to react, Kazaf opened his arms widely and pulled Magnus into his arms.

"Kazaf…" Magnus whispered softly. Feeling secure to stay in his brother's arms.

"You just need to know that I will never leave you alone, no matter what." Kazaf promised.

Magnus felt his body relaxed when he buried his head deeply against Kazaf's shoulder. Kazaf patted Magnus's back gently and continued to say.

"Just always bear in your mind. We are brothers, we share the same bloodline of our father. These facts will never be erased. Have faith in me, like what you did in the past, okay? You can count on me." Said Kazaf.

"But it's hard… I will still need to let you go. You never belong to this dimension…" Magnus sobbed softly.

Kazaf and Alec exchanged a sympathy look and feeling heartaches when they heard Magnus said like that.

"But you won't be all alone. See, you found yourself a new family here in this dimension. Alec will take his part to look after you, I believe he will do a great job better than me. Besides that, father and I, we are just one call away. You can reached us whenever you want…" Kazaf sighed sadly but his voice smooth and full of encouragement.

After that, Kazaf let go of Magnus, but Alec immediately walked to them and pulled Magnus into his warm embrace.

"Magnus…" Alec pressed a gentle kiss on Magnus's forehead and hugged Magnus tightly.

"Alexander." Magnus whispered weakly in his teary eyes.

"Stupid Chocolate." Kazaf put one hand to squeeze Magnus's shoulder.

"I'm not stupid!" Magnus's complaining voice made Alec and Kazaf laughed.

"You guys so bad… Keep teasing on me." Magnus blinked back tears.

"Such a clingy brother." Kazaf said.

"And also a sweet lover." Alec smiled and kissed Magnus on cheek.

"Oh, just give me a break, you two!" Kazaf looked away from them, then he kept his gazes on the starry night sky.

[To Be Continued]


	17. Housemate rules

Magnus woke up in bed the next morning. Alec was sleeping beside Magnus and his both arms wrapped around Magnus. Magnus looked up at Alec's innocent sleeping face with a happy smile. The peaceful atmosphere made him felt so much appreciated. Magnus blinked his eyes sleepily and started to think of another person who he's been with yesterday.

When Magnus walked out from the bedroom to the living room, his heart dropped because the house is so quiet and peaceful. And the most important fact is that he was all alone standing there.

'Where is Kazaf?' Magnus feeling panic and the old memories began to wash over him. Is that possible that Kazaf was leaving him again? Not even bother to tell him a proper goodbye?

Magnus worried heart racing fast, then he ran and checked all the rooms. But the sad thing is Kazaf was nowhere to found. At the end, Magnus sat on the couch quietly, until Alec's soft voice calling his name.

"Magnus?" Alec said after a yawn. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" It's easy for him to notice Magnus's sad face.

"Is there something bothered you?" Alec asked in concern tone. Then, he kneeled down in front of Magnus, hold Magnus's hand gently and spoke again. "Why you looked so sad? What's wrong?"

"He left." Magnus whispered.

"Who left?" Alec looked confused at first, but then he asked again in a hesitation. "Do you mean Kazaf? But where did he go?"

"The problem is that I don't know. I can't find him either… He's not at home already when I woke up in the morning." Magnus looked broken. "He left again. Such a big liar, I should never believe him."

Alec sighed. "Maybe… He's just going out for something? I think no matter where he go, he sure will come back to here soon. Don't be so worry, okay?"

"No. He's won't coming back anymore. He always the same… He done this before many times. Why I am so blind and stupid, not even realized this. I'm actually believe what his promised to me yesterday… I am really stupid." Said Magnus with a disappointed voice.

Alec cupped and caressing Magnus's face gently.

"Don't be overthinking. I trust him. Maybe he is going out a while for something. I believe that he will coming back soon. Okay?"

"No, he won't. He is not coming back." Magnus sighed sadly and looked up at Alec. "Whatever, I'll be fine. Who care about that… I should better get ready to face my own life by my own, and with your company of course." Magnus smiled at Alec, but his eyes full of troubles and worries.

Alec shook his head. "Hey, I am here. You are never be alone."

Magnus nodded.

"Go to get a fresh change." Alec pressed a tender kiss on Magnus's forehead. "Let us find something to eat, then I will accompany you to find Kazaf back."

"Who said I want to find him back?" Magnus frowned.

Alec laughed. "Okay. Not you want to find him back, but me. Magnus, I want to find my brother-in-law back, okay? It's impossible for him to disappear all in sudden without proper informing us. That's truly rude, I should teach him a lesson about that."

"Yeah…Help me teach him a lesson." Magnus said.

"Sure." Alec confirmed. "Now, go get a change and then we will go for breakfast together."

Magnus nodded and walked into the bedroom again.

Looking at Magnus's back, Alec sighed and thought himself silently in the heart.

'Where are you going, Kazaf?' Alec frowned.

"Are you guys looking for me?" Kazaf's voice suddenly appeared from nowhere, which stunned Alec immediately.

"Kazaf!" Alec shouted out loud. "Where have you been? Magnus is worried about you."

"Shopping." Kazaf smiled with a satisfied look.

Magnus who in the bedroom rushed out to the living room when he heard Alec's shocking voice. Then, he eyes fixed on Kazaf, who looked clean and fresh in simple white shirt and blue jeans, totally a mundane style.

"Morning, Chocolate." Kazaf smiled. "How about having breakfast together?" Kazaf snapped his fingers to use magic bring back all his shopping stuff. After that, he pointed at the dining table which full of different kind of food.

"Wow~ Where did you get all of these?" Alec looked surprised indeed.

"I buy these with the money of course." Kazaf explained. "Mundane living style never cease to amaze me."

Alec asked in a shocking voice. "You have money to use?" It's hard to imagine how an angel able to have the mundane money and capable in shopping.

"Yes, he did bought all of these with money. Mundane's money." Another familiar woman's voice appeared suddenly.

"Catarina?" Alec looked confused when she saw Catarina showed up with full of grocery and shopping bags in her both hands.

"Cat, what's going on? How come you are coming here together with Kazaf?" Magnus looked at his old friend with an unbelievable look.

"We just went to shopping. I'm so glad to hear that Kazaf will staying at here for a while, so I think I should take the responsibility to assist him on buying some groceries and daily necessaries." Catarina saying happily.

"Care to make more explanation?" Magnus able to see how excited she is. But it's truly weird! Catarina should be his friend, instead of Kazaf's friend. How come Catarina looked like she is the one who have the longer and closer friendship with Kazaf?

"How come both of you looked so close? Why I not even realised this?" Magnus looked confused and a little bit shock indeed.

"It's a long story." Kazaf shrugged and can't waited to pick a seat for the delicious breakfast.

However, at the same time, Alec was more concern on other points which Catarina mentioned. Alec gazing at Kazaf with raised eyebrows. "So, Kazaf… Are you really planning to stay at here? Is that true?"

"Why asking me like this? Not welcome me?" Kazaf teased when he took a small bite of toast.

Alec smiled and waved his hand. "I'm happy to hear this news! Welcome home, Kazaf."

Kazaf grinned. "Thank you, my dear brother-in-law."

"WAIT!" Magnus suddenly screamed and kept his eyes on Kazaf. "How long are you gonna to stay here?"

"Well… It should depend on situation." Kazaf pointed to the food on dining table. "I'm damn hungry now. When will you guys planning to join me for the breakfast?"

"I…" Magnus planned to say something else but Catarina stopped him in time.

"Magnus, you should go get a change and come to eat breakfast. We can talk later." Catarina said.

"Yeah, don't waste it. I queue so long to buy these, you guys should faster join me." Kazaf looked up at Catarina and urged her too. "Hey, darling, come! You should taste this too." Said Kazaf when he took a sip of hot coffee.

Catarina laughed softly when she noticed Kazaf eating in a rush. "Take it slowly, Kazaf. When a person eats too fast and swallows the food without fully chewing it, the food is more likely to pass through the digestive tract without being completely broken down."

"Urghh… Don't use your 'nurse-style tone' to talk to me, Cat. There's nothing to worry about, okay? Because I don't think that I will break the record of becoming the first angel or first the prince of hell who facing mundane digest problem." Kazaf groaned.

Catarina shrugged with a grin and walked to the dining table.

"Chocolate, you should go to brush your teeth and get a change. Waiting for you to join us." Kazaf smiled. "Alec, you too. Come on! You gotta move it, guys."

Magnus and Alec exchanged a silent look.

"Fine. Whatever…" Magnus sighed defeatedly.

After about 15 minutes, Magnus was sitting there and having his breakfast with his friend and family. They had a chat while eating the food. However, Magnus not really focused on what he eaten because he was a little bit too shocked on what Catarina told him and Alec.

"That means you are having a secret contact with my brother behind me all the time? And you, my old friend, you are assisting on take care of me because I am a task that entrusted by Kazaf to you, am I correct?" Magnus's widen eyes fixed on Catarina. His face expression was shocked but hurt at the same time. As he never thought that Catarina, one of his oldest friend was keeping this kind secret from him.

"I am hard to believe this. Cat, you are my friend! How could you hide this from me? You should know that I was looking for Kazaf a very long time after he left me without a proper goodbye!" Magnus said angrily.

"Don't take it too personally, Mags." Catarina comforted. "I am not hiding it from you purposely. Remember? You are the one who started to forbidden me to talk anything about Kazaf at the very beginning. You're not even allow me to mention Kazaf's name in front of you some more."

Kazaf sighed. "Chocolate, it's not a big deal. Why so serious?"

"What do you mean that it's not a big deal? How do you so sure that not a big deal?" Magnus shouted back at Kazaf. "I was searching for you like a crazy man many years after gone. But how could you act like the whole co-operation between you and Catarina is nothing wrong? It's actually meant a lot to me!"

"Magnus…" Alec tried to calm him down but failed.

Magnus pointed to the cat, Chairman Meow. It was curled up behind Kazaf's seat now.

"That's why Chairman Meow recognized you and looked so close to you!"

Kazaf sighed again when Catarina shook her head.

"Mags, you previously thought that Kazaf was not concerning on you at all. But now already proved that he is still a caring brother to you, but then why are you looked so angry?" Catarina sighed too and tried to convince Magnus. "It's nothing, Magnus. Don't be stubborn."

"You seriously have to let it go. Don't let the useless thoughts blocked your head and affect your wise judgement." Said Catarina sincerely.

"I…" Before Magnus able to speak the second word, Alec stopped Magnus immediately.

Alec said. "Magnus, it's ok. You should be happy, it's not necessary to bring troubles to yourself. See? We are all sitting at here and having a breakfast together. This is already kind of blessing, doesn't it? The most important thing is that your caring brother that you longing for so long is back to you again."

"Alec!" Magnus shouted. "You should help me!"

"Yes, that's why I'm helping you now."

"Excuse me? When you helping me? You joined them to convince me like that I'm the wrong one who not supposed to make hard on Kazaf…" Magnus's agitated words stopped by Alec immediately.

"Magnus, there's no one said that you are wrong. It's okay to make complaint because Kazaf should never hide his caring towards you. However, in this case, it seems nobody get hurt…" Alec said.

"But I'm hurt!" Magnus looked serious and raised his voice uncontrollably.

The whole living room in a deep silence after that.

Everybody fixed their gazes on Magnus.

After a while, Magnus took a deep breath and spoke again in a defeated sad tone. "I'm hurt…You left me Kazaf… You left me alone. You don't even bother to show up yourself when I'm injured and dying. You should supposed to come personally, I never want you to assign anyone else to look after me. You are the one I need all the time…"

Catarina sighed deeply when Alec squeezed Magnus's shoulder to show his support on him and to comfort Magnus silently.

Kazaf looked at Magnus with a soft and apologetic glare. "Sorry for hurting you."

Magnus stunned by the sincerity of Kazaf.

Kazaf then took a toast and pass to Magnus. "Nah, take a bite. This is really delicious, Chocolate."

Magnus sent a dead glare on Kazaf. "I'm talking seriously to you right now. Please don't change the topic!"

Kazaf replied in an honest tone. "When did I change the topic? Just take this toast, it's my sincere apologizes to you."

Magnus stunned again by Kazaf's smiling face.

"Are you kidding to me? Am I a joke to you?" Magnus frowned.

"Forgive me, my dear little brother. You are the best brother in this world." Kazaf praised with a delightful tone.

Magnus hissed. "But you the worst brother in this world. I hate you."

Kazaf not angry at Magnus's comment but laughed happily. "It's okay, Chocolate. Because I will always love you, no matter what." Kazaf urged Magnus to take the toast again with a pleading sight. "Please just accept this toast. I'm starving, chocolate."

"What kind of angel you are? Starving your head!" Magnus pouted his lips again but took the toast anyway. "You should be grateful to have a brother like me generous enough to forgive you."

Kazaf nodded and the clapped his hands gently. "Thank you, Chocolate."

Magnus took a bite of the toast but still acted a cool manner. Catarina and Alec exchanged a grin, feeling happy for the brothers.

"Have some coffee." Alec helped Magnus to pour the hot coffee in the cup.

Magnus sent him a soft glare and eating the toast happily. But Magnus's smiling face disappeared very soon after Alec opened his mouth.

"My parents already back to Idris as per the clave's instruction." Alec suddenly said.

Magnus kept his mouth shut and looked like he was focused on his breakfast. But actually, Magnus was still troubled by the fact of Alec's parents not fully accept him to be their son-in-law.

Kazaf and Catarina noticed Magnus's sad face obviously.

Alec did noticed it too, but he's not really know how to comfort Magnus.

"It's okay to just ignore them." Alec said to Magnus, quite a firm tone.

However, Magnus has totally different point of view. "No, it's not okay to me at all, Alexander."

Kazaf sighed deeply and measured the couple silently.

"I don't want to pretend that like I don't care their thoughts anymore. Because I did cared about them, whether they ready to give us their blessing or able to approve our marriage or not…" Magnus looked down on his plate, his face was full of sorrow.

Alec bit his lips and not sure what to say at this moment. "I'm sorry… It's all my faults." Maybe other than these, there's no other sentences suitable for Alec to say anymore.

Magnus shook his head and looked back Alec, trying to ensure that it's not Alec's fault.

"Alec, please assist to make a proper arrangement soon. I'm hoping to have another chat with your parents." Said Kazaf.

Magnus and Alec looked surprise.

"Sure. I will arrange for it as soon as possible." Alec nodded.

"Thank you." Kazaf smiled.

"Kazaf…" Magnus seems wanted to say something to Kazaf but he's not sure what to say. What should he says? Should he thanks Kazaf's effort to try communicate with his in-law family for his marriage? Or should he stopped Kazaf as he not really wanted to bring troubles to his brother?

Magnus sighed sadly, his gazes once again staring back to his plate. He felt shameful indeed.

"Just leave it to me, Chocolate." Kazaf promised.

"But…"

"I'm your big brother. Let me take care all your problems for you, it's my responsibility."

Magnus looked up at Kazaf when he heard what Kazaf said to him. Kazaf's words made Magnus feeling warm.

"Hey… Maybe we should change to other topic. It's a great morning, we should not ruin the breakfast." Catarina suggested kindly. "It's very rare to have Kazaf having the breakfast with us. So, maybe Magnus you should just cherish on this moment, okay?"

Magnus nodded and said. "Okay." He smiled at Kazaf, and then Kazaf gave Magnus a silent nod to show his agreement.

Alec asked in hesitation. "Kazaf…So, how long do you planned to stay at here? And, there are few empty room here. Have you picked any room yet?"

Kazaf laughed gently. "Don't worry, I will handle it myself. You guys just live like your normal living style, I'm sure that it won't have any changes."

Magnus and Alec exchanged a silent glance.

After that, Kazaf took out a smartphone and showed to Magnus and Alec. "Here my new toy. I just dialled and missed call your phone. Please remember to save my phone number."

Magnus and Alec exchanged another surprised look silently.

"Contact me immediately whenever you need me. Of course, you all also able to try summon me if needed." Kazaf winked at them. "Normally I will mute the others' when they calling me. However, I will certainly reply to your call."

"Look like someone is getting seriously on what he had promised to me this time." Magnus asked again. "Really planned to stay at here?"

"I will take that room." Kazaf pointed to the room which nearby the living room, but totally different direction with Magnus and Alec's bedroom.

"Of course, I will do some renovation and set up a new design on it. For those parts, I will fix it myself, there's nothing for you to worry about." Kazaf added.

Catarina teased at Kazaf. "I don't think the room part is Magnus's concern. Just make sure you answer the phone and quick response if any calls from Magnus start onwards."

"Well said, Cat." Magnus looked at Kazaf with serious gaze. "You must let me know whenever and wherever you go out from here."

"I will try?" Kazaf said.

"Not just trying. I want you to promise me that you will do it." Magnus replied.

"Magnus, it's a hard condition. Not even I can do that if anyone of my siblings requested." Alec tried to be fair. But he decided to keep his mouth shut when he received another warning glare from Magnus.

"Maybe I need some privacy on it. Can I do it depend on the actual situation? You should know that sometimes emergency happened." Said Kazaf.

"Fine. But you must need to keep in touch with me all the time. I want to know what you are doing and where you are, if possible." Magnus narrowed his eyes.

"Well, it's impossible. Like what I said, emergency cases happened unexpectedly." Kazaf explained.

"Even like that, please at least keep in touch with me whenever the situation allowed." Magnus sighed. "This is my bottom line. Because I don't want to search where you are like a crazy man again. You seriously have many bad records in the past, you left me too many times and caused me lack of sense of security. It's all your faults, so you will have to bear the consequences yourself."

Kazaf sighed and sent a wry smile to Alec and Catarina.

"Kazaf, answer me." Magnus urged for the answer.

Then, everyone in the living room heard Kazaf said firmly. "Sure. No matter what, I will keep you updated of my status. Happy now?"

"A little bit happy now." Magnus admitted.

"Good." Kazaf nodded. "I will follow your rules, but you will have to follow my rules as well."

"What rules?" Magnus frowned.

"Not yet think of. Maybe tonight I will give you answer." Said Kazaf.

"Okay, be fair. If you follow my rules, then I will follow yours as well." Magnus confirmed.

Catarina shook. "Oh, come on. You two brothers just stopped from now. Please don't affect the happy breakfast mood."

"Without clarifying these, then how can I enjoy my breakfast?" Magnus shrugged.

Alec grinned. "Magnus."

"Don't Magnus me again. Alexander, you should always stand by my side. Got it?" Magnus stared at Alec.

Alec nodded and gave up. "I'll always be your supporter unconditionally."

"Glad to hear it." Magnus smiled in satisfaction, then he focused on Kazaf again.

"I'm your big brother, Chocolate. That means I am older than you too." Kazaf said.

"So what?" Magnus replied immediately.

"So, you will have to listen to me too." Kazaf laughed softly. "You should having your breakfast now. Then, we can looking for Azazel and Jonathan together."

Magnus nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. I can't wait to get my power back!"

[To Be Continued]


	18. Morning talk

Too many problems need to solve at once. But no matter what, as long as they are together, then they should be able to overcome everything successfully. However, the life is always has exception happened sometimes. Because the plan is the plan but it doesn't mean that we are able to do whatever follows the plan in reality.

Alec's phone ringing during the breakfast time, he answered the phone and left the dining table after shot apologetic glances to everybody.

Magnus sighed and spoke to Kazaf. "Well… Look like we have to settle the rest troubles by ourselves later, brother dear."

"Why? I thought Alec did promised to join our mission." Kazaf asked.

"Wanna bet?" Magnus shrugged. "It's must be the call from the institute. I can hundred percents sure that they are asking my Alexander back to the institute now for their… whatever emergency case."

Kazaf frowned then he stared at Catarina who sat beside him.

"Quite true. I'm actually think the same thing." Catarina said. "But I'm sorry that I cannot join you all as Madzie shouldn't be alone at home after she back from the class later."

"It's okay, my friend. Fully understood on your difficulties. Actually you did helped me a lot, especially when you kind enough to bring my old-man style brother for a shopping trip this morning." Magnus grinned naughtily.

"Excuse me? Why I am your 'old-man style brother'? I feel nothing wrong on my style, okay?" Kazaf complaint softly.

"Shame on you, Kazaf. Maybe next time you can try to learn some fashion tips from your very cool and very stylish brother, a.k.a me, Magnus AWESOME Bane." Magnus smiled proudly.

"Uh huh…" Kazaf laughed uncontrollably.

"Hey, what so funny?" Alec just ended the call and walked back to the dining table again. He sat down and looked at Magnus.

Magnus sighed. "Nothing special. So, about the call…"

"Yeah… I'm sorry, I think I have to…" Alec spoked in hesitation.

"You have to go back to the institute now." Magnus continued the rest of Alec's sentence.

"Yes… How did you know?" Alec asked.

"Always the same situation that we are facing when your phone ringing. It's okay, don't worry, my shadowhunter. Just get back to work, I'll be fine." Magnus said with a very kind understanding attitude.

"I…I'm truly sorry, Magnus." Alec sighed heavily. "I'm worried about you too. Can you just wait for me, I will be right back soonest as possible, so we can go to find Azazel and Jonathan together?"

"Alec, don't worry. You may just going back to the institute. I will babysit Magnus for you until you back from work." Kazaf said with a confident tone. "Trust me, I'm specialized in babysitting Magnus TROUBLEMAKER Bane, no matter how difficult and how troublesome he is."

Magnus sent a dead glare on Kazaf. "Excuse me?"

Ignored Magnus's complain completely. Kazaf ensured again in a more serious tone. "It's okay, Alec. You can counting on me."

Alec then looking at Magnus and asked softly. "Is it okay if I leave you alone with Kazaf? I'm really need to go back to the institute now, but I don't want to leave you alone either."

Magnus sighed and replied in a tender tone. "I'll be fine. Just do whatever you need to do. When you coming back later, then you will see me back in a powerful warlock mode again."

Alec apologized again. "I'm sorry that I have to leave you alone to facing these problems."

"Alexander, I'm not alone." Magnus pointed to Kazaf who sat in front of them. "See? I have a super annoying and super powerful big brother, Kazaf accompany me all the time."

"Just erase the super annoying, I'm super powerful indeed." Kazaf tickled with a humour tone.

Catarina and Alec shared a speechless wry smile glare.

"Okay… Then, let's do it. I will be back to here soonest as possible once I settle the matter at the institute." Alec promised to Magnus.

"Sure. Keep in touch with me, Alexander." Magnus pressed a tender kiss on Alec's lips.

Alec smiled warmly. "You too. Please always bear in mind to be careful and always be a good boy listen to Kazaf. Okay?"

Magnus pouted. "I can take care of myself."

"Magnus… Please let me worry less about you." Alec pleaded.

"Fine." Magnus sighed unhappily. "I'll listen to you."

"Thank you. Be safe for me. I will coming back to you soon." Alec gave Magnus another kiss on cheek before he said goodbye to Kazaf and Catarina.

Magnus standing up and tried to say something else, but Alec already rushed out from the loft very quickly. Magnus sighed quietly and stood in a daze.

"Shall we finish the breakfast?" Kazaf said gently when eating another toast.

Magnus looked back at Kazaf with a weird glare. "How many toasts did you eat? Still feeling hungry?"

"Not really hungry but I want to eat." Kazaf smiled. "I missed the mundane food."

"It's weird as I bet you do not really need to eat in heaven. Angel supposed not feeling hungry, doesn't it?" Magnus asked. "You don't even need the food to survive when we both living in Edom in the past too."

"You are right. I don't need food to survive, but it doesn't mean that I'm not feeling hungry. The desire of tasting the food always made me a hungry angel all the time." Said Kazaf.

Magnus sighed again when he get back to the seat.

"Magnus, maybe next time you should be honest to yourself and also to Alec as well. It's okay to let Alec know that you need him by your side, especially at this moment." Catarina said sincerely.

"What should I telling him? It must be very hard for him if I force him to choose only one side between me and his shadowhunter work. This will tear him apart…" Magnus said sadly.

"Or maybe not." Kazaf commented softly. "Your fiancé is a shadowhunter indeed. The shadowhunters are born to be a warrior who follow their rules naturally. But it doesn't means that he less caring about you, Chocolate. What you have to do is to be honest to him. If you really need him, just telling him honestly. Even it's hard for him to make a choice, but I believe as a wise man like him, he will certainly find a way to handle the problem well. If he seriously want to be with you, he will definitely find a way to live through this."

Catarina nodded. "Absolutely agree on Kazaf's points of view. Magnus, I have the same thoughts. Maybe you just need to try to be true to yourself, trying to please yourself first and care about your needs first. Don't be that eager to help Alec make any decision. Just telling Alec your real thoughts and the feeling deep down your heart. I believe Alec will find a balance to maintain your relationship and handle his shadowhunter work well at the same time."

"Didn't you all hear what he said? He said that he need to back to the institute now because it's kind of emergency! He's always saying like that, although I know that it's a truth anyway…" Magnus said.

"Yeah, of course he said like that. He didn't lie to you because it's a truth." Said Catarina. "But you must know that he choose to back to the institute is because you never tell him that you desperately need him by your side at the same time! Magnus, however, on the contrary, you persuaded him and made him actually believed that you are okay to handle everything yourself and urged him to focus on his shadowhunter job instead."

"But what if he didn't choose me even after I told him that I need him…?" Magnus replied with a worried tone.

"If he did cared about you, then he will choose you. Even he didn't choose you on whatever reason, I think he will come back to you and help you in him whenever you need him, like what he always did. Still remember that time when the New York institute get attacked by the Valentine team? When all the downworlder facing the life crisis, your Alexander choose you over his people. I can still remember how happy you are when you told us he hugged you and told you he loves you when the rest of shadowhunters in chaos busy to handle the messes."

Magnus smiled when the old sweet memories replayed in his head. But the smiling face dropped because of his endless worries again. "What if… What if he seriously didn't choose me? No matter whatever valid reasons he provided, but I'm sure I will be very upset and sad… I don't want to hate him because of this. Maybe this is the reason why I keep maintaining a safe distance with him, even until now… I'm afraid to face disappointment if demand more than what I deserve…"

"Chocolate, it's possible to be happened if Alec really didn't choose you but…" Kazaf smiled sincerely at Magnus. "I have faith in Alec. He surely will pick a right choice and handle both sides well. Don't you ever think that it might be possible for Alec to take good care of both sides at the same time? And, please always remember that you are deserve to be happy. Believe in yourself, Magnus. You deserve Alec's unconditional love, got it?"

Magnus nodded silently but still in a racing heart that full of worries.

"Stupid Chocolate." Kazaf took the last bite of toast and announced happily. "I'm done. Have you finished your breakfast?"

Magnus pointed at his empty plate and asked back in a challenge tone. "You tell me?"

Kazaf laughed. "Good. Then, I think we should start our job now."

"Where you planned to go now? Do you get the location of Azazel and Jonathan?" Catarina asked Kazaf.

"I'm working on it. No worries, you may going back to take care of your adoptive-daughter." Said Kazaf. "Oh, remember to send my regards to our little Madzie. Tell her that I will visit her again soon."

"Sure. Then… You two please be careful." Catarina sent a soft glare at Magnus. "Be an obedient brother, Magnus."

"Haiz… Don't be nagging like a grandmother." Magnus sighed in an annoyed face.

"Okay, I think I should back home now. Thank you for the breakfast, Kazaf." Said Catarina before she leaving by a portal.

After Catarina left the loft, Kazaf looked at the Magnus with a big smile.

"What now?" Magnus frowned.

"Come, let's clearing all of these…" Kazaf started to tidy up the messes on dining table.

"Why don't we just use the magic?" Magnus tried to use the magic as usual but then the unexpected incident happened. A dark red magical frame burnt the half of dining table before Kazaf able to stop it.

"Chocolate!" Kazaf shouted and used his own power to stop the fire.

Magnus stunned at there in a totally blur mind. "What happened?"

"You can't control my power." Kazaf reminded. "Please just don't try to use any magic before you get your own power back."

Magnus looked sad. "I'm sorry…"

Kazaf continued the explanation when he tidying up the messes at the same time. "My protection rune on your left wrist is enough to protect you during this transition period. If any bad guys try to hurt you, my protection ward will reflex their attacks in a multiple times power back to themselves automatically. That means, you don't have to do anything. Please just stay still."

"Okay…"

Kazaf gave instruction again. "Go to take a seat and have some rest, I will handle this."

"But I…" Magnus tried to retort but Kazaf stopped him.

"Magnus." Kazaf's facial expression was getting serious.

"I'm sorry." Magnus said sheepishly.

Looked at Magnus's shameful face made Kazaf laughed. "Don't be stupid. Nothing to apologize, kid always make troubles, doesn't it?"

"But I'm not a kid anymore, Kazaf." Magnus sighed and pulled a chair to sit down. "Why don't you just using your power directly? It's troublesome to do the clearing job."

"I love to try the mundane living style." Kazaf said in an honest tone.

"Not a good timing for you to experience a mundane life now. Maybe we should go to find Azazel and Jonathan first." Said Magnus after a pause. "Tell me the truth. How high the chances do you think that I can get my power back?" Magnus asked.

"It's nothing to worry about, Chocolate. I'm sure that our uncle Azazel will be showed up himself very soon. He's always that kind of person who can't keep a low profile." Kazaf started to move the plates to the kitchen. Then, he raised his voices and looked back at Magnus. "By the way, maybe there's something you can help on it now."

"What is it?" Magnus said.

"Please help me contact your Alexander and ask him what the situation on his on-hand job." Kazaf reminded. "Remember to get the address of location for me."

"You want to find Alexander?" Magnus asked in confusion.

"Not only me to find him but both of us." Kazaf smiled at Magnus. "Get yourself ready, later I'll bring you to find your fiancé and get your power back."

Kazaf's confusing statement made Magnus blurred. However, Magnus decided to follow Kazaf's instruction too. After calling Alec, what caused Magnus feeling shock is that Alec told him that there's a few groups of mundane get killed cases happened at different locations in the city. The killing method is quite similar with Azazel's.

Meanwhile, Kazaf done washing and clearing the messes of their breakfast. However, he choose to ignore the half-burnt dining table.

"You should clear up this mess by your own later once you get your power back. This will be your punishment as you ignored my advices." Said Kazaf, he walking to the living room and picked out one denim blue jacket from the shopping bag.

"How am I looking?" Kazaf showed Magnus his new look.

"Nice." Magnus answered perfunctorily, then he asked continuously. "Do you think Azazel is the one who attacked and killed the mundane people?"

"Do you think I need to wear a sunglasses? The weather is hot outside and Catarina bought me a new sunglasses as a present." Kazaf shrugged and kept looking his new sunglasses in the shopping bag, when he also managed to reply Magnus's earlier question at the same time. "It's a high chance because Azazel is the only one person I can think of who totally has good reason and motivation to do so. One of my sired angel informed me that Azazel is lingering around the mundane people this morning too."

"But why did he wants to kill those innocent mundane?" Magnus asked.

"How is it?" Kazaf wore the new sunglasses and looked back at Magnus. "Catarina did praised me this morning that I'm looking good when wearing all of these."

Magnus gave Kazaf a weird fake smile, then he said. "I think I should get Catarina to plan a proper medical checking on her eyes soon."

Kazaf rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Whatever. Stupid me, how can I discuss the fashion with you? You see yourself, your style is obviously… quite unique if compared with the others. Only your Alexander will appreciate it."

"Don't be so mean, please." Magnus sighed. "And you, you haven't answer me yet."

"Answer you what?" Kazaf asked when he took off the sunglasses. Maybe he should just make it simple, keep a less is more style is much easier for him.

"Why Azazel killed those mundane?" Magnus said in confused tone.

Kazaf took a deep breath and asked back seriously. "Quick question. What happened on a greatest demon if a demon crossed the magical barriers between the hell dimension and the normal world? Any side effect on the demon? "

"The magical barriers will be weaken the demon when he crossed the border."

"Then, what's the quickest way for a demon to regain the energy loss?" Asked Kazaf.

"Absorb the others' powers or strengths." Said Magnus without think twice.

"That's it." Kazaf sighed. "Azazel is not only a normal greatest demon but a prince of hell. However, the side effect is the high rank demon like him will get a same level damages when he crossed the magical barriers between the two dimensions."

"That's why he killing those mundane." Magnus gasped.

"I heard Alec said that he's the one who banished Azazel back to hell, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"That means this is the second time of Azazel crossed the border. He seriously need to regain his power before he can do whatever he wants to do." Kazaf sighed heavily again.

Looking at Magnus's worried face, Kazaf said softly.

"Just stay behind me in safe no matter what happen later, okay?"

"I will try." Magnus promised.

"Still a stubborn brother and a troublemaker." Kazaf teased.

Magnus rolled his eyes when heard Kazaf's comment. "Alec said they are now doing investigation at one of the mundane restaurant."

Kazaf walked back to Magnus. Then, he gave his hand to Magnus. "Come with me. Thinking the location in your mind, Chocolate."

"Sure." Magnus hold Kazaf's hand and closed his eyes to fully concentrate on imagined the location.

[To Be Continued]


	19. Farewell to Azazel

The restaurant in the city.

"Total 5 cases reported in the city, this restaurant included. No one survive in this killing spree and all of their bodies don't have any obvious injury. Furthermore, the only evidence that we get is this kind of dark sand, which looked same as the earlier previous case when the greatest demon Azazel stopped by this city." Said Luke.

"Any idea of which demons caused the mystery death of these innocent people?" Luke asked the young shadowhunters who checked on the dead body.

The shadowhunters gazing at each other silently. After a pause, Alec spoke his opinion. "It's probably done by the same killer. I think Azazel is the one we are looking for."

Jace and Isabelle nodded in agreement.

"So… Where should we find him this time?" Clary sighed. "Magnus is losing his power now. Maybe we can try to find other warlocks to summon the demon out and kill him one more time."

"No. It's far too dangerous. Don't you remember last time how easy of him to play tricks and attack us?" Said Isabelle calmly.

"But Alec did banished him one time successfully at Magnus's home." Jace commented.

Alec looked cool as usual. "No, that method may not suitable. Don't you remember that last time I did it successfully is because I thought he was going to hurt Magnus? That's why the super power inside me get activated. In short, we need a more proper super safe plan this time."

"I will handle the rest of the cops. You guys can bring one of the body back to the institute, if needed." Said Luke.

Isabelle shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry, Luke. I think that's not necessary for us to bring the body back to the institute. I'm prefer to bring some dark sand away from here instead." Isabelle took out a small plastic bag to collect small amount of the dark sand.

Alec frowned and took out his vibrating phone from trouser pocket. Then, he answered it immediately when noticed the caller name.

"Hi, Magnus. Is everything fine?" Alec greeted in concern.

"I'm perfectly fine. Just our dining table sacrificed in unexpectedly accident…" Magnus replied on the other side of phone.

"What?" Alec looked worried. "What happened?"

Alec's raised voices gained everybody's attention at the same time. Everybody stared at Alec, wondered if any troubles and worried that he might need any help.

"Don't worry, I'm really good. However, Alexander, I wish to know how your situation now? What kind of emergency today?" Magnus asked softly.

"Speak of this matter… We think Azazel is back in town now. There are lots of innocent mundane died mysteriously." Alec answered in a defeated sigh. Then, he tried to warn Magnus. "You should be careful and stay close with Kazaf."

"Don't worry about me, Kazaf is a perfect bodyguard that you can't even imagine." Magnus teased which caused Alec laughed and everybody looked at him with weird glance.

"Alexander, send me your location as Kazaf requested it." Magnus said.

"Okay, but why?" Alec asked.

"I don't know. Do you need him to pick up the phone?" Magnus sent a glare at Kazaf who washing the dining plates in the kitchen.

"No. I'm sending my address and GPS coordinates of my present location to you. You can check on it." Alec looked at his surrounding, then he told Magnus. "I have to go now. See you soon back at home. Be careful."

"Okay. See you, my dear fiancé." Magnus sent a flying kiss over the phone.

Alec smiled gently and said goodbye before he hung up the phone.

"Spot checked by your clingy fiancé?" Jace teased.

"Shut up." Alec rolled his eyes and looked away from Jace.

"Is Magnus doing fine alone at home?" Isabelle worried indeed. "He is now without any power, we should look after him as well."

"Yeah. Izzy is right. Maybe Alec you should back home to take care Magnus. I'm afraid Azazel maybe will hurting him too." Said Clary.

"Don't worry, Kazaf is handle everything nicely." Alec sighed in relieve.

"Oh ya, we still have your outstanding powerful, secretive angel brother-in-law accompany with Magnus." Jace nodded his head and now become more relaxed.

"What does it means? What all about the powerful secretive angel brother-in-law? Who is Kazaf?" Luke looked confused.

"Kazaf is our new member. He is Magnus's big brother and also a secretive angel." Clary answered in excited tone.

"What are you talking about?" Luke sighed.

"It's a long story, tell you next time." Alec gazed around the dead bodies in the restaurant, then continue in a firm tone. "Luke, we will back to the institute to see if we can get any clues to trace Azazel or not. Meanwhile, please assist to make sure the mundane world in a proper order."

"Sure, I will handle it. Make sure you all keep in touch with me if any further updates." Luke walked out from the restaurant to find his police teammates.

At the same time, everyone gave Clary a glare to urge her open a portal, so that all of them able to back to the institute. Clary then took out the stele and drew an angelic rune on her left hand palm.

After that, a portal showed up but then the portal disappeared itself immediately in the blink of eyes before everybody able to walk through in time.

"What happened?" Jace took out the seraph blade and looked alerted at surrounding.

"I don't know." Clary looked at her own hands in confused. "This should be worked, right?"

"Magnus?" Alec whispered his lover's name in shock when he noticed Magnus and Kazaf appeared in front of them from nowhere.

Luke who just stepped out from the restaurant seems noticed the unusual movement those young shadowhunters too. He looked back at them, feeling weird indeed. Then, he once again returned back to the restaurant.

"What's going on here? Why all of you not leaving to the institute yet? So, Magnus is here?" Luke asked. But when he noticed Magnus's existence, Luke changed to looked alerted at Kazaf. "By the way, who are you?"

"Hi, Luke." Magnus greeted and introduced in a calm tone. "This is my brother, Kazaf."

"Your brother? When did you have a brother?" Luke asked in a weird tone.

"Started from yesterday." Magnus answered. Then, he gazing around those dead bodies with sympathy look. "Poor them…"

"It's Azazel." Kazaf kneeled down beside one dead body and measured it with a sharp cold sight.

"Able to trace him or not?" Magnus asked.

"Why both of you coming here?" Alec get closer to Magnus.

"Didn't I told you? We are looking for Azazel and Jonathan. So that I can get back power back." Magnus smiled.

"Fine. Please be careful." Alec reminded in a soft tone.

Magnus shrugged. "I am always be careful."

Alec looked at Magnus with a soft defeated glare in the silence.

"Hi, angel brother. So what now? Are you wanna to trace that big bad demon?" Jace asked Kazaf.

Kazaf didn't reply Jace but he collected some of the dark sand on dead body with his hands. He gazed at the dark sand and whispered some unknown languages. After that, the dark sand looked alive and flowing in the middle of air. Then, the sand slowly formed a shape of something magically.

"What is that?" Isabelle asked.

"His location." Kazaf snapped his fingers and the sand once again dropped on the dead body. Then, Kazaf looking around the young shadowhunters and Luke. "Magnus will come with me to get his power back. I think it's better for you all just stay at the institute."

"I want to follow you." Said Alec firmly.

"Alexander…" Magnus looked worried.

"Fine. You are the only exception that I can still allowed. Come." Kazaf grabbed Alec's arm and pulled Magnus's hand without wasting anymore time. Then, three of them disappeared immediately in front of everybody.

"Alec?!" Isabelle shouted to the missing Alec.

"Nice tricks… Who is him again? Seriously that person is Magnus's brother?" Luke still an unbelievable facial expression.

"What the hell." Jace cursed angrily. "How dare Kazaf left us at here?"

"Don't complaint it, Jace. Since they are all gone, I think we should back to institute now." Isabelle urged and looked at Clary. "Mind to open another portal for us?"

"Sure." Clary nodded and make a new portal quickly. "Well… Luke, let us keep in touch ya. We should leaving now before those cops bring troubles to us."

Luke nodded in understanding. "See ya, kiddo."

Clary smiled back at Luke. Then, she brought the rest of shadowhunters back to the institute by a portal.

It's a dark underground on somewhere.

"Thank you for leaving my siblings them alone from this." Alec said sincerely.

"Is this necessary to say thank you? Actually I'm just thinking they are too troublesome and I'm not really want to look after them when I'm fighting with Azazel." Kazaf replied in a hilarious tone.

"Whatever." Alec smiled and took out his bow and quiver, get ready for war at any time.

"Be careful, he is here." Kazaf warned when he sensed someone else was coming to them.

"Stay close with us, Magnus." Alec reminded in a concern tone.

"Don't worry, I can take care myself. Alexander, you should be careful too." Magnus looked at Alec in a worried face.

Alec nodded but stood in front of Magnus in fast moves when he noticed Azazel had showed up. Magnus stopped and stared at the man in front of them carefully.

"Long time no see, Kazaf. What a surprise to meet you at here." Azazel said. "Huh, coming with your favourite little brother and his little toy some more."

Kazaf smirked and replied in a lazy tone. "It's been a long time indeed. Oh, my dear uncle, how's your short vacation in this dimension? I'm sure that you had enough fun, ready to go back home now?"

Azazel hissed angrily. "It's none of your business, Kazaf."

Kazaf shrugged and squinted his eyes at Azazel. "Are you sure? Come on, we both know the game rules that no demon allowed to mess up with the mundane. However, look like you did broke this rule again. Those poor innocent souls… It seems aunty Ray will get angry at you too. You should know how busy she is lately, many people dying in uncountable wars and unpredictable diseases all around the world. But you, you killed those innocent people at this crisis moment just for your own desires. Such a bad move, uncle Azazel."

"No matter what I've done, it's nothing to do with you either. Get out from here, Kazaf." Azazel gritted his teeth and stared at Alec and Magnus. "But since you are here and kind enough to bring the fun for me… Should I accept your present and finish this bastard Nephilim's life? He did caused a lot of troubles to me lately and he killed me once!"

Alec and Magnus looked alerted when heard what Azazel said.

"Don't you ever dare to touch my brother-in-law." Kazaf looked angry and warned in a threaten voice. "Thank you for remind me that I haven't settle the score with you yet. How should I express my gratitude to you on how you switched my brother's soul into that damn Valentine's body?"

"It's your stupid warlock brother messed up with me at first! Didn't he told you that he summoned me to that sacred institute for some ridiculous reasons? I'm already been too kind and tried so hard not to kill him, but he deserved a little punishment." A wicked smile showed on Azazel's face.

"Well… Look like I had missed up this interesting part." Kazaf looked at Magnus with a stern look. "Why do you summoned him?"

"I… It's… Well… I…" Magnus stuttered and sent a pleading look to Alec.

"It's my fault. Magnus tried to assist me to find my sister that time. So, I begged Magnus to help me to summon him. I'm sorry." Alec apologized sincerely to Kazaf quickly.

Magnus sighed and sent another glare at his fiancé. "Alexander, you are being too honest. I thought you may just speaking any excuses or make up another story…"

"Stop it, Chocolate! You have gone too far." Kazaf said angrily. "I will settle this with you once we get back home later."

"It's not my fault…" Magnus looked frustrated. He took a deep breath and continued to argue with Kazaf. "Don't listen to Azazel, he just trying to distract you. You should stand up for me and help me!"

"Magnus!" Kazaf sent a warning glance at Magnus, which made Magnus stunned and stopped to talk immediately. Magnus looked sad and looked down shamefully.

"Magnus…" Alec couldn't bear to see Magnus in hurt, then he looked up at Kazaf and trying to say something else. However, Kazaf raised his hand in the middle of air and stopped Alec to talk.

"Alec, just stay at here closely with Magnus. I'll be right back." Said Kazaf when he walked to Azazel.

"Wait…What?" Alec looked confused and Magnus was feeling nervous too.

"Kazaf, where are you going?" Magnus shouted at Kazaf's back but Kazaf didn't reply any words to them.

"May I have some private talk with you, uncle dear?" Kazaf spoke with an evil grin.

"What do you want?" Azazel looked alerted at Kazaf who get closer to him, and then he raised his right hand trying to use his power for stopping Kazaf to step forward anymore. However, Kazaf's moves are faster than Azazel. Kazaf managed to use the magic power at the same time and disabled Azazel's movement.

"Chill~ I was wondering where is Jonathan. Do you mind to share me your…thoughts?" Kazaf sent Azazel a wicked smile, then he put his hands on Azazel's head.

"Get out from my head, you this hateful bastard!" Azazel screamed painfully after that when he lost the ability to stop Kazaf.

"What's going on?" Alec took a deep gasp and looked frighten. "What had Kazaf done to him?"

"I'm not sure." Magnus frowned with a serious look. "Maybe he is reading his minds…"

"Reading his minds?" Alec seemed thought back some similar memories. "Well… It make sense to me. Last time when father played that trick on me, the feeling really not that nice. But why Kazaf want to do that on him?"

"I don't know. He must has his own reason." Magnus bit his lips nervously when his heart beating fast worriedly.

A moment later, Kazaf put down his hands from Azazel's head and released the Azazel. Azazel kneeled down weakly in sweats and stared at Kazaf with his burning eyes.

"Damn you, Kazaf!" Azazel cursed angrily. "I'll kill you!" With the last word ended, Azazel get up his feet and waved his right hand. Then, lots of smoke appeared and surrounded Kazaf in the blink of eyes.

"Kazaf!" Magnus shouted in a worried tone. And, Alec immediately get ready his bow and quiver to aim on Azazel.

However, Kazaf's calming voices raised again. "Don't do anything rash, Alec! I can handle it myself, please just keep an eye on Magnus and stay close with him!"

Alec sighed but listen anyway. "Okay, I will look after Magnus, don't worry!"

"Kazaf!" Magnus shouted again but Kazaf somehow ignored him because Azazel was started to attack Kazaf again.

"Calm down, uncle dear. I know you are getting furious and trying to kill me, but it's not the time yet. Furthermore, you will have to join the queue. A long queue indeed, as you should know the people who want to kill me are getting increased over the centuries." Said Kazaf with a teasing tone. At the same time, Kazaf was using his magic power to defence against Azazel.

"Go to hell!" Azazel released his angriness and increased the power with all his strengths.

"KAZAF!" Magnus raised his tone and getting worried this time. "Alec, please just go and help my brother!"

"No, you heard what Kazaf said, doesn't it? I should stay with you…" Alec sighed.

"Please… I'll be fine." Magnus tried to convince Alec.

Alec shook his head firmly. "I'm sorry."

Magnus looked defeated and sighed in frustration. Then, Magnus looked down at his own hands. The marks of his left wrist that Kazaf gave to him was shining in red. A strange feeling raised in Magnus's heart.

"Kazaf?" Magnus called in hesitation, not sure should he using the power of Kazaf. He's not really powerless at this time. He got Kazaf's power to use, doesn't? But what if he failed to control the power, will he accidentally hurting Kazaf and Alec in the process?

"Don't do any stupid things, Chocolate. Please just stay still at there!" Kazaf warned immediately when he sensed that Magnus trying to do something.

Magnus looked up at Kazaf who still in fighting with Azazel, feeling worried indeed. Alec stood closer to Magnus, using practical moves to show Magnus that he's be with him.

Noticed that few of the magic balls flew to him over the air, Kazaf dodged in elegant fast moves. "Enough, Azazel! Are you seriously want to play hard with me?" Kazaf gritted his teeth and activated the protective shield wards in the blink of eyes. An invisible shielding wall raised between Kazaf and Azazel all of sudden.

"Damn it!" Azazel cursed again and finally gave up to attack Kazaf.

Kazaf hissed. "You are really pissed me off, uncle Azazel. I'm trying to play nice with you but you are obviously seeking death, doesn't it?"

Alec and Magnus exchanged a quick glare at each other.

"Look like Kazaf got hold back a trick or two." Alec commented softly.

"I never saw my brother get a serious fight with Azazel or with any high ranks demons in the past. Actually, I also not sure can him win over Azazel or not." Magnus said in an honest tone.

Meanwhile, Azazel continued his little chat with Kazaf.

"If you really adore your precious little brother, then you should bring him back to Edom and look after him yourself. Stop let him create more troubles to all of us! That's no point for you to get angry and fight for him after all the stupid things he done to us. You should lock him up to prevent any incidents to happen instead!" Said Azazel angrily.

Magnus frowned at Azazel's words and looked unhappy.

"Don't listen to him." Alec said softly when he still on the defending pose, with both quiver and bow on his hands.

Magnus sighed and continued to concentrate on Kazaf and Azazel.

"Maybe same theory should be applied on you too." Kazaf hissed. "Uncle Azazel, your ugly minds really disgusted me. I think it's better for you to stay in Edom and stop for create more dramas at here."

Azazel fixed his angry gazes at Kazaf. "It's none of your business, Kazaf. No matter what I've done, you have no rights to interfere!"

"Do you really think I love to interfere your dramas? Oh, come on. I just can't stand your stupidity anymore." Kazaf snapped his finger, then a black hole portal appeared beside Azazel.

"What do you want from me?" Azazel stared at that familiar magical portal which lead to Edom.

"This is the Plan A for you. Of course, I will still have plan B to plan Z, if you want to make any bad moves." Kazaf sighed. "Since you are useless to me on bring back Magnus's power, I don't think I need to waste my time to endure you anymore. Please do yourself a favour, you should just jumping into the portal and back home now!"

Azazel laughed and said in sarcastic tone. "Still a naïve and stupid fellow, Kazaf. After a long time to see you again, I thought you went to heaven got increased your intelligence. However, it looks like nothing helps on you. What make you think that I will listen to you and back to Edom? Why should I listen to you?"

"Even though Magnus is the one who mess up with you at first, but it doesn't means that you are allowed to make fun on him. What he had suffered after that due to your changing souls trick, you should take the responsibility and bear the cost." Kazaf said.

Azazel shrugged and replied in a lazy tone. "You should go to find those helpless Nephilim. They are the one who put the agony rune on your brother and tortured him for long hours, it's not my responsibility to pay their costs."

"Azazel, don't forget that Magnus is not only my brother, but he's also the favourite son of my father. Do you really think my father will let you go that easily after he knows about what have you did to Magnus and what the troubles you caused in this dimension? No one allowed to kill mundane for no reason. It's the rules set up by my father, you should know that well too." Kazaf once again commanded in a serious tone. "Go. Back. Home. Now."

"Your father did made some deal with me, Kazaf. Don't you ever think that how can I get through the border and reached here that easily?" Azazel smirked.

Magnus's widen eyes fixed on Azazel, totally looked in shock.

"Magnus, don't get affected by his words. Whatever you want to know, we can ask Kazaf later once we settled Azazel." Alec sighed and hold his bow and quiver tightly.

"Sound so easy." Magnus clenching his fist looked hurt by what Azazel had said.

"Don't play the fool with me, I'm not Magnus." Kazaf looked back at Azazel with a fake smile. "I knew you long enough to see through your motive behind."

Azazel hissed. "If you forced me back to Edom, then you will never get a chance to take back Magnus Bane's power!"

"Wow~ How dare you to threaten me? Dear uncle, I'm reading your minds just now for this reason, so that I can differentiate your lies easily. Now, I won't give a fuck on your crazy talk anymore. Stop wasting my time, I still need to find Jonathan and helping Magnus to get his power back!" Kazaf snapped his fingers again and the black hole portal became bigger than earlier shape.

Azazel stepped back quickly to make a safe distance with it.

"You will regret it, Kazaf! You will never get Magnus Bane's power back if you banish me back to Edom now!" Azazel shouted angrily in a nervous tone.

Kazaf hissed and said with a wicked smile. "You will regret to kill those innocent mundane peoples and take advantages on bullying Magnus while I'm not around too. Listen carefully, uncle Azazel. As long as I am here, I won't allow you to have any bad ideas on the mortal instruments! And, if you ever dare to touch Magnus again, I will make sure you rotten in hell forever and there's no chance for you to get out from there anymore, in the name of my father and the morning star! "

The portal was getting bigger and wider when Kazaf's voices getting louder and angrier. When the last word of Kazaf dropped, the portal already big enough to swallow Azazel and absorb him into it, no matter how Azazel tried so hard to fight against it.

Watching Azazel disappeared with the black hole portal together, Kazaf waved his right hand to remove the invisible magical shielding wall. After released a deep sigh, Kazaf turned back and walked to Magnus and Alec.

Alec put down his bow and quiver once make sure the dangerous on surrounding fully cleared. Then, Alec turned to Magnus, asked in a soft tone. "Are you okay?"

Magnus shook his head gently. After that, he looked up at Kazaf and asked in a harsh tone. "Father is the one behind all of these? Is that true?"

"Chocolate, I don't like your tone. You are not asking me but just want to force me to prove that you are right." Kazaf sighed.

"Then, you may just prove me wrong." Said Magnus.

Kazaf sighed again, not really want to argue with Magnus.

"Follow me, we need to go to the New York institute now."

Alec frowned and asked in concern. "Why we need to go there? I thought we want to go and find Jonathan, so that we can take Magnus's power back?"

Magnus looked confused too. "What's going on?"

"Just shut up and come with me." Kazaf's left hand gripped Magnus's hand and his right hand grabbed Alec's arm. Before Magnus and Alec able to make complain, Kazaf already using his power to bring them leaving here to the next destination.

[To Be Continued]


	20. The death of Lydia and Jonathan

Jace was well aware of his Parabatai's brother-in-law is kind of mystery guy.

However, this was just too much!

"Fuck you! Why don't you stopping Jonathan from killing Lydia? And you even assisting him some more! You this bastard!" Jace shouted out loud and ran to Kazaf.

Alec jumped in to stop Jace, right before Jace punch into Kazaf's face. "Jace, stop it! Don't be rash!"

"Don't stop me, Alec! Don't you see it yourself? This bastard just standing there! And, he even let Jonathan killed Lydia right in front of us!" Jace pointed to the Lydia who lifeless body soaked in her own blood.

Alec hardly sent a glare at Lydia's bloody body. He's full of confuses and angst too, like the rest of the people. However, he still tried to believe that Kazaf should at least had proper reason to allow this to be happened. Or else, he really can't think of any possible clues that made Kazaf to do so, who clearly has the power to stop this tragic happen. EVEN this is because of him wanted to get Magnus's power back, but this was just too much!

Isabelle and Clary totally in a daze. Not even cried for the poor Lydia as they still stunned by what happened. Everything just happened too fast. Many of them still in confusion and not sure how to react.

Magnus looking at Lydia's dead body, kneeled down sadly and murmured at himself. "Why don't you stop him? This is so wrong… I never want to watch anyone get killed for nothing… No matter how desperately that I want to get my power back…" Magnus looked down at his own hands… The blue sparks showed and dancing between his fingertips.

Story back to about 30 minutes ago…

Shadowhunter New York Institute. Once Jace, Isabelle and Clary arrived at institute, they noticed that the situation is completely in chaos. Bad news is there's an intruder barged into institute. And, the good news is at least all of them knew who the intruder's identity. That guy killed a lot of people in the institute, and his motive is very clear, he wanted nothing but the mortal instruments which were now temporary kept in the institute. Besides that, the most important thing he is the son of the big villain Valentine too. His name is well known as Jonathan, who was now threaten to kill Lydia with the soul sword in his hand.

"Jonathan, you better release Lydia and return the soul sword to us right now!" Jace warned angrily by holding the seraph blade in his hand.

They were standing in a hidden dark place which fully covered by the Jonathan's shielding magical ward. That caused the rest of the other shadowhunters unable to reach there and find them.

"Just listen to me, Jonathan. Please don't do any stupid thing. Father already died, I hope you will able to free yourself from the rages and revenges as well." Clary looking at her nothing but like a stranger biological brother.

"Dream on! You will never able to get out from here." Isabelle looked at the hostage Lydia, feeling frustrated indeed. "Let go of Lydia now!"

However, Jonathan looked fearless and not really listen to the young shadowhunters. Before Jonathan able to do anything rashly, there were three familiar men appeared from nowhere all of the sudden between them.

"ALEC!?" Jace and Isabelle shouted in shocked and confusion.

"Watch out! Jonathan already get the soul sword and threaten want to kill Lydia!" Clary warned the guys.

"This is crazy!" Magnus widened his eyes.

"What the hell." Alec not really expected to see this kind of situation. He quickly pulled Magnus to a side, took out his weapon and ready for the fight. Then, his worried gaze met Lydia's.

"Well… What a surprise indeed." Kazaf sighed. "Long time no see, little Jo."

Jonathan also not expected to see Kazaf here. He gazing at Kazaf and replied in a soft nervous tone. "You are… Ka…Kazaf…"

"Yeah. You looked not so well." Kazaf commented. "Release the girl now. We need to talk."

Jonathan gasped but not released the Lydia yet.

"Magnus, it seems your brother knew Jonathan." Clary said.

Magnus nodded. "Yeah, it seems like that."

"Jonathan." Kazaf calling out his name softly.

Jonathan shook his head. "It's not my fault… Azazel brought me here! It was his idea to escape from Edom!"

"I'm not blaming you for leaving Edom. However, you should not doing the bad things here." After a sigh, Kazaf said calmly. "Magnus losing his power because of you, doesn't it?"

Jonathan looked alert, his moved backwards a few steps, trying to keep distance with Kazaf and the rest of people. "It's not my fault. Azazel made me do it!" He explained.

Then, Kazaf shook his head in disappointment. "Such a let down. Do you also want to say that it's Azazel who instructed you to kill innocent peoples?"

Noticed that Jonathan's widen eyes full of surprises, Kazaf then spoke again. "You done enough damages here. Stop do any further… It's time to back home, Jonathan."

After hearing what Kazaf had said, Jonathan suddenly became emotional and agitated. "NO! I WILL NEVER BACK TO EDOM AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T BRING ME BACK TO HELL… KAZAF, I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!"

"Don't worry… I won't send you back to Edom." Kazaf's eyes showed sympathy. But his voice was calm and cold. "Maybe your life should just end here for good… It's not your choice to make, neither mine."

Jonathan was shocked like everyone else.

"You want to kill me..." Jonathan gasped.

"Yes." Kazaf said in an honest tone. "It's my mistake to save your life in the past. I'm sorry, Jo. Maybe… I should kill you to save you."

Jonathan laughed miserable. Then, he tighten his gripped on the soul sword and Lydia. "No! I won't die, NOT TODAY!"

The young shadowhunters stayed alert and ready to rescue Lydia at any time. They were surprised at the conversation between Kazaf and Jonathan. But they chose to ignore their curiousness and questions at this moment. Lydia and the soul sword were their priority, as Lydia is their friend and the soul sword is something that powerful enough to change this world.

"Jonathan, stop embarrassing yourself. You've done enough!" Kazaf frowned. "You should know that I'm capable to finish you easily. However, I am kind to let you make your own right choice. Maybe, in another world, after suffering what your mistakes… Then, you may still have another chance to get a better new life again. I will help you this time. Please… Let me amend my mistake to help you in a more proper way."

"You are regret to save my life that time, right? That's why you want to kill me now." Jonathan looked sad. Then, he stared at Kazaf and Magnus. "WHY? Why everyone want to kill me? Now even you, Kazaf… You are the one who gave me hope… You are my lifesaver… Doesn't it? Is this because you already get your own brother back? That's why you are no longer adore me… Why Magnus Bane always can get everyone's attention that easily? Even Asmodeus loves him so much, even you look after him and treat him that good. But what about me? Why everyone want to kill me? Why everyone hate me that much? WHY--!?"

"Jonathan…"

"Am I not deserve to be loved? I want to feel the love… To be protected… To be loved by someone… Anyone… But why? Am I not deserve any good thing? WHY?" Jonathan pushed the soul sword closer at Lydia neck rashly, which caused her bleed.

Lydia closed her eyes tightly. "No matter you kill me or not. You will never able to get out of this place anymore!"

"SHUT UP!" Jonathan widened his eyes, the creepy black veins appeared on his skin made him looked horror.

"Jonathan." Clary gasped. "Don't do anything stupid, please…"

Jonathan self-mock laughed at himself. "Clary… My dearest sister… You want to kill me too, right?"

Clary looked speechless and stayed silence.

"Stop it, Jo." Kazaf sighed. "I'm sorry to rush you, but I'm seriously don't want to see any more dramas. Now, please just release the girl and return Magnus's power to him. Or else… You should know what I will do the next."

Jonathan laughed miserably. "Or else what… No matter what I've done, no matter what choice I make, you're insist to kill me too, doesn't it?"

Kazaf not denied at all. He looked away from Jonathan.

Jonathan smirked evilly. His eyes suddenly turned to full black without whites. Everybody looked alert, they can feel the different magical dark source came from Jonathan.

Kazaf took a deep breath. "You always choose the hard way."

"That's my choice. That's my life as well." Jonathan showed an evil smile.

"Azazel already been banished and back to Edom. I sent him by myself." Kazaf's cold gaze fixed on Jonathan. "You will be the next. However, if you insist on your path, then I've got no choice but have to make you suffer on your own karma."

Jonathan laughed. "I know your secret deal with mother. Kazaf, if you kill me then you will be in troubles too."

Kazaf smirked. Magnus looked in shock and worried. He gazing at Kazaf with a confuse look. He tried so hard to suppress his own feeling. There's some hints in Jonathan's words but Magnus not really understand the true meaning behind it.

"If you kill me, then you will never able to get Magnus's power back too." Jonathan said.

"So confident?" Kazaf hissed. "Azazel did said the same thing. Then, I banished him right after that."

Jonathan grinned, once again tighten his gripped on his shadowhunter hostage, Lydia.

Kazaf sent a quick glare on Lydia, then looked back at Jonathan with teasing tone. "Want to kill her? Just be my guest and go ahead. I promise won't stopping you. And, I think you should know why."

Jonathan stunned obviously, not really think of Kazaf would say something like that.

"Or maybe, I can help on it too, to save our time." Once Kazaf said these, then he snapped his fingers which magically caused Jonathan's moving his hand and the soul sword cut right through Lydia's neck.

"NO!" All the young shadowhunters gasped and shouted in syncing voice shockingly.

This was crazy! This was totally insane.

"You..!" Jonathan looked totally in shock too, as he never thought that Kazaf will do something like this.

"Didn't I told ya. I want to save our time." Kazaf sighed deeply and ignored the poor Lydia who was bleeding to death. His gazes still fixed on Jonathan.

Jonathan's hand which holding the soul sword was shaking. "…You truly are mad."

"Yeah." Kazaf admitted directly. Then, with a sympathy look, he continued. "And now… You may go to die. Rest in peace, Jonathan."

"If you kill me, then you will be in deep troubles too!" Jonathan tried to retort and made the last effort to save his own life. However, Kazaf not really gave him any chance to speak again.

"You've said and done enough." Kazaf opened his palm and there's a shining sacred light showing in miracle. Then, the magical shining bright light cut through Jonathan directly without any mercy.

Kazaf frowned painfully at the same time, he gritted his teeth and lowered his head, not really want the others noticed his unusual facial expression. All the young shadowhunters and Magnus still not recovered from the death of the poor Lydia. And now, all of them also in shocked again to witness the death of Jonathan.

After a short while, everything seemed back to normal again. Just the poor Jonathan died and disappeared in dust. And, the Lydia lying on the floor and soaked in her own blood. Kazaf clenched his fists and half-kneeled down on the floor after he finished Jonathan's life. However, nobody walked to Kazaf or checked on him. Everybody has their own emotions to take care right now.

"My power…" Magnus's voice caught Alec's attention easily.

"You get your power back? But how?" Alec looked surprised but happy indeed. At least, this is the only good thing to feel relieve. Alec gasped and stared at Magnus with full of affection.

"I don't know." Magnus playing around his own magic. The blue sparks appeared in his hands and dancing between his fingertips.

"The potion which the Clave representative sent was switched by the Jonathan. He used the spell to seal your power on his life in somehow. However, the spell had been cursed and bond with the Nephilim's life. It must use the pure Nephilim blood as the cost to undo the spell." Kazaf explained in a hoarse voice. He still kneeling on the floor in same posture, from his back, his whole body looked shivered unstoppably.

Back to the present time. This is how the death of Lydia and Jonathan.

[To Be Continued]


	21. Finally issue

"Even though you want to help Magnus to get his magic power back, but I believe there's must have another way round. Why do you choose to sacrifice Lydia's life?" Alec asked in frustration tone.

The rest of young shadowhunters looked at each other, their glares were full of sadness and angst too.

"This should not be like this." Magnus's bloodshot eyes looked at his brother's back. "Kazaf, you can't do this to me. I never want to get my power back if I knew someone else will need to die for me."

With a deep groan, Kazaf took a few breathes before he finally able to get used to the pain that he suffered now. Then, instead of replying the young one questions, Kazaf summoned an angel for assistance.

"Kazaf." There's an angel with gorgeous pure white wings, who dressed in the Mundane casual look appeared as she respond to Kazaf's summoning request.

The young shadowhunters gasped and stunned immediately.

"Aunty Ray…" Magnus looked in shocked totally. He knew this angel well, she is known as the angel of death by people. An angel assigned by The God to handle the death related matters. Also, this Angel's full name is Azrael, who is one of Asmodeus's siblings, Magnus and Kazaf's aunty too.

"Magnus!?" Angel Azrael looked surprised when she noticed Magnus. "Okay. What now? Anyone cares to explain?"

"I need little help here." Kazaf swallowed hard and pointed to the Lydia's bloody mess body which he caused.

"Oh my… The Nephilim." Angel Azrael gasped. "Kazaf, please tell me that this is not the reason why you summon me."

"Come on, just do it. I owe you this time." Kazaf panting tiredly as he looked up at Angel Azrael.

"Did you get injured or hurt by anything? What've you done, Kazaf? You look like you will be fainted at any time. It's not a good sign to me." Angel Azrael kneeled behind Kazaf, then checked on her nephew carefully.

"Lilith's blood oath curses…" Angel Azrael murmured once she noticed the cursed mark on Kazaf's chest. "How come this thing get activated? You need to give me a proper explanation, Kaz."

"What blood oath? What do you mean, aunty Ray?" Magnus raised his voice as he walking quickly to Kazaf too.

"I'm fine. Please just help me to bring back the little girl." Said Kazaf.

Meanwhile, Magnus already reached Kazaf. He kneeled down beside Angel Azrael, also looked at the curse mark on Kazaf's chest. "What the hell that you've done? Kazaf, you seriously need to give me some explanation!"

Kazaf took a deep breath. "Come on, Ray. You should know this mark won't kill me right now. I just have one single request, please help me revive her life." Kazaf said in a pleading tone.

Angel Azrael gave a soft glare on Lydia's dead body. The compassion to the death and the ability of healing are always her specialized natural skills. "Your father certainly will kill me." She sighed but decided to use her power to assist Kazaf anyway.

"Thanks." Kazaf replied in a tired tone.

After that, Lydia suddenly woke up in her own blood stains. She looked at everyone in shock and her facial expression full of blurry confusion.

"Lydia!" The young shadowhunters surrounded at Lydia immediately.

On the other hand, Magnus tried to get answer from Kazaf at the same time.

"I'm waiting for your explanation, Kazaf!"

Kazaf shook his head lightly. "I'm afraid that I really need some rest now. Can you wait for a little longer time…?" Once Kazaf has done saying these, he direct collapsed in Angel Azrael's hands.

"KAZAF!" Magnus's worried screams attracted Alec's attraction easily.

"What happened to him?" Alec rushed to Magnus's side as well.

"I don't know…" Magnus looked up at Angel Azrael, hoped that she can tell him something useful.

However, the sad thing is Angel Azrael also looked as blur as Magnus. She quite nervous and worried about Kazaf's condition too.

"Magnus, we need to bring Kazaf to somewhere else, before we able to figure out the next moves." Angel Azrael said.

"Sure. I think it's better that we bring him back to my loft." Said Magnus firmly.

Angel Azrael nodded. "Then, we will go to your place."

"I…" Alec looked around the messes, feeling worried to take his leave now, which made him not sure what to do.

"Don't worry, Alexander. I think you should stay at here as well. Let us keep in touch if any updates later." Magnus said in a soft tone, full of understanding.

Alec nodded. "Thank you. I promised that I'll be fast. Once settled all the things here, then I will go back to you."

Magnus nodded in a soft wry smile. "Sure. See you then."

Magnus always know his brother Kazaf is a troublemaker like him. However, he never thinks that Kazaf will be so dumb like now. What a fool!

Magnus's loft.

"Are you crazy? What made you do such promises with Lilith and even gave her a chance to mark the cursed blood oath on you!?" Magnus shouted out loud uncontrollably as he really can't accept his brother's stupidity.

Kazaf didn't reply anything. He just sitting on the bed, back against the bed headboard.

"If you don't want to let your father know about this, then why you telling me? Ash will definitely killing us…" Angel Azrael said worriedly. She always knows that how much Asmodeus caring to his sons.

"It's my least concern now." Kazaf sighed. "I did killed Jonathan. I bet Lilith is now making her way to me."

"Then, what makes you stupid enough to kill her son? You saved the boy's life before, no matter how we tried to convince and tried to stop you. But now, you just kill him for… for what reasons again?" Angel Azrael asked eagerly.

"He bond himself with the curses of Nephilim's life. I've got no choice but have to do this to get Magnus's power back." Kazaf said.

"What? What Magnus's power?" Angel Azrael looked at Magnus and asked. "Did you lost your power?"

"I got it back already. Whatever, Kazaf, we need to make this clear. I don't think my power can be used as your funny excuses." Magnus hissed. "Now my concern is what makes you crazy enough to kill yourself as you already know what cost will be needed to pay once you killed Jonathan!"

"It's all my faults that Jonathan living in such miserable life." Kazaf said quietly. "I have the obligation to stop this vicious circle."

Angel Azrael shook her head. "No. So, it's not really all because of Magnus, right? Kazaf, you are trying to 'save' the boy by killing him. But this is just ain't right… As we both know that the boy should facing his own karma, and those are not your faults to take his responsibility on the blood debts that he had caused."

Magnus sighed worriedly. "Is there anything to remove this blood oath curses? You are an angel, damn powerful indeed. So, you will be alright, right? You will get through this whatever stupid blood curses!"

Angel Azrael and Kazaf echanged a silent look.

"What? Speak out! You both know that I can't read your minds, right?" Magnus spoke angrily.

With a small sigh, Angel Azrael told Magnus gently. "We will find a way out. But now, Magnus you need to keep an eye on your big brother for me, assist to take care of him for us, okay?"

Kazaf rolled his eyes. "Aunty Ray. I'm not that weak, okay?"

"Of course, you are strong and powerful. But when the things come to Lilith, your mind will immediately out of services and lost function." Angel Azrael put her hands on waist.

Magnus sighed again. He frowned and gave Kazaf a stern look. "Fine, so that's it. Ray will helping us to seek for solution. And you, my dumbass brother, you should stay under my supervision start from now on."

"Excuse me?" Kazaf looked hard to believe what Magnus said.

"Thanks to you, I'm having my power back. That means, you are my responsibility now." Magnus replied in a firm confident tone.

Kazaf raised his eyebrows. "Uh huh… You well aware that even in such circumstances, I also can overpower you easily, right?"

Magnus rolled his eyes impatiently. "Too bad to you. I think Ray will stand on my side this time, right? Please remind my troublemaker brother that he's not allow to simply use his power now. To avoid that whatever curses get further serious, of course."

"Good. Let's stick to this plan until further notice." Angel Azrael finally showed them a smiling face. "I will try to find a solution to remove the blood oath. However, Kazaf you are not allowed to use your power at temporary and… I'm strongly recommend to inform your father about this…"

"NO!" Magnus and Kazaf shouted all of sudden and it made Angel Azrael jumpy.

"You can't let my father know about this. He will get insane. And, there's no way he could forgive Lilith. Then, the other angel war begin again. Is this what you expect to see?" Kazaf asked.

Magnus nodded in agreement. "Ray, you can't tell my father. Seriously, it will only bring disaster."

"Then, what? You guys expected me to be silence? Your father deserves to know the truth, sooner or later…" Angel Azrael said.

"Then just let it be. When the right time coming, he will know for sure. There's no need us to be the one to reveal it now." Kazaf replied quietly in a calm tone.

Magnus bit his lips, looked worried.

"Besides that, about the prophecy of the next angel wars… The darkness will be coming soon." Kazaf's hand gently pressed on his hurting chest. That damn cursed mark. Then, he continued to say. "I'm starting to get worried…"

Angel Azrael frowned. "Do you mean that…Oh my dear! It can't be."

"Excuse me. Anyone cares to elaborate? You all can't just simply say something with secret codes and not giving me any proper explanation!" Magnus shouted.

Gazing at the both angels who chose to keep their mouth shut.

Then, Magnus asked harshly. "Is this because of father who deliberately to let Azazel and Jonathan to trespassing into this dimension? Is him the one who will bring the darkness again and causes the next angel wars?"

"…Wait. What all about your father let Azazel and Jonathan trespassed into this dimension?" Angel Azrael feeling confused indeed. "And what all about the darkness and next angel war things that caused by Asmodeus?"

"No, not like that. Stop guessing like this." Kazaf shook his head. "Magnus, even though our father allowed those trespassing thing, but it doesn't means him will do the evil plan like starting a war again."

"Just guessing? Good grief to hear this. That's why I'm in shocked, because I know Asmodeus won't do like that!" Angel Azrael sighed and continued. "After 'that incident', Asmodeus had sacrificed his own freedom for you two when he chose to stay at Edom. As a hell ruler, I must say these few years he really got changed a lot. He's getting better and having compassion on his people."

Magnus frowned. "What do you mean? Why you said that he choose to stay at Edom? I thought it was because Kazaf banished him after the last angel war which caused Elize…" After noticed Kazaf and Angel Azrael's facial expression looked darker and sad, Magnus immediately apologized and changed his using words.

"Uhh..Sorry, I mean, after that incident… That's why father got exiled and banished by Kazaf back to the Edom for everybody good! Doesn't it?" Magnus said.

"…So, Magnus still don't know the truth…" Angel Azrael asked softly.

Kazaf shook his head.

"Great! You two makes me look like a fool now. There's must be something that I supposed to know but I'm not knowing about that in somehow, right?" Magnus clenched his fists. "For the morning star sake. I believe that I'm old enough to learn more what I deserve to know, right? I'm no longer a child!"

Kazaf sighed deeply when Angel Azrael sent a sympathy glare at Magnus.

"Maybe we need to tell Magnus. I'm finally get it now, why Magnus hating your father that much. My stupid brother always choose to protect his pride and willing to let other people misunderstand about him… However, he never cares to explain himself. Such an idiot!" Angel Azrael commented in a defeated tone.

"Kazaf?" Magnus stared at Kazaf with a cold serious gaze.

"Fine." After a deep sigh, Kazaf continued. "Chocolate, I hope you can stop blaming our father. Maybe he's not a good man, but he's a definitely a qualified father to us."

Magnus frowned in confusion.

"The last angel war… Father is the one who assisted me to banish our other uncles and those demons back to hell. Father is the one who help me to fix the magic ward and seal the portal between the demons and humans' worlds." With a sorrowful sigh and after a short pause, Kazaf then continued sadly. "After Elize died, I was completely broken and considered like… already lost control of myself and my power… My devil side pulled me to the darkness, I… can't think properly. All I know is to kill and to destroy... Our father… When I fall from heaven… He's the one to keep me back on track, he's the one to calm me down. At the end, he changed his mind and decided to stay at Edom as a wise ruler, to maintain the order of the hell. For us."

"Yeah… That's it." Angel Azrael nodded.

Magnus totally speechless at this moment as he never thought the true story will be like this.

"Well… Back to the previous topic. Kazaf…" Angel Azrael looked at Kazaf worriedly. "If you earlier hunch not goes wrong, that means we will need a more proper plan by now. Seriously, we need to make sure your father get informed about this early…"

"Right." Kazaf sighed.

"What are you two talking about again? What hunch?" Magnus looked frustrated.

"…It's about Kazaf might be lost control issue…" Angel Azrael said.

"What?" Magnus feeling confused indeed. "What is it?"

"I think I just made one of the stupidest mistakes in my life. Chocolate, when I ended Jonathan's miserable life to correct my long time ago mistake, and when I tried to help you to get your power back… What I've done had caused the blood oath curses between Lilith and I been activated." Kazaf explained.

"Then…? So what?" Magnus asked.

"Which means… High chances of all of the efforts taken to against with this stupid blood oath curses later… I'm afraid I might be 'lost control mode' again." Kazaf took a deep breath and said honestly. "What if I am the one who caused the next angel war…? Once I lost control… I won't be able to control my mind and my action anymore. Nothing but like a servant of the beast that I even can't recognize myself."

"But you never lost control… Right?" Magnus's questioning sight made both of his kin changed to silent mode.

"What is this again? Tell me!" Magnus shouted angrily.

"Kazaf did lost control one time when… Elizabeth died." Angel Azrael said in hesitation. "Well… The situation was truly… worse... Not just like a normal family issue or family fighting drama. However, it could be seriously worse…"

"How worse it is?" Magnus frowned, asked carefully.

"Chocolate… Are you ready for the end of the world?" Said Kazaf with a complicated facial expression.

[To Be Continued]


	22. What a family means

Midnight. Magnus and Alec's bedroom. Both of the masters lying in the bed, hugging each other in their arms, having some late night pillow-talk. What happened recently were quite tiring to them, they really need some peaceful moment for recovering to make sure they have the strength to keep going. Future so unclear but they should never losing faith, no matter what.

"Uh huh. So…Which means that Kazaf maybe will be the one who destroys the whole world?" Alec asked in a surprise tone.

"Yeah. It's just a guessing, by the way. Aunty Ray and Kazaf are sharing the same thoughts, so it caused the possibilities of this results became trustworthy a more little bit."

"Okay… And, speaking of your 'Aunty Ray'… It's pity that I haven't get chance to meet her personally." Alec sighed.

Magnus caressing his face against Alec's bare chest, chuckled and replied. "Well, why you seem so interested in Aunty Ray?"

"You told that she is an angel of death. Besides that, she is also our kin relatives. All of the mentioned reasons makes me curious on her." Alec laughed softly. "Actually, I'm really looking forward to meet all of your 'big family members'. You know what I mean. Those angels from the heaven, or even the greatest demons kin in Edom or whatsoever hell dimensions."

"Ohh, come on. You are just kidding, right? Trust me, please don't be thinking over-positively. There are a lot of my father's relatives or siblings, you will never want to meet them after you know how terrible of them or whatever horrible troubles that they can causes to us." Said Magnus sincerely.

"I know. But still, I wish to meet them. Don't know why… I just want to know more about you, and learn more about OUR family history…" Alec said in a soft tone. "Magnus, we engaged after all. I hope that I can fully involving in your life, together we can get through everything. Right?"

Magnus blinked his teary eyes in the dark room. After a silence pause, Magnus spoke again. "You are always here for me. Alexander, that's why we are having this kind of chat right now, doesn't it? You are my family. A special someone who close to me, who understand me… Better than I know myself."

"Needless to say." Alec pressed a tender kiss on Magnus's forehead. He stroking Magnus smooth skin.

"You know what now… I am truly worried about Kazaf…" Magnus sighed worriedly.

"He's a big tough guy. I think he surely will coming out a nice plan to solve the problem." Alec said. "Even though he's got his own problem to solve, but I can see that in his eyes, he's more worrying about you."

"Yeah… I just like a child that never growing up in their eyes. Kazaf and my father, and those my uncles and aunties always thinking that I am childish and not mature enough to handle the problems…" Magnus said angrily. "But I'm seriously old enough to join their conversation to discuss something in proper manner, right?"

"You cannot blaming them, Magnus. The truth is in their eyes, you are really a child to them. Well, speaking of all of your relatives and kin are the immortals who living long enough to treat you like a child. They are damn right in some points too. You are far too young to most of them." Said Alec with a teasing tone.

"Am I a joke to you? What so funny? Don't laugh!" Magnus pouted.

Alec grinned and patted Magnus's back tenderly. "You're such a kid to me too. The cutest babe ever."

"Excuse me?" Magnus felt that he's being offence in somehow. "I don't like your description on me, Alexander."

"Oops, my bad. Sorry." Alec chuckled. "But you are really a cute guy to me." Alec pressed another kiss on Magnus's forehead. He hugged Magnus tightly and caressing Magnus's body gently with love affections.

Magnus hummed.

"Shh… You should get some sleep now. Tomorrow is another day to fight." Alec pulled the bedsheet over them closely, tucked Magnus to sleep with some comforting words.

"Everything will be fine. Don't be so worry it." Said Alec.

"I hope so." Magnus replied quietly. "I just get my brother back, Alexander. I hate to admit this but… I'm feeling so fragile now… I'm not really ready to losing him, you know? Not after the long time that we had been wasted. Not after… I just feeling my life complete but something important is about to missing again…"

"You won't lose him. Neither am I." Alec said firmly with a soft sigh. "I like this brother-in-law. He's such an amazing guy and an elder protective brother that I can't never imagine to appear in my life."

"Alexander…"

"Family is something precious the all of us willing to risk it all and fight for it. If Kazaf is always the one who loving you and sacrifice himself for you… Maybe this time it's our turn to take care of him as returns." Alec smiled. "Magnus, I am here to help you, to help our family."

"I love you, Alexander." Magnus looked up at Alec's warm smiling face, feeling that he is the luckiest guy in this world. "Thank you for walk into my life."

"You too. Thank you for being my first love and my last…" Alec said with a wide grin on his face.

The next day morning in the loft.

"Hey… Morning, Alec! Such a perfect timing. Wanna have some hot coffee and toast?" Kazaf greeting Alec immediately when he noticed Alec walked out from the bedroom.

"Kazaf!? You should take a rest. Uh, despite of the whole blood oath curses mark thing…You know." Alec looked worried.

Kazaf sighed with a soft smile. "Magnus told you?"

"Yeah. Yesterday I was back home late, sorry that not able to join… Uh, our small family meeting?" Alec walked into the kitchen and helped Kazaf to take out the ready dishes.

"Don't worry about it." Kazaf shrugged. "Magnus is always the high anxiety person. He likes to exaggerate the matters to worse situation."

Alec took a deep sigh. "Kazaf, I don't think this is a small thing. Maybe you should take it more serious too. We are damn worrying about you, you know?"

Kazaf looked surprised and widened his eyes glared on Alec.

Alec continued. "The blood oath… Clary previously got facing it one time. She almost died that time even though the curse was made a warlock. But in your case this time… It's totally a more serious issue, as all of us know that clearly, the curse mark on you is caused by the Lilith. The mother of the demons we are talking about."

Kazaf walked to the dining area, took a sit and grabbed a toast before he replied Alec. "There's nothing for you all to worry about. It's my problem indeed, I will settle it myself, sure can figure it a way out soon. I don't want to disturb you and Magnus…"

"Kazaf, we are family!" Alec raised his voice and looked serious. "Magnus and I are not leaving you alone in this mess. We will get through it together, find a way to fix things up, TOGETHER."

Kazaf stunned at Alec's sincerity. After a short while, he said. "You are truly a rare species, Alec."

"So, I hope you will get used to it soon, my dear brother-in-law." Alec took a deep breath. "Magnus just having you back, he's not going to lose you, neither am I."

Kazaf grinned. "Maybe… I never belong to this dimension. I will leaving one day, no matter what. That's why I need you to help me look after of Magnus."

"I don't care whether you belong this place or not. I just know that we are family. No matter how long the distance between us or how close we are, we are still family. If anyone of us got into troubles, then we will facing it together, solve it together, until we get what we want. Understand?" Said Alec.

Kazaf looked impressed indeed. "Thank you, Alexander."

Before Alec able to correct Kazaf about his name, Magnus's voice appeared all of sudden. "Please just call him Alec, Kazaf."

"Hey, morning darling." Alec greeted Magnus quickly with a soft kiss on lips when Magnus walked to them.

Magnus smiled at Alec warmly, and then he looked at Kazaf with a serious gaze. "How's your curse mark on chest? Is it getting worse or what? Do you feeling any pain?" Magnus asked in concern and his attitude and talking tone were completely treated Kazaf like a younger one who need adults' caring.

"If not wrong, I'm should be your big brother, Magnus. Stop treating me like a child." Kazaf laughed.

"It's not a joke, Kazaf." Magnus said angrily. "Can you please take this in a more serious manner?"

Kazaf chuckled when he gazing at Magnus and Alec. "You two have the same tone, really a sweet close couple ya."

"Kazaf!" Magnus raised his pitch in voice.

"I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about." Kazaf sighed. "Look, I am old enough and quite experiences when handle this kind of problem."

"Is this a joke?" Magnus huffed. "Kazaf, stop fooling me around. I know how worse the situation it is."

"Magnus is right. Kazaf, please just let us helping you." Said Alec.

Kazaf put down his toast. After a while, he spoke again, worries in his voice. "I'm not really worried about myself, but I'm worrying about you all. Especially you, Chocolate."

Magnus looked away immediately. His eyes turned watery.

"I am very clear that what the conditions that binding between Lilith and I under the blood oath curse. I'm not going to die right now, I still have time to fix this, of course. However, I'm not really want all of you to get involved in these messes, can you two understand me? Furthermore, the problem of Lilith… I will say that is totally far beyond you all control. Only the level like our father or my God Father able to fix this…" Kazaf said in a firm tone.

Alec frowned. "If 'our father' what you said is referring to Asmodeus. Then, who is your God-father?"

Magnus swallowed hard and answered on behalf of Kazaf. "The devil himself… Lucifer Morningstar."

Alec widened his eyes looked stunned. "Wait. WHAT?"

Magnus nodded his head towards Alec. Trying to convince Alec it's not a very big deal.

Kazaf sighed deeply. "If the opponent is Lilith, then nothing you all can do for me. But I am really thank you and much appreciate on your efforts. All of your kind words strong enough to keep me going…So, thank you." He smiled at Magnus and Alec.

"I just want you to be safe." Magnus said softly.

"I know. I am the same, Chocolate. I want you to be safe too." Kazaf replied.

"I never want to lose you, brother." Magnus said.

Kazaf nooded. "I know."

"Just let me know if anything I can help on it… Please?" Magnus sent a pleading glare at Kazaf.

Kazaf grinned. "Sure you can help on this. Quickly come and take a sit, let's having breakfast together."

Alec and Magnus exchanged a quiet glare.

Then, they heard Kazaf spoke again.

"The blood oath high possibilities will weaken me. It might probably causing me cannot using any power at this moment. It will be nice if both of you can create less troubles to yourself and take good care on yourself lately. But… It's unnecessary for you to look after me right now or being over-protective on me. Trust me, it's not the time yet. I rather both of you remain your life as usual… I'm really looking forward to have a quiet, peaceful normal life experiences in this period." Kazaf looked at Magnus and Alec with a hopefully, smiling face.

"Start from now on, you cannot leave out of my sight. Understand?" Magnus commanded.

"Seriously? Chocolate…" Kazaf tried to retort but Alec stopped him.

"Kazaf, you should listen to Magnus. If you really not suitable to use your power, then we will have the responsibility to take care of you and ensure your safety." Alec sighed worriedly. "I'm worried if any demons or anything that might be trying to harm you… You know?"

"That's my point too. You are not leave me defenceless when I'm without my power, then I will not leaving you alone to face this trouble too." Magnus took a deep breath and looked into Kazaf's eyes. "Is this clear enough to understand?"

"Well… Look like I've got no choice but have to accept this thoughtful arrangements by you two." Kazaf shrugged.

[To Be Continued]


	23. What you fighting for

Edom.

"Hi, Ash… It's been a very long time to see you again. I miss you, brother." Angel Azrael said shyly towards her long time no see brother.

"What bring you here, sister?" Asmodeus get off his seat on throne when he noticed there's a rare guest who coming here.

"Just want to have a little chat with you. By the way, do you see Kazaf lately?" Angel Azrael deliberately asked.

"He's in the human world as I told him to take care of his troublemaker little brother."

"Yeah, Magnus. Magnus is a troublemaker, doesn't it? Also, Kazaf is sometimes acted like one too." Angel Azrael said.

"You are right. Kazaf could seriously be the one as well. I heard some rumors that evidently to be verified by some of demons under me." Asmodeus chuckled. "It seems Kazaf not only look after his brother in human world, but also banished Azazel back to here."

"Yeah, right. Then, did you heard anything about Lilith…? Any news about her?" Angel Azrael asked again.

Asmodeus sensed something weird, then he asked back his sister. "Why do you so concern about Lilith? You never like her though."

"I just want to make sure she's not creating more troubles for us…"

Asmodeus shrugged in a cold manner. "She's not in the underworld now. I wonder where she's going, and I'm not really interested in to learn more about her."

"Oh… That's a bad news." Angel Azrael looked worried. She measured Asmodeus's facial expression carefully, the she spoke slowly. "Ash, please be honest to me. Did you deliberately let anyone of our siblings or someone like Lilith leaving Edom lately?"

"Why do you ask like this?"

"I hope that you will stopping them, instead of letting them go to human world creating more chaos. Especially at such crisis moment… Even though I know you sometimes will keep your eyes close and give them a chance to take a few fresh breath outside for a while. However, the crisis moment like now is really not a good timing for them lingering around at human world."

"What kind of crisis moment you are talking about?" Asmodeus asked.

"Well.. As you know… Sometimes when the things get stuck and when we have some problems to solve… Then, maybe… I will need your help… So…" Said Angel Azrael sheepishly.

Asmodeus sighed and looked impatient. "Why not just straight to the point?"

"Uhh.. Okay?" Angel Azrael took a deep breath. "I… Well… You… You need to promise that you will calm down, no matter what I'm going to say here."

Asmodeus hissed and asked in a mocking tone. "I've lived a long life and seen enough in the whole of my life. I doubt that is there anything that can cause me to lose my calm."

"Not this, Ash… This is far worse than what you can think of." Angel Azrael said firmly.

Asmodeus chuckled. "Humor me, please."

"It's about… It's about…" Angel Azrael said in hesitation, not really sure how to start the conversation.

"Ray!" Asmodeus shouted all of sudden truly scared Angel Azrael. She looked in shock and finally began to talk the main points why she was coming here. She spoke a way too fast, too long and intended to throw out everything at once.

"It's about Kazaf. I also found out this recently. It seems Kazaf made a blood oath agreement with Lilith, but I'm not really sure the details, as you know Kazaf is just stubborn like you. He's not really telling me much about the blood oath agreement between Lilith and his. But my point is, you know what the worst thing is the blood oath curses had been activated by Kazaf because he killed that boy, Jonathan… He's the one of Lilith's experimental son, you should remembered him, right? So far I know, Jonathan bond a curse with the needs of sacrificing a Nephilim's life, in order to remove the curses and so that Magnus able to get his power back! Kazaf caused a death of an innocent Nephilim for this too, but you know that I already assisted to revive that Nephilim girl. However, now the problem is the curse of blood oath on Kazaf had been activated. And, you know your son too well. Kazaf is that kind of guy keep anything to himself and not really appreciate other people's help… He is now staying with Magnus and Magnus promised to look after him anyway."

Angel Azrael took a few deep breath after she finished to talk. Asmodeus stunned at there a few seconds to try to digest what he just heard from Angel Azrael. It's really quite a too much information to him. Asmodeus thought in a silence, but his minds stirred in chaos. He managed to catch all the main points in his sister's long speech somehow.

After a short silence, Angel Azrael tried to show concern on his stone-like brother. "Ash… Are you okay?"

"What do you say?" Asmodeus shot a dead glare on her. "Do you trying to tell me that my son is in a deep trouble and I'm the last one to know?"

"Whoa… Please don't get mad on me. I'm learning about this few days ago too. And… You're not the last one to know. Don't worry, because I never tell the third party yet." Angel Azrael raised her hand and vowed to Asmodeus.

Asmodeus hissed angrily. "Blood oath… When Kazaf made this stupid agreement with Lilith that bitch?"

"I don't know. But… I guess, maybe it probably upon when he saved the Jonathan's life years ago. It seems Lilith wanted to make sure Kazaf won't take away his blood that contributed on Jonathan…So that Jonathan will be stayed alive." Said Angel Azrael.

Asmodeus's squint eyes looked at Angel Azrael. "I'm gonna kill Lilith."

"No, please just wait. WAIT!" Angel Azrael stopped Asmodeus quickly. "Ash… Kazaf needed you right now. We need to undo the curse some more, killing Lilith before this is totally meaningless. If you want to start a war with her, you better know what you fighting for! Our priority is to protect Kazaf and Magnus, doesn't it?"

"Needless you to say." Asmodeus clenched his fist and his burning cat eyes full of angst. "Stupid Kazaf… He should come to me first when he's in trouble."

"Maybe he didn't want to make you worried about him." Angel Azrael sighed. "And… Ash… There's something that I'm more concerning. I bet you must hear about the prophecy of the next angel war too, right? The darkness will be coming soon…"

Asmodeus looked shocked when he heard what Angel Azrael said. Then, he sighed deeply and looked angry at himself. "It's all my faults."

"What?"

"I asked Kazaf to look after Magnus for me. Even though I know the prophecy is more related to him…" When the realization came to him, Asmodeus feeling frustrated at his own stupid decision.

"The blood oath is the key… Now everything seems clear to me, it makes some senses now." Asmodeus continued in a deep hoarse tone. "It's Lilith who behind this all the time."

"Sorry, I'm not really catching what you mean…" Angel Azrael frowned in confusion.

"She's clever enough to make a safety pin on Kazaf. If one day the thing happened like now, when Kazaf regrets what he has done and finally decided to kill Jonathan, then the blood oath will be activated. Kazaf will be suffered, and this is the best revenge for me that she could think of. If Kazaf becomes weaken by the blood oath curse, there's a high chance Kazaf will be lost control of himself. Then, the whole world will be nearly destroyed, after that… Lilith will be the one to overpower all dimensions… She wanted to create a new order for this world." Asmodeus explained slowly.

"I should think of this before… How come I become such stupid and helpless…" Asmodeus sighed again as he looked at his sister. "Ray, you should stay out of this."

"Ash…"

"Listen to me, I will get this thing done as soon as possible before it's too late. But that means I will need to leave Edom for a short while." Asmodeus said.

"But Ash, what about the balance thing… You are the ruler of this hell, if you are leaving from Edom, then the consequences will be truly scary." Angel Azrael said.

"My son's life is my priority. Furthermore, if I can't stop Kazaf from lost control… That means the whole world will still be destroyed too. Then, it's no point if Edom or any hell dimension to be survived alone, but the human world falling down or disappeared after the disaster."

"Well, you are right though. But still, I hope that you can reconsider this. Or maybe, you can assign someone else to help you take care of Kazaf and Magnus first? I have a bad feeling that it's not a good idea for you to leave Edom now." Said Angel Azrael in a sincere tone.

Asmodeus took a deep breath. He was well aware that what his sister said was true. If he leaving the Edom now, the rest of the demons must finding their way out. Then, it will certainly bring disasters to all dimensions. Not a good idea. He will be leaving Edom one day for his sons, but not now.

"In that case, then I will send Jez instead." Asmodeus said quietly.

"Jez? It's definitely a better idea!" Angel Azrael looked happy. "Kazaf and Magnus always respect Jez as she was originally working under you directly before she assigned by you to accompany Kazaf."

"Hope all the problems able to be fixed soon." Angel Azrael sent a soft glare at Asmodeus. "Ash, don't worry. I'll always be there for Kazaf and Magnus, whenever they need me."

"Thank you. But still, I want to handle Lilith myself. You better stay out of this. The things could get ugly…" There's obviously a murderous look on Asmodeus's face.

Angel Azrael nodded with a wry smile. "Don't worry, I have no intention to get involved with Lilith. You know what kind of crazy woman she is… So, just take your time, Ash. I should be leaving now, as you know the death is everywhere, I'm damn busy lately…"

Asmodeus gave his sister a slight nod, watching her opened her pure white wings and disappeared to nowhere in the blink of eyes. After taking a few deep breaths to soothe his emotions, Asmodeus snapped his finger and summoned Jez. The greatest demon who more like a part of the family to him.

A dark smoke appeared in the hall and turned into a beautiful woman figure.

"My Lord. Is there anything I can help you with?" Jez said in a respectful tone.

"I need you to go to the human world now. Take care of Kazaf and Magnus for me. Report to me directly if any unusual demons or angels' activities over there. Also, be aware of Lilith that bitch. Try to avoid any fights with her… I will go to settle that woman myself very soon." Asmodeus commanded.

Jez bowed down her head. "Well noted on your request, my Lord."

"Go, now." Asmodeus waved his hand and Jez changed into a dark smoke form again. After that, Jez disappeared immediately and Asmodeus was standing alone at there.

A wicked smile showed on his face, Asmodeus murmured through his clenched teeth.

"Lilith."

[To Be Continued]


	24. Jez is coming

Magnus's loft.

"What is this mean?" Magnus throwing a spell book at Kazaf who lying on the couch.

"Seriously!? Chocolate, I'm not your dictionary." Kazaf looked annoyed. He had been almost three days staying at home and forced to endure Magnus's non-stop questions asking.

"Since you are here and not suitable to go out temporarily. And, I'm not really want to waste this chance to use such a useful and free walking-dictionary." Magnus smirked. "I'm now your bodyguard and I'm very kind enough to provide you a free accommodation plus daily supplies. So, I assume that you may need to pay me a little service in return. The most important thing is I don't want to waste your talent and experiences in the magical field."

Kazaf gave Magnus a fake smile. "Who says I cannot go out? I'm free to go where I want."

"Ya, of course, you can go out if you want BUT not without your power… I don't think it's a good idea." Magnus shrugged and looked down on the other ancient book in his hands. Then, he asked again. "By the way, what is this? The book said there's a strong magical protecting ward designed by a warlock but it also provides the angelic power protection at the same time. How come a warlock able to use the angelic power? Is that possible?"

Kazaf sighed and replied in reflex response. "Well… Did the book mentioned what form of angelic power or any further information about the warlock?"

"Wait… Let me see about this." Magnus reading the book carefully, then he spoke softly. "There's no single record of the warlock's name. Previously I thought this should be a myth to solve, like an old story that cheating kids. You know?"

Kazaf sighed.

"Okay, that's the greatest demon name on this book." Magnus murmured. "Zenox…"

"That fellow is offspring of our fallen angel uncle, Uriel," Kazaf answered.

"Uriel? How comes I not knowing about him at all." Magnus frowned.

"I'm not fond of that guy, you should keep a distance with him too." Kazaf stretched and looked at Magnus with lazy sleepy eyes. "But his son Zenox was quite a decent person. If I'm not remembering wrong, the protection ward that he created which linked with angelic power was originally by his father Uriel too. When the angel war has begun in the past, they used the protection ward to protect some people that they thought deserved to be saved." Said Kazaf.

"Oh… So, where is this demon Zenox now? How can I learn to use this protection ward? I think it's a good try on New York Institute too. My Alexander and his people need to strengthen their ward." Magnus asked in a happy tone.

Kazaf sighed again. "He's died. And, you are not going to use it either. That kind of power not suitable to anyone else, other than Uriel's offspring bloodline."

"Uh… What a pity." Magnus shrugged.

"You really love your Alexander very much huh." Kazaf smiled.

"He's a good guy who deserves me. And, I'm lucky to have him by my side." Magnus laughed happily.

"Glad to hear that." Kazaf nodded. "Now I'm finally feeling relieved even if I'm not around you. At least there's someone who can take care of you for our father and me."

Magnus stared at Kazaf. "You will be fine. That whatever blood oath on you won't kill you that easily. I'm very sure because you are strong, bro."

"I'm strong to live this life and I know it." Said Kazaf. "Just a little bit emotional as you finally found the right guy to accompany you."

Magnus closed his spell book and put it on the table. His gaze looked away from Kazaf, the tone turned sad. "I just wondering how much of time left for us… I don't even know when he will be leaving me…"

"He loves you deeply. I don't think he will be leaving you. Don't be overthinking and act silly, Magnus Bane." Kazaf said in a firm tone.

Magnus shook his head. "He will be leaving me one day for sure. Don't you ever noticed that my Alexander is a mortal?"

The words stunned Kazaf.

"So, he will be leaving me one day. Even though he might not really want to do it." Magnus said.

Kazaf took a deep breath and replied. "Cherish the moment, Chocolate. By the way, who knows the things get changes in one day too. Maybe there's one day he might probably become an immortal like us… Or maybe… There's one day the immortal like us will be leaving this world sooner than what we thought before their death."

Magnus nodded in silence. After a short pause.

"What about you? Care to tell me about… Elize…?"

"We are not talking about this, Chocolate." Kazaf throws the book in his hands back to Magnus.

Magnus grabbed the book instantly and put it on the table. "Is she the reason why you keep doing the time-traveling trip to the past time?"

"Who telling you about my time-traveling trip?" Kazaf frowned.

Magnus bit his lips awkwardly.

"Is it Aunty Ray told you these nonsenses?" Kazaf asked.

"I'm the one who asking you a question at first," Magnus said.

Kazaf hissed unhappily. "And, I refuse to answer you."

Magnus sighed heavily. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for not being there for you at that time. I was a child, but I'm a grown man now."

"So…?"

"It's my turn to keep an eye on you, brother. You can rely on me." Magnus smiled warmly.

Kazaf looked at his little brother's smiling face, feeling warm.

"…Okay." He whispered.

"Good." Magnus nodded in satisfaction. "First thing first, don't hide your pain to me."

"My pain?"

"Yeah, either the physical one or the mentally one." Magnus pointed to his chest where the heart located. "When I was a child, you are the one who always been there for me. Thus… Kazaf, I'm here for you now."

"You are really growing up," Kazaf said.

"Ya." Magnus looked satisfied. "And I am capable."

"Oh ya, thanks for reminding that. You are capable to summon the greatest demon from hell now, don't you?" Kazaf asked with a sarcastic tone. "You seriously need to stop such immature action from now on. You should know that our demon uncles won't be that nice to you. So, please stop playing fire. Got it?"

Magnus pouted. "If you refer to the Azazel that case, that was an accident."

"Accident? Huh, I don't think so. Chocolate, you should know that one wrong move, even an accident can get yourself killed." Said Kazaf.

"Fine. I'm sorry about that, and I won't do it again." Magnus sighed. "So what about you? What exactly the blood oath curse on you? You haven't told me the details yet. What the agreement conditions between Lilith and you, besides killing Jonathan?"

"Nothing more," Kazaf replied without a think.

"Nothing more? Are you sure?" Magnus doubted that. "If like that, the blood oath curse should already kill you. But you see yourself, you're still a talkative person alive to me."

Kazaf looked at the ceiling with a complicated gaze.

"Kazaf, I told ya, you can rely on me. Please at least be honest with me. I'm your kin after all." Magnus suddenly turned emotional. "Please don't leave me alone again. Don't abandon me…"

Kazaf's narrowed eyes fixed on Magnus. "I won't. I promised. I will do whatever I can to keep surviving in this world."

Magnus looked up at Kazaf, a soft smile on his worried face. "Sure."

"Sure," Kazaf said.

Meanwhile, the main entrance door was opened by someone.

"Alexander!? How come you back home at such an early time?" Magnus looked surprised.

"Can't wait to tell you guys a piece of good news!" An excited happy grin showed on Alec's face.

"Good news?" Magnus asked in confusion.

"About my promotion." Alec rushed to hug Magnus tightly. Then, he whispered in Magnus's ear with a sweet expression.

"WHAT!? You have been promoted to be the head of the institute?" Magnus's voice was full of surprise.

Alec nodded.

"That's good news indeed! Congratulation, love." Magnus gave Alec passionate kisses after it.

Glaring at the lovely couple in the living room. Kazaf frowned with awkward fake cough, tried to get their attention. "Enough, you guys. I'm not an invisible one, please show me some respect, thank you."

"Sorry." Alec apologized sheepishly.

"Just ignore him." Said Magnus when he gave Kazaf an annoyance look. After that, Magnus looked back at his Alexander. "Tell me, how are we gonna to celebrate this?"

"Celebrate?" Alec frowned.

"Of course. It's big happy news, dear. You deserve a celebration party." Magnus said.

Alec chuckled. "I don't need any celebration party. I just need you." He put his hands on Magnus's waist and pulled him closer.

"Such a sweet guy. Here your award!" Magnus pressed another tender kiss on Alec's lips, which made Alec smiled in a silly.

"Urgh… Just give me a break, you two." Kazaf groaned. "I'm gonna get some air outside."

"WAIT! You are not going anywhere without my company." Magnus stopped Kazaf quickly.

"So what? You want to join me for a walk?" Kazaf raised his eyebrows.

"No. I'm not going out today and neither you." Magnus hummed.

"You are just kidding, right?" Kazaf replied.

"Am I look like kidding now?" Magnus asked back in a challenging tone.

"Kazaf, you are still under the blood oath curse. Maybe you should stay at home as we not sure how it will affect you." Said Alec.

Kazaf shook his head, gave them an unbelievable look. "Don't worry, I can still summoning those sired angels if I need any assistance. So, just take your time to enjoy your sweet moment together."

"Wait, Kazaf!" Watching Kazaf got up from the couch and ready to walk to the door, Magnus stopped him immediately. "Where do you want to go? Stop it!"

"Get some fresh air that I need the most now." Kazaf sighed. "I know exactly how to take care of myself. There's nothing to worry about, Chocolate."

"But…" Magnus tried to retort.

However, there's an unexpected guest who interrupted them. A dark smoke form slowly changed to Jez who dressed in a black suit appeared in the loft, gazing at Magnus and Kazaf with a happy grin.

"What the hell. Who are you?" Alec sensed the woman obviously a demon, then he ran to Magnus's side and took out his seraph blade in the blink of eyes.

Ignored Alec directly, Jez bowed her head to the Magnus and Kazaf, spoke in a respectful manner. "It's glad to serve you again, my princes."

"…Jez." Magnus said softly.

Jez replied with a warm look. "Long time no see, Magnus Bane. You looked so fine to me."

"Why are you coming here?" Kazaf murmured at himself.

"You all know each other?" Alec asked in confusion.

"It's okay, Alec. She is Jez, the one who served for my brother and father in Edom that I told you before, remember?" Magnus then asked Alec to keep his weapon. Alec nodded and follow Magnus's instruction. But still, Alec looked alert on Jez.

"Did my father sent you? What happened?" Kazaf asked.

"Prince Kazaf, I'm afraid you are the one should give me an explanation," Jez smirked. "The angel of the death stopped by Edom for a short while. I wonder what she had told your father, then after she left shortly, Lord Asmodeus commanded me to come here for providing some assistance to you."

Then, Kazaf gasped and spoke to himself. "Oh, yeah. Of course, he will do it. I should know that Aunty Ray is not a good person to keep the secret."

"Are you in any trouble?" Jez asked softly in concern.

Kazaf sighed. Magnus answered quickly on his behalf instead. "My dumbass brother stupid enough for creating troubles to himself. He's now under blood oath curses caused by Lilith."

"What?" Jez looked in shock.

"There's nothing to worry about," Kazaf said.

"And, he insists that he wants to go out for walking some more. This is what I'm doing now before you appear, I want to stop his foolish idea. Since you are here, Jez, you should help me to keep him stay at home safely." Magnus sighed.

"Oh… Too much information for me." Jez frowned. Then, he looked at Kazaf. "Prince Kazaf, please let me know what I can do for you."

Magnus pouted. "Jez, I'm the one who requests for your help."

"Well… But I'm the one who worked for your brother." Said Jez with a small grin.

"Haha." Kazaf laughed softly. "Well, well… Jez, please accompany me for a walk. I seriously need to get some fresh air before I died under Magnus's annoyance movement control. But… I can't do any teleport magic at this moment."

"Then, it's my pleasure to serve you." Jez showed her hand to Kazaf.

"Lovely." Kazaf waved Magnus a goodbye and took Jez's hand.

"Wait, you two!" Magnus shouted eagerly and tried to stop them but failed.

"Well… What now?" Alec looked in a daze when noticed Kazaf disappeared with Jez in dark smoke.

Magnus puffed. "Whatever… Who cares about he is dying or not? Huh."

"Uh…?"

"Alexander, since Kazaf is not around, there's no need for me to play a bodyguard role. So, I decided I should follow you back to the institute to see what I can do for you to enhance the protection ward." Magnus said.

"Enhance the protection ward?"

"Yeah. I've been studied three days for all the relevant resources. I think we should do some real protection to prevent any more dramas in the future. What do you say?" Magnus looked at Alec and asked in hopeful tone.

Alec then nodded his head. "You are so thoughtful. Thank you."

"You are welcome. Let's go!" Said Magnus when he waved his hands to open a portal.

"What about Kazaf? Is it okay that we just leave him alone with Jez?" Alec looked worried.

Magnus shrugged in a cool manner. "Whatever. It's not my concern now. He will be fine as Jez is a tough warrior too."

"Okay…"

"Don't bother him. We just gonna do what we need to do right now. Come with me!" Magnus holds Alec's hand and pulled him to walk into the portal together.

[To Be Continued]


	25. Blood oath curse

They were standing on a high hill and cliff. Facing the blue sea and beautiful sky.

"How's my father?" Kazaf asked in a concern tone.

Jez sighed. "Physically is in perfect condition. But I'm not sure how his emotionally reacted on your matter. Something troubled him and made him worried."

Kazaf sighed too. He closed his eyes, looked up the sky, feeling the strong cold wind on his face.

"Prince Kazaf."

"Just call me Kazaf, please."

Jez sighed. Then, she chose to direct asking the question.

"May I know the details of your blood oath cursed mark on chest that caused by Lilith?"

"I killed Jonathan. And now, the stupid curse had been activated. That's it."

"That's it?" Jez looked unbelievable. "You should know that you can't fooling me on this. I know how worse the blood oath might costs you. Or else, Lord Asmodeus won't sending me here. And you, my prince. Even you choose to temporary stop using your power. This explained a lot itself, don't you think so?"

Kazaf mocking himself with a sadly laugh. "After I telling you the truth, then what will you do? You will directly report to my father, right?"

"Lord Asmodeus deserves to know the truth. For the sake of Morningstar… He's your father, Prince Kazaf. He cares about you more than anybody else!" Said Jez with a serious tone.

Kazaf looked into Jez's frustrated eyes. "You're still the same, Jez. After so many years… You are still giving your loyalty to my father. Thank you, and I hope that you will continue serve him as a daughter, for me. Even maybe one day I'm not around anymore."

"Prince Kazaf."

"Kazaf. Please, just call me Kazaf." Kazaf smiled. "Jez, you are like a sister to me, don't you know it? Even my father treated you as a daughter."

Jez looked down on the ground. Trying to get back to the point. "Please tell me honestly, what's exactly the condition terms of the blood oath that you made with Lilith? Jonathan already died and the curses had been activated. However, you are still alive and not died yet."

"Yet." Kazaf sighed but the soft grin on his face still there. "Just not that soon."

"We still have time, right? Let me help you, please." Jez said in pleading tone, sincerely.

Kazaf sighed again.

"…Kazaf." She calling his name this time. Soft and full of emotions.

Kazaf busted out a laugh. "I love the way how you calling my name. It will be nice if you can change your tone next time. Maybe in a more lively way, how do you say?"

"Can you please be serious a little bit?" There's a slight angriness on Jez's face.

After a short pause, Kazaf nodded and finally decided to tell the truth.

"Just keep this to yourself. Please don't tell my father, can you?"

"It's not my decision to make." Jez showed her palm to Kazaf. There's a rune mark over there, shining in red spark.

"My father's rune." Kazaf gasped softly. "Yeah, I should see this coming too. He's a control freak, doesn't it?"

"He worried about you and Magnus." Jez said.

"Well… Now I'm in hesitation…" Kazaf bit his lips and looked sad. If he said the truth now, Asmodeus will know it instantly. It's a very bad idea.

"If you are worried about that Lord Asmodeus will killing Lilith after he know all the details, then I will suggest you to accept this. As you should know, he will never forgive Lilith anymore. He will kill her, it just a time matter. Sooner or later." Said Jez.

"I know." Kazaf sighed.

"What bothered you? I never saw you like this. Not even when…Not even after 'that incident'." Jez asked in confusion.

Kazaf took a deep breath and suddenly become silent. He sat on the ground, staring the sky in a daze. Jez accompanied him quietly, for a very long while. Not sure how long the time passed, Kazaf spoke softly.

"I wish that I have someone to talk to, Jez. But I really can't." Kazaf looked vulnerable at this moment.

"If Lord Asmodeus was not spying our conversation now, then will you tell me the truth?" Jez asked.

Kazaf frowned. He was wondering why Jez asking the question like this.

"Tell me. Are you willing to tell me the truth, just me alone?" Said Jez.

Kazaf nodded quietly, firmly. Even Jez able to feel Kazaf's strong will.

Jez took a deep breath, looked very sorry at her own palm. "Well, if like that…Uh huh." Then, she showed the palm towards Kazaf, mouthed silently. "Any idea to get rid of this?"

Kazaf laughed, mouthed back at her silently. "Thought you never ask me about this." After that, Kazaf sent a glare at Jez, instructed Jez took out the dagger on her waist.

Jez looked confused but took it out anyway. It's a black shining dagger with a special rune mark. A dagger that also a present gifted by Asmodeus to Jez. A powerful dagger which can even hurting angel.

Kazaf then using the dagger to cut his own palm. Jez gasped and looked in shock. She staring nervously at Kazaf, watching that Kazaf dripping his own blood on Jez's rune mark palm. Meanwhile, the rune mark on Jez's palm losing the red shining flame and turned to dark color, like a normal tattoo which looked like on Mundane and those Nephilims. And, Kazaf's palm wound healing itself automatically.

"Done," Kazaf announced in a happy tone. "My blood only can temporarily disable the rune power. It won't last long. And, we must settle the matter before my father discovered that I used this little trick fooling him. Or else, he can still be reactivating the rune power."

"Now, tell me. What should I know about your secrets?" Jez asked eagerly.

"I will die."

"What the causes of death?"

"My father."

"What!?" Jez widened eyes looked confused.

"Lilith made a curse on me. If I'm using my power, I will become weak and probably high chance to lose control like the past. Then, all the dimensions falling apart and I will die. Good thing is many people will be died because of me, and I'm not going to die alone." Said Kazaf with a deep sigh.

"And…? What all about Lord Asmodeus? Why he may related to your death as well?" Jez asked.

"The death curse working on two way round. The earlier mentioned is the first one."

"What the second condition that will possibly causing your death?"

Kazaf replied sadly. "I cannot meet with my father anymore. If he near to me, face to face, then I will be in dead meat. Like the two straight lines, and we never be crossover again. Or else, I will die."

Jez frowned worriedly. A realization hit her painfully. "Lilith wants to revenge. She wants Asmodeus to never able to see his son again. She wants Asmodeus living in regrets if he becomes the one who murders his own son."

"No matter what, you should tell Lord Asmodeus. Luckily this time he was sending me to here. If he comes himself personally, then you will die instantly, doesn't it? Even he not realized that he is the main cause of this. It is cruel to him…" Jez clenched her fist angrily. "Lilith…"

"Please don't tell my father," Kazaf said.

"Why?" Jez looked surprised. "He has the rights to know about this. So that he can find a solution to fix this. Besides that, telling him the truth also can prevent him accidentally killing you without knowing it."

Kazaf looked up the clear sky, his tone quite calm and firm. "You also know my father, don't you? I'm afraid that he will be hiding from me forever after he knows the truth. That's not what I want, Jez. Seriously, I don't think I can be survived this time. Maybe I'm just live long enough, and not really want to continue my immortal life. I just to experience a normal peaceful life, live a life that I'm desired all the time. A simple life. Who knows? Maybe I can die in his arms, it's also a kind of blessing, doesn't it?"

"No. Lord Asmodeus never want this to happen. Please. You should never think like this, it's too negative."

"On the contrary, I'm trying to be positive a little bit. Jez, the immortal life that I owned until now, what I have seen and what I've been through… It's definitely not a life that I could remember… Not the happy one. I'm suffered enough in the past. But now, maybe it's a good thing too. I'm more focused to live a happy carefree life, I starting to cherish the time, every single moment with everyone. And now, I'm trying to focus on my own. Learning to live a life that I wanted. Do whatever I want to do. I feel so good. Never been feeling such satisfaction until now. Maybe I need to thank Lilith for this too." Kazaf smiled.

Then, Kazaf continued slowly. "I always want to live a mundane life in the human world. In the past, I'm scared to get closet to Magnus, worried that I might brought him troubles. But now, I'm even start to be selfish and just do what I wanted without thinking the consequences. Screw the balance of dimension, screw the order of the world. I'm just free to being myself, not really listen to anyone's advice."

There's long pause after that. The silence swallowed them.

"If like that, I will respect your decision. But please bear in mind, I'm not going to help you keep this secret. If Lord Asmodeus finding out the truth himself, or if he asking me for details, I will still telling him." Said Jez firmly.

"I thought you promised to keep the secret for me." Kazaf frowned.

Jez sent apologetic look at Kazaf, then she raised her palm towards Kazaf. The rune mark already back to the normal form, there's obviously some red shining magic spark on it.

"What the hell!" Kazaf cursed and gritted his teeth. "When this rune mark started to work again? Why don't you warn me?"

"I'm sorry…" Jez said sheepishly. "Well, it seems this rune is always functioning from the very beginning…"

"My blood didn't worked on it? How's that possible?" Kazaf looked unbelievable in shock.

"Actually your blood was worked perfectly. Just… Lord Asmodeus re-activate the spying rune immediately, maybe a second after you disabled it." Jez looked awkward.

"Great. Just great." Kazaf pouted and stared at Jez. "I hate you."

"Well… I will always love you and respect you, my dear prince." Jez bowed her head lower.

The surrounding was full of sacred angelic power. Luckily she also considered one of the powerful greatest demon in the Edom, or else she not really think that she can get through the protection ward. But still, surrounded by the angelic magical field, that kind of feeling really made Jez not feeling too well. She hated it as much as she wondered why Kazaf brought her here. Jez reminded herself in her heart, maybe she should take noted next time and avoid to let Kazaf lead the way.

"Prince Kazaf…Mind to tell me that where are we now?" Jez asked Kazaf with a gentle tone. She started to regret why she gave Kazaf to choose the destination when she only provided the power of teleportation.

"There's no third party here. Please, you may calling my name straightly." Said Kazaf. His fixed gazes staring at the few men those passing through the hall. There were tattoo rune mark all over the men's skin.

"They are Nephilims," Jez asked quietly. "This place is full of Nephilims. Why you bring me here? Is this one of their institutes?"

"There's something I need to confirm," Kazaf answered softly when he lowered his body and get closer to the beam ceiling. "Sorry that this might make you suffer a little bit."

Jez sighed. "Prince Kazaf…"

"Please just call my name directly." Kazaf reminded again, his shining two colors eyes gazing at Jez.

"…Kazaf." Finally, she gave in.

Kazaf smiled happily, once again he changed his sight towards the bottom ground Nephilims.

"My brother-in-law is the head of this institute," Kazaf explained in a whisper voice. "I have a strange feeling. I had a hunch that Lilith maybe will do some bad things here… It's truly weird to me, you know? Jonathan had been killed about 3 days ago, how come Lilith becomes that calm and quiet? It's definitely unusual to me."

Jez frowned. "So… What we should do now? Please don't tell me you want to stay here the whole day night for patrolling."

Kazaf gave Jez a weird look in soft grin. "Although my power is temporary out of service, but my brain is still functioning well. Please don't insult me like that."

"Well… So, what's your master plan?" Jez asked. Getting alert and keep quiet when she noticed two more Nephilim people walking by.

"I want to check on the magical ward." Kazaf creased his brows. "Magnus keep asking me the questions about how to strengthen the protection ward of this place. This gave me an idea that matches with my intuition. My sixth sense telling me that something big will be happened here soon."

"Well… But you are now under the blood oath curse, which means that using your power is totally unacceptable because it's high risk for you to lose control." Jez said.

"I know. That's why I'm not planning to use my power." Kazaf replied without a second thought.

"If like that…" Jez asked in confusion. "Then, how are you going to check the magical ward?"

Kazaf smirked evilly. "It's the reason why you are here."

"…Please tell me that you are not going to let me test the ward…" Jez looked in shock.

Kazaf shrugged. "You are always a very nice person."

"I'm a 'not that nice' demon from hell dimension, just in case you might forgot." Jez looked speechless.

"That's why you are very suitable to give it a try! Come on, this will be so much fun~" Said Kazaf in an excited tone.

"…Fine. Whatever." Jez sighed. "What do you need me to do now?"

Kazaf hummed and pointed at the transparent glass box which secured by a few of shadowhunter guards and a strong angelic rune power. Inside the box, it's a beautiful sword standing there.

"It's the soul sword." Said Kazaf.

"Raziel's sword. You expect me to take it out and play?" Jez rolling her eyes.

"No." Kazaf looked excited. "I want you to touch the magical field. If the high-rank demon like you intrude the scared place, the angel who guarded this place should be coming out by now. However, I didn't see and didn't feel any angel's presence until now. We get into here a long time already. It's truly weird."

"Oh, right." Jez starting to feel strange too. Just realized that the guardian angel of this place should welcome them once they stepped into here. However, the situation now is truly weird.

"I got asked Raziel re-assign the angel return to hereafter I banished the demons back to hell. However, I'm wondering how Jonathan gets into here after that."

"That means the angel is not around here anymore."

"Hell, yeah. But where he or she goes? That's a question for us to find out." Kazaf sighed. "Before that, we sure do another test to see whether the guardian is here or not."

"I'll go." Said Jez. Her gazes fixed on the glass box under it.

[To Be Continued]


	26. Sired angel's rune

New York Shadowhunter Institute, Alec's office.

Magnus and Alec still on a discussion of how to make the protection ward stronger.

"Alexander. There's a demon here!" Said Magnus when he noticed something weird.

"What? Really? But the security ward not down and the alarm is not ringing." Said Alec.

"A familiar demon scent." Magnus frowned.

"Can you sense the exact location?" Alec looking around the peaceful atmosphere.

"I'm not sure. But it's somewhere deep in this building." Said Magnus.

"Show me the way. Let us go to check on it first." Alec did not really want to alert the other people if he was not sure what going on yet.

Magnus nodded and lead the way to the place that he sensing something wrong. However, they were stopping in front of a door with a few of shadowhunter guards.

"Where is this place?" Magnus asked.

Alec whispered in Magnus's ear. "We put the soul sword and mortal cup inside this."

When Magnus thought that they might be unable to go into and wanted to make a u-turn, Alec suddenly took out his stele and the security guards make a way for him to pass through. Magnus raised his eyebrows, looked surprised indeed. Alec gave Magnus a grin, then he drew a special strong rune mark to open the door. Both of them walked into the door once the door opened magically.

"I must say that I'm impressed." Magnus smiled and said in an excited tone.

"Thanks to my title of the head institute." Alec shrugged in a cool manner. Then, he gazing around. "It looked normal here." Once the last word dropped, Alec gasped and added softly. "…Or not."

Jez was standing in there and waved hands towards them. However, it seems none of the security guards noticed her presence. It must be something like a hidden cloaking spell on her. Magnus looked in shock too when Alec was busy to answer his shadowhunter teammates.

"Is there any problem, Sir?" One of the security guards assigned to protect the mortal instrument asked.

"It's okay. I have some job need to do here. The clave had instructed me to check on the mortal instrument with the high warlock to ensure the condition of the mortal instrument is in good control. You all can be leaving here for a moment, don't come in after we get out from here." Said Alec, of course, it's a lie.

Magnus frowned at Alec with a weird look. After making sure all the security guards leaving the hall, Alec sighed in relief. "Finally…"

"Someone truly good at lying, huh?" Magnus teased.

"I will never lie to you again," Alec swore. "Not anymore."

"Just kidding. Relax, Alexander." Magnus smiled.

"Why you two coming here?" Jez asked.

"It's my question, Jez." Magnus shrugged. "What the hell you are doing here? Luckily you are using the spell to cover up yourself."

"I'm not alone here, by the way." Jez pointed her fingers at the above of them.

Alec and Magnus looked up together and noticed Kazaf sat on the beam with a relaxed pose.

"What are you all doing here?" Magnus asked. "And, why Alec and I can see you two but the other security guards not even noticed your existence?"

"Jez is using our father's unique hidden spell. So, Chocolate, I'm not surprised that you can see us. But your Alexander…" Kazaf changed his sight from Magnus to Alec.

Magnus looked surprised too. "Alexander, why you can see my brother and Jez?"

"What?" Alec looked confused. "Am I not supposed to see them?"

"By technically, there's no way for you to see them. Unless…" Magnus said.

Jez continued Magnus's rest sentence. "Unless Lord Asmodeus must have put something special on you."

"Yeah. Look like our father adore your Alexander that much, Magnus." Kazaf grinned and jumped down from the beam. Then, he walked to Alec and commanded. "Stand still."

"…What?" Alec looked confused when noticed Kazaf put a hand on his forehead.

"Kazaf, you shouldn't use your power! The blood oath curse!" Magnus reminded quickly.

"It's okay, Magnus. He's not using his power." Said Jez with an understanding tone.

Kazaf gave Jez a surprised grin before continued his work. By what they can see, there's nothing changes at all. However, Alec did feeling some warm heat from Kazaf's hand on his forehead. After a while, Kazaf put down his hand and moved backward.

"Alec, it seems our father secretly marked his angelic rune inside your head." Kazaf pointed to his head when saying this. The rune power should be last eternity until the sired angel removed himself.

"Rune? What sired angel?" Alec frowned and exchanged a quick glare with Magnus.

Magnus looked confused as well. "Care to elaborate?" He's can see Jez and Kazaf after they're using the clocking spell is because of his bloodline of Asmodeus. But how come his Alexander able to see them too?

"In a simple word, father gave you the right to use his power in a certain situation. The rune power will be activated when needed." Kazaf explained.

"Father seriously marked a rune on Alec?" Magnus looked surprised indeed.

"Yeah. It's an angel's sired rune some more." Kazaf said.

"What is that mean? Angel's sired rune?" Alec asked.

"It means the rune was directed gifted by certain Angel. It will only disappear once the original angel removed it. It's similar to your other runes. However, the sired angel rune normally have direct and strong power. If an angel or high-rank demon sensing your rune mark, most of them won't dare to touch you. Trust me. Because when they hurt you, they might offending your sired angel at the same time as well." Said Kazaf.

"…Okay." Alec swallowing hard and gazing back at Magnus. "This is … curious. So, the last few days you got told me that father is still an angel…"

"New to me too." Magnus trying to recall when Asmodeus get a chance to mark such sired rune on Alec.

"Whatever… Hope it not a bad thing though." Alec shrugged.

"Of course, it's not a bad thing. It's the best thing indeed. That means my father quite dote on you like his son."

"Glad to hear that." Alec grinned.

"But still, back to the point where we begin. Kazaf, why you and Jez coming here?" Magnus asked when crossed his arms on the chest. "I keep feeling the familiar demon scent just now. It is Jez, right?"

"Jez and I were doing some small test here." Kazaf sighed. "But the results not that good."

"What is it?" Alec asked.

Kazaf sent Jez a glare. Jez nodded and explained on behalf of Kazaf.

"We got very deep trouble here. To our very new, the head of the institute here. Sorry to inform you that the guardian angel who assigned to look after your institute had been missing." Said Jez.

"…WHAT!?" Alec and Magnus stunned and asked in sync voice.

Two weeks later.

Edom.

Asmodeus really in a very bad mood now.

He staring at the man in front of him, fire burning in his eyes.

"So… You want me to continue to stay here and watching my own son die in the human world?" Said Asmodeus angrily. "Amenadiel, if someone out there planned to kill your Nephilim son, then will you do the same?"

The Angel Amenadiel sighed but replied in a soft tone. "Ash, you need to calm down. No one can kill Kazaf, as long as we stay alive. But the problem now is Lilith went too far, she's not only marked the blood oath curse on Kazaf but also killing the angel and planned something evilly behind us. What she had done is unforgivable, BUT you are not leaving here because you are the ruler of this hell! We will certainly figure out a way to handle her. However, we can't afford the risk of the demons rebellion war after you leave here."

"You all handle her? Don't be ridiculous. She is not an easy target."

"You are right though. But please be patient a little bit."

"Patient? No… I'm not going to stay here and watch Kazaf died because of that stupid curse! Besides that, Magnus is dangerous and will be suffered too. Who knows what the crazy bitch's next moves?" Asmodeus looked impatiently.

"You need to stay calm, Ash." Amenadiel tried to persuade Asmodeus. "To see you losing control because of your sons, this is exactly what the Lilith wants. I'm afraid Lilith's master plan is want to overpower all of us and create the new order as a new ruler."

Asmodeus hissed, his eyes gazing coldly back at Amenadiel. "She will never get what she wants!"

"Are you so sure?" Amenadiel sighed heavily. "Ash… Kazaf and Magnus… All of us well aware that how your sons affecting you. They are your fatal weakness…"

Asmodeus clenched his fist tightly and his demon-cat-eyes shining in golden green.

"Lilith knows about your weaknesses too. Ash… If you are leaving Edom now, the demons surely will be leaving too once the hell ruler no longer here to overpower them. Then, both human and hell dimensions will be completely in chaos. And, don't you forget that the curse mark on Kazaf. If you meet him before removing the curse, you might be causing Kazaf to die because of this." Gentle warning by Amenadiel.

Asmodeus looked a little bit calm after heard what Amenadiel said.

"New York Shadowhunter Insitute angelic ward temporary down at this moment. This is the third time that Lilith killing the angel who in-charged in there. We are not going to sacrifice the fourth angel, so… We must find a solution to lure Lilith come out from the shadow and finish her at once."

"Her target is me. She's not going to stop until I settle this with her myself." Said Asmodeus.

"But I do not suggest you leaving Edom at such crisis moment." Amenadiel sighed heavily.

"I will figure a way out." Asmodeus shrugged in a cool manner and continued. "No one can mess up with my sons like that. I will never allow it!"

"Kazaf and Magnus are our nephews too. We will be taking care of them as well." Amenadiel promised. Then, Amenadiel added. "Even we want to allow you to leave here, then what's your plan to make sure Kazaf won't have died after he meets with you?"

After a short while of silence, Asmodeus said quietly.

"I will need some extra help. I think HE is the one who can provide some useful assistance…"

Amenadiel first looked in confusion. But his eyes widened once he finally gets what Asmodeus meant. "This is a risky insane way."

"Other than this, do you have another better plan?" Asmodeus shrugged.

Amenadiel shook his head silently.

"Then, that's it," Asmodeus said with a wicked smile.

[To Be Continued]


	27. Demonic possession

It's been two weeks since Kazaf and Jez noticed the magical protection ward of New York Shadowhunter institute down. What could be even worse by now?

After finding out the guardian angels of the institute had been killed or missing. And, they have a psychopath named Lilith still hiding in the shadow to handle. Magnus and Alec really in tension and wondering how much longer they can endure all the incidents that happened recently.

Especially what happened today morning, Alec received an urgent call from the institute regarding the violent attacks cases in the institute that happened all of sudden. The parties get involved not from external, however, the attacks were caused by the internal, few of the shadowhunters were trying to kill each other this morning. Magnus was worried about that and insisted to follow Alec back to the institute for assistance.

The time was almost reached noon.

"Do you think it's a coincidence?" Kazaf asked gently, regarding the attack cases in the institute clearly. He focused on making the cocktail juice at the same time.

"I'm not sure. It's hard to say as I'm not going there to see the actual situation." Jez staring at Kazaf who quite a professional like when making the cocktail. "You seriously enjoy the normal life like this."

Kazaf grinned. "Told ya. I hope to live a simple life like this if I can a long time ago. But maybe it's my fate, I can never get what I want that easily. Not until Lilith gives me a chance to let me have a proper excuse to stay away from that immortal troubled life."

Jez slightly nodded her head. "Hell yeah. Despite your inconveniences of cannot using power and facing the risks of death at any time… To be honest, I'm glad to see you able to enjoy this kind of simple moment."

"Thank you." Kazaf smiled.

"You are most welcome, my prince." Said Jez.

"You really can't change the way you call me, doesn't it?" Kazaf shrugged.

"Forgive me, it's kind of a habit to me," Jez smirked.

"Well… Bad habit indeed." Kazaf replied.

A magical portal suddenly appeared in Magnus's loft. Magnus walked out from it a moment later.

"Hey, how the situation in the institute now?" Kazaf asked in concern when he noticed Magnus's tired expression.

"Uncountable cases about the shadowhunters suddenly get crazy and attacking each other violently in the institute." Magnus sighed heavily and sat on the couch in the living room.

Kazaf poured some mixed vodka cocktail for himself and Magnus.

"Thanks." Magnus took the glass from Kazaf.

"You look like hell, Magnus." Jez frowned on Magnus's sweating face.

"To correct you, I'm actually back from hell." Magnus sighed. "You all should see it yourself. It's insane, bloody mess everywhere! I tried to use my magic to CALM those crazy peoples, but not sure how long my magic will last. Alec had no choice but have to lock those affected shadowhunters separately in the dungeon for safe."

"So, how is your investigation? Are those attacking cases related to anything dark magic or what? Is there any sign of demonic possession?" Kazaf asked.

"Why the shadowhunters acted weird and become wildly all of sudden?" Jez crossed her arms, measured Magnus's complicated expression.

"That's what I'm trying to get some professional guidance and advices from you, brother. And, Jez… Please share your experiences and thoughts with me too." Magnus looked serious, he took a deep breath and continued to ask. "Do you ever heard that any SPECIAL CASES of demonic possession on Shadowhunters?"

"How special it is?" Kazaf frowned.

"The special cases I meant is someone who got possessed not only losing their minds and become violently. However, they are losing their natural abilities to become the shadowhunters too. Which obviously to see is when they get possessed, then those angelic runes on their skins were disappeared. Also, the possession is more like a scary disease that spreading to others so fast and hard to do prevention. And this is the worst part because I don't even know what the routes of infection."

Jez exchanged a quiet quick glare with Kazaf. Then, she asked Magnus again. "Do you guys ever tried to get the demons out from the shadowhunter's body?"

Magnus sighed again, replied in a defeated tone. "There's no way to separate the demon out from them. I can't believe that I'm actually saying this but… Although all the crazy signs showed that these cases are caused by demonic possession, however, we have tried all the ways as we can to try to separate the demons from them, but the ways we used were totally useless. Not even my magic worked."

"It's truly weird. Because it seems… It just feels like there are none of the demons inside them. Although it looks like the demonic possession. Do you guys able to get what I mean?" Magnus added.

After took a small sip of the drinks, Kazaf asked in a soft worried tone. "Your alexander still staying in the institute?"

"Yeah. He forced to stay there to handle those troubles. He's damn busy right now as the new head of institute… Haiz. Such bad timing for him to accept the promotion of the head institute." Magnus commented quietly.

"Maybe it's good timing for him to learn something too," Kazaf said. "By the way, since the cases become such thorny and not even you able to handle... Do your Alexander mind if I'm going there to check it myself?"

"But you're lost your power." Magnus shook his head worriedly.

"I'm not losing my power. I just had some issues with using it." Kazaf corrected Magnus calmly.

"It's the same for me. If you can't even use the power to protect yourself, then I won't let you risk your life like this." Magnus said.

Kazaf sent Jez a silent glare.

Jez nodded and helped to persuade Magnus. She ensured with a firm tone. "Don't worry about the safety of your brother. Magnus, I can be assisting to keep an eye on him."

"Is it a good idea?" Magnus doubted that.

Meanwhile, Magnus's cell phone was ringing. Magnus answered it immediately when noticing that Alec is the one to call him.

"Hi, Alexander." After greeting Alec, Magnus spoke after a short silence. "What!? You wish to get Kazaf for helping?"

Kazaf gave Magnus a happy grin when his gazes met Magnus's.

"Fine." Magnus sighed heavily when he hung up the phone.

"Alec said the situation in the institute is getting worse. He has totally no clues on how to fix this mess and wish to get your assistance…" Magnus explained.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Kazaf drank up his drinks and put his empty cocktail glass on the table.

"Do you really think that it is a good idea?" Magnus still feeling worried. Then, he admitted in a whisper tone. "I don't want you to get any hurt…"

"I promise that I won't use any magic power, okay? Just only provide my professional consultant services." Kazaf replied.

"If he breaks this promise, I will help you to kick his ass later," Jez said to Magnus.

"…Excuse me?" Kazaf sent an unbelievable look at Jez.

However, that quite convince Magnus in somehow.

"Let's do it then." Magnus shrugged.

Kazaf sighed. "Portal, please."

Magnus shrugged and opened a portal directly to the institute immediately.

New York Shadowhunter Institute. The underground dungeon. The young shadowhunter team that familiar with them were gathering together at there too.

"What the hell of this?" Jace asked angrily. "I've never seen the crazy thing like this before. Why their runes had been disappeared? Are they going to lose the angelic ability forever even after this kind of whatever damn diseases cured?"

Kazaf and Jez observing the shadowhunters those locked in the jail quietly. The shadowhunters had been possessed were growling and hissing like the demons, they fighting at each other crazily like the zombie some more.

"Kazaf, Jez… Do you two have any idea of this?" Magnus asked worriedly.

"It's Lilith." Jez said.

"Yup." Kazaf agreed with a nod.

"Lilith?" Magnus and the rest of the shadowhunters gasped.

With a deep sigh, Kazaf spoke in a serious tone. "They've been possessed by demon indeed. However, the problems quite sticky and worse than the normal demonic possession cases. Because the demons those hogging inside in these Nephilim's bodies, they had eaten the souls of the body owners."

"What? You mean their souls had been eaten by the demons?" Clary asked eagerly in shock.

"I don't understand. What is that mean again? Do you mean that they will never have a chance to recover from this mess and back to their normal self again?" Isabelle clenched her shaking fist, eyes' gazes fixed on Kazaf.

Kazaf slightly nodded his head and looking around all the young shadowhunters and Magnus. Then, he made a further explanation in detail. "Once the soul is gone, there's nothing left inside. That means your shadowhunter friends were no longer here. I will suggest you all kill them to avoid their body misused by the demons and causing more sins. This is the last mercy that you could give them at this very last moment."

Alec asked after took a deep breath to soothe his racing heart. "Is there anything you can do to help them, except for killing them?"

"I'm sorry, but no," Kazaf answered honestly. "Like what I said to you, they have already gone."

The young shadowhunters looked broken and devasted. All of them sent each other a silent sad look, not really wanted to accept the suggestion given by Kazaf.

"Even though the problems we are facing are quite sad, but there's still have some bright sides to look into it. Let's say about the good thing. First of all, the demon who had eaten the soul of the body owner, they will be trapped inside the body. That means the demon won't able to transfer and get into another body." Said Kazaf.

"Glad to hear it." Alec sighed.

"Among the person I knew who got this kind of ability, Lilith is the main suspect who probably will do such an evil thing." Kazaf sighed sadly, then he looked at Alec. "Alec, I'm sorry for your loss. But I think it'd better you make a quick decision to avoid further loss. I heard Magnus said that your defense system not even rings the alarm before the attack cases, right?"

"Yeah. That's why it quite hard for us to track where are the demons come from." Alec answered.

"These demons aren't the normal low-rank demons that you all can't handle as usual. And, the defense system in this institute only able to detect the normal demonic activities. However, like what I told you, the angel who supposed to look after your institute had been missing, or the worst… They might have been killed. The guardian angel of each institute usually will assist to do the clearing job on the special case like this, and they will also report this kind of unusual demonic activity to the upper-rank angels. But since your guardian angel nowhere to find, that also explained why your people get attacked in defenseless condition."

"What should we do now?" Alec asked Kazaf. "Any better suggestion?"

"I would strongly recommend a complete lockdown of this institute temporarily until we get rid of threat successfully. Which means, make a sealing protection rune from inside and also by the external. Then, we may stop the demons keep coming in continuously effectively. Stopping your people from going out also can prevent them from accidentally bring back any unwelcome guest while coming home. Stay at the institute is the safest way now, what do you think?" Said Kazaf.

"Lockdown?" Isabelle blinking her beautiful eyes. "Even we do so, our rune may not effective enough to do the full protection for a barrier purpose."

Alec raised his concern too. "Izzy is right. We actually got trying to put some protective runes within the institute area. No matter what, I'm afraid that we might need to differentiate those who already been possessed by demons but not yet showing any symptoms now, before whole the situation completely out of control."

"Well, that's not the thing you need to worry about." Kazaf shrugged.

"Why?" Jace asked in confusion after he exchanged a quick glare with Alec.

"Because we are here. That's the reason why you asking me about coming here to help in the first place, doesn't it?" Kazaf smiled.

"Kazaf, remember what you have promised me." Magnus reminded in a serious glance, worried about his brother might forget that he promised won't using any power.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, I won't using any power of mine." Kazaf ensured.

"We are not affordable to take any risk that might probably cause you to lose control." Magnus hummed.

Kazaf smiled softly at Magnus. "I know." He repeated. Wondered was trying to show his determination to Magnus or just wanted to make Magnus less worried about him.

"So… Where to start our job?" Alec looked around everybody. "Who will in-charge to set up a protection ward? And, who going to find out every shadowhunter who had been possessed?"

"We need to wait for a while. The savior is on the way now." Kazaf said firmly.

"Who else wants to come?" Clary looked confused.

Before Kazaf speaking, Alec's cell phone ringing. Watching that Alec answering the phone call and acted respectfully. Some of the keywords mentioned by Alec raised the attention of everybody.

Emergency – Lockdown – Restricted movement control – A representative from the clave.

After hanging up the phone, Alec informed everybody in a serious manner. "The official notice from the Clave. They marked the attack cases here as kind of emergency status, we are going to have a complete lockdown of restricted movement control like what Kazaf mentioned. Also, we will have another representative from the clave coming here for assistance."

The young shadowhunters stunned and gazing at Kazaf with a shocking look.

"You already knew that, right? But how?" Magnus asked Kazaf.

"Since ancient times, the way states of emergency has been dealt with the same way," Kazaf replied in a teasing tone. Then, Kazaf gave instructions directly. "Come on, ladies and gentlemen. You all gotta start your work now. Alec, you are going to meet the representative from the Clave and please also assist to make some necessary arrangements on your people. And, the rest of you will need to find out all the shadowhunters those already possessed by the demons with the assistance of Jez."

"What about me?" Magnus frowned.

"Chocolate, you will be assisting me to get ready all the protection ward of the institute." Said Kazaf.

"Well…Okay." Magnus nodded.

"Sure, then let us start our job." Said Alec in a relieved tone. He might be a lack of experience to handle such an emergency case. But with the assistance of Kazaf, he starts feeling the hope that things will get better soon.

"Oh yeah, how can I missed up this one?" Kazaf raised his voice in a louder tone and he gazing at the woman who just walking to them.

Everybody looked confused and followed Kazaf's glare to somewhere.

"Mom!?" Isabelle shouted in shock when she saw her mother, who is the one she least expects to see here.

"Why are you coming here?" Alec looked worried. "Mom, we are having a lockdown here. You should not be involving yourself in such a crisis here. The New York Institute had been isolated by the clave to stop the spreading of the demonic possession cases."

Maryse answered firmly, full of determination. "I'm well aware of the matters you mentioned, Alec. That's the reason why I'm rushing to here at the last minute. Your father cannot come due to some important matters that need his attention, also I put my faith in him to assist take care of Max, if any of us can't make it through the unexpectedly incident."

"Mom…" Alec can't help himself but hugging his mother Maryse tightly in return.

Maryse using her warm smiling face to encourage all of her children and Clary.

After that, she looking at Kazaf and Jez.

"Dearest mother-in-law of Chocolate, could you please assist the rest of the young one to find out those who had been infected?" Asked Kazaf politely.

"Sure." Maryse sighed but not correcting how Kazaf calling her.

The rest of the young one worrying that Maryse might be having quarrel or any fight with Kazaf. All of them breathing carefully, stay in silence and observing the reaction of Kazaf and Maryse. However, out of their expectation, Maryse actually being kind to Kazaf.

"I heard Alec said about you are under the blood oath curses by Lilith." Maryse's voice is low but full of concern. Not the sarcastic tone actually, but more like a warm greeting.

A wry smile showed on Kazaf's face. "I'm fine."

"Thank you for protecting my children from any harm and from the threats of Valentine and Jonathan." Maryse said gratefully.

"No need to thank me. This is what I have to do because you all are family to Magnus and me." Kazaf replied with a warm smile.

Maryse slightly nodded her head at Kazaf, and then she gazing at Jez carefully. "You aren't a human, right?"

"I am a demon." Jez shrugged in a cool manner. Not wanting to hide her identity at all.

Maryse frowned a little bit, which made Alec spoke quickly to avoid the tension between his mother and Jez. "Mom, Jez is on our side. Although she is the demon, she is the harmless good one to us." Said Alec.

Maryse blinked her questioning eyes but she chose to let go instead. "Fine. Then, let's stick to the plan which Kazaf mentioned." All the young shadowhunters looked surprised indeed because Maryse's reaction was far too better than what they thought. It's definitely a good thing though.

Then, Maryse changed her attention to Magnus, who standing beside Kazaf. "How are you?"

"Huh?" Magnus stunned.

"Take care of yourself and also your brother." Said Maryse.

"Uh…Sure. Yeah." Magnus sent a weird look glare on his fiancé Alec immediately. Alec shrugged with an innocent face, also full of confusion.

"I'm very sure that you are not possessed by any demon. So, that means you sincerely start to learn to accept my little brother as your son-in-law." Kazaf smiled sincerely. "Thank you, Maryse. Trust me, you won't regret your choice."

Maryse looked away from Kazaf, sighed softly. "It's not my choice to make either. My son won't let go of Magnus Bane, it seems I stand no chance to persuade him too."

When the rest of the young shadowhunters looked happy, Alec and Magnus exchanged a quick hopefully glare on each other.

"…I'm still learning how to accept this. I hope it's not too late for me to try." Maryse sighed.

Magnus said with a slight nod on Maryse. "Thank you. I won't let you down."

"Thank you, mum." Alec feeling gratitude indeed.

After took a deep breath, Maryse tried to re-focus on their main mission. She looking at the shadowhunters. "Let's get the job done first. Then, maybe we can be having some family bonding time later… If all of us could still be alive after this disaster." She added the last sentence in a softer tone.

"I'm looking forward to that." Kazaf smiled. Then, he looked at Magnus. "Come on, Chocolate. You better give your best shot on this mission. So after these dramas, you can finally enjoy your lovely family bonding time with your in-law family."

Magnus chuckled. "Needless you to say. I'm all for efforts." He gazing into Alec's deep glance.

Alec's wide smiling face looked at his beloved fiancé. "Yeah. Let's do it together."

[To Be Continued]


	28. Lucifer Morningstar

Magnus never thought that his life can be full of dramas like this until he saw the representative from the Clave. The actual drama had begun when Alec brought a man to meet him and Kazaf.

"Magnus, Kazaf!" Alec shouted in a loud tone when he walking to the brothers. Magnus and Kazaf were fixing the protection ward of the institute now.

"Yes?" Magnus turned his head to Alec immediately. Then, he stunned completely when noticed a familiar man who coming with Alec.

"This is the representative from the clave, Amery. And, he wants to meet with you guys personally." Said Alec.

A slight surprise showed on Kazaf's face too, but he's not looked shockingly as Magnus.

"Is there any problem?" Alec asked carefully.

"I'm not sure." Magnus bit his lips nervously and stood closer to Kazaf.

Kazaf sighed and spoke in a lazy tone. "What a surprise to see you here. I thought you should assigning any other angel here, instead of you coming personally."

Alec stunned by Kazaf's words. It looked like Kazaf familiar with the representative from the clave.

"You are seriously having deep troubles, kid." The man 'Amery' said in a calm but serious tone to Kazaf.

The casual talking tone between the 'Amery' and Kazaf made Alec feeling confused. Alec then looking at Magnus, but he noticed that Magnus was in a panic as his complicated glares fixed on 'Amery'. Alec sensed it obviously, Magnus looked scared. But why? Why Magnus looked scared at the representative from the clave that stood beside him?

"Magnus, are you okay?" Alec asked in concern.

Magnus shook his head, then he bowed his head a little bit and trying to hide behind Kazaf.

The man 'Amery' sent his strong sharp glance on Magnus this time. "Long time no see, Magnus."

"Long time indeed." Magnus murmured in a low tone, nearly whisper and hard to hear.

Alec seriously feeling something wrong now. He sighed, then asking carefully. "Did I missed anything? Or maybe… You guys should know each other, right? This definitely not your first meet."

The man 'Amery' sighed softly and talked to Alec. "I'm actually the uncle of Magnus and Kazaf." Finally, he spoke the truth.

"WHAT?" Alec stunned blankly.

"The name of 'Amery' is my disguised identity in the clave. My real name is Amenadiel." Amenadiel said.

"…Fine." By the angel…

Alec swallowed hard, he tried to convince himself silently in his mind that maybe he will get used to this kind of situation one day. Just maybe. Who knows Magnus's big family still has how many members not showing their faces yet?

"So… You are the angel in my historical book." Alec suddenly feeling headaches.

Amenadiel frowned slightly but not answering Alec's question directly.

Alec didn't expect to get an answer though.

However, after a short pause, Amenadiel looked at Alec. "If you have any problem understanding our family history, you can ask Kazaf and Magnus later. Alec, I know who you are. Since you're already engaged with Magnus, you are considered as our family too. Asmodeus got telling me about your story days ago."

"Oh…" Alec gasped.

"Did my father sent you?" Kazaf asked. "He must complain to me a lot to you, right?"

Amenadiel raised his eyebrows and gave him a cold stern gaze as an answer then. The atmosphere was totally awkward in silence after that, until Kazaf broke the silence after a heavy sigh.

"So… What now?" Kazaf sighed again. "Uncle Amen."

Amenadiel didn't answer Kazaf first, but he glancing around the surrounding. "You asked Magnus to use the angelic rune of your father and mine to protect this place."

"Yup. This is the easy safe way I can think of. I don't think my rune strong enough for protecting them at such a transition moment." Kazaf said sheepishly. He was well aware that he was still under the blood oath curses.

"Huh. Transition moment?" Amenadiel hissed angrily. "You should never activate that stupid blood oath curses! Kazaf, we always thought you are the sensible one, you are wiser and clever. Even have more strong sense of responsibility than the others. Your father asked you to keep an eye on your little brother, instead of asking you to kill yourself! I bet Asmodeus himself must very regret on his foolish decision now."

Kazaf shrugged in a cool manner, not really feeling angry or feeling hurt when listened to Amenadiel's long speech. Amenadiel is always the kind of uncle who likes to give the younger one like them some lessons. And the worst thing is Amenadiel never gets tired of teaching them about the big moral values of life.

"And you, Magnus. You are no longer a naïve child. When you notice your dumbass brother do many stupid things, you should…" Amenadiel about to teach Magnus the lessons, but Kazaf stopped him immediately.

Kazaf stood protectively in front of Magnus, then he talked to Amenadiel with a fearless tone. "Uncle Amen, please just exclude Magnus in the conversation. He has done nothing wrong. He just a kid!"

Magnus looked scared and even Alec able to notice that Magnus's facial expression looked awful. Alec frowned and wondered why Magnus looked frightened and scared of Amenadiel that much.

"Spoiling too much and shielding your little brother won't make him grow up. He's still young, that's why he needs our guidance." Amenadiel said firmly.

"Haiz…" Kazaf frowned. "Uncle Amen, you should know among all our kin and relatives, you are the one that Magnus scared the most. Please be easy on him."

"You two are truly troublemakers! Asmodeus as the overprotective father, this really not a good thing for both of you." Amanadiel shook his head. "Kazaf, you seriously need to be a good example for Magnus."

"Yeah, for sure. I'm always being a good brother, doesn't it?" Kazaf teased when he sent a quick glare at Magnus, which caused Magnus chuckled. But when Magnus spotted Amenadiel was looking at them, Magnus immediately changed to a serious manner.

Amenadiel sighed again. Then, he said. "I will fix the protection ward of this place, you two no need to tire yourself out. Now, listen to me, be good boys and back home first. We will need to have a family meeting."

"…What?" Magnus frowned. Alec looked in shock too.

"You too, Alec. Back home with Magnus now." Amenadiel instructed.

"But…I…" Alec sighed heavily. "I cannot just be leaving here like this. I still have unfinished duty and responsibility as the head of the institute."

Amenadiel looked surprised. He staring at Alec with a satisfied look. "You are a good child. I might say that you are being more mature than Magnus."

Heard the praises that he never expected, Alec looked excited and happy indeed.

"I…" Magnus tried to retort but ended up turned into a silent mode again.

Kazaf shrugged again, turning back and giving Magnus a soft teasing glare. Magnus pouted and looked frustrated.

"But still, I can't let the boys doing the man's job." A slight soft curve showed on Amenadiel's lips. "Magnus, open a portal and bring Kazaf and Alec back to home. I will be taking over from here."

Kazaf slightly nodded his head. "Fine. Uncle Amen, remember to take good care of those still in the dungeon as well."

"Don't worry. Your father already gave permission to finish those sinful creatures. I know what to do next. There's nothing for you guys to worry about." With a slight smile on his face, Amenadiel then continued again. "I would like to meet our in-law family officially next time. Now, we have some personal family issue need to take care with. Only close contact like Alec suggested attending."

Alec asked in hesitation. "If I walked away like that, then what about the clave there… I haven't reported to them yet…"

"That's why I am here, Alec. You are good to go. I will be taking care of the rest, include handle the clave to give anyone who may concern a proper explanation about you and your job." Amenadiel ensured.

Alec finally gave in and nodded with a gratefully smile.

"Now, any more questions, kids?" Amenadiel asked.

"No," Kazaf replied.

Magnus also shook his head immediately and then snapped his fingers to open a portal.

Before walking into the portal, Magnus sure that this was definitely not what he was expected to see. There's a man in black formal suit with a white shirt, sitting on the couch in a classy pose, welcoming them with a wide grin on his face. That's a second, Magnus thought about wanted to re-open another portal and escape from here.

"Hello, my lovely nephews, and also our new joined partner in crime, Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" The mid-aged look man said in an excited tone. He looked very happy when saw the three younger men.

"What the hell." Magnus cursed silently.

"A hell, indeed." Kazaf sighed with shaking head. Wanted to deny the reality.

"Okay. I think my heart is getting stronger now. So, what now? Who is him?" Alec asked. He looked at the Magnus and Kazaf, waiting for them to answer him. However, both of the brothers staring blankly in a daze, haven't fully recovered from the shock.

"Oops, it's my bad. How can I forget to introduce myself? Little one, you are gorgeous indeed. No wonder even how nasty of my brother is, he also can't win over your cutie face and finally approved the marriage of Magnus and you." The man stood up from the couch and walked to them.

"Please allow me to officially introduce myself. I am their uncle, the coolest uncle ever, also the most handsome and the sexiest one." The man gave Alec a playful wink, the wicked smile on his face.

"…Okay. And, how should I address you…?" Alec gave the man an awkward smile look.

"My name is Lucifer Morningstar." The man reached out his right hand for a handshake, however, Alec just stood there like a block of wood not really giving a response to it. Alec widened his eyes, frowned, his face expression looked in confusion too.

"Ughh… What…What again?" Alec thought he might have some hearing issues. Did he hear wrong or the man said wrong? Did the man just mention a devil name?

"Oh, come on. Raziel should really need to give his favorite Nephilim some proper hearing training." Lucifer teased and repeated again. "LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR. That's my name, it should be very easy to remember, right? Oh ya, you can call me my name or call me uncle. Maybe you can call me 'Luci' like what Magnus used to call me sometimes too."

"…" Alec looked speechless and his minds not really functioning well at this moment.

"Lucifer Morningstar, huh?" After took a few deep breaths, Alec asked in hesitation. "Magnus, is this also a name of disguise?"

"I'm afraid not," Magnus replied with another deep sigh.

"So, he's truly your uncle? The devil himself?" Alec asked.

"EXACTLY! I'm the devil himself!" Lucifer suddenly shouted out loud, which caused Alec jumpy.

"Uncle Luci…" Magnus frowned and complaint softly. "Please don't scare my Alexander!"

"When did I scared him?" Lucifer asked innocently. "Magnus, why you looked so tired? Not feeling happy to see me? It's been a long time, Magnus Bane. Don't you miss me?"

"…Uh. Whatever." Magnus stopped Lucifer immediately when noticed Lucifer opened his arms and ready to give Magnus a big hug.

"I think I should skip this hug." Magnus pointed to Alec who standing in the blank beside him. "I'm worried that my Alexander will get jealous. So, no hug please, thank you." Then, Magnus holds Alec's hands and led Alec to take a sit on the couch together quickly.

"No hug? That's your loss, Magnus." Lucifer murmured then kept his gazing on the next target. "My dearest godson, the most adorable angel in this world. I miss you, kid! You must miss me too, right?"

"No hug, please." Kazaf groaned painfully.

"Don't want a hug too? It doesn't matter, I can give you a kiss too!" Lucifer grabbed Kazaf's head and ready to kiss him, but Kazaf dodged away quickly and stopped him by his hands. "LUCI! Don't kiss me, please. I rather you hug me instead." Kazaf sighed again after shouting out loud.

"See ya, I told you that you must miss me. Come, let me hug my cutest godson!" This time, Lucifer ignored Kazaf's rejection completely and hugged him tightly in his arms.

"…Luci…You have done your hug." Kazaf complain in a defeated soft tone. "Please just let go of me."

Lucifer kept arguing and friendly fighting with Kazaf like an immature child.

From a kiss to a hug, to a hug back to a kiss.

Magnus looked tired on the tradition of the family drama, then he explained softly to Alec who totally feeling lost. "Alec, this is my devil uncle Lucifer, who also the god-father of Kazaf."

"He looked so…normal? Like a mundane." Alec frowned.

"Is this a joke or what?" Magnus sighed. "I think their childish drama will be continued for a while until uncle Amen shows up. Wanna bet?"

Alec raised his eyebrows at Magnus.

"You really a magical guy that full of surprises. Magnus, how many more surprises like this you want to show me in the future?" Alec said.

"I don't know. Maybe until you get tired of me and leaving me?" Magnus replied softly.

"Never leave you alone. Never." Alec stroking Magnus's cheek and kissed Magnus passionately.

"Lucifer, stop hugging and kissing me, please! It's really disgusting!" Kazaf shouted uncontrollably and pushed Lucifer away from him. Then, it's the time when he noticed that Magnus and Alec kissing each other like nobody with them.

"What the hell." Kazaf groaned again. He really can't stand his abnormal family. That's too much drama for him in a day.

"Whoa~ They looked so lovely! Look at them like this, I starting to miss the detective." Lucifer finally acted a little bit normal now. He put a hand on Kazaf's shoulder and pulled him close to him.

"Magnus really loves this Nephilim that much, huh," Lucifer said.

"Yes. More than anything." Kazaf replied.

"Hey, you guys please control yourself a little bit. Can you?" Kazaf clapped his hands to attract the attention of the couple.

Alec looked shocked and immediately pushed Magnus away from him, keep a safe distance. Magnus, on the other hand, he looked unhappy as the sweet kisses stopped by his annoyed brother.

"What do you want?" Magnus asked and crossed his arms.

"Yeah. What do you want then?" Kazaf looked at Lucifer. "Why are you coming here?"

"Oh, right. How can I forgot the important mission?" Lucifer laughed at himself. "I think it's time for us to have a proper family meeting now. So…" His dangerous glare fixed on Kazaf, which made Kazaf had a bad feeling.

"What do you want?" Kazaf frowned.

"How about we start a body check-up first before the family talk?" Said Lucifer.

Then, before Kazaf was able to say the rest questions, a sharply fierce pain came through his chest, where the location of the blood oath curse mark.

"KAZAF! What the hell you are doing, Luci!?" Magnus looked in shock. "STOP IT NOW!"

Kazaf's widen teary eyes staring at Lucifer painfully, the voice stuck in his throat, feeling too weak to moan. Lucifer's devil red eyes shining in the flame, his right hand placed on Kazaf's chest and some strong magical field surrounded them.

"LUCIFER, let go of Kazaf now!" Magnus stood up and waving his hands tried to use his power to interfere. Even Alec also took out his seraph blade, ready to save Kazaf who obviously suffered in unendurable pain.

However, at the same time, there are wings flipping sound near to them. Then, Amenadiel appeared in human form in the blink of eyes and stopped Magnus and Alec doing foolish moves.

"Let Lucifer finish his job," Amenadiel explained.

"Uncle Amen!" Magnus shouted eagerly, truly worried about Kazaf's condition. "Why you two hurting Kazaf?"

"Lucifer is helping him, Magnus." Said Amenadiel.

Magnus looked unbelievable. "What kind of help look like this?"

This is the time when Lucifer finally lets go of Kazaf and stopped Kazaf's nightmare. When Kazaf almost slipped down on the floor, Lucifer gasped and grabbed Kazaf's waist to hold him still.

"Still alive, kid?" Lucifer asked gently, concern in his hoarse deep voices.

"…Still alive my ass. Damn…It's hurt." Kazaf retorted weakly and then lost consciousness in Lucifer's arms.

"Kazaf!" Magnus pushed Amenadiel away and ran to Kazaf quickly.

"Did Kazaf okay?" Alec also rushed to Kazaf's side immediately.

"What the hell you are doing, Lucifer!? Care to explain to me?" Magnus looked angry, his cat-like eyes stared at Lucifer.

"I'm sorry. I must admit this really a little too much for Kazaf." Lucifer sighed and looked up at Amenadiel with a murderous look. "Asmodeus is right. This curse is deadly. I'm going to kill that Lilith bitch!"

"Asmodeus suspected Kazaf still hiding something from us. Do you found out anything?" Amenadiel asked. He walking towards them too. A sympathy soft glare then fixed on Kazaf, who was pale in sweats.

Heard the sensitive name, Magnus looked alert. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We are not letting the child get involved. This is adult business." Lucifer replied in a shrug.

"Luci, Kazaf is my brother! I believe I'm old enough to join your adult conversation!" Magnus retorted.

Lucifer shook his head. "Don't pouting, little Magnus. Come, show me the way where should we put your brother on the bed. He needs to get some proper rest now."

"I…" Magnus looked hurt and sad.

Alec put a hand on Magnus's shoulder squeezing Magnus's tight muscles for a while to calm Magnus down. After that, Alec sighed deeply and stood up.

"Follow me," Alec said with an understanding glare on Lucifer.

Then, Lucifer carried Kazaf with his both hands and followed Alec. Magnus stayed in the living room, still haven't overcome the feeling that he suffered.

"Uncle Amen, I'm not a child anymore," Magnus said softly in a hoarse voice. He was sad, even Amenadiel can feeling Magnus's sorrow.

Amenadiel sighed and kneeled down beside Magnus. He tried to comfort Magnus. "We are well aware that you already a grown-up man. However, we have the responsibility to protect you. Even though sometimes you may not appreciate the way how we show our concern on you all. But, this is what we need to do."

"…Why?"

"Because you and Kazaf are our nephews, you two are always a kid like in our heart. Because we are adults, and you are younger than us. That's our mission to keep you two safe and sound, for eternity." Amenadiel smiled softly. "Got it, kid?"

Magnus bit his lips sadly. "Is Kazaf will be fine?"

After a short pause. "He has to be fine. Or else…" Amenadiel sighed silently.

Magnus frowned when he waited so long but Amenadiel was not planned to finish his unfinished words either.

"Have faith in us, Magnus. We will be protecting all of you. You just need to bear in mind of this." Amenadiel said.

In Kazaf's room.

Lucifer placed Kazaf in the bed gently.

When he put a blanket on Kazaf, Lucifer heard Alec spoke softly.

"Uh…You know. Magnus is just worrying about Kazaf, he doesn't mean to be nasty." Alec explained all of sudden in the quiet room.

With a surprised grin, Lucifer chuckled. "I believe that I knew Magnus Bane a long time ago before you."

"Oh, ya. Sorry… I just…" Alec stuttered.

"It's okay." Lucifer sighed in relief and replied. "Thank you for taking care of Magnus for us."

"Huh?"

Lucifer laughed again. "You are really precious, don't you? A little bit dumb but cute. When the time needs to be tough, you can be strong too."

"…I…" Alec frowned and not sure how to continue the conversation.

"Luckily Amenadiel appeared in time just now. Or else, you will certainly jump in and have a fight with me, doesn't it?" Lucifer smiled but a slight of sharp cold glare gave Alec goosebumps. It's feeling weird.

"You should be glad that you didn't make it. Or else, the demonic power field of mine enough to burn you into ashes." Said Lucifer in a gentle tone and also with a warmest smiling face.

However, Alec still feeling chilling and cold. It's shouldn't make any sense, right? Then, all that Alec could reply to Lucifer was his wry, awkward smile.

Lucifer ignored Alec after that. He put a hand on Kazaf's head, stroking gently with a silent promise. "I will never allow anyone to hurt you, kid."

[To Be Continued]


	29. Lilith shall die

Magnus's loft. Kazaf's bedroom.

"Hey." Magnus greeted softly when noticed Kazaf slowly regain his consciousness.

"…Hey." Kazaf replied in a hoarse deep voice. He hardly opened his eyes.

"You okay?" Magnus asked.

Kazaf exhaled slowly but not reply anything this time.

"…Kazaf?" Magnus looked worried. He placed his right hand on Kazaf's forehead, this made Kazaf released a soft chuckle.

"Chocolate. I'm fine." Said Kazaf. He put Magnus's hand away from him.

"Such a bad liar." Magnus sighed.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Kazaf asked softly when he gazing blankly at the ceiling.

"Maybe about three or four hours." Magnus took Kazaf's hand and transmitted some energy to him. Kazaf wanted to push Magnus away but Magnus refused.

"Stay still," Magnus commanded in a firm tone and continued to transmit his energy to Kazaf. "You need this, don't push me away, brother."

"It's not very useful because I need more energy, and you're just going to burn your strength," Kazaf replied.

"Don't move." Magnus hummed stubbornly. He continued to do what he wants and only stop when he noticed Kazaf's pale face turned much more alive than earlier condition.

Kazaf stroking Magnus's hair softly with a worried look, when Magnus released a soft sigh and explained the present situation continuously. "Alec received Jace's call and going back to institute again for some aftermath control job. Meanwhile, Jez is still helping Alexander them in the institute and our uncles… They are going to do their jobs in separate ways. Uncle Amen said he needs to back to the silver city for handling some angels stuff, and Luci said he's going to Edom to meet our father for further discussion to solve your problems."

"Speaking of Luci… I will be going to kick his ass next time when I see him. He nearly killed me." Kazaf yawned tiredly and sighed again. "Urgh… I hate being physically weak like this."

"I thought this is the Mundane life that you're longing for?" Magnus smirked.

"Shut up. You know that I can still beat you in this form, right?" Kazaf warned in a soft tone.

Magnus chuckled and teased in a sarcastic tone. "Trust me, Kazaf. It's really persuasive that you say that in this state."

Kazaf rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration. Then, his soft gaze looking at Magnus. "Chocolate, can I have some toasts?"

"Toasts?" Magnus repeated then he nodded and said. "Sure, no problem."

Kazaf smiled. "Please prepare some oranges juices for me too. Thank you."

Then, Magnus snapped his fingers to use his magic. All the mentioned food and drinks on the food tray immediately appeared in front of the brothers.

"Remember to pay for these." Kazaf reminded Magnus when Magnus helped him to sit up from the bed.

"If you give me the money, then I will pay for it. No money no talk." Magnus grinned.

Kazaf teased. "I thought you should be the rich man now, after so many years living in this world."

Magnus shrugged and changed the topic quickly. "Hey, got something wants to ask you."

"What?" Kazaf replied and took one toast happily.

"I heard uncle Amen said father told them that you still got something hiding from them," Magnus asked.

Kazaf looked alerted. He chewing the toast slowly and squinting his eyes.

"Look like you seriously need to give me some explanation now. What is it?" Magnus asked.

"Adults' matter. This doesn't concern you." Kazaf continued to eat his toast.

Magnus hissed and crossed his arms. "Kazaf, I'm no longer a child."

Kazaf just eating the toast quietly and avoided his eye contact with Magnus.

"…Fine. You guys keep saying I'm a child. Maybe you are right though. Since nobody wants to tell me the truth, I think I should probably find out the answer myself. Let me settle this in my own childish way." Magnus looked angry and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kazaf asked.

"I'm going to ask Lilith directly." This answer really terrified Kazaf.

"No!" Kazaf widened eyes stared at Magnus in shock.

"This is the simplest way." Magnus retorted stubbornly and almost stepped out from the door. However, Magnus was stopped by some unseen force all of a sudden. Then, Magnus heard Kazaf's painful groans from behind.

Magnus tried to turn back and see what's going on but the movement control magic has not been cleared yet. "Kazaf!?"

"…Ah..argh…Damnit…" Kazaf pressed his chest and panting painfully in the bed.

"Kazaf! RELEASE ME NOW!" The thoughts of Kazaf using the magic in such a condition really made Magnus feeling panic.

Kazaf couldn't help himself but released Magnus as the curse mark almost killing him. Once he realized himself able to move again, Magnus rushed back to the bed and checked on Kazaf's immediately.

"How do you feel now? You idiot! Didn't we remind you many times and you also promised that you won't using the magic!?" Magnus using his magic and tried so hard to relieve Kazaf's pain. Kazaf barely breathing, he struggled to talk anything at this moment.

"It's okay. I got you. Just breathing slowly and relaxing." Magnus coaxed gently. "You will be fine. Just relax…"

A moment later, Kazaf breathing weakly and resting in the bed. Magnus moved the food tray away and put a blanket on Kazaf.

"Feeling better now?" Magnus asked in concern.

Kazaf nodded slightly.

"…Stay…Don't leave me…" He said and slowly fell asleep.

Magnus caressing Kazaf's pale sweating face, feeling worried indeed. Then, Magnus's fingertips slowly touching Kazaf's chest. That curse mark in blood color appeared like a deep burnt scar.

"It doesn't look good…Brother." Magnus murmured.

Edom. A place every day with the flaming sky and the burning soil.

The ruler of the Edom, Asmodeus, and the king of the whole underworld, Lucifer were gathering together. This was a rare scene indeed.

Asmodeus's back against the stone wall, icy-cold eyes staring at Lucifer who sitting on the throne which supposed belong to his.

"Your place is too hot for me, Ash." Lucifer complained. "This whole place feels like an oven. Even the air in here smells like the burnt food that cooked by Mazikeen."

Asmodeus raised his eyebrows silently. He's a cool guy indeed if compare to Lucifer who considered as the out-going and talkative person.

Lucifer continued. "Can you imagine that Mazikeen learning to cook in the human world not? It's a true disaster. I think she really can be considered use her cooking as another deadly weapon to start the war or poison her target."

Asmodeus yawned, but still fixed his gazes blankly at Lucifer.

The non-stop talking Lucifer continued, again. "Mazikeen is now hunting the people, she works as a bounty hunter job in the human world. She quite enjoys it. I'm so proud of her, she's good when we talking about the torturing and killing someone! By the way, I think she is good at making friends too. Okay, not really the sexual friends, but the 'real friend' I mean. Some friends for us to talk with when we are down or happy, you know?"

Asmodeus blinked his eyes tiredly, looked bored. However, still kind enough to look at his annoying brother.

"Mazikeen got many new friends in the human world, me too. There's a very special one for me, named Chloe. She is kinda amazing, a badass woman. Oh yeah, she is working as a detective in the human world." Said Lucifer.

"I believe you've talked to me about Chloe, your detective girlfriend, just a few hours ago." Asmodeus looked annoyed. "Can we change the topic? Please don't repeat it again."

"Oh, am I? I thought I haven't talked about her to you yet." Lucifer ignored Asmodeus, then he continued to talk, again. "Ash, the human world is really great. It makes me feel alive again, after living the long centuries of my immortal boring and meaningless life. Especially when I met with the detective. She is… Amazing."

"What is your point then?" Asmodeus sighed.

Lucifer smiled softly. "I want to stay with her in there forever if I could."

Asmodeus mocked coldly. "Don't be stupid and stop dreaming."

"Why?" Lucifer asked in an unhappy face.

"You know why indeed. Those humans are never suitable to be our partners." Asmodeus sighed. "Stop asking this kind of obviously stupid question. Can we talk about Kazaf and Magnus now? Have you meet my sons?"

Lucifer ignored Asmodeus once again, then he continued to talk about his problems. "Why? Why our dad not allowed us to date a human? Why the human is so fragile and defenseless? Why they need to die so soon?"

Asmodeus hissed. "Luci. Even let you date an immortal, I don't think your problems will be solved too. You know you well. You are the kind of person who never feels satisfied with anything. Especially when we talk about love. That kind of true relationship never exists, because you will never ready to sacrifice yourself to anyone!"

Lucifer frowned. "Sacrifice? Why should I sacrifice? Look at you, brother. You are the one who sacrifices everything, for your lover, for your sons, then you ended up being exiled to hell. Is that what we call it an insanity true love?"

"Stop it." Asmodeus's aura was dangerous.

"I just saying the truth." Lucifer shrugged. "Sacrifice or not, it's not the point. When it comes to true love… Maybe it's just a glance in a moment. It's a kind of feeling that I start to think I'm invincible, fearless, and willing to do anything for her."

"Yeah, that's it. You are willing to do anything for her, so… Is that include sacrifice yourself?" Asmodeus gave Lucifer a devilish smile.

"I…" Lucifer tried to retort but nothing out from his mouth.

"What? I can't hear what are you trying to say?" Asmodeus asked deliberately.

"Shut up." Lucifer hissed angrily.

"Are you angry at yourself or angry or me?" Asmodeus smirked. "I guess you are angry at yourself because you are noticing it too, that you can't make any sacrifices for the loved one, no matter how much you love them."

"Fuck off." Lucifer snapped.

Asmodeus shrugged. "Just admit it, Luci. Maybe you are not suitable to love someone. And so am I."

Lucifer sent a complicated glance at Asmodeus. "You are different, Ash. You are better, nothing like the coward me… Honestly, I admire your courage and determination when you embrace your love fearlessly, like nothing you can't sacrifice for it, include your freedom."

Asmodeus looked sad in a daze when his thoughts flew back the old times.

Lucifer smiled softly. "Kazaf's mother… I can still remember Eva's smiling face when she leaving this world. She seems happy and no regrets."

"I lost her in the end. Nothing I can do for her…" Asmodeus sighed heavily. "I owe my sons too much, for their mothers' death."

"Eva gave you a son. What you need to do is take care of this son and stop blaming yourself." Lucifer sighed too. "Asmodeus, even after Magnus's mother died, you take good care of that human woman's pity soul too, doesn't it? So, you don't owe her anything now. Just get over it and take care of your sons."

"Ya, you are right. I should take care of my sons. So now, are you ready to stop your own craps and talk about my sons?" Asmodeus asked.

"Well," Lucifer said in hesitation. "The troubles that we're facing now are complicated…. Your both sons are too stubborn like you."

Asmodeus ignored Lucifer's comment about his stubbornness.

"Did you found any unusual on Kazaf? I feel he's still hiding something from me. He is too kind and too soft when facing Lilith. I'm worried." Asmodeus admitted. "And, Magnus is another problem. He still hates me for many reasons. When something happened, he rather dies and never asking me for help."

"Magnus is still young. Actually, I don't see any problem with Magnus, you should tell him frankly about his mother and your thoughts. The kid will understand you one day, Magnus is a good kid, and you already have done everything you can for atonement. But now, my concern is Kazaf. Who knows the elder one that we never think is a problem now become an atomic bomb." Lucifer sighed and shook his head.

"I think what Kazaf hiding from us is about he's truly has a death wish. He seems to accept his fate and ready to die in a mundane way." Lucifer said slowly.

"He always the one who longing for the normal human life too, just like Magnus." Asmodeus sighed. "Any better suggestion?"

"The curse on Kazaf is tricky. So, you should stay away from your son until we find another solution." Lucifer reminded in a serious tone.

"Or maybe we can try another way." Asmodeus gritted his teeth. "Lilith shall die no matter what. But I will never let Kazaf die."

Lucifer hissed. "I'm thinking about the same thing. However, we should wait for perfect timing."

"I want to end her life by myself," Asmodeus said quietly.

Lucifer replied with a smile. "I'm afraid it's not your decision to make, brother."

"Why?"

"Because Lilith is the red name on top in Amenadiel and my killing list. Oh yeah, Mazikeen also on queue and want to step in." Lucifer grinned. "So, if you want to kill Lilith, you should queue up behind us."

Asmodeus laughed softly. "We will see."

"I will win." Lucifer shrugged coldly and said. "Lilith is hiding herself in somewhere now. But it shouldn't a problem for us to find her. Just because don't want to make a big scene, so we will need to use more time and be patient than usual. Magnus and Kazaf both strongly suggested us not to cause too many innocent people to get killed."

"You had changed. Being too kind."

"What?"

"If this kind of thing happened previously, you will directly find the Lilith out and don't mind to start a war or begin the killing spree." Said Asmodeus.

"You too, brother. Being too soft on your favorite sons." Lucifer smiled. "If anyone other than Kazaf and Magnus facing the same problems, you surely will killing the Lilith directly without thinking about any consequences."

"Kazaf and Magnus are special."

"Yes, they are. That's why you are not having other kids now. Not even be with any other woman since Magnus's mother gets killed by Lilith." Lucifer commented.

"Be careful when you talked to Magnus. Never mention this in front of Magnus, got it?" Asmodeus warned.

"The poor Magnus until now still thinking that he is the one who caused his mother died," Lucifer said in a dramatic tone.

"Just shut up." Asmodeus clenched his fist. "Keep him in the dark is the only way to protect him."

"You are right though. If Magnus knowing about this, he certainly tries to kill Lilith long ago, and then should be already become a dead body." Lucifer sighed. "That is because you are too soft at that time, don't want to kill Lilith but punished her in another horrible way instead."

"Death is easy for her. We are immortal, she deserves the worst punishment." Asmodeus said.

Lucifer sighed. "Huh. I do not believe in you at all. Ash, you are just too soft and we both know. Lilith love you madly deeply a very long time ago, but you never in love with her. After Eva died, Lilith thought she got a chance to get near to you but that's all her wishful think. You just using her as a tool to release your rage and lust. In the very beginning, your soul belongs to Kazaf's mother, Eva. And the second time when you opened up yourself to accept the new one again…"

Gazing deeply at Asmodeus who standing there and kept the eyes close, Lucifer continued. "It's until you meet Magnus's mother, that poor human woman. That's why Lilith killed Magnus's mother because she finally realized that you never belong to her. However, the worst tragedy is you can't kill Lilith after that, because you feel you owe her too, you are sorry that not loving Lilith and giving her fake hope. You punished her for killing Magnus's mother but not kill her due to your pity and last mercy on her. And the ironic part… This is how Lilith gets a chance to put a deadly curse on your other favorite son to take revenge on you. Such a long way planning from a very long time ago…"

"…Enough?" Asmodeus exhaled deeply.

"I guess so." Lucifer sighed. "Ash, you should stop blaming yourself. Please also remove those unnecessary guilts towards your sons, especially Magnus. Kazaf understands you, it's good but also a sad thing, because he can't accompany you by your side for many reasons. However, about Magnus, there's a chance for him to stay by your side, just to make sure you don't fuck up this time. Talk nicely to Magnus."

"Magnus never belongs here, we both know it well. I'm might say that Magnus having some compatible issues with the Edom. But I glad that he's finally found someone to accompany him in the human world. His Alexander quite an obedient child." Asmodeus sighed.

"Alexander is good but he will die for sure. He's not immortal like us." Lucifer said.

Asmodeus pressed his lips tightly.

"Ash…My brother." Lucifer teleported to Asmodeus all of sudden. Then, he put one of his hands on Asmodeus's shoulder. "Listen to me, Ash. Maybe it's time for you to be selfish for once. What about keeping your sons by your side after this drama end?"

"It's impossible." Asmodeus mocked at himself. "Even they want to, I will stop them too. Maybe this what we call the sacrifice for the loved one."

Lucifer shrugged. "Well. This is how I can never win over you or defeat you. At least you are not a failed father."

Asmodeus hissed. "But you are the worst brother and also the most irresponsible lord of hell. Seriously, when are you plan to end your vacation and get back to your position? I'm getting tired to babysit all those demons in your hell dimensions, meanwhile, I need to take care of my job in Edom too."

"Well, well… I just think of to talk about this matter to you. Ash, you should understand all the moral of stories that I'm telling you just now, right?" Said Lucifer.

Asmodeus frowned.

"Look. Mazikeen is just getting better to enjoy her life in the human world. And I'm just starting to date with my detective… I need to keep an eye on our newborn Nephilim nephew too. That hybrid child of Amenadiel and Linda." Lucifer said continuously.

"So, what now? I don't see the reason why you can't coming back to do your job." Asmodeus looked unhappy. "I believe Amenadiel able to take good care of his son. Mazikeen is great at everything as long as you this bad influence not there to lead her astray. Also, speaking of your detective… I believe her suitors will taking the action immediately as long as you are not around to create more troubles for her."

"Ash…"

"I thought you are the one who asks me to become selfish and think of myself." Asmodeus grinned. "And now, I need you to go back to your own position, why is that so hard?"

"Ash, that's why I am suggesting you get your sons to accompany you, so you will more enjoying your job here. When you busy to lecture your sons, then you will be no time to make complain anymore." Lucifer replied in a bitter tone.

"Uh-huh. Actually, I'm enjoying my job in Edom. Just I don't want to assist in your job in your hell kingdom anymore. So, you better get back to your position before things turn ugly. I don't think those hungry demons will be patient enough to wait for your return, not that long, Luci." Asmodeus hissed again.

"Ash."

"Stop it."

"If you refuse to help me with my job again, then I refuse to help your sons." Lucifer threatened, but deep down in his heart, he knew that all these threatening words were meaningless.

"Is that so? Then, please go ahead. Last I checked, Kazaf is your god-son and Magnus is your favorite nephew too." Asmodeus crossed his arms angrily.

"…Fine. Is that the reason why you let the kids accompanying me that often in the past? So that I'm close to them and adore them? And now, you make me can't even reject your requests that all about them!" Lucifer replied. "Whatever. Ash, let me tell you clearly, I won't go back to there. So, you guys can tell dad to assign another angel for that post. I don't care at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"What about Chloe? If dad gets angry, then…" Asmodeus said.

"Shut up!"

"So…? I will go and tell him now…" Asmodeus faked a smile.

"NO!" Lucifer snapped.

"Uh-huh." Asmodeus gave Lucifer a mocking smile this time.

See how easy that Asmodeus manipulate him, always made Lucifer felt defeated and get annoyed. He can't get angry with Asmodeus. Since a very long time ago, Asmodeus was always the one following and supporting Lucifer, no matter how worse the situation was, no matter how badly the results caused. As long as Lucifer asked for assistance, Asmodeus never reject him.

"Just… on-hold. I will tell him myself if needed." Lucifer sighed and commented. "You are truly a devil, Asmodeus."

"I'm learning from the best," Asmodeus replied in a teasing tone. A soft smile appeared in his shining golden-cat eyes.

Asmodeus looking at Lucifer started to think… Maybe it's time for him to make some new planning though. However, is it possible to have his sons to stay by his side? Asmodeus sighed. Maybe no need to have both sons to accompany him. Just only one son willing to accompany him also can make him happy. His request should not that difficult, right? Even though not to see his sons every day, but at least one time per month will be enough for him too.

Maybe he was just feeling a little bit lonely.

Can't a demon like him hope a better life?

[To Be Continued]


	30. Real men never cry

Magnus's loft.

Alec was finally back and gathering with Magnus in Kazaf's bedroom.

Kazaf sleeping in the bed, motionless in a pale and weak state. Meanwhile, Alec hugged Magnus in his arms to comfort Magnus. Both of them stood beside the bed, gazing in a daze at the Kazaf's pale face.

Both of them were feeling so lost now. There's a truth that they had just realized. They're not sure who was telling the lies. Either Lilith or Kazaf. Because Kazaf's curse mark getting worse after he using his magic on Magnus a few hours ago. But it shouldn't be like this, right?

"It's just a little spell. Why he becoming like this…? What exactly happened now?" Magnus asked. "Didn't he said that the consequence of using the power under the blood oath curse is probably causing he's lost control? But to me, why he looks like he is dying now…?"

Magnus was very depressed because he couldn't do anything for his brother. In Magnus's long life, Kazaf always been a very powerful and omnipotent presence. Kazaf always the one who looks after Magnus. But now, Magnus felt terrified because he had a very bad hunch as Kazaf never been so weak in Magnus's life.

"He is dying, Alexander," Magnus said in a flat tone.

"Don't talk nonsense. He is sleeping, not dying."

"But he is dying… Not just sleeping."

"He will be fine. He is strong, remember?" Alec replied.

Magnus slightly shook his head. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't make him worried deliberately and told him that I want got to find Lilith… It's me, I'm the one who causes him to use the power to stop me. And now, the curse is getting worse and worse, all because of me."

"It's not your fault," Alec said firmly. He tighten his grips on Magnus's arms, made Magnus turned to look at him. "Look into my eyes, Magnus."

When Magnus's teary eyes met Alec's shining eyes, Alec said softly. "Now, repeat this with me and say: Kazaf will be fine."

"…Kazaf will be fine." Magnus followed Alec's instruction, even he does not think so.

"Yeah. He will be fine." Alec caressing Magnus's worried face, then he continued. "Don't cry, Magnus. I believe Kazaf will be awake soon. Please don't make him worried about you, okay? Stay strong for him."

"Alexander." Magnus buried his head in Alec's arms.

Alec exhaled deeply, then hugging Magnus tightly. "Shh… Everything will be fine."

At the same time, there's were wings flipping sound appeared suddenly in the room. Magnus and Alec looked alert immediately.

"Ray!" Magnus called Azrael who arrived all of sudden.

"Hey, Magnus. Are you okay?" Azrael showed her concern immediately when noticing Magnus's wet tears on face.

"I feel scared," Magnus admitted and rushed to Azrael with his arms open.

"Oh, my poor boy." Azrael comforted Magnus softly and patted Magnus's back gently.

"Aunty Ray," Alec said in hesitation. "Is it okay if I'm calling you like this?"

"Yes, I'm happy to hear you call me like this." Azrael smiled friendly at Alec.

Alec smiled back at her. Then, Alec said tiredly. "Kazaf looks not so good. Is there anything you can help to ease his pain?"

Magnus said in worried tone too. "Ray, you must help Kazaf. Uncle Amen and Luci are nowhere to be found, even Jez was lost contact with us after she left the institute. I'm so lost now. I am feeling so glad to see you here. So please, please help me save Kazaf's life."

However, Azrael took a deep breath, replied carefully. "Magnus, I am so sorry. Actually… I'm here because… I sense it. Kazaf… He is running out of time…"

"What? What is that mean?" Alec asked eagerly.

Magnus clenched his shaking fist. Questioning Azrael with a harsh tone, uncontrollable to raise his voice. "What do you say? Aunty Ray! It's Kazaf we are talking about! He's an angel for God's sake! Why would you say like that? No! He will never die. He should be immortal!"

"I'm sorry…" Azrael sighed deeply, her teary eyes also full of sorrow. "Hey, Magnus. I'm the angel of death. I can sense it… If anyone who close to the…"

"NO!" Magnus shouted and pushed Azrael away. "No! Go away, Aunty Ray! No! I won't allow you to come near him! I swear by the name of Morningstar, I will kill anyone who dares to take away Kazaf's life from me!"

Azrael exchanged a silent worried look with Alec while Magnus once again gazing blankly at Kazaf.

"Let me talk to him." Alec mouthed silently to Azrael.

Azrael nodded and waited patiently aside, tried to observe Magnus's reaction.

"Magnus." Alec hugged Magnus from the back, his talking tone was gentle and slow. "You need to come down, okay? Kazaf will be fine, I promise. We still have time, right? Let us find a way to save his life, together."

Magnus swallowed hard and let himself sank in Alec's warm embrace.

"Good boy." Alec pressed a tender kiss on Magnus's head.

"…What should I do now?" Magnus asked.

A soft grin appeared on Alec's face. "First of all, you will need to apologize to aunty Ray."

"…" Magnus bitted his lips, struggling to open his mouth.

"Well, it's okay." Azrael smiled awkwardly. "I think I should go to find my brothers first. They should have better plans than us."

"Aunty Ray." Magnus stopped Azrael before she leaving.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about that… You know, my bad attitude towards you just now. I'm sorry." Magnus apologized sincerely.

Azrael looked surprised and gave Alec a grateful smile.

"Magnus, you are always my precious nephew. I love you." Azrael said.

Magnus nodded.

"Stay here to take care of Kazaf, okay? I promise I will be back soon." Azrael reassured.

Magnus nodded again in silence.

"Don't worry, I will look after them," Alec promised. Then, he watching Azrael flipping her pure white wings and leaving.

Magnus fixed his gaze on Kazaf, staring off in a daze, not sure what he should do.

"I am useless," Magnus said in a sad tone.

Alec sighed deeply. Then, he holds Magnus tight in arms.

"Please don't say that."

Meanwhile, Kazaf suddenly whimpered in pain.

"Kazaf!" Magnus pushed Alec away immediately and kneeled down beside the bed. He holding Kazaf's one hand, and his other hand caressing Kazaf's pale cold face. "Hush… It's okay, I'm here."

Kazaf barely opens his eyes, he grabbed Magnus's hand unconsciously.

"Shh… " Magnus comforting Kazaf continuously with some soft encouraging words, then Kazaf fell asleep again.

Alec took a deep breath when Magnus checking on Kazaf's blood oath curse mark. "Kazaf needs you. What you should do now is staying by his side. I believe aunty Ray will be back soon with a cure."

"I hope so," Magnus replied.

Alec wished to say something more but his phone was ringing.

"It's Jace," Alec answered the phone quickly. But his facial expression getting serious and looked confused.

"Jace, slow down. I can't get what you mean!" Alec said.

The serious and eager tone grabbed Magnus's attention immediately. Magnus looked worried too. Alec directly switched on the speaker and sharing the info with Magnus.

"Holy shit! Alec, you need to get back to the Institute now and rush to Idris! We are in a war with uncountable demons!" Jace's panting breathing sound coming through the phone, the background was full of noises. Like the talking and screaming sound, like the demon growling sound.

Okay, demons. How comes the institute or Idris got demons? Didn't they just clear up all the shadowhunters who unfortunately get demonic possessed with the assistance of Magnus's angel and demon family? Even the new protection shield was re-set up by Magnus and Kazaf themselves.

"We all now are in Idris! There are too many demons… They are everywhere here! Flying, crawling, fighting, killing…" Jace shouted eagerly and cursed. "FUCK OFF, you bastard!" The fierce swords' clashing sound appeared and Jace's talking voice was stopped abruptly. Then, the phone line connection had been cut off.

Alec and Magnus exchanged a confused and worried look.

"What's going on now?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know." Alec licked his dry lips. After a short while, he talked to Magnus hesitantly. "Magnus, I'm afraid that I have to go back to the institute…You…"

"I'm fine." Magnus lied through his gritted teeth. "Just go. They need you."

"But you and Kazaf…"

"Didn't you told me that Kazaf will be fine? And I'm good." Magnus clenched his shaking fist. "Alexander, please… You have to go now."

"Magnus."

"I'm sorry… I think you have to fight the battle without me this time. I cannot just leave my dying brother here alone." Magnus's voices cracking with emotion.

"It's me… I am the one who should apologize to you. I'm so sorry that I can't accompany you by your side when you need me most. But you are the one who always helping me, helping my people…" Alec reached out his shaking right hand, trying to wipe Magnus's tears away. However, Magnus dodged away quickly.

"Please just stop it." Magnus buried his sad teary face in his hands. "Even though I want to tell you how badly I need you here, but it's not helping at all! You can't help your people and can't do anything while you staying here, and neither am I. I can't do anything right now. I'm lost. I… I don't even know what to do now. Alexander, I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I am being such a useless fool…"

"No. Hey, please don't say that. I'm sorry, Magnus. It's all my fault." Alec opened up his arms and pulled Magnus closely against his chest. "Please don't forgive the selfish me. I'll make up for it once I settled this mess."

Magnus sobbing sadly in Alec's arms for a short while, until Alec's phone ringing sound get his mind back on track. After that, Magnus pushed Alec away with his shaking hands.

"I'm fine. Alexander, you should go now." Said Magnus while he looked away from Alec immediately.

It's Jace who calling him again. Alec answered the phone with the speaker on. Then, he reached out to hold Magnus's cold hand, caressing carefully. Magnus didn't push Alec away this time. Maybe it's because he can't be lying as he desperately needs Alec that much right now, more than anything else.

"ALEC! WHERE ARE YOU NOW? We got big troubles here! The demons are attacking the city of class! The weird thing is our institute is safe for now. But many other institutes get attacked by demons. And, the demons smart enough to use the each institute's portal direct to Idris as those defending shields all down! It seems their target is the Idris from the very beginning!" Jace shouted out uncontrollably.

"It's impossible! The Idris's protection shield was down? It should be the most powerful magical shield that given and gifted by Angel Raziel a very long time ago. How come-"

"Alec, I know it's hard to believe but it's happened now!" Jace interrupted Alec immediately. "Are you still at home with Magnus? If yes, please bring him along and also yours, whoever angel or demon's in-law family. We seriously need more back up here!" Jace said eagerly. "I don't know how they do it, but whatever protection shield that they put for our institute, it worked perfectly! I think we can get their help to do the same for other institutes and also for the Idris!"

"Look, there's a plan B here. Magnus and Kazaf are not available for us, so we have to…" Alec hasn't finished the whole sentence yet, but Magnus stopped him.

"Jace, what kind of the demons those attacking the other institutes and Idris now?" Magnus asked in a calm tone. This made Alec looked at Magnus in confusion.

"I don't know. It's hard to say. There are many different types of species that I have never seen of it throughout my life until now! Definitely not the usual kinds of demons that we are dealing with." Jace answered immediately.

Magnus exhaled deeply and sent a worried, serious widened glare at Alec.

"I have to go now! You guys better come soonest as possible! See ya." Then, Jace hung up the phone.

"Do you have any idea about this unusual demon attacks?" Alec asked quickly.

Magnus shook his head slowly. Alec took a deep breath, wanted to say something but then he heard a soft whisper.

"…Lilith." Kazaf answered weakly.

"Kazaf!" Magnus and Alec looked surprised indeed.

"Hey, you're awake! How are you feeling now?" Magnus gave Kazaf a silly smile.

"…Idris." Kazaf continued breathlessly. "…We have to go."

"But you…" Magnus wanted to retort but Kazaf stopped him with a fainted smile.

"Don't you want to save your lovely Nephilim?"

"I…" Magnus bit his lips stubbornly and shook his head. "No, I just want you to be safe."

Kazaf replied in a soft tired tone, slowly and weakly. "If Lilith rules the world, why do you think I'm safe? Chocolate, we all will be in trouble… Endless troubles. Once the Nephilim went extinct, Mundane will die too, and so like the other Downworlders… When the dimensions lost its balance and out of order… None of us will survive."

Magnus looked down sadly. Alec sighed and reached out Magnus's hand silently. He squeezed Magnus's hand, tried to show Magnus his support on him.

"Alexander," Magnus whispered. "I'm sorry for being selfish to your people."

Alec chuckled and shook his head firmly. "I'm sorry, Magnus. I'm the one who is selfish to you and also to Kazaf. You guys help us that much, but still, I caused endless troubles to you all."

"Idiots." Kazaf hummed. "Lilith is the problem. Not you two."

"Chocolate. Do you see any of our uncles or auntie?" Kazaf asked.

"I only saw Aunty Ray, but she went to find some back-up, as you are…dying." Magnus's eyes become watery again when saying the last word.

Kazaf smiled softly at Magnus. "Don't cry, Chocolate. Didn't you keep saying that you already a grown-up man? Real men never cry."

"I am a real man." Magnus frowned and retorted unhappily.

"Yeah. A real man like Magnus not only weeps in sorrow but also defeats those who laugh at him." Alec teased.

"Well… Look like I seriously need some back-up here now." Kazaf grinned.

[To Be Continued]


	31. Legends never die

Idris. The Shadowhunter home country, also a sanctuary hidden from Mundanes which given to them by the Angel Raziel. Normally, it's also forbidden for the downworlder like Magnus to be here. But, not today.

After stepping out from the portal, gazing at the sky full of the flaming clouds and the dragon demons flying everywhere. There's a moment that Magnus thought himself was standing in the Edom. The burning smell in the air, different kinds of demons were running everywhere too.

"What the hell." Magnus gasped. "How come Lilith got this kind of ability to turn here upside down? I thought Angel Raziel is one of the powerful angels up there, doesn't it? I never imagine the scene like this happened here."

"Lilith is powerful, Raziel also not that weak. But it's not all of Lilith's credits on this. Nephilims have their karma to face after all…" Said Kazaf.

"What does this mean?" Alec asked.

"Most of the Nephilim misused their power in some circumstances. Some of them even summoned the demons and worshiped the devils, like what Valentine did before. And, some of them have bad intentions and summoning demons to this dimension for the ridiculous reasons, like exchange the conditions and make a deal with the demons to satisfy their twisted desires." Kazaf explained softly. "Because of these reasons, after a long period of accumulation, demon resentment and people's greed created a loophole in the shield."

"Agreed. But not all the Nephilims are bad. My Alexander, my in-law family, and friends are kind-hearted. They never mistreated me, even I'm a warlock." Magnus replied with a proud glare on Alec.

Alec looked amused and maybe feeling a little bit awkward too. "It's a compliment indeed, but I dare not say it because they did mistreat you in the past, and so am I."

"Like what you say, it's all in the past. They've treated me better now, and you are the best among them." Magnus said.

"Keep going, boys." Kazaf urged them. "Although Magnus gave me his strength I'm still running out of time. The demons are having a crazy party with those Nephilims now, but you guys still have mood flirting at here?"

"Can you blame me? I can't even open the portal to that damn base as I'm never been here and I'm completely unfamiliar with this place. And you? My big brother. If you can use your power, then maybe we can suffer less. But now? Whatever…" Magnus complained softly. "I hate walking and running like a Mundane in this mountain, but I can't do anything. So please allow me to have some moments of self-entertainment before I go crazy.

"I'm sorry... Because Shadowhunters are prohibited from using the portal here. I know the only way to get there is to keep going down this road." Alec apologized sheepishly.

At the same time, some demons blocked the way ahead of them.

Magnus looked alert and waved his hands immediately. The blue flaming magic appeared on Magnus's hands. However, Kazaf promptly prevented Magnus from attacking the demons.

"Back off." Whispered by Kazaf with a cold glare when he noticed many demons get near to them.

Alec who holding his bow and quiver, ready to start the fight at any time. However, he looked surprised to see all the demons listened to Kazaf's instruction, keep a far distance from them. This was convenient, as they successfully passed through and continue to rush to their destination without too many unnecessary fights.

"Every time I see you commanding the demons, I'm shocked. I don't even know how you do it." Said Alec. "Is this one kind of angel's ability?"

"It's actually because of my pure angel bloodline. Magnus can do this too if he's not hating our father that much. Magnus refused to use our father's power after he leaving Edom." Kazaf sighed.

"Shut up." Magnus hissed when Alec frowned in confusion.

"That's probably the biggest difference between you Nephilim and us. Your lineage originated in Razier, but you can use the power of the angelic runes only with the permission of the angel. However, as the successor to the pure angel lineage, Magnus and I born naturally to use the angelic power." Said Kazaf to Alec.

"Our father is the greatest demon in Edom, Kazaf. He's a fallen angel!" Magnus gritted his teeth. "He is not a good man at all."

"But he treats you well. Magnus, he's still your birth father no matter what." Said Alec.

Kazaf grinned. "Even Alec can see that. Chocolate, you really need to be mature when dealing with the father's relationship with you."

"Shut up." Magnus hummed coldly.

Kazaf shook his head. "Our father is not a bad guy. Didn't you hear what Aunt Ray said? Even though our father falling from heaven for once, but it doesn't mean he's a bad guy."

"Can we stop talking about this?" Magnus's narrowed eyes glanced on Kazaf.

"I'm dying, Magnus," Kazaf said quietly.

"Shut up! It is also a banned topic for me." Magnus looked angry.

"My greatest wish is to bridge the gap between you and our father before I die," Kazaf replied.

"Kazaf!" Magnus sniffled quietly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Alec sighed awkwardly, not sure what to do with the brothers.

"Alec, you should be anxious to help your family and friends. I don't want to delay you, my weak body is not suitable for rushing there in a hurry. And, there are some things I want to talk to my brother personally." Kazaf sent an apologetic look at Alec.

Then, Alec nodded his head and whispered in Magnus's ear. "Talk nicely with Kazaf and be alert when dealing with those demons. I will meet you two there."

"You too. Be careful, okay?" Magnus said worriedly.

Alec nodded again. After that, he gave Magnus a tender kiss before activating his runes and rushing to the destination.

"What do you want to talk with me?" Magnus asked.

"Do you still remember what I told you since you were a kid?" Kazaf continued hesitantly. "The death of your mother is not your fault, neither our father's."

"Pricked my mind, and stung my heart again. Kazaf, even though you are dying, but it doesn't mean you can do this to me." Magnus felt sad and looked away from Kazaf. "Can we please stop talking about this?"

"I have to tell you the truth today, even if it is cruel to you." Said Kazaf.

Magnus frowned, confused, and he feeling curious at the same time.

"Just today… I won't treat you like a kid anymore, Magnus Bane. Therefore, you'd better deal with this problem with maturity." Kazaf gazing at Magnus with a serious look. "Our father will never tell you, even our family because our father has always forbidden us to talk about this."

"…Kazaf, you scared me. What are you trying to say?" It's truly rare to see Kazaf being like this serious to him. Magnus couldn't help but felt uneasy.

"Magnus, your mother didn't commit suicide. She had been killed by… Lilith."

"…What? It's impossible." Lilith, a woman that also ruling the Edom with Asmodeus. She was also Kazaf's adoptive mother but Kazaf rarely talked about that. Magnus never saw her even though both of them living in Edom in the past. What Magnus knows about Lilith was Kazaf told him, that Lilith is a very dangerous crazy woman, and also someone that Magnus should never mess up with.

"Believe it or not, but it's the truth. Our father loves your mother at first sight. He tricked your mother into believing he was her husband and having an affair with him naturally. But after that, he felt regret and told your mother the truth. Your mother decided to give birth to you even she knew you are a warlock. Our father then leaving your mother and let her take care of you in a Mundane way, as he didn't want to ruin you and your mother's peaceful life further." Kazaf explained.

"You are lying!"

Kazaf sighed and continued. "Everything looked good until Lilith found out that our father never loved her. Then, Lilith started taking revenge. She using human's natural weakness against your step-father, she told him the truth about your birth and inciting the relationships between your mother and her husband. After that, the tragedy of love begun. Your step-father mistreated and abused you and your mother, as he knew that he can never defeat our father, so the poor little you and your mother become the only way that he vented his anger."

Magnus shook his head with an unbelievable look. "Stop lying to me."

"Your sad childhood story come to an end after Lilith killed your mother. When Aunty Ray sensed your mother's death and then she came to Edom to warn our father. I can still remember that… Father feeling too shocked when he realized that Lilith was the one behind this. Father went to the human world after that, but only brought you back and assigned me to take care of you. Then, I found out that father went to find Aunty Ray and begged her to save your mother's soul as Lilith was gone too far. She's not only killed your mother but intended to destroy her soul and erase her existence in this world forever."

"…My mother… " Magnus stuttering. "Her soul… What happened to her soul now? Did she-"

"She was in good hands as our father using his angelic power to save her soul. Of course, Aunty Ray helped a lot in the process too." Kazaf recalled the details, a soft smile appeared on his face. "Do you know? That's the first time I saw our father using the angelic power after he falling from heaven to Edom. Our father's affection and compassion towards your mother seems to unlocked something inside him. According to Uncle Amen, he said our grandfather had recognized our father's love for us, and he also acknowledged our stubborn father. That's why our father finally gets his angelic power back."

Magnus looked in shock while Kazaf talking to him continuously.

"Aunty Ray helped your mother, then she finally got the chance to be reincarnated and reborn to new lives, like the other Mundanes. And, after that, our father had punished Lilith for the sin of causing your miserable childhood life and killing your mother… Our father… He did something terrible and caused Lilith's loss of fertility. So, what you can imagine and see… What you know about Lilith after this… She became a crazy woman completely." Said Kazaf.

After taking a deep breath, Kazaf continued again. "Our father gets the second chance to go back to heaven after he regains his angelic power. But he had rejected the offer without thinking at all, not even blinking his eyes. I remembered what he said clearly to our grandfather, his tone was firm and proud. 'I'll stay with my sons because they need me more than you do.' He said, then I followed him to go back to Edom again, to find you. The moment when father and I arrived at Edom and saw the little you playing with Jez, I remembered you ran towards us and threw yourself into father's arms, saying how much you're missing us and complained that why we're leaving you alone in Edom."

Magnus gasped when he recalled the old memories. After a long while of silence, then Magnus spoke again. "Why do you're willing to tell me these now? Since you never want to tell me the truth…"

"Because I don't want to see you continue to hate our father… Magnus… My cutest Chocolate and my dearest little brother... After I died, you and father are still the one who I can't let go of. I will always worry about you two, do you understand how I feel?" Kazaf smiled sadly.

Magnus clenched his shaking fist and he looked away from Kazaf immediately when his tears falling from his cheek.

"Please don't hate our father. Magnus, maybe our father never a qualified lover to our mothers, but he's a good father to us. He treated us well, very well to us." Kazaf then put his right hand on his chest, where the blood oath curse mark located. He slightly frowned, looked in pain but he gritted his teeth, and endured the sickness.

"Why do you want to make the blood oath with Lilith even you knew what happened in the past?" Magnus looked up at Kazaf again but feeling panic when he noticed Kazaf's unusual look.

"Are you okay? Kaz…?" Magnus asked in worried tone when he noticed Kazaf pressed his chest tightly and panting tiredly.

"I'm fine," Kazaf answered. Then, he looked up at the sky and said in a painful tone. "Karma always comes back in unexpected ways, doesn't it? The disaster of Nephilim, and my very dead-end…"

"Kazaf!" Magnus shouted out loud when he saw Kazaf slipped down on the ground unexpectedly.

"Chocolate… I thought I am ready to die but I am not. I'm scared…" Kazaf confessed with his trembling lips. He curled up himself in Magnus's arms, seeking comfort.

"I am here. You will be fine." Magnus let Kazaf lays his head in his lap, then he holding Kazaf's hands, trying to give Kazaf his strengths.

"…I miss father, Chocolate…" Kazaf said quietly.

"Don't talk. Shh…" Magnus tried to give Kazaf some of his strengths by magic.

"You shouldn't waste your magic and strengths on me. Just go to find Alec and leave me here… Alec and your in-law family… They need you." Kazaf replied.

"Stop talking and let me focus on my job." Magnus closed his eyes tightly, and tighten his grip on Kazaf's hands.

The strong wind blowing through the mountain and causing the tall trees and leaves making the noises. The demons in the mountain growling loud in high pitched voices together like they were communicating with each other. There's must be something that happened here. The unknown wings flipping sound suddenly appeared from somewhere and getting near to both of them. Magnus opened his eyes and looked alert at the surrounding, waiting impatiently for the other person to show the face. The wings sound quite different from what he usually heard when his angel uncles or aunties appeared in his face. This was truly weird!

"Run… Magnus, run…" Kazaf groaned in pain and struggled to sit up.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked in confusion. He was feeling tense all of sudden, this kind of fear even gave him goosebumps.

Before Kazaf able to answer, a big dragon appeared in front of them and it turned to a beautiful woman. The woman gazing at the brothers, the smile on her face was obvious but evil, and her aura was demonic black… It's deadly.

"Kazaf… A dear son that I used to have..." Her voice was sweet but cold at the same time.

"Run… Magnus. Please, you have to go." Kazaf pleaded in pain. He tried the best to cover Magnus and hide Magnus behind his back.

"Stop talking! You need to take a rest now and I'm not leaving you!" Magnus then stood up and stared at the suspicious woman. Magnus raised his hands with the red magical flames on it, questioning the woman calmly. "What kind of the greatest demon you are?"

The woman laughed elegantly but not answering Magnus's question, then she waved one of her hands. Meanwhile, all the demons in the mountain rushed to them and appeared at not far away immediately, suddenly surrounded Magnus and Kazaf in the blink of eyes.

Magnus looked in shock indeed. This woman can summon and control the demons, but she's not an angel.

"Who are you?" Magnus asked again.

The woman did not answer Magnus's question again. However, she spoke to Kazaf with a teasing tone. "What a pathetic warlock. I've been living in Edom that long together with him, but he knew nothing about me, not even my face. Kazaf… Asmodeus and you are considered as kind of overprotecting on Magnus Bane, doesn't it?"

Magnus frowned and a bad hunch raised in his heart.

"Are you also a fallen angel?" Magnus guessed as he can see how badly Kazaf wanted Magnus to stay away from this. Kazaf normally will only show such a protective attitude over him when their devil kin near to him.

Magnus's question made Lilith laughed again, more like a mocking laugh.

"Such a funny question. You are so naïve and stupid. Don't worry, Magnus Bane. I will kill you with mercy. I'll be quick, you won't even feeling pain. Then, I will kill your brother, but he needs to be suffered a little bit more as he killed my son...Oh, my poor dead son..." Said Lilith with a dramatic tone.

Magnus was confused. He asked again. "Kazaf killed your son? Who is your son?"

"…Magnus, run!" Kazaf panting tiredly, seriously feeling angry at Magnus's stubbornness. However, Magnus not running away at all. He stood still there, looking at Lilith with a confused look.

"There's no place for him to run and hide." Lilith didn't reply to Magnus's question, but she continued to talk her killing plan to Kazaf. "Kazaf… I want you to be suffered. Before I let you taste the painful death, I want you to be regretted killing my favorite son. I want you to witness your favorite little brother's death in front of you! I want to rip apart his soul and guaranty him a proper farewell with this world. He will never able to come back to life again, I want him to disappear forever for good, and you… You will be suffered for an eternity, for the loss of your favorite brother!"

Lilith made a gesture, then all the demons surrounded them started to move forward and wanted to attack Magnus. Magnus looked in shock, he quickly using his warlock magic to defend himself.

"Leave my brother alone!" Kazaf shouted to the demons, but none of them listening to Kazaf's instruction, as the demons only stopped for a second when Kazaf commanded, then they continued their slow moves to get near to Magnus after that.

This was curious!

Magnus widened his eyes, gazing around the demons surrounded them not far away.

"…Kazaf?" Magnus called in a nervous tone.

"Run…Please run…" Kazaf begged. He staring at Magnus with sorrowful eyes. "Magnus, run…"

Magnus shook his head firmly, then he rushed to Kazaf's side, squatted down, and said. "I'm not going anywhere."

Kazaf smiled sadly. "Fool. You are a fool, Chocolate."

"Hell, yeah." Magnus smiled back at Kazaf with his teary eyes too. "I don't mind to die, but who is this bitch by the way? Who was her son that killed by you?" Magnus asked as he knew Kazaf well. Kazaf never a guy that would misuse his power even he was strong.

Kazaf gasped.

"Tell me." Magnus urged. "We are going to die anyway."

Kazaf looked around the demons those getting near to them with a complicated glare. Right. They're going to die anyway. Kazaf exhaled softly, then he struggled to get himself up and pulled Magnus behind him stubbornly, raised his shivering left hand towards Lilith, tried so hard for the last time to protect Magnus with all the strengths that he left.

"Kazaf, stop it! What are you doing?" Magnus shouted nervously when he noticed some magical force that appeared in Kazaf's left hand. A magic array appeared in the middle of the air, Kazaf dropped his glamour down, his natural two-color eyes shining his determination. The left side crystal clear purple eye, and the right side golden-green demon cat-eye.

Then, he finally telling the truth to Magnus. "…She is Lilith. The mother of all the demons."

"…What!?" Magnus stunned. If this woman is Lilith, then… That means she's also the one who killed his birth mother.

"Are you trying to kill yourself? Kazaf, the blood oath curse mark on you, it will kill you right away soon as you're using your power to against me." Lilith smirked evilly.

"I'm dying anyway." Kazaf smiled wryly. "You lie to me, Lilith. It seems you did a dirty trick on me and breaking the game rule from the very beginning."

Lilith replied in a cold tone naturally. "Can you blame me? I want to take revenge on Asmodeus. And you, a naïve kid who comes to me yourself. I couldn't help myself but using you. If you want to blame someone, go ahead blaming your father, it's him who caused us living in miserable."

"I never regret to help you, mother. Even though sometimes I have to against my father when I helping you, but I never regret it." Kazaf hissed. "Until today…"

"Mother? Huh…But I can never be your mother, Kazaf. Your father, Asmodeus he denied my existence from a long time ago. He never treated me as his wife. Not even a lover. He never loved me and he never will. I'm nothing to him, not even a replacement for your mother, the archangel Eva, and Magnus Bane's Mundane mother!" Lilith screamed after that. All the demons surrounded them also growling fiercely together.

Magnus gasped and gritted his teeth, using both hands to cover his ears. The high pitched voices were tearing his eardrum. Kazaf panting beside Magnus, the magic array that formed in the middle of air by him was getting bigger and nearly to complete.

Kazaf's right hand caressed Magnus's face.

Magnus looked up at Kazaf, noticed Kazaf mouthed at him with a fainted smile. "I love you, little brother." Magnus swallowed hard, not understand what the meaning behind. Was Kazaf telling him the last words before he died? Was Kazaf telling him a goodbye?

After that, Magnus saw Kazaf put his hands together and closing his eyes, murmuring some ancient languages. The demons surrounded them were stopped to move immediately, and Lilith looked at Kazaf with a shocked face. Meanwhile, the magic array in the mid-air was almost fully completed.

"…Kazaf?" Magnus was terrified. He wondered what Kazaf trying to do now but he knew it clearly. Kazaf was going to die. No matter what kind of magic he's trying to use against Lilith, the blood oath curse on him was killing him at the same time.

"Don't do it… Kazaf, don't do it, please." Magnus shook his head, begging his brother desperately.

However, Kazaf never stopped. When the magic spell was done, the magic array was broken in the middle of the air and caused a blast. All the demons, and include Lilith, Kazaf, and Magnus, all of them were hit by the forces and slipped down backward.

"…Kazaf!" Magnus reaching out to Kazaf and hugged Kazaf's lifeless body tightly. Kazaf's eyes shut, he looked in peace. Far too quiet. Not even release a breathing sound.

"No… Please… Please wake up. Kazaf! NO—!" Magnus felt overwhelming pain. He screamed painfully and the tears kept falling down from his face.

Kazaf died. His brother has died. A brother that supposed to live an eternal life. How could this happen? Why…? It shouldn't be like this.

A shimmering broken soul likes beautiful starlight coming out from Kazaf's dead body. The lights disappeared quietly, far too quickly, and Magnus not even has enough time to grab it. Then, Magnus's deadly glare staring at Lilith who standing there in shock.

"Kazaf." Lilith murmured at herself. This was not how the story that she expected to see. Kazaf rather sacrificed himself for Magnus…? A warlock. Huh, a useless warlock.

"You killed my brother," Magnus said through his gritted teeth. "You're not only killing my mother, but you also killed Kazaf." The anger burning under Magnus's skin and his shining golden green cat-eyes appeared.

Lilith gazing at the similar cat-eyes that Asmodeus owned.

"You have your father's eyes. Not even Kazaf could have it both."

Magnus knew he has a score to settle with Lilith, and there's a fight that he must be facing himself. But he's not willing to let Kazaf go. He pulled Kazaf's back into his arms, against his chest, then he sobbing sadly like a lost child.

All the demons surrounded them stopped at the same places, not moving at all like the stone. Magnus wondering what were they waiting for? But he couldn't care anything anymore at this moment.

Lilith made another hand gestures again. Magnus suddenly feeling choked up immediately, like somebody gripped his neck mercilessly. Magnus forced to let go of Kazaf, he's only able tasting suffocated and whimpered in pain at this moment.

"Being nice was my pastime, but now… I won't ever let another person take advantage of me anymore. If whoever tried to snatch away what I have, I will kill them and torture them to get what I deserve! You this little warlock, you will never be my opponent. You are too weak and fragile. I can kill you at any time, like now!" When Lilith tried to end Magnus's life, there's a calm, cold ethereal feminine voice that appeared from nowhere.

"Let go of Magnus. You are in the deep troubles now, Lilith."

Then, followed by the other man's voice. "How dare you hurting Magnus and killing Kazaf?"

"Angel Kazaf summoning us here for a reason." Another female voice said.

"The legends of the Angel Kazaf will never die." It's another unfamiliar voice again.

Magnus frowned in confusion, he can't see who the incoming guests. There were too many different voices coming through continuously, Magnus can't differentiate them at all. Lilith not talking a single word, but Magnus guessed she was either get angry or in tension because Lilith tightens her grips again. Then, shocking pain in his neck made him losing the ability to take a breath or talk, not even able to moaning in pain. He was suffocated. He was going to die now. Far too weak to take revenge for Kazaf, and not even strong enough to protect himself.

'…Alexander. Kazaf…' Silent tears dropping from Magnus's eyes. His sight getting blurry and he slowly closing his eyes, as he prayed in his heart, crying aloud. '…Father!'

Then, before the endless darkness consumed him, Magnus seemed to hear a familiar voice said.

"Lilith." It's a man's voice that full of anger and hate, surrounded by a deadly aura.

Magnus felt like he knew him. It was Asmodeus's voice… His father.

This is the very first time after so many years…

That Asmodeus made Magnus feeling safe, feeling he was loved and be protected.

[To Be Continued]


	32. The pain of a father

The spacious and well-designed hall. It's a part of the building of the main base of the clave. There were many shadowhunters had been locked up in there, in a huge magic barrier set up by a demon who disguised herself in a human form.

"Alec!" Jace shouted when he failed to break the magic barrier again. "Damnit. None of my angelic runes takes effect on it. What about you?"

"Shut up! Can't you see that I'm thinking of a plan now?" Alec replied in frustration.

It's really a tough mission to them. No need to say want to fight the demons, they can't even break a magic barrier which had grounded them at here.

Meanwhile, the other groups of shadowhunters from different institutes also trying to using their ways and wanted to break through the barrier. Of course, all of them were failed again and over again.

At the same time, the highest person-in-charge of the clave in this generation, she was a solemn mid-aged woman. She gazing at the shadowhunters around her, then sent a serious gaze at the person beside her with a slight nod.

Then, the messenger of her, a man who dressed in black walked to the corner side of the barrier, trying to use some advanced runes that are basically forbidden among the low-rank shadowhunters, but only available to the higher management people. Most of the shadowhunters don't even know about the existence of those advanced runes because of the law set by the clave, and also due to the restrictions that ruled by the angels.

The highest power of the clave, that woman gazing at her messenger quietly. She looked so calm, not even a single emotion showed on her face. However, her cool manner totally changed a short while later, after she saw how her messenger failed to use those advanced angelic runes, and the power that they limited had on hands.

The messenger looked up at the magic barrier with an unbelievable look. "How could this happen…? It doesn't even have a single crack." He murmured in shock while the stele accidentally dropped from his hands as he loosed his grips.

Many shadowhunters surrounded him also feeling hard to believe their eyes after witnessed his failure trying. The atmosphere in the hall totally changed and the shadowhunters became quiet.

"We haven't lost this battle yet. Don't lose the faith that quickly!" Alec clenched his fist and raised his tone through his gritted teeth.

Many shadowhunters looking at Alec with a mocking look and some of them feeling disappointed.

"It's sound too easy to say, so you might as well try it yourself." One of the shadowhunter hissed and threw his stele to Alec, replied in a challenging tone.

"Go ahead to embarrassing yourself, kid." It's another voice again.

Alec looked angry but not moving at all. Alec just staring at them with a disapproved look, and Isabelle gripped her big brother's arm, spoke quietly. "Just ignore them, Alec. No point to fight with them or quarrel with them in such a crisis moment. We need to find a way to get out from here, or else none of us could survive in this war."

"You are right. Our enemies are those demons, not our internal people." Alec sighed heavily and ready to turn away, but there's another sarcastic voice raised in the hall again.

"I know who you are. The new head of New York institute, from the Lightwoods. Your family seriously had a bad name in our line. The companion of the rebellion Valentine!" Another man joined the mocking team.

The rest of the people watching quietly with grins on their faces. Look like they were waiting patiently for the rest of the stories. Since they were all trapped in here and nothing to do, maybe watch a drama here also a good choice though.

Alec sent them a murderous look, the seraph blade on his hand shining a dangerous white light once it sensed the emotions of its master.

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS!" Jace retorted immediately and almost ready to smash those people, but Robert stopped him in time.

"They're going too far," Clary said angrily. "You shouldn't stop Jace, they need a lesson."

"Shadowhunters were not allowed to have inner fights, no matter under what kind of circumstances. The highest in-charge person of the clave was standing there, are you guys really wish to let them use this as a reason to convict us?" Robert hissed and reminded his children and Clary calmly.

Isabelle sighed and patted her little brother, Max's back gently to calm him too. Then, she exchanged a quiet look with her brothers. Jace and Alec took a few breaths to soothe their emotion.

Although there's very rare, still got people standing up for them.

"We are in the war! If you make any wrong move, we're all likely to die here. However, you guys still having the mood to fight at each other. We are shadowhunter, the warrior of the angels! We should have faith and continue to do our job now! We should be united together, to fight against the darkness but not having internal childish fights here!" The person who talked this big speech was Lydia, someone who was Alec's fiancée once many months ago.

The lightwoods then sent a grateful glare at Lydia and Lydia sent them a soft smile in return.

By the angel, the time flies indeed. Alec still can't imagine how fast the time passed. His first meeting with Magnus was just like yesterday. Alec recalled the memories, how he found out his parents were ex-circle members and how he running away from home, how he went to find Magnus in the late midnight, and also, the memories of how he Alec Lightwood kissed the high warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, in front of Lydia and all of his family and friends.

"Quiet!" The highest person-in-charge of the clave was speaking now. She sent a serious gaze at everybody in the hall and said. "The demons were everywhere in our hometown, waiting to eat us alive. If you all still have strengths to fighting each other, why don't you use that kind of strength to find a way out from here? Anyone… As long as anyone here, who able to get out from here, who able to rescue all of us out from here, then he will be the future head of the Alicante with no doubts! Then, he or she may create a better future for us, a future that he or she is able to make a change! I swear by the name of the angel Raziel, you have my words."

Crowds of the shadowhunters make noise again. Even Alec and Jace, everyone in Lightwood's family exchanged a silent look, full of ambitions and desires.

"What are you waiting for? The children of Lightwoods will never afraid of fighting and none of you will never surrender too fast without a fight, doesn't it?" Said Maryse.

Alec grinned. "Needless to say."

"Let's take them down. Our future head of the Alicante, Alexander Lightwood." Isabelle smiled happily.

Jace continued with an excited tone. "Oh yeah, I'm motivated now. Come on, Alec, I want you to make a bright future for all of us. You have too many things need to change. First of all, you need to kick those rascals out, make sure they are far away from the management of the clave, and you will be the one restoring our family reputation! Then, you will need to make a new rule of marriage, so that you can get married to Magnus officially."

"Well, yes. I'm looking forward to it. But now, the question is… How should we break this damn barrier and get out from here?" Alec exhaled deeply.

"I've tried so many ways, Clary also tried her sort of miracle angelic runes but failed. Needless to say Izzy's useless attack on this barrier. I think we can skip Max directly. Father and mother had already done their best, I believe… So, it's just left you one person haven't given it a try." Jace talked to Alec with a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, maybe you should give it a try, Alec." Isabelle nodded in agreement.

"Oh, come on. By the angel, even Jace and Clary who having pure angel's blood in them also failed. What makes you all think I will be the exception?" Alec sighed.

"Stop talking bullshit. You don't even give it a try, buddy!" Jace spoke as he pushed Alec harshly towards the barrier with a playful wink.

"What the F-" Alec cursed loudly as he felt slipped down and almost touching the barrier.

Seriously, what Alec expected was the strong magic bounce as the barrier was more like a mirror that able to reflect all the magic power on it. Alec knew this well because he had witnessed many shadowhunters and even Jace hit by the great force of the barrier magic wall, and all of them flying backward awkwardly, either falling on the ground or accidentally hit on somebody else when they landed.

Many of the shadowhunters in the hall also waiting for the moment to see the new head of the New York Institute's upcoming awkward moment. However, out of everybody's expectation… Alec, he actually passed through the magical barrier successfully, not even feeling any pain or uncomfortable at all! The magic barrier itself not even raised the auto-magic reflex power on him. Not at all.

There's a very quiet moment after that. All the hall in silence as all of the shadowhunters stared at Alec blankly in shock. Alec, who was standing outside of the magical barrier, gazing back at Jace and his family with a shocking look too.

"Uh hem… Okay… This is curious." Alec gasped and checked on himself. By the angel, he's not even hurt any part of his body. Not even a scar or something else.

"…Alec? How do you actually get out of this fucking barrier?" Jace asked in an unbelievable tone.

"Well… Erm… I don't know…?" Alec replied Jace with a similar confused tone.

Clary faked a cough and said. "So… Let us congratulate Alec who becomes the first among all the shadowhunters here, the potential candidate of the future head of Alicante."

"Huh. This is a piece of breaking news indeed." Isabelle said.

"Alec, what happened to you recently? Did you eat any special food or are there any special things that happened to you?" Robert asked.

Maryse crossed her arms. "Everything is new to Alec and to our family after he engaged with Magnus."

Robert sighed. "Alec, tell us the truth. What changes did you know about yourself? How come you able to pass through it when none of us make it successfully?"

"Dad, I already told ya. I don't know." Alec replied.

Meanwhile, many painful groans appeared in the hall again, when a few groups of the shadowhuters re-trying to get out from the magic barrier. The magical barrier regenerating itself and become stronger than earlier, after it absorbed all the magic power from the attacks.

"Alec, maybe you can try it again. See if you able to come in here?" Jace said.

"Wait!" Isabelle stopped Alec quickly. "Don't be a fool, Jace! Alec just went out, why you have to ask him to come in here and get trapped one more time?"

"It's a test, Isabelle. We have to find out why Alec can go out, right? So that we can think the same way to make ourselves escaped from this stupid cage!" Jace retorted.

When Alec looked in hesitation, it's Maryse who spoke again. "Go and try again, Alec."

"…Well…" Alec shrugged and get ready himself for a try.

However, Jace and Isabelle's worried voice raised in the next second.

"Watch out, Alec!" Isabelle shouted.

Jace raised his seraph blade in a defensive pose. "The demons, they are coming back again!"

Alec turns back and saw a few groups of demons running towards him. As a reflection action, he gets used to ready himself and ended up fighting with the demons.

"Stupid Alec! There are too many demons, you can't win over them! Just retreat!" Jace shouted. He eagerly trying to help Alec, but when he touched the magic barrier, he was flying backward and falling down on the ground with a deep groan.

"Damnit." Jace cursed and stood up again, rushed back to his family.

"Alec, try the other way! Listen to Jace, you should try to come in here again!" Isabelle shouted again.

Clary also nodded in agreement. "Come back here, Alec! The demons not attacking us when we are all trapped inside here, doesn't it? Maybe they will only be coming back and attacking those who lingering outside the barrier!"

"Be careful, Alec!" It's Maryse.

Little Max widened his eyes on his big brother, feeling worried indeed.

Robert gasped when he noticed Alec nearly slashed by the demon claws.

"Alec, come back to here! NOW!" Robert commanded fiercely.

Alec cursed in a low tone, then he tried to follow his family's suggestion. Even though he's not sure is this way working or not, but he decided to give it a try. After that, everybody in the hall witnessed Alec running fast towards the barrier and passing through it one more time again successfully!

When Alec ended up lying on the ground inside the barrier, put down his seraph blade and panting tiredly, the rest of the shadowhunters around him automatically moved backward a little bit and kept a distance with him. All of them were wondering how Alec does it, and this was truly a miracle and… curious indeed.

The demons who not succeed to catch up Alec were wandering outside the barrier, growling unstoppable for a long while before they finally went away again.

"…Alec Lightwood." It's the voice of the highest in-charge of the clave.

"Uh… Yes?" Alec looked back at her with a confused look.

"What are you?" She asked.

"A Shadowhunter like you all," Alec replied with a creased brow. Then, he looked up at Jace who reaching out a hand to him. Alec smiled, and grabbed Jace's hand and let Jace helping him stood up from the ground.

"Come, buddy. Let us continue to do the test on you! We must find out a way to get everyone out of here soonest as possible before we become the snacks of those disgusting demons!" Jace said hopefully.

"I'm not your guinea pigs." Alec hissed unhappily.

"I love you. Please, we really need to do this again as I'm damn curious how you able to make it!" Jace said, and he once again pushed Alec to a side harshly and caused Alec to fall down on the ground.

Okay, Alec able to hear the gasping sound coming from many different people at the same time, included Jace's. Meanwhile, Alec found out himself not only lying down on the ground, but he's now lying in-between the magical barrier wall. His upper part of the body on the outside of the barrier when his lower part of the body stayed on inside of barrier.

"I'm sorry… Are you… Are you still alive?" Jace asked sheepishly and his hands touching his parabatai runes unconsciously.

"What do you say?" Alec hissed and get up from the ground, then he rushed to Jace and punched him in a face without thinking. "Fuck you, Jace! Are you trying to kill me?"

"I told ya, I love you, my parabatai. You are my brother, Alec." Jace laughed happily, then he hugged Alec tightly. "Thank you for staying alive!"

"Fuck off! If you are not doing that thing again, then I will be perfectly safe." Alec pushed Jace away, then he walks back to his family. Jace followed immediately.

"…Alec." It's Lydia. "Is that possible… I mean… Is this what the angel did to you?"

Jace and Alec stunned blankly at Lydia.

Lydia continued. "I'm revived from death that day. I remembered it clearly, I saw the angel too. The one in pure white wings and talking with you guys warmly, and you all looked so close with each other…"

"Lydia!" Alec sent a warning glare on Lydia, as he previously had pleaded Lydia to keep this secret for them. Magnus was born in a complicated family, and now all Magnus's family had become his family too. Alec not really wanted anybody else gets any chance to hurt Magnus or his family.

"I'm sorry, Alec. I know you all had asked me to keep this secret, but what if… What if… This is the reason why you able to get out from here? And maybe, if this is also the only plan for us to escape from here?" Said Lydia.

"What are you all talking about?" The in-charge of the clave asked.

Jace and Alec exchanged a silent look, they looked alert and chose to remain silent. Lydia sighed heavily, but she was thinking about something quietly at the same time.

Meanwhile, all Lightwoods and Clary rushing to Alec and Jace.

"Alec, are you able to find Magnus?" Maryse asked in a serious tone.

Alec shook his head. "He's been with Kazaf now on somewhere else in Alicante. Kazaf was dying and the thing was complicated. Honestly, I don't think Magnus able to help us right now."

"Then, what about the rest of the angels? You have the links with them, doesn't it?" Robert asked.

"Yes, I knew a few of them because of Magnus… But it doesn't mean that I know how to summon them." Alec sighed deeply.

"What about the greatest demons..?" Isabelle suggested in hesitation. "I mean Asmodeus… Since he is your father-in-law now, who also the ruler in Edom. We are having the demons attacks issue, he must be the expert to solve this problem."

Robert and Maryse exchanged an uncomfortable look at each other when they hear Isabelle mentioned Asmodeus in their conversation as 'Alec's father-in-law'.

"For the angels' sake! Izzy, you should think before you speak something. Look around where we are now!" Alec gritted his teeth angrily.

Jace put a hand on Alec's shoulder and squeezed it. "Hey, Alec. Calm down, okay? You and Magnus both our family! And, since you are engaged with Magnus, your in-law family will be our family too. So, nothing to worry about. Because we will protect them for you as well. However, we might really need their help now!"

When Team Alec talking with each other, the rest of the shadowhunters were kept quiet and listened to their conversation in confusion. Most of them exchanged a weird look, they can understand why Magnus Bane was one of the keywords, however, they're wondering why the Lightwoods also mentioned the angels or the greatest demon in their conversation.

Noticing all his family gazing at him seriously and they seemed to put their last hope on him, Alec then took out his mobile phone and tried to call Magnus. But before Magnus answering the phone, there were lot of wings flipping sound around everywhere, echoed in the huge hall. Everybody looked alert at surrounding and feeling tension.

However, there's something unusual that grabbed Alec's attention too. Among the wings flipping sound, there's some low ringing music tone too, and it sounds so familiar to Alec.

"It's Magnus's phone ringing tone." Alec gasped and walking out from the barrier uncontrollably, trying to follow the ringing tone. Magnus. Speaking of Magnus, Alec can't even describe how much he missed about his lovely fiancé.

"Magnus?" Alec called his lover's name aloud, then he waits for the reply impatiently. His paces were in a hurry, he kept calling his lover and waiting for the reply in anxious at the same time.

"MAGNUS!" Alec shouted uncontrollably.

But in the end, what coming and replying to Alec were the demons. It seems they were attracted by Alec's screaming voice. A very large group of different kinds of demons, they were growling fiercely and running towards Alec, looked like they can't wait to tear Alec's body apart and drinking his blood!

"What the hell!" Alec cursed.

"Alec, you better coming back in here again, faster!" Isabelle screamed nervously.

"ALEC, RUN! ALEC——!" Jace shouted worriedly too.

"Alec!" Maryse and Robert, even Clary and his little brother Max also shouting his name in sync.

Alec took a deep breath, turn away, and planned to run back to the magical barrier again! But the distance between him and the magical barrier was far too long, he can't make it in time. He won't make it! Those demons were moving fast like a lightning but he was far too slow!

"Magnus." Alec panting hard and had a strange hunch anyway. Then, he stopped running and stopped himself escaping from this battle, but he holding his mobile phone tightly in one hand, while another hand tightens his grips on the shining white light seraph blade.

"ALEC!" There were many people calling out his name again, but Alec did not really give them any response.

"Magnus, Magnus!" It's weird. But somehow Alec can sense something. Magnus was here with him, together in this hall. Although he can't saw Magnus, he did feel Magnus's presence.

"Magnus, I know you are here! Magnus, where are you!?" Alec shouted and looked around the hall.

"Alec!" It was Jace's desperate voice as he thought one of the demons was about to rip Alec's chest open. However, a miracle did happen again.

With the gasping sound from the rest of the shadowhunters and maybe also from Alec himself, there's a man's voice that appeared at the very last moment and he did stop the demons' attacks successfully.

"Stand down," Asmodeus commanded in a deep hoarse voice angrily.

Once he showed his presence, all the demons followed his instruction and stay quietly to a side, not dare to make a move at all, they even bowed down to Asmodeus in a respectful manner.

"Oh, my poor Alexander, we don't mean to frighten you. I'm sorry that I just forgot to remove the glamour that hidden ourselves from the others on us." Said Lucifer.

"What the hell." Jace cursed.

When Alec still stunned in a daze, Jace and the rest of the people did notice. There's not only got the man who rescued Alec. Besides the demons, the outside of the barrier in this hall was full of mysterious unknown people. Okay, maybe not the people, also got many angels over there. Jace and the others seriously can't ignore the wings behind those 'people's' back.

"By the angel…" Alec gasped and slowly regain his mind. Then, the first thought crashing his head, it was Magnus who lay there on the ground! Alec did not really care all those unknown, familiar or not familiar, demons or maybe even angels who surrounded him. The only person that he cared about was Magnus!

"Magnus! Magnus!" Alec rushed to Magnus's side. "What happened to Magnus? Why he lost consciousness?" Alec asked eagerly to Jez who stayed beside Magnus.

"Answer me, Jez!" Alec urged.

"He's fine," Jez replied with a sad tired tone.

"If he's fine, then why you all looked like this? Everyone looked in sorrow like somebody died." Alec commented harshly as he didn't know about the truth.

"SHUT UP!" A black dagger pointed to Alec's defenseless neck all of sudden. The attack move was truly quick and efficient, not even Alec able to trace it by his shadowhunter's ability or figure out how, but it just happened suddenly.

"Who are you?" Alec not feeling afraid at all, but he's just curious and wondering who was the woman in a sexy black tight suit that half-kneeled beside him. Whoever this woman is, she was simply badass as Alec not even realized when she reached his side at all.

"Don't you dare to hurt him, Mazikeen. He's my son-in-law." Asmodeus warned in a dangerous icy tone. However, this not stopping Asmodeus from continuing what he's doing now. A lifeless Kazaf was lying in Asmodeus's arms when Asmodeus was trying to use his magic power for reviving his son's life.

Meanwhile, Alec continued gazing at Mazikeen with a confused look. Not really realized what happened on Kazaf.

"It's okay, Maze. The kid didn't know anything. Furthermore, like what Asmodeus said, Alec is his son-in-law. He is our family." Lucifer sighed while saying these to Mazikeen.

Mazikeen hissed angrily at Alec, then slowly followed Asmodeus and Lucifer's instruction to spare Alec's life.

"Can anyone please telling me what's going on now?" Alec asked in confusion. He could be sensing something different, the atmosphere was totally weird, even full of angst and sadness?

Nobody talking or replying to Alec's questions. But then Alec found out himself after he's gazing around everybody in the hall. Alec observed their faces carefully, then finally noticed Kazaf who lying in Asmodeus's arms.

Asmodeus supported Kazaf's back with his left arms, then his right hand was formed strong magic that flowing around and fully covered up Kazaf's body. Something just isn't right. Kazaf was pale and seemed lifeless to Alec.

"Kazaf…Oh, angel… What happened to him? Did him d…" died?

Alec stuttering and not dared to fully speak out the word.

"He will be fine," Asmodeus said to himself, more like a toneless murmur. His facial expression was full of sorrow, his firm gazes that glaring at his dead son's face was far too cold and numb. It seemed he also not sure the answer at all, but he desperately to find one and hoping the miracle able to happen on Kazaf. As long as he holds the faith… As long as he continued to try and to believe… He wanted his eldest son to come back to life, no matter what cost he had to pay.

Alec gasped sadly and reaching out a hand to Asmodeus. Everybody else surrounded them gazing at Alec with their widened eyes, they were truly feeling worried and scared. As every one of them had tried the best to comfort or either tried to convince Asmodeus but all failed. Not even Lucifer or Amenadiel able to persuade the stubborn Asmodeus. But now, all of them were holding their breath carefully and watching quietly on Alec, that naïve kid who trying to comfort Asmodeus.

"…Father." Alec whispered quietly when he put a hand on Asmodeus's shoulder.

Asmodeus looked back at Alec, noticed that Alec smiled softly at him, with a sad but firm glare.

"We will bring him back." Said Alec.

Asmodeus stunned and gazing at Alec silently, without any response.

"Magnus can't losing anyone of you, and neither am I," Alec said. "We will bring him back, no matter what." Alec reassured.

And this time, Asmodeus slightly nodded his head. A painful sadness showed on his face that he tried so hard to hide from the moment when he found out the death of his eldest son.

All the angels and the greatest demons can't hide their sorrows anymore when they noticed Asmodeus almost breaking apart. Asmodeus always a collected person, he's far too calm and even far too cold to anyone. It's really rare to see Asmodeus showing his sadness to anyone else. He is well known as a poker face who rarely shows his emotion. Not even Asmodeus's siblings who accompany him that long time able to see it that often.

"Ash…" Azrael calling his elder brother softly but struggled to continue the rest.

Lucifer took a deep breath and gazing around the hall calmly. Asmodeus was not himself right now. But it's too bad as they were running out of time, there were many unfinished jobs that need their attention too. They have to complete their jobs the soonest the better.

After that, the eldest angel among them, Amenadiel exchanged a quiet look with Lucifer, then he said to Alec. "Alec, we have some unfinished jobs that have to do now. But we can't be leaving Magnus alone without any cares, or under anyone who we're not trusting to. Therefore, can you please take care of Magnus on behalf of us?"

Alec nodded immediately. "Just leave Magnus to me with no worries."

"Good." Amenadiel sighed in relief. Then, he looked at Asmodeus, struggling to open his mouth.

Lucifer sighed too, worriedly. "Ash… Lilith fled away just now when she saw you. We have to find her and …"

Asmodeus avoided Lucifer's eye contact but chose to gaze at Kazaf's pale cold face instead.

"…I don't want to leave Kaz alone." Said Asmodeus in a low cracking voice.

"…But…Ash…" Azrael spoke hesitantly, but once again not sure how to continue.

Mazikeen shook her head and spoke straightly. "Lilith that bitch must die and she needs to pay the price for this. Asmodeus, I can feel your pain, all of us are feeling the same as you. But we have to keep going, for the Kazaf's sake. We must do something to stop Lilith before she has done something even worse. And you, you are the only person besides Lucifer who able to control those crazy demons that running wildly everywhere in this dimension."

When everybody thinking about what Mazikeen had said, another angel appeared in the hall.

"We got troubles. The demons barged into the Mundane world and start killing innocent people." Said that angel in a worried soft voice.

"Asmodeus, for God's sake, you are also a ruler of the hell!" Mazikeen spoke again.

Asmodeus hissed with a self-mocked laugh.

Mazikeen then continued. "You cannot just leave this mess to us. Lilith is your responsibility too!"

"Shut up, Mazikeen!" Asmodeus's demon cat-eyes staring at Mazikeen. The deadly aura surrounds him started to give everyone in the hall the goosebumps.

Lucifer shook his head and said in a tired tone to everybody else, except Asmodeus.

"Amenadiel, my brother, can you please re-setup the angelic protection shield of this fucking place? I don't mind the demons running inside here, but I'm serious can't afford many more of them escaping to the Mundane world now. You should know, if this situation getting worse, I'm worried that my detective will get affected too." Said Lucifer.

Amenadiel continued. "Sure be no problem. I will be taking all the sired angels of Kazaf with me, I need them to fix the protective shield in every of Nephilim's institute too."

"Sure, please go ahead." Lucifer smiled in satisfaction, while the rest of the angels following Amenadiel and leaving.

"Okay, now. Ray Ray, I need you to stop accepting any more new souls start from this moment. Make sure all the innocent peoples who get killed by Lilith that bitch, they could revive themselves after we settled the matter." Lucifer gave instructions to his sister Azrael.

Azrael shrugged and nodded her head. "Sure, I'll be on my way." Then, before she's leaving, she sent a worried glare on Asmodeus.

"It's okay, I'll be taking care of him," Lucifer promised and watching Azrael left the hall.

Lucifer continued and looked at Mazikeen and Jez this time. "Next… Maze and Jez. Can you two please be the bodyguard for those Nephilims who are watching our family drama? Also, please take good care of our little Magnus and Alec as well."

"Sure." Mazikeen nodded when playing the daggers in her hands.

Jez gave Lucifer a slight nod, then she sighed when she gazing sadly at Kazaf and Asmodeus. Lucifer sighed too but expected this is the way how Jez agreed to follow his arrangement.

"Okay, then, the next… Alexander!" Lucifer looking at Alec with a wide grin.

"Well, I will take care of Magnus," Alec replied quickly.

"Oh, I love how your positive attitude that you involving yourself and focus in the mission. Thank you, Alec. But I'm afraid that I need your extra help on this too." Said Lucifer.

"For helping what?" Alec asked.

"…For taking care of Kazaf as well." Lucifer's tone was full of sadness but serious.

"Sure." Alec nodded immediately.

However, Asmodeus sent a cold glare on Lucifer. "No one able to snatch Kazaf from me. No one."

Lucifer sighed. "Hey, brother. There's no one able to do it, as long as I'm still alive. But now, I really need your help as we got the serious jobs to need to settle personally out there!"

"It's none of my business," Asmodeus replied and once again fixed his gaze on Kazaf's face. No matter how much the power of protection that Asmodeus used on Kazaf's dead body, however, since without a soul, even though Kazaf's dead body was not falling apart, but it still deadly pale and looked lifeless.

"For the dad's sake, Asmodeus!" Lucifer groaned.

"Don't ever mention his name in front of me, Luci." Asmodeus hummed coldly.

Asmodeus then continued slowly through his gritted teeth. "I sacrificed myself, ruling the Edom and hell for him, to maintain the order of the dimensions for the balance's sake, for protecting my sons. However, he killed Eva at first and then followed by Magnus's mother. And now, he even took away my son's life…Kazaf…I was given a life to him, I should be the only to take it back… No one shall touch him…"

"Ash… I can't believe that I saying this. But it's not dad's fault, it's Lilith who killed Kazaf!" Lucifer retorted.

Asmodeus hissed. "I'm going to kill Lilith by my own hands for sure, later on. But now, I just want to accompany Kazaf for a while…"

"Kazaf is my God-son, Asmodeus. I care about him too, but you should do something else more important. Like what Alec said, we will certainly bring back Kazaf no matter what, at all cost and I don't mind. But now, we have to continue what he has done half-way. Kazaf wanted nothing but to protect Magnus and every one of the innocent people in this dimension. You knew it better than anyone else, doesn't it?" Lucifer said to Asmodeus, his agitated tone changed to soft gain, when he kneeling down beside Asmodeus.

"Please… Ash… I'm worried about you." Lucifer sighed sadly, his talking tone was sincere. "Let me help you, brother. Let us fix this, together."

Asmodeus finally looked into Lucifer's glamoured black eyes.

"This is what Kazaf wants," Lucifer added quietly.

Asmodeus clenched his shivering hands in silence.

"Ash…The soonest we settled Lilith that bitch, the soonest we get Kazaf back." Said Lucifer.

"Do you have a plan?" Asmodeus asked softly.

"I'm not sure now. But who knows, maybe after this… Yeah, we will get a crazy plan later." Lucifer smirked.

"Crazy… I like this idea." Asmodeus narrowed eyes gazing at Lucifer, then he confessed. This time, the sorrowful in his eyes had been fully cleared up but replaced with a strong will. "I have to go back Edom for a while. Talking to you given me some supreme ideas indeed." Asmodeus said firmly.

Asmodeus finally put down Kazaf's dead body the very first time on his own, without anyone forcing him. This really made Lucifer feeling surprised. Even the Jez, Mazikeen, and Alec who stayed aside quietly all the time feeling in shock.

"Why you need to go back to Edom? Lilith is somewhere out there in this dimension." Said Lucifer.

Asmodeus ignored Lucifer completely, then he looking at Alec who hugging Magnus, who still is unconscious.

"Alec, can you please look after both of them for me?" Asmodeus asked.

"Sure, father. You can count on me, I won't let anyone touching them." Alec promised.

"Thank you." Asmodeus gave Alec a grateful slight nod, then he stood up and sent a deadly glare at those demons who still staying in silence aside in the hall.

"They've been summoned. Innocent…." Asmodeus hissed. "Lilith the sinner."

"Alec can't handle all of these demons alone," Lucifer said calmly. "We need to make sure no one disturbs the kids when we are not around here."

"Hello~ Come on, Luci. Jez and I are still alive. We can do our job properly." Mazikeen reminded both Asmodeus and Lucifer with a cool shrug and a faked smile look.

"Not that I'm not trusting you and Jez. But I rather play safe this time, as I can't afford losing any one of my kids or watching them get hurt by anyone anymore." Said Asmodeus.

"Totally agreed on your points." Lucifer nodded in agreeement.

Meanwhile, Lucifer gazing around the hall. "The Nephilims were stuck in the barrier. They are least of my concern now, since they are safe inside, and can't even be coming out either."

Can't come out?

Ahh, speaking of this…

Alec suddenly looked worried and asked in a nervous tone. "Father… My family and friends are inside there…"

Before Alec able to finish his sentences, Asmodeus promised. "Trust me, they are safe inside. Once we settled the matter, they surely able to get released from there safely."

"…Thank you." Alec grinned.

Asmodeus then waved his hands and strengthen the existing barrier, then he set up a new magical barrier around Magnus and Alec, and also Kazaf…

"Stay inside, play safe," Asmodeus instructed.

Alec nodded. "I will."

Asmodeus nodded too. After that, Asmodeus looking back at those demons in the hall, again.

"Just leave them here. They can be a good bodyguard as well." Lucifer told Asmodeus, then he informed Mazikeen accordingly.

"Mark all of them for me, Maze. Make sure you didn't leave anyone else, I will need them back to the hell with me after this." Lucifer said.

Asmodeus slightly frowned, wondering how much he could believe in what Lucifer had said.

Back to hell with me… Did Lucifer just say about this?

Is that mean he planned to go back to hell after this?

"Make haste, Ash. I thought you need to back to Edom for a while some more." Reminded by Lucifer.

Asmodeus shrugged and then taking his leave by a black smoke form.

"Okay, ladies and gentleman. Please do your work nicely. I have to go check on Asmodeus, who knows what he's planning in his heart. As you all know how much grief that he handle after Kazaf died…" Lucifer sighed and then followed Asmodeus went to Edom too.

"Well, well… Look like just left you and us, Alec." Mazikeen said with a teasing tone.

Alec sighed softly, then he gazing back at his shadowhunter family and friends that he had temporarily forgotten just now.

"What's going on now, Alec?" Jace asking loudly from the inside of the barrier.

Alec sighed again. "I will explain to you later. Please just stay obedient inside and don't create any troubles, Jace."

Alec seriously no mood to care more or handling any drama from the clave or from any shadowhunter. Alec just feeling grateful to his parents, he can tell that both Maryse and Robert were full of questions, but they chose to take a hold on it and decided to ask after this matter end.

Things should be getting better now, right?

Alec looked back at Magnus and Kazaf. Noticed that Jez was staring at Kazaf and Magnus quietly, meanwhile, Mazikeen was busy doing her job that assigned by Lucifer, marking the demons.

And, this is when Magnus finally regain his consciousness.

[To Be Continued]


	33. Asmodeus's secret (Special chapter)

Edom. Lucifer walking through the dark dungeon along with Asmodeus. Unlike the other places in Edom, this dungeon was ice-cold and everything seems in frozen. The dungeon was located very far away from the human world, it seemed it's the lowest level in Edom as well.

"Ash, may I know what are you doing now? And, where do you exactly want to go?" Lucifer getting impatient after he followed Asmodeus back to Edom. He wondered why Asmodeus brought him to such a place. The Edom was in the fire burning state every day, hot and dry weather 24 hours. But this dungeon in Edom quite an opposite situation, as it was cold and everything frozen, quite similar to the hell kingdom that Lucifer ruled by himself.

"I'm fine. I don't even understand why you want to follow me. Can you please go back to the human world to make sure everything in control? I don't think Ray or Amen able to handle Lilith if she goes crazy again." Said Asmodeus.

Lucifer sighed. "Ash..."

Before Lucifer start nagging again, Asmodeus sent him a warning glare. "Enough."

"I cannot understand what's in your mind now. Want to share with me?" Lucifer sighed again. "Ash, Kazaf died and Magnus still in the unconscious. Lilith is out there being bitch, all her baby demons running all over the world having parties. But look at you, brother. You still have mood coming back home for something I don't even know. I am just curious, enlighten me please."

Asmodeus exhaled deeply and gave Lucifer a fake smile. "Trust me. The thing that I am doing now is very important too."

"What is it?" Lucifer looked around the surrounding. "I hardly remember this hell dimension has such a lovely place. By the way, why are you coming here?"

Asmodeus didn't reply to Lucifer this time, which made Lucifer getting impatient and snapped.

"Trying to give me the silent treatment, huh? Ash, you should know this way won't be worked, right? So, you better tell me the truth. What are you exactly want to do now? " Lucifer asked.

Feeling that Lucifer not going to let go of it, Asmodeus finally gave in.

"Still remember our partner in crime, Leviathan?" Asmodeus asked.

"How can I forget him? The last thing that I remembered about him is…" Lucifer sighed and continued. "Leviathan and Astaroth tried to start a civil war within Hell, that's why Satan and I stop them and I decided to lock them up separately. Astaroth is still staying in my hell kingdom now, but the poor Leviathan already vanished and disappeared forever for good. However, the reason for his death you should know better than anyone else, doesn't it? Because you killed him, Asmodeus."

Asmodeus kept walking forward and replied with a cool smirk. "That time, you asked me to lock Leviathan in Edom while you took care of Astaroth yourself. However, many years after that, Magnus that kid was in trouble again while Kazaf and I not around in Edom. Magnus accidentally barged into the place where we locked Leviathan, and he almost murdered by Leviathan as Leviathan not knowing that Magnus is my child. So when I was back to Edom and saw Magnus in badly injured, I-"

"You killed Leviathan with hell fire." Lucifer finished Asmodeus's sentence. "Also, because of that incident, my cutest nephew Magnus Bane still suffered the PTSD of hell fire until today."

"I did erase Magnus's some part of memories about that, he's getting better now. He is strong, he will survive." Asmodeus hissed. "However, can you please let me finish my story? My story point is… I did kill Leviathan once, but it doesn't mean that he's no longer exists in this world."

"What do you mean?" Lucifer creased brow. "But it is impossible because there's no way that Leviathan able to survive in hell fire. I got assigned Mazikeen to make some investigations about that too a long time ago."

"…Well." Asmodeus took a deep breath and finally led Lucifer to arrive at the destination.

"This might be kind of spoiler… That something I'm still not sure how the results will be…" Asmodeus pointed to one of the special jail that well designed with the wall of reinforced materials.

"Holy shit." Lucifer looked in shock when he noticed what inside the prison. It's a big sea monster creature in jail. The limbs chained, the whole body has frozen in ice with white smoke surrounded. However, Lucifer still recognized its original form and its real identity.

"Leviathan," Lucifer whispered.

Leviathan. He was once one of the princes of hell and represented as the gatekeeper of hell before he punished by Lucifer and get locked by Asmodeus a very long time ago.

"What had you done, Asmodeus?" Lucifer stared at his brother, surprised, and in shock.

"He burned in ashes by the hell fire. However, I'm kind enough and tried to save his life." Asmodeus shrugged and answer lazily.

"I need the truth." Lucifer increased his pitch in voice.

"I don't know." Asmodeus staring blankly at Leviathan, then he continued slowly. "Maybe… I just need someone for me to experiment with. And, he became a good choice of guinea-pig. Leviathan is a kind of failed experiment. I can only collect his soul, but nothing more. He's more like a vegetative soul."

Under Lucifer full of confusion's glares, Asmodeus said in a deep and low tone. "Since after Eva left, I tried so many ways to bring her back. Time-traveled to the past tried every possibility that I could think of. Experienced the fails every time and re-try again every time, then failed again. After a very long time… Then, finally, I found a close answer to my question. I succeed to gather part of Eva's soul and fix it on something that binding our love, something keeps us close and meaningful to us. Our token of love."

Asmodeus waved his left hand and a gorgeous purple gem necklace appeared in the middle of the air. Sacred bright white light covered it, shining its beauty, dazzlingly.

"It's Eva's necklace that you gifted to her. I thought this had been destroyed by you…" Lucifer murmured. He witnessed how Asmodeus went in rage mode and destroyed the necklace by himself a very long time ago.

"Yes… I did do something very stupid when I failed to bring her back… However, I get it back again, and it is… Not just a necklace." Asmodeus took a deep breath, then he put his hands together front chest, closed his eyes and concentrated to recite the spell in ancient angelic language.

Lucifer gasped in shock, watching that a pair of pure white wings grew on Asmodeus's back. Lucifer able to sense it, that form of power Asmodeus using it was his angelic power, instead of the demonic power. It's a long time indeed after Asmodeus chose to rule the hell, Lucifer seemed to never see Asmodeus using his angelic power anymore.

Asmodeus quite similar to Lucifer himself, both of them having some daddy issue and refused to use their angelic power after they had been punished to rule the hell because it reminded them that their bloodlines were originated by someone that they disapproved in many ways. So, they prefer to show people their demon-side more a little bit.

After a short while, a woman was called Lucifer.

"Luci." Her voice was sweet and soft, familiar, and touchable.

"Well, well…" Lucifer gazing shockingly at an elegant woman in a white dress appeared suddenly, she standing beside Asmodeus, warm grinning at Lucifer.

It's been a long time indeed but Lucifer never forgot her name.

"Eva…" Lucifer smiled at her.

Asmodeus slowly spoke again. "I could only keep a part of Eva's soul inside this necklace. Her incomplete soul full of love and affection to me, and her strong willpower of longing towards Kazaf and me… Made her stay in this world, by this form… But the power is getting weak as time goes on, day by day… I'm not sure when it will last…"

"Ash…" Eva looked back at Asmodeus with her teary eyes.

Asmodeus exhaled softly. "I cannot touch her, but I can talk to her, I can hear her… She can only appear like this when I summon her. However, this is enough to keep me going… But because of her soul rely on my power to continue to live alive. I'm forcing myself to be strong and stay safe for the same reason. I have to live for her, for my sons…" Asmodeus gazing deeply at Eva.

Lucifer shook his head with an unbelievable look. "Did Kazaf knew about this? I don't feel like he would agree you do something like this… Do you know? Even how much he loves to see her mother, but bring death in such this way is… forbidden and unacceptable by nature itself."

Asmodeus sighed softly. "Yes. He knew it, and he will only request to meet Eva on certain special circumstances, very rare, as he said that this summoning way will be exhausting me, and it also might cause Eva ... Speed up the disappearance of her in this world forever…but he's quite an understanding kid. Although he does not agree with my action, he understood my intention. He faced the loss of lover once too, but he usually time-travel to the past, but never intended to bring Elizabeth back to life again. Because he said the death should stay dead, or else the bad karma will once again cause further tragic." Asmodeus took a pause, then he glances at Eva who looking at him at the same time too.

"I think Kazaf is right," Eva said quietly. "Maybe I should just stay dead… But I'm thankful you bring me back to your side again, Ash."

Lucifer sent an apologetic glare on Eva. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, Eva. However, time-traveling to bring back a dead angel and that long-lost necklace… All of these will cost Asmodeus a lot…" Lucifer then turned to Asmodeus with a worried face. "But still, I've got to hand it to you, brother." Lucifer wondered how much effort and sacrifices that Asmodeus made to accomplish this forbidden and impossible mission.

Asmodeus smiled sadly.

"WAIT! Asmodeus, are you trying to use the same way to bring back Kazaf?" Lucifer seemed to think of something. "This is crazy, okay? I've lived in this world so long but I never heard any angel able to come back to life. Sorry to say this, but hey, look at yourself, Eva. You're not considered fully revive, doesn't it? You're not alive, but only… Well, a form of the soul that able to stay around and communicate with us only. Nothing less like a ghost or spirit, doesn't it?"

Lucifer continued. "Besides that, even though Ray Ray is the angel of death, but she also unable to revive all souls. I might say like this, there are only some limited certain souls that able to be revived, and it all depends on our control freak God daddy's decision to make! However, when under most of the circumstances, this kind of crazy idea was banned! I'm very sure you two know why."

Asmodeus retorted. "But we have to try! It's Kazaf we are talking about!"

"We have to save Kazaf." Eva said firmly.

"Look, we have to get a proper plan." Lucifer then turned to Asmodeus. "I can understand how eager you are, okay? I know you want to bring Kazaf back to life. I know, I know, because I am the same eager as you. But please don't do anything harshly."

After a deep sigh, Lucifer continued again. "Ash… Kazaf is different from us. He is a hybrid angel. Maybe, look at the bright side. Who knows, maybe another miracle will happen on him again? I think we should focus on the demons clearing job first. Let us work together and fix things right, okay?"

"You are just worried about your Mundane lover, doesn't it?" Asmodeus hissed. "Just admit it, Lucifer. You didn't care about Kazaf at all, all you wanted is to keep everything back to track again but you never want to help us bring Kazaf back!"

"This accuse is just too much! Ash, I can understand your pain of losing a son. But it doesn't mean you can say something like this to hurt me!" Lucifer gasped and his devil red eyes appeared. "Right, I am wanting to keep my detective safe and sound. But Kazaf is my god-son, I care about him too!"

"Luci-" Eva.

"I'm gonna kill Lilith first and finish what Kazaf's intends to complete. We need to settle all messes, then we will bring Kazaf back! I don't care what cost I need to pay, but I will and I am going to bring him back after we maintain the order of the world. Do you hear me?" Lucifer said through his gritted teeth.

Eva sighed sadly, then she gazing at Asmodeus who looked down in a daze.

After a short moment, Asmodeus spoke again. "I'm a loser… Not a good lover and also a failure father." Asmodeus said sadly. "I'm so sorry, Eva. I can't fulfill my promise to you, I can't even protect Kazaf… Our son… He's… died because of me."

Eva smiled in sorrowful. "Although you do not summon me, I'm still can see it and feel everything around you. I know what had happened, Ash. It's not your fault, Ash. I know you've done your best. It's okay."

Asmodeus shook his head silently.

Eva then blinked in tears, looking at Lucifer. "Luci… Asmodeus's deep love and grace for me to keep my soul alive and seal me on the necklace so that I can continue to appear in this form. However, I know, I'm running out of time, but my son was still young, I hope he and Magnus can accompanying by Asmodeus's side, take care of him for me."

"Eva-" Asmodeus spoke gently.

Eva continued. "Kazaf has died and his soul had left his body. But we still have a chance, even though how tiny it is, but we must try! Luci, please… You need to help us to bring Kazaf back to life again."

Lucifer nodded with a soft encouraging smile. "Eva, you have my words. I will bring him back, and I'm very sure that even Amenadiel, Azrael, and many other angels and demons will help us too. You should know how excellent Kazaf making friends with others. He got a very strong social skill."

Eva gave Lucifer a slight nod too. "Thank you. Luci, I hope you can help me keep an eye on Ash too. I worried about him…And I know, my remaining time is limited."

"Don't ever act like you are saying your last word, Eva," Lucifer commented.

"But I am telling you my last word, Luci," Eva said

"What do you mean?" Lucifer looked confused.

"Like what I said, I'm running out of time." Eva gazed back at Asmodeus, understanding in her tone. "I know what your plan, Ash. I'm thinking about the same thing."

Asmodeus gasped in tears and looked back at Eva. "…I…" Asmodeus took a few deep breathes before he can continue again. "I'm sorry… Eva… My eternal love, it's all my faults. I don't have enough ability to keep you forever by our sides."

Eva gazed back at Asmodeus deeply, both of them looked sad.

"Why that silent glare? You two have some secret codes again, right? What is it?" Lucifer snapped. "If you want me to help you, you have to let me know what inside your fucking minds!"

Asmodeus closed his eyes and gasping heavily.

"To revive Kazaf's life, I have to disappear," Eva answered Lucifer slowly. "Like what we told you, Lucifer. Asmodeus had using too much power to keep my soul alive, but he won't have enough power to try to revive Kazaf's life when saving my soul too. Furthermore, the Edom relying on Asmodeus's power to survive and working properly. It's a high risk the Edom will be falling apart if he forced himself to reach the limit… Nonetheless, my broken soul has been consumed over the years, I can't hold on for long."

Lucifer nodded his head, finally understand what Eva and Asmodeus planning to do. "I get it now. Asmodeus has to take his power away from the necklace so that he can get enough power and try to save Kazaf's life. But it also means that he has to give up on you. And you, you will be gone forever after this."

Asmodeus clenched his jaw and looked hateful at himself.

"It's okay, Ash. When I found out Kazaf died and watch you return to Edom, I already know what in your mind. This is where it begins, let us end it here. If reviving the death is forbidden and will bring unexpected cost, then let us commit this sin purposely, it's worthy for saving our son's life. Then, let us face the cost and pay the prices together." Said Eva.

"I'm scared, Eva. What if I'm wrong? What if I'm ended up losing both of you?" Asmodeus can't even imagine what he would do if he gave up Eva but can't saving Kazaf's life either.

"If this is what meant to happen in our destiny, then please just let us go and set us free, Asmodeus. I will accompany Kazaf on the other side, somewhere far away, untouched and unseen, but close to your heart every time you think of us… We will be watching over you and Magnus, give you two our blessing."

Lucifer looked at the couple sadly. "Eva, I'm sorry for you. But you know, I guess… It must be Asmodeus somehow touched dad and made him finally let you return by Asmodeus's side in this way. Although your time is limited, at least you all can have a chance to be together. A moment like now." Said Lucifer.

"It's him who took away all the person I loved and cared about from my side!" Asmodeus replied angrily in pain.

Lucifer then continued in a helpless tone. "Or maybe not. Asmodeus… I'm not trying to help dad or what, but… Everything happened around you is just doesn't make sense to me. You see yourself, you even have your angelic power until now…"

"And, so you are, Luci. Don't you also able to use your angelic power?" Asmodeus said.

"It's different, Ash. I lost both of my angelic and demonic power and become vulnerable about months ago. And even Amenadiel lost his angelic power when he has fallen like us. But he was worse at that time, he's completely like a Mundane. That's why he got a Nephilim son with a Mundane that I told you before, remember?" Lucifer confessed, and this made Eva and Asmodeus feeling curious and surprised.

"Asmodeus, regardless of what happened to me, to Amenadiel and even to you, I'm starting to believe… It's all arranged by our control freak dad. Maybe it's a test to us, like what Amenadiel keeps saying to me." Said Lucifer after a short pause. "Do you know that my devil form only appears when I'm feeling guilty? After a very long mentally struggling battle, then I finally won a small step. Now, I can control myself better, especially when to use what form of power, whether angelic or the demonic one."

With a small frown, Asmodeus replied softly. "How could that possible? So… If what you say is true, then how should we pass this test?"

"Lucifer. If we pass this test, is that possible for us to bring Kazaf back to us?" Eva asked.

Lucifer gave them a cool shrug. "Well… I'm not sure. But no matter what, we are not going to give up on bringing Kazaf back to us, doesn't it?"

Three of them exchanged a silent glare after that, a soft smile on their faces. But Asmodeus's eyes full of worries, sadness, and tiredness.

"Ash… It's been a while, the power of summoning me caused you to become tired." Said Eva worriedly. "You should just do what you should do now, set me free… before you exhausting yourself that much."

"But I don't want to let you go, Eva," Asmodeus confessed.

"We are running out of time, Ash. If what Lucifer said is true, then we have to make it fast. Trying our best to do something before it's too late. You have to bring Kazaf back." Eva reached out her hands, trying to touch Asmodeus but failed. A broken soul like her can't embrace the touch that Asmodeus has given to her. She cannot even find solace in Asmodeus's words.

Asmodeus gazing at Eva's hands passed through him like a disembodied spirit, not even causing a breeze of wind. The feelings of helplessness and hopelessness overwhelmed him. Lucifer can't help himself but release a sad sigh in frustration again when he saw how broken the facial expression of his icy-cold brother.

"Asmodeus, you are the only one able to do this. You have set me free, for our son. Please do it now, as you might still have the ability to try to bring Kazaf back to life again. Don't waste this chance, even it might be a wrong move. But please, just do it without regrets. Take this as my last hope and final request from you. Turn the page for me, my love." Eva pleaded in a whisper tone.

"Just do it, Asmodeus. This is what Eva wants." Lucifer sighed.

"Asmodeus." Eva calling him again. Urged him.

After a small sigh, Asmodeus said. "I guess I know what I should do it now."

"Thank you." Eva feeling relief in somehow. She felt so relaxed and not feeling afraid of anything. Fearless, and feeling peace in her soul.

Asmodeus pressed his lips tightly, all the unspoken words turned to the silent tears that fall from his shining cat-eyes eyes. Which drew Lucifer's attention quickly. Lucifer looking at Asmodeus changed from his angelic form to his demonic form in the blink of eyes, in unconsciousness.

"The guilty and the pain," Lucifer whispered sadly. "Ash…"

"I'm sorry, Eva. I'm sorry for loving you, even though I knew how much I am not good enough for you." Asmodeus raised his shivering hands and tried to touch Eva, of course, he failed obviously.

"I know you will be a good father to Kazaf and Magnus. Take care of yourself for me, Ash. I never regret to love you." Said Eva, her hazel eyes suddenly turned to crystal clear purple. "Keep me near, keep me alive in your memories, my love. This is my choice too."

Asmodeus nodded.

"I'm ready, Ash," Eva said.

Asmodeus nodded again.

"Set me free, Ash…" Eva's smiling face was gorgeous, even the face of her not only full of affection but also the endless sorrowful.

Asmodeus gasped and finally gritting his teeth when saying farewell to his first love, the mother of his eldest son. "I love you. I will always do."

"Take care of Kazaf and Magnus…" Eva said to both men. "Take care of our family and yourself."

Lucifer gave Eva a slight nod. "I will look after them, don't worry. Goodbye, Eva."

"Ash…" Eva's fainted smile slowly faded away in bright shining white light, as soon as her whole body also disappeared in front of both men, and the necklace which represents their token of love was falling in pieces. The Leviathan also disappeared from the dungeon after that, nothing left behind.

All of Asmodeus's power once again return to himself, he was feeling better physically but he's getting tired mentally. The exhaustion of his dying soul never went away but it swallowed him even more. Asmodeus slipped and kneeled on the ground, his whole body was shaking in agitated emotions uncontrollably.

Lucifer collected the broken pieces of the necklace and that gem carefully, then he put all the tiny pieces in Asmodeus's hands.

"Live for her, Ash. You are strong. Don't forget that all the kids need you too, live for them, my brother." Lucifer kneeled beside Asmodeus, whispered with a soft smile, then he pulled Asmodeus into his arms. Lucifer patted Asmodeus's back gently and let Asmodeus buried his head against his shoulder.

"You will be okay," Lucifer said, then he stayed in silence with Asmodeus in the same posture a very long while. Until Asmodeus finally stopped sobbing. Until Lucifer finally felt the aura of Asmodeus had changed to something else, different from the earlier broken and sadness, but the similar dangerous and deadly one.

Asmodeus slowly pushed Lucifer away from him.

Lucifer gazing at him carefully.

Asmodeus looking into Lucifer's glamoured dark eyes with his golden-green cat eyes.

"I want to get Kazaf back."

"Good. I will help you." Lucifer promised.

"I want Lilith to die," Asmodeus said quietly.

"Lovely. Then, I will kill her for you." Lucifer smirked evilly. "I had promised Eva to look after you, Ash. I won't let you do this dirty job by your own hands. You are way too soft, and you know it. I don't want you to feel the guilts as you had suffered enough. And, punish the evil is my job after all."

Asmodeus staring blankly at Lucifer.

"Ash. You are not alone, we got your back." After a deep breath, Lucifer asked. "Ready to get back to work now?"

Asmodeus nodded.

"Good." Lucifer smiled.

"I suggest you seal up your hell dimension to prevent any demons go to the human world first and avoid any more dramas. Meanwhile, I will seal Edom as well." Said Asmodeus.

"Sure." Lucifer nodded.

Asmodeus then requested in a low tone. "Since you like the human world, can you in-charge to clear the demons there? And I… I wish to take care of the Nephilim side, especially those in the city of class."

Lucifer chuckled. "Sure be no problem."

"And…I'm sorry and thank you," Asmodeus said in a whispered tone.

"What!?" Lucifer teased. "Sorry for what? And thank me for what?"

"For everything. But I won't say it again." Asmodeus back to his old cold usual self.

"Whatever." Lucifer shrugged. He measured Asmodeus's tired face carefully, then he asked in concern. "Do you need to get some rest before you start the hell ruler job?"

"I'm fine. I want to go back to check on Kazaf and Magnus soon once I sealed the hell. I'm damn worried about them." Said Asmodeus.

Lucifer nodded but reached out to Asmodeus, put a hand on Asmodeus's shoulder. Then, Lucifer gave Asmdoeus his strengths in silence. Asmodeus first look surprised, but then he chose to accept Lucifer's kindness silently.

"The kids need you. Stay strong, Ash. You are not alone." Lucifer said quietly again.

Asmodeus nodded slightly but not reply to anything.

"Even though dad not saying anything, but I can see how much of him adores Kazaf and Magnus. They are his grandchildren after all. Trust me, he always has a soft spot on your sons. I believe Dad will never harm them. Since we couldn't found Kazaf's soul everywhere, I think it's a high chance that our dad summoned him back to the silver city for sweet bonding gathering. So, let us settle the mess together. Let's back to the human world and try anything we can do to revive Kazaf's life." Said Lucifer.

Asmodeus nodded again. This time with a hopeful smile.

"You are getting nagging, much worse than Amen." He teased.

"And, you are potential on getting good at being a dad. Being honest won't cost your pride, just telling Magnus all the truth, then apologizes and making up quickly. Once you get Kazaf back to you, then a completed happy family again." Lucifer suggested sincerely.

Asmodeus rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"Good." Lucifer laughed, prefer to see Asmodeus in a cooler manner. "You have finally become normal a little bit. Come on, brother, keep going! We have to comb a hero's hair and save the world!"

"Then, we will bring your son back to life," Lucifer reassured again.

[To Be Continued]


	34. Azazel and Pythius

"Magnus."

Somebody was calling out his name. The voice was familiar to him. Tender with love.

"Magnus."

Magnus felt his eyes too heavy to open, but yet he tried. Keep trying.

"Magnus. Hey, wake up, love. Magnus…?"

Magnus tried again and he finally able to see the light and the face of his lover.

"…Alexander." Magnus whispered with his hoarse deep voice.

"Yes, I am here. Magnus! Thanks to angels, you're finally awake! I'm damn worried about you!" Alec exhaled deeply in relief, then he pulled Magnus into his arms.

"Alexander." Magnus looked up at Alec's familiar face, feeling his eyes become watery.

"I am here." Alec pressed a gentle kiss on Magnus's forehead, caressing Magnus's cheek gently. "How are you feeling now?"

Magnus stopped for a while as his mind was confused and in chaos. Then, all the memories that before he fell into unconsciousness overwhelmed him at once.

"Kazaf… Where is him? My brother… Alec, where is him?" Magnus asked eagerly and he suddenly get panic.

"…" Alec looked sad and sent a hint glare towards Magnus. Magnus followed Alec's glare, then he finally saw Kazaf lying a few steps of distance from them.

"Kazaf!" Magnus broke free from Alec's hug and reaching out to his brother immediately. Magnus's shivering hands touching Kazaf's pale and cold face, the hot tears falling down from his eyes unstoppably.

"…Magnus." Alec patted Magnus's back gently, trying to comfort him.

"It's all my faults. He died because of me… He tried to save me from Lilith." Magnus sobbing sadly.

"We will bring him back." Said Mazikeen firmly, who standing not far away from them.

Magnus stunned and followed the voice, looked back at Mazikeen with confused and shocked facial expression.

"You are… Maze?" Magnus said. Then, he also noticed Jez standing beside Mazikeen.

"The one and only." Mazikeen shrugged and smiled softly at Magnus. "Long time no see, little Magnus. You are still acting like a baby."

"How come you are here?" Magnus looked confused then he gazing around the hall. All the unfamiliar environment, the demons, and crowds of shadowhunters who trapped in there drew his attention. Magnus just noticing Alec's family and friends all gazing at him with their widened eyes, made him felt like himself a freak or something abnormal.

"Lucifer sent me." Mazikeen sighed and answered Magnus with a defeated tone. "Kind of family's emergency here, doesn't it?"

Magnus pressed his lips tightly and looked down at Kazaf's dead body. After a short while…

"I think I saw my father and some other angels before I blacked out," Magnus said.

Mazikeen nodded and answered. "Yes, they are here. Include Lucifer, Amenadiel, and your Aunty Ray. However, once the news of Kazaf's death spread, I think all of your other relatives will show up too."

"…" Magnus holds Kazaf's icy-cold hand gently. A silent tear dropped on Kazaf's hand.

"Be strong, Magnus. We will get Prince Kazaf back." Said Jez. She kneeled near Magnus.

"Jez is right. Don't cry that easily, Magnus Bane. You're raised in hell and have been through much worse than this. You are strong." Mazikeen walked to Magnus too.

"I am confused now. Could anyone please update the current situation to me?" Magnus asked he wiped the tears with the back of his hands stubbornly.

Alec replied instantly. "Father was going back to Edom to do something with Lucifer accompanied him. They assigned me to look after both Kazaf and you, while Jez and Mazikeen will in-charge to protect us. Aunty Ray and your uncle Amen, they are busy to protect Mundane and all the shadowhunters institutes that attacked by Lilith and the demons. And, all the sired angels of Kazaf are assisting them as well."

Magnus gasped. "…Okay. So what now…? What should we do now?"

"How about stay here with Prince Kazaf and your Alexander? Magnus, let us take over from now." Said Jez.

"You want me to do nothing but watching over my dead brother here while we are in a war?" Magnus looked unbelievable.

"YES, Magnus! Because there's nothing you can do at this moment. This is adults' matter and you are just a kid!" Mazikeen replied harshly.

"Maze." Jez reminded Mazikeen to be easy on Magnus when she noticed how hurt Magnus was.

"You are right. I am useless. All of you only thinking I am nothing but a burden… I am a kid, a forever troublemaker in your eyes." Magnus hissed angrily. He clenched his jaw and his teary red eyes turn to his demonic shining cat-eyes all of sudden.

"But you know what, Maze…? Kazaf is my brother! He died because of me…" Magnus gritted his teeth. Alec took a deep breath, slowly patting Magnus's back, trying to ease his emotion.

"Magnus, if you don't want us to treat you like a kid, then you better stop acting like one." Mazikeen replied with an annoyed tone. "Kazaf has died and Lilith still out there trying to take revenge on your family. Can't you ever see what really happened here? Magnus, this is not only about you or Kazaf, but this problem seriously involved all dimensions!"

"Maze." Jez sighed and warned lightly this time.

Mazikeen sent an annoying glare at Jez, then she continued again and pointed out undecorated truth.

Mazikeen crossed her arms over her chest. "Asmodeus and Kazaf always over-protecting over you, even Jez. They might treat you like a child but I'm not, especially not at this crisis moment. Magnus, don't you know me? Unlike your other uncles and aunties, I'm always the one who dares to speak the truth to you, the only one who Asmodeus had never touch me, even how I annoyed him!"

Magnus frowned and Alec looked surprised.

Jez sighed and ready to stop Mazikeen but Mazikeen once again ignored Jez and continued.

"We are in a war, Magnus. But, do you understand what's exactly going on now? Uh-huh, let me explain to you. There's a prophecy about the darkness fall and angel war not so long ago. And now, Kazaf … Someone was far too strong and destined to hold the power of balance, someone should be the one who maintains the order of dimensions had died. I might say he's also the only one who owned the power and ability to control both Asmodeus and Lucifer, and also maybe half of the silver city had died. So now, can you see what will be coming the next?"

Magnus gasped and looked up at Mazikeen. Jez shook her head and wanted to stop Mazikeen. However, Mazikeen completely ignored Jez again.

Mazikeen exhaled with a smirk on her stern face. "Magnus, I'm afraid that most of us are grieving for Kazaf now, especially Asmodeus. Almost half of your big family and relatives, and our close friends are mourning Kazaf, but at the same time, many of them also busy creating more troubles and intended to start a war of rebellion! The hell dimensions were fully managed by Asmodeus after Lucifer running away from there. But now, because of the sudden death of your brother, both of the hell rulers and also those demons who supposed to be in hell, those angels who supposed to stay high up there in silver city… They are here, gathering together in this dimension… This means, the balance of the dimensions had been disturbed, the magical barriers and protections between the dimensions had been broken."

"Mazikeen, please just shut up." Jez sighed deeply.

"Let me finish this, Jez. Didn't he refuse us to treat him like a kid? So I assume he is ready to handle all these adults' stuff." Mazikeen then looking back at Magnus, continued to say.

"Magnus, we got the big troubles needed to fix. The demons are everywhere here attacking the innocent people because of Lilith, not only your favorite Nephilims dying, but also those poor puny little human as well. Despite Lilith is the one who should responsible for Kazaf's death, I don't think she could survive any longer as Asmodeus and Lucifer definitely will end her life soon. However, for those demons who took chance and fled away from the hell, or maybe summoned by Lilith, we must stop them before they causing more destruction. Furthermore, needless to say, other of your princes of hell uncles and those who had been sealed in hell previously, they're trying to take part this game of war as well…." Said Mazikeen.

Magnus started to panic when Mazikeen mentioned those princes of hell. He murmured at himself. "…Kazaf and Asmodeus had sealed them… Lucifer banned them from crossing over the barriers too. They can't be-"

"Few of them are here already, Magnus." This time, Jez the one who talks. "That's why Lucifer and Lord Asmodeus worried about they might hurting you and get Mazikeen and I stay here closely with you."

"What!? How could this happen? They supposed to be exiled and had been sealed! How come they able to escape from hell?" Magnus asked worriedly.

"You must not pay attention when I'm talking, little Magnus." Mazikeen sighed heavily and stared at Magnus. "Hey, do you really think that Asmodeus has time and the mood to seal up the hell properly when he sensing Kazaf died? And, last I checked with Lucifer, you are the one who summons Asmodeus to come to this dimension when Lilith tried to kill you. Since Lucifer not staying in the hell and Asmodeus is the only one who rules the hell dimensions, what do you expect when none of the hell rulers staying in hell? Where do you think all demons go? Especially when Lilith is there to encourage them to join the hunting parties."

Jez sighed with a silent warning glare glancing at Mazikeen.

Mazikeen shrugged and stared back at Jez with an annoyed look.

"You've talked too much, Maze." Jez shook her head.

Mazikeen faked a smile and asked in a challenging tone. "So what? Do me?"

Jez sighed again with a defeated look.

Magnus exchanged a worried look with Alec.

"Magnus, your father wants us to play safe and stay here, inside this protection wards. They said they will handle the rest." Alec said and pointed to the circle-shaped magical ward around them.

Magnus seemed to want to say something again, but Mazikeen stopped him. "Little Magnus, could you please be a good kid and stop retort or argue with us?"

"But-" Magnus stopped again as Jez spoke.

"Magnus, please listen to what Lord Asmodeus said and follow it," Jez said sadly. "Losing Prince Kazaf was broken his heart and his soul. Please don't make him suffer anymore. Now, you are the only one left who able to stop your father from losing control. I beg you… My prince." Jez then bowed her head and lower herself towards Magnus in a respectful manner.

"Jez…" Magnus gasped in shock.

Mazikeen sighed. "Just listen to Jez, Magnus. Stop being like a childish kid, or else I will teach you a lesson myself on behalf of your dead brother and your poor father! Got it, kid?"

Magnus pouted sadly and looked away.

"You are the most difficult prince in hell to deal with, Magnus Bane. Haiz, always the same troublesome kid." Mazikeen commented lazily.

"I am grown-up man, not a kid anymore, Maze!" Magnus retorted.

"Oh, ya, right. You grew a lot these years, but just only the ages increased." Mazikeen smirked.

"Fuck off, Mazikeen! Even after so many years, you are still the same annoying demon!" Magnus hummed.

"Oh, and that really makes me feeling so glad, my little prince." Mazikeen lowered her head to Magnus, respectfully but with a playful wink and teasing tone.

"You should stay away from Lucifer, he's nothing but a bad influence!" Magnus said.

"Agreed with you, Mags. But also, Lucifer is the hell king and also the devil himself. What do you expect to see from him, uh? And I, I'm a demon from hell. So, just get over it." Mazikeen replied.

Jez smiled at the bickering persons. But can't help herself once again shifted her gazes at Kazaf who lying on the floor.

Magnus huffed and looking away from Mazikeen, then his gazes met Jez. Both of them sighed and looked at the Kazaf's dead body quietly.

"Don't worry, we will bring him back." Mazikeen reassured.

"What makes you so confident…? I bet my father must try everything he can do to save Kazaf, doesn't it? But Kazaf was… no longer here. I saw his soul left his body, shimmering in golden white starlight, directly rising to the sky and disappeared right in front of my eyes." Said Magnus in a soft hoarse voice. Damnit, he felt he wanted to cry again.

Alec noticed it too. Then, his strong arms once again surrounded Magnus's shoulder and neck, he pressed a tender kiss on Magnus's ear. "Shh. Don't cry, Magnus. Stay strong for Kazaf."

Magnus took a few deep breathes, trying to soothe his emotions. Meanwhile, Jez and Mazikeen glaring at each other with a weird confused look. Something was wrong, but they were wondering what the connection of what Magnus just said to them. Even the powerful being like Asmodeus, Lucifer, Amenadiel, and Azrael, all of them failed to summon and bring back Kazaf's lost soul. However, was that possible to happen? Especially to Asmodeus who had direct blood links with Kazaf. According to Magnus said, Kazaf's soul left his body in golden starlight when he died…? Rising to the sky? Uh… Wait. Something just isn't right, but Jez and Mazikeen can't figure it out yet.

"Hey, hey, you guys!" It's Jace's voice. "Can anyone of you please pay some attention to the poor us who trapped inside here? We are not transparent!"

"Jace," Alec warned in an annoyed tone. "Not now, please. Just keep quiet and stay inside until I get someone to release you all out!"

"Excuse me? Don't talk to me like a boss, Alec!" Jace rolled his eyes.

"Despite I'm your head of the institute, and also the only one who able to get out from that damn magical wards, I assume I can act like a boss to you, Jace." Alec shrugged coldly.

"Don't ever let me get out from here. I will make you pay for this, bro." Jace replied eagerly, curious in his voice. "By the way, can anybody please explain what's going on now? I'm damn confused and curious when I saw those angels and demons appeared and left. Also, Alec, when do you plan to introduce all of your new relatives? Well, maybe the demons or whatever angel in-law family to us?"

Mazikeen and Jez exchanged a silent frowning look.

Alec sighed deeply but not really in the mood to reply to Jace.

"And, are you guys really can bring Kazaf back to life again? He's been good to us and I think I owed him somehow. If anything I can help with, please let me know!" Jace then spoke again. "Magnus, I'm sorry for your loss. But please, just let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Just shut up and give Magnus some quiet moment will do, Jace." Alec sighed.

Magnus, on the other hand, he's sent a thankful and apologetic sad look at Jace. "I'm sorry that you all trapped inside… Was Lilith the one who trapped you all?"

Jez assisted to reply immediately. "Yes. Lilith did this and she seems to instruct the demons attacking the shadowhunters who escaped from there or lingering at somewhere else. Alec able to get out from there successfully because of the sired rune mark given by Lord Asmodeus. However, because of the demons still attacking him mercilessly, that's why Mazikeen and I were assigned to be here to protect all of you."

Mazikeen nodded and continued. "Right, right. And also, this is the reason why Asmodeus strengthen the magical wards out there and set up a new one for protecting you all. Furthermore, we must take good care of Kazaf's body and figure a way to resurrect him."

"So… Magnus, please listen to Lord Asmodeus for once at least. Stay here safely and be a good boy, while we are busy doing our job, we can't afford to let you get any harm too." Said Jez.

Magnus sighed again but gave them a slight nod in agreement.

"Alec…" Jace spoke again.

"Shut up!" Alec looked annoyed. "Seriously, Jace, you should learn from Izzy and Max to stay quiet. I already told ya that I will explain everything later once the problems fixed. Do you see? Even mum and dad understand the situation and choose to give me space!"

Jace shrugged when Maryse and Robert looked awkward.

"Huh," Jace complained softly. "Not that they are understanding you and choose to give you space. But, they keep nudging me and urging me to be their spokesman! And, look like all of our shadowhunters people are damn curious about you and your in-law family too. Just they are not sure how to ask you as they are not close to you than I am!"

Alec frowned in a helpless look, feeling like want to facepalm at himself.

Isabelle said sincerely. "Forgive us, Alec. We are curious indeed. And also, Magnus… We are sorry for your loss. Kazaf is like our big brother too. During these periods, he did help us a lot, taught us a lot… He's not only your brother, but he was our family too."

Magnus gave Isabelle a nod in silence. He sighed but not sure what to say. He's actually quite worried about how Maryse and Robert would react to his complicated background.

After a short while, Magnus whispered to Alec. "So… All of your parents and those shadowhunters witnessed that my father and those demons and angels' relatives were appearing here just now when I'm blacked out?"

Alec nodded but said with a soft smile. "Don't worry, they will be accepting you no matter what. You are already a part of our family, Magnus."

Magnus still worried. "Let's temporarily put your parents' issue aside. How should we settle the clave people and those shadowhunters' problem? They are knowing that I'm the son of Asmodeus now, right?"

Before Alec able to answer, Mazikeen replied immediately. "It's okay, Magnus. There's nothing you need to worry about, just let us handle this for you."

"Magnus, we are in a war now. Let us finish our job first, then your problems will be solved nicely as well. Since Lord Asmodeus and the archangels are here, I don't think they will let anyone hurting you." Jez smiled.

Magnus bit his lips, then he asked again in hesitation. "So… What about my father? My father… How's he? I mean… Since Kazaf has died and he must be sad…"

"Asmodeus must be happy if he knew you're worried about him." Mazikeen sighed.

Jez sighed too. "Magnus, there are many things that you may not understand. But you must remember that Lord Asmodeus is not going to allow anyone to hurt you and Prince Kazaf. He will certainly find a way to save Kazaf, but now… You must do yourself a favor and please take care of yourself. Don't get hurt, as I don't think Lord Asmodeus will able to endure to see you get injured after Kazaf's death."

"Exactly!" Mazikeen took a deep breath and told Jez in a playful tone. However, the next second when she felt something went wrong.

"Well, well. It seems we have some companions here and it's time to do some exercises. What do you say, Jez?" Mazikeen playing the black daggers in her hands, the smile of her face looked evilly and deadly.

Jez hissed and replied in a similar dangerous manner. "Well, since we got two handsome guests here. I think the game rule is fair. Pick one at your own risk, Mazikeen. Then, I will take the other."

A cloud of dark grey smoke coming in from the high ceiling turned into Azazel's human form. He said aloud. "I have some scores need to settle with Magnus Bane and his Nephilim lover. Stand down, Mazikeen and Jez, this does not concern you."

Said Azazel.

"I'm afraid we can't, Azazel." Mazikeen chuckled. "Lucifer sent me here for this reason. If you want to touch the kids, then you must go through me first."

And, dark red lighting coming after it, and it turned to another pale, skinny man. "Don't bother. I can handle two of them on my own with no problem. Just do your job, Azazel."

The skinny man turned to Magnus. "So… Is this the one? Asmodeus's warlock kid, Magnus Bane? Huh. He looks so weak."

Magnus and Alec looked alert and made a defending pose.

"Who are you? Should I know you?" Magnus asked.

The pale skinny man shrugged and replied lazily. "I'm from hell, so… Who do you think I am?"

Magnus frowned but replied in a fearless tone. "Sorry that I have too many bastard uncles from my father's side, which made me no time and no intentions to remember all of you."

Azazel hissed. "See? I told you this kid needs some lectures."

"Then, let us teach him some manners." The skinny man changed his hand gesture and a bolt of red lightning shooting at Magnus in the blink of eyes.

"Stop it, Pythius!" Jez teleported in front of Magnus and defused the lightning attacks immediately with her power.

"Miss me, Jez? You this little demon. It's been a long time, doesn't it? After the angels' war…" Said Pythius with a cold shrug.

Jez hummed coldly and sent Pythius a warning glare.

Mazikeen said with a smirk. "This is curious… When you two become so close? Azazel, you've been locked by Kazaf and living in the Edom for a long time. But Pythius … You should stay in the hell of my hometown instead, rest in peace and you seemed truly dead to me that time... Lucifer had killed you, Pythius, when do you coming back to life again? Not even give me a call or a hint, you hurt my feeling, Pythius. You should inform me so that I can give you a warm welcome."

"If you want to give me a warm welcome, it's not too late now," Pythius said through his gritted teeth. "I'm here to build my reign again. I want to destroy every one of you and take it back what I deserve!"

"I want Magnus Bane and his stupid Nephilim lover only, you can help yourself with the ladies, Pythius." Azazel hissed.

"Well, have a good time then, Azazel." Pythius smiled and ready to start a fight with Mazikeen and Jez.

"I'll handle Pythius." Mazikeen huffed, telling Jez this before she dodged away from Pythius's fierce lightning attack.

"Magnus, stay inside the magical wards with Alec and look after Kazaf! As long as you guys don't come out, then they can't hurt you." Jez reminded Magnus before she attacked Azazel in the blink of eyes.

Azazel smirked. "Jez, there's no way you can win over me. Mazikeen can't defeat Pythius too. Don't waste your time!"

Jez not answering to Azazel at all. She focused on the hard battle and tried hard to get closer to Mazikeen, both of them take care of each other in the fights, as they knowing that they're weaker than Azazel and Pythius. They can only buy some time, but not that long. If none of the archangels or none of the hell rulers appearing in time, then they might end up injured badly or the worst, maybe they will disappear in this world forever.

"Jez! Maze!" Magnus shouted eagerly when he noticed both ladies are locked in a bitter battle.

"Alexander." Magnus looked at Alec with the determination shining in his eyes.

Alec nodded in understanding but said. "I don't want to break the promise to father. We need to stay in this circle protection wards no matter what. But still, we can try to help them in here!"

Watching that Alec holding his bow and quiver, stood up and aimed his target in a steadily pose, Magnus was worried and then get up his feet as well, about to waving his hands.

"As long as not stepping out from here, right?" Magnus said.

"Yeah! Let's see what we can do." Alec shooting the three arrows at once to try helping Mazikeen. The arrows flying towards Pythius made him delayed his attacks on Mazikeen. Mazikeen took chance and using her daggers injured Pythius in time.

Pythius hissed in pain and noticed Mazikeen's daggers had caused his cheek to bleed. If more few more inches, Mazikeen probably could cause him badly injuries.

"Do you miss the taste of these daggers? It could even bleed and kill the angels!" Mazikeen smiled and continued her fierce attacks at Pythius under Alec's help. Mazikeen thanks Alec in her heart, she felt Alec actually could co-operation well with her together. This feeling of fighting together in this way was so new to her. Alec mastered the timing when he should shooting the arrows. This helped Mazikeen a lot indeed.

On the other hand, Magnus tried to use his magic to protect Jez and attack Azazel at the same time. Jez got distracted and looked worried at Magnus, she does not really appreciate at Magnus's help for some reasons.

"Magnus, play safe! Remember?" Jez shouted at Magnus and Alec. "Alec, you too! Don't get yourself injured!"

"We are staying in the circle of wards and we're good, Jez! Please just focusing on the fights!" Magnus replied loudly when he summoned the magic power and transformed it into an energy ball form. Once the power gathered successfully, Magnus threw the energy ball at Azazel quickly. And it succeeds to hit and hurt Azazel, under Jez's great co-operation in work.

Jez jumped back and kept a safe distance to take a short break, while Mazikeen also doing the same fighting technique. Both of the ladies' back against the back and took a few deep breaths. They could hear both Azazel and Pythius cursing them in a deep hoarse angry tone, however, they couldn't care much about this. The fights looked like they had overpowered it, but only they knew it clearly that they didn't.

"Just giving up on the fight, you all have to die in our hands soon." Azazel hissed angrily.

"He's getting strong than previously. My arrows can't even pierce through his protection ward!" Alec said.

Magnus swallowed hard. "Last time you're just lucky as he never thinks of I'm strengthening your bow and quiver with my magic. But too bad, he does not underestimate you now as he knowing that you are not an ordinary shadowhunters like the others."

Jez glanced back at Magnus and Alec who already looked a little bit tired, feeling worried. Alec took out his stele and activated his stamina runes. Magnus panting in the exhaustion of overusing the power as well. Jez and Mazikeen sharing a frowning glare, then both of them once again back to the fights again. Meanwhile, Alec reaching out his right hand and grabbed Magnus's cold sweating hand.

"Take my strength, Magnus," Alec said but Magnus shook his head.

"No. I don't want to hurt you." Magnus said.

"I've activated the runes, I'm fine. Just take it, Magnus, please!" Alec tried to convince Magnus.

Magnus shook his head again, looked scared. The image of how Kazaf sacrificed himself and died in front of him once again flashing across his minds, which made his whole body shivering.

"Magnus?" Alec raised his concern and put his bow and quiver aside temporarily as he caught Magnus who slipped and kneeled on the floor all of sudden.

"Are you okay? Magnus!" Alec checked on Magnus immediately.

Jez and Mazikeen seemed to notice something wrong with Magnus.

"Magnus!?" Jez and Mazikeen glancing at Magnus uncontrollably and ended up getting injured and hit by the energy forces. Both of them flew backward and landed on the ground with painful groans.

Azazel and Pythius exchanged a wicked look, then both of them focused on their own target. Pythius walked towards Mazikeen and Jez, while Azazel snapped his fingers and tried to break through the magical wards which Magnus and Alec stayed. After a few tries, the magical wards were still strong and there are no cracks at all.

Azazel frowned and gritted his teeth. "…Asmodeus." He murmured, finally noticed that this wards' power was far too familiar, the magical forces were coming from the ruler of the hell himself.

Magnus and Alec looked in shock at Azazel who just a few steps away from them. At the same time, Mazikeen and Jez's painfully screaming voices grabbed Magnus, Alec, and also those shadowhunters' attention immediately.

"Jez! Maze!" Magnus raised his tone. Then, he looked at Azazel with teary eyes.

"Fine! If you want to get me, then I'll let you kill me. Please just let the rest of innocent people go." Magnus offered and then he stands up stubbornly.

"Don't do it!" Alec stopped Magnus immediately.

"Magnus, don't!" Jez panting tiredly.

"Stupid Magnus!" Mazikeen tried to get her feet up again. "Don't embarrass your father's name, Magnus! You shall never surrender to them!"

Azazel hissed and mocked. "Poor thing, I guess you all just left your mouth only."

"They are so weak. I'm not having enough fun at all." Said Pythius. "Can I torture them?"

"Fuck off, you two!" Mazikeen huffed and shouted back at Magnus. "Magnus, we can't win over them but Asmodeus and Lucifer surely can defeat them easily! SUMMON ANYONE OF THEM NOW!"

Once Mazikeen has done saying, she sent a glare at Jez, then both of them tightened their grips on the weapons, attacking Azazel and Pythius at the same time.

"...Wait. What?" Magnus looked confused. "But I can't summon them! I don't even know how to do it now in here!"

Magnus never tries to summon Lucifer before. However, he got summoned Asmodeus once. The first time he summoned his birth father, it was a very long time ago, and it took him a lot of effort, especially the gathering of necessary materials. But after that, he went to Edom and no need to summon his father anymore when they both staying in the same place. Furthermore, after both father-son relationship screwed up and Magnus running away from Edom, he never summoning Asmodeus after that.

"Hey, you little fool!" Mazikeen panting tiredly when fighting against Pythius's attack. But she still managed to reply to Magnus. "Calling their names directly, Magnus!"

"Magnus, Lord Asmodeus, and Lucifer can always hear you! Just summon them, like how you calling your father when Prince Kazaf died! You did summon him successfully, doesn't it?" Jez then whimpered in pain when she gets hit by Azazel's magic field.

"JEZ!" Magnus shouted worriedly.

"Magnus, just try it! Summon father!" Alec urged too.

"But I…" Magnus replied in hesitation. Then, it was Mazikeen's painfully groans raised in the hall again.

"Just do it, Magnus! When you become such irresolute?" Jace who trapped inside the wards also couldn't help himself but choose to voice up.

"Jace is right. Magnus, please just try to summon your father or Lucifer! If you don't do so, Azazel and that greatest demon will certainly kill all of us shortly!" Isabelle said.

Magnus bit his lips nervously and Alec placed his hands on Magnus's face to calm him down. "Hey, you can do that! Father is always here for us, doesn't it?"

Magnus nodded and finally gave in. He closed his eyes and whispered in his heart, trying to call and summon Asmodeus.

Noticed that Magnus was about to summon Asmodeus, Azazel shouted at Pythius. "We must stop him!" Pythius seemed to had the same thoughts. He joined Azazel immediately and using their powers, trying to attack Magnus together.

"Magnus, watch out!" Jez and Mazikeen shouted in a sync tone when they noticed both Azazel and Pythius were teamed-up to attack Magnus together. If both of them worked together, Jez and Mazikeen worried that the magical ward might unable to defuse their attacks well.

When everybody in the hall gasped and waiting for the results of the failure of Magnus, two men appeared in the hall all of the sudden. Pythius and Azazel's attacks somehow stopped by invincible forces. Asmodeus who standing right in front of the magical wards, slightly changed the gesture of his hand to fully defuse the power of attacks.

"Are you two trying to kill my son and my son-in-law?" Asmodeus hissed angrily and the icy-cold gaze that he sent to the other greatest demons was enough to make them scared to death. Then, Azazel and Pythius exchanged a frightened glare at each other.

"Hello, brothers," Lucifer smirked evilly at Azazel and Pythius. "Such a good timing to attack our cute nephew when Asmodeus and I are not around, huh? Both of you really like to find loopholes. Seriously have the death wishes, uh-huh?"

"Lord…" Jez whispered in relief when she gets up her feet with Mazikeen.

[To Be Continued]


	35. Father-in-law

"You will be exiled from the Edom for eternity by now, Azazel. I will never take your soul in anymore." Asmodeus said through his gritted teeth.

Azazel looked scared and confused.

But before him able to talk anything, Lucifer replied to Asmodeus.

"What do you mean, Ash? You don't want to let him stay at Edom anymore?" Lucifer frowned.

"You hear me. He's been exiled." Asmodeus shrugged coolly.

"What the-" Lucifer tried to retort but Mazikeen's voices raised loudly in the hall.

"Stop fucking bickering at each other, you two childish idiots. They are trying to flee now." Said Mazikeen with an annoyed look.

"Not a chance!" Lucifer hissed.

"KNEEL DOWN!" Asmodeus commanded harshly at them, which made Pythius and Azazel forced to kneel at him immediately, by some unseen magical power.

"Wait! Do you only want to punish Azazel like this? Just exiled from Edom? Don't you want to kill him? Hey, that bastard tries to kill your son." Lucifer asked.

"I told you, I'm not taking his soul. He's dead to me now." Asmodeus hummed.

"Wait! I don't understand. Then, what you plan to do? Since you are not going to kill Azazel and not going to bring him back to Edom? Oh yeah, what about Pythius? Don't tell me you want to let him go like that?" Lucifer asked.

"Wrong question, Luci," Asmodeus replied in a calm and lazy tone. "You should ask yourself what should you do to them. Both of them belong to your responsibility now. Just accept this as my gift to you, to celebrate your epic return as the king of hell."

"WHAT!? NO! I never want them! I don't like them at all and I hate them! Especially this one!" Lucifer pointed to Pythius. "You know what? I killed him once! Although I don't know how he resurrected and back to life again… Whatever, I don't even want to know-how. Now, my concern is the dead person like him should stay dead for good. I won't take him back to my hell kingdom! Look like you feel I'm too free or what?"

"I don't care. I don't want them either. You can kill them if you want to!" Asmodeus smirked.

"Why should I kill them? You can kill them by yourself effortlessly, easy like a piece of cake." Lucifer said. "Ah, I know. You just don't want to do such a dirty job, doesn't it? Ash, I killed Uriel once, it haunts me until now."

"Yeah, so you expect me to do the same?" Asmodeus shrugged and asking back at Lucifer with a mocking tone. "But not, I don't want to be the same as you. Since you have killed Pythius once before this, I'm sure he won't don't mind to die one more time again. Just like what you said, the dead people like him should stay dead for everybody's sake."

"What the-" Lucifer tried to retort again but this time Magnus's voice raised.

"Stop quarreling like kids! They are trying to run away again!" Magnus shouted.

"BOW DOWN, YOU FILTHIEST SOULS!" Lucifer cursed loudly, his voice echoed in the hall. Azazel and Pythius bowed down immediately to Lucifer, forcing by some verbal command magic, the same of how Asmodeus earlier did.

"Seriously, don't you see I'm busy talking with Asmodeus now? Can you two please behave a little bit? Don't ever think of running away from here, as you know that this is a kind of impossible mission since both Asmodeus and I standing right here! Got it?" Lucifer warned through his gritted teeth, which made both Azazel and Pythius looked in a daze.

Asmodeus yawned and said lazily. "Just marking them and send them back to your hell kingdom."

Lucifer replied. "No way! I don't like them at all! Azazel is big trouble too, you should know this well. He always likes to running away from hell and trespassing to the human world. Collect the human souls illegally and then Ray Ray must be going crazy after that. I bet Ray Ray always went to Edom to make a complaint to you, doesn't it?" Although the ruler of hell likes to punish the sinner souls and torture them, even they also have a certain bottom line, especially facing their own flesh and blood.

"Whatever. They are yours now. Do whatever you want, I don't care." Asmodeus then turned to Magnus. "Do you get hurt?"

Magnus stunned and shook his head immediately in silence.

Asmodeus nodded his head and then gazing at Kazaf's dead body. Before the familiar sorrowful drained him again, Asmodeus gasped and looking away immediately. Lucifer who trying to make noise again, but he stopped immediately when noticing Asmodeus's despair facial expression. Magnus measured Asmodeus's face quietly, feeling sad too, and Magnus somehow thinks of what Kazaf had told him before Kazaf died.

"Just bring them home, Lucifer." Mazikeen said. "These two bastards beat me up and owed me once. I want them to pay for it after this."

"Are you sure?" Lucifer frowned. "They are nothing but troubles."

"Yeah, you're right. But I think it also means… They're able to help me killing my time." Mazikeen grinned. "We are immortal and the hell life is kinda boring."

"You are welcome to visit me in Edom too, Mazikeen. Edom got plenty of souls ready for your entertainment." Asmodeus invited kindly.

"Sure, I'm loving it." Mazikeen bowed her head to Asmodeus, a wide grin on her face.

Lucifer sighed and replied in a defeated tone. "I can't believe I promised to you that I'm going back to hell after this."

"You owed me, and it's time to pay back," Asmodeus smirked.

Lucifer hissed. "Look like I'm gonna owe you forever, brother."

"Yeah." Asmodeus sighed. "Just go and do your job. Send them back now, Luci. They're such a pain."

"I just sealed up the hell, Ash!" Lucifer huffed.

"And so am I." Asmodeus shrugged. "This is a lesson for you. You should always check and make sure no one flees from hell."

"What the hell. Azazel was escaping from your Edom, not mine!" Lucifer said.

Asmodeus hummed. "Who cares? I don't plan to bring him back either. He's all yours, cheers."

Lucifer gave Asmodeus an annoyed look.

"Please make it quick. We still have lots of jobs need to do." Asmodeus urged Lucifer. Then, he raised his hand and waved a signal to Jez.

Jez teleported to Asmodeus's side immediately. "Lord."

"The hell had been sealed. You go and assist those angels to clear up all the demons in this dimension." Asmodeus exhaled softly, then he added. "Show no mercy."

"I will follow your command, my lord." Jez bowed her head at Asmodeus respectfully.

Lucifer sighed and talked to Mazikeen. "You too, Maze. Kill them all, no need to show mercy."

"Seriously? Many of them still in this dimension." Mazikeen looked confused.

"They are rebels and sinners after all. Asmodeus and I already tried to summon one time before we sealed up the hell barriers. Thus, those who still lingering in these worlds, we don't mean to take them back anymore." Lucifer explained slowly, then he looked at Magnus.

Lucifer said. "Magnus, take care of your old man for me a little while. I have my own job to settle in the Mundane world. Meanwhile, your old man will handle the Nephilims side. And, your job is to make sure your old man didn't lose his mind before we come back to him. Got it?"

"Huh?" Magnus totally blurs at this kind of request.

"I don't need a babysitter. Especially not babysit by my son." Asmodeus hissed.

"It's not your choice to make, it's my decision instead, brother." Lucifer grinned, then he snapped his fingers to send both Azazel and Pythius to his hell kingdom. After that, he exhaled softly, clapped his hands and urged. "Okay now, go girls! Jez and Maze, you should go and do your job. Let Asmodeus take a rest first, then I'll be right back. See ya later!" Lucifer opened his angelic pure white wings and left the hall in the blink of eyes.

Almost everybody in the hall gasped but only Mazikeen and Asmodeus not being shocked.

Mazikeen commented with a happy grin. "Among all the archangels or the fallen angels, I never see anyone other than you such good at manipulating Lucifer, Asmodeus. You're incredible, impressed indeed."

"Sorry that your holiday in the human world comes to the end soon," Asmodeus said, not really feeling sorry at all.

Mazikeen gave Asmodeus a cool shrug and soft smile. "I'm gonna missing everything and everyone here. But… The hell is my home after all, somewhere I belong to."

Asmodeus grinned. "I don't mind looking after Lucifer's hell kingdom when needed in the future. Just make sure you all need to get back home once the holiday ended. Happy hours always limited, doesn't it? But the fun never has gone, and it will live forever."

"Hell yeah!" Mazikeen bowed to Asmodeus again, before she was leaving the hall. "Let us settle the messes first. Once Lucifer killed Lilith for good, then we will get Kazaf back to us, and our life able to get back to track again."

Asmodeus watching Mazikeen left the hall silently.

Speaking of Kazaf…

Jez spoke gently. "Lord, there is something in my mind which confusing me."

Asmodeus raised his eyebrow.

"Magnus said Prince Kazaf's soul has left the body after he died, shimmering in golden bright starlight. And, it rising and disappeared somewhere in the sky." Said Jez.

The statement made Asmodeus looked surprised.

"I should take my leave and go to finish my tasks now," Jez said politely and left to do her job too.

"A helpful hint indeed." Asmodeus murmured at himself. Then, he walked into the wards and sat beside Kazaf's body.

"Kazaf sacrificed himself to save you," Asmodeus spoke to Magnus. It's not a question but a fact. Asmodeus now finally understand why both of him and Lucifer can't summon or found Kazaf's soul.

"Father." Magnus gasped in a soft tone. "I'm sorry for causing Kazaf died…"

"Why say sorry? Magnus, you are my son too. And I'm glad that you are safe, son." Asmodeus said quietly.

Magnus feeling touched by Asmodeus's words. Alec gave Magnus an encouraging smile.

"So… All we have to do now is figure a way to bring back Kazaf, right?" Alec asked.

"Of course," Asmodeus answered. His tone not that sad anymore, more calmness in it.

"Can I ask you favor, Magnus?" Asmodeus asked softly. He's quite worried that Magnus will be having a quarrel with him. However, don't know is that Magnus feeling guilts of Kazaf's death or what, Magnus's attitude towards him had changed. It becomes soft and polite.

"What is it? Although I'm not sure if I can do it…" Magnus sighed. What Asmodeus can sense is at least Magnus not rejected his request.

"Follow me, and we will go to bring your brother back." Asmodeus.

"Where do you want me to go with you?" Magnus asked.

"The silver city." Asmodeus hissed but the smile on his face not fading away.

"What-!?" Magnus frowned in shock.

In everybody's surprised look, Asmodeus told Magnus again. "If this what the old man wants… Then, I've got no choice but have to go and bring Kazaf back with you."

"Wait. Do you mean that… Is Grandpa who took away Kazaf?" Magnus looked confused.

Asmodeus said. "The sacrificed soul… Look like he's taking your brother away from me again. But this time, I'm not going to losing Kazaf. That's why I need you to come along, as this is what the old man wants to."

"But… Father, do you think is this a good idea to bring me there?" Magnus worried.

"It's not my idea to bring you there, but his," Asmodeus smirked wickedly. "I will rather keep you all safe here and keep distancing from the silver city. However, the old man always calculative and such a manipulative freak."

"…Are you talking about yourself?" Magnus commented weakly. Calculative and manipulative freak? Magnus guesses maybe all of these running in their family bloodline genes.

"I will pretend that I didn't hear about this." Asmodeus shrugged and narrowed his eyes at Magnus.

"Sorry." Magnus apologized and gazing at Asmodeus with a curious look.

Meanwhile, Asmodeus talked to Alec. "Alec, I need your help. Take care of Kazaf for me. And, please continue to stay inside this protection wards as Mazikeen and Jez also not around. So, I need you to stay here and never leaving until we coming back to you. Can you do that?"

"Okay, father. I'll be taking care of Kazaf." Alec promised.

"Then… I'm going there with my father." Magnus looked back at Alec. Feeling uneasy and unsettled.

"Father will take care of you. Magnus, just relax, okay?" Alec said.

"It's your origin and my hometown. Even I hate there, doesn't mean that you are not welcomed." Asmodeus reaching out his hands to Magnus and said. "Close your eyes."

"…Okay?" Magnus feeling doubts and worried, but he followed Asmodeus's instruction as well.

And this is also how everyone in the hall gasped in shock, but only Magnus was not realized what happened. A pair of big pure white angel wings appeared behind Asmodeus's back, then he brought Magnus with him, flipping the wings and disappeared to nowhere.

"ALEC! YOU NEED TO GIVE ME A PROPER EXPLANATION ABOUT THIS!" Shouted Jace eagerly.

"I thought… Asmodeus is the greatest demon and also a hell ruler, doesn't it? Why he got the angel wings? Is him… still an angel?" Isabelle asked.

Maryse exhaled deeply. "He's a fallen angel. Supposed like that, if according to our library resources."

"So… Is that Magnus Bane following him go to the silver city now? The silver city… Heaven?" Robert feeling confused indeed.

"It's crazy!" Clary chuckled. "Alec, you seriously have a badass in-law family. You must treat Magnus better from now on, or else I can't even imagine what your in-law-family will do to you. Who can relate to this? The high warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane born in such a complicated family, and his grandfather is the GOD himself!"

Max swallowed hard and looked at Alec in a daze.

Alec laughed mockingly at himself. "Well… It's new to me too."

[To Be Continued]


	36. The silver city-a

The silver city. It's the only city in heaven, which also known as home to God, angels, and the virtuous dead. This is the first time Magnus visit his father's origin hometown. Before this, Magnus had many different kinds of heaven's images in his mind. The images of the silver city were every time different, according to the stories told by Kazaf and his angels or demons kin relatives.

Sometimes, Magnus felt the silver city was only another hell in which God trapped his children and believers, nothing more. Because when the people around Magnus telling the stories of heaven, their facial expression was hateful and full of regrets, sometimes even full of sadness and indescribable pain. However, sometimes, when people telling the stories of the silver city, their eyes were full of hopes and happiness, their talking tone was lively and also full of gratitude.

This made Magnus felt like heaven is a place full of mysteries and had increased his curiousness. But there's no chance for Magnus to ask anyone about more stories of the heaven because any words related to the heaven was a taboo to those who fall from there. Besides that, the existing angels who still serve God, like Magnus's aunty Ray, Angel Azrael, she was prohibited and not allowed to mention anything to Magnus too. Thus, Magnus could only learn one or two about the stories of the heaven from his kin family, when they had the mood to talk about it or like the very rare moments when they sinking in their memories.

Magnus never thinks that he was able to get a chance to coming here. The silver city. This place was… so magical. The surrounding was bright and clean, the whole feeling made Magnus felt alive, fresh, and irresistible. Everything looked so normal here, like a secret garden, a beautiful and peaceful garden. The sky was blue, the cloud was white and the flowers' fragrance was calming his earlier stirring emotions too.

"Is this… your hometown?" Magnus asked carefully when he gazing around the place.

Asmodeus, who already turned back into human form looked at his youngest son, in silence.

Magnus shrugged, not really felt angry or what, Asmodeus's no response was quite normal to him. His father was always one of the people among his relatives who considered the topic of heaven as their taboo.

Asmodeus glancing at Magnus silently wondered what Magnus had seen in his eyes.

"This place is beautiful," Magnus commented softly. He raised his hands, the pretty small butterflies flying around him and some of the butterflies even stopped on Magnus's fingers or shoulder. Magnus couldn't help himself but grin cheerfully. This place made Magnus temporarily forgot his pain and troubles, the sadness of losing Kazaf seemed to get relieved.

"So… We are now in heaven, right? And your hometown is a garden?" Magnus asked.

Asmodeus measured Magnus's facial expression silently.

After a short while, Asmodeus asked quietly. "…What did you saw?"

This was not the reaction that Magnus expected for. Magnus looked at Asmodeus with doubtful eyes and a curious heart. "It's a weird question. Father, we both standing at the same place, doesn't it?"

Magnus took a deep breath, his shinning, smiling cat-eyes glared at the wide sky.

"Such a good place of healing my mind."

Asmodeus felt speechless at the moment. He exhaled heavily, looked away from Magnus's pure innocent eyes. Magnus's sight and his innocence nature pricking his heart somehow. Asmodeus then blinking his eyes tiredly, the scenes that he saw in his eyes, actually quite an opposite with what Magnus had seen.

Everything around Asmodeus was nothing but destruction and despair. Burning hellfire, the lifeless dark forest, the flaming clouds, and the uncountable dead bodies stacked in mountains and lying on the ground. The dead mundane, the dead demons, the dead angels… Among them, some of the dead almost killing Asmodeus instantly. The dead body of his first love Eva, the dead body of Magnus's mother, and also the dead body of his eldest son…

It's been a very long time since Asmodeus decided to leave here. But he remembered every single detail about this silver city. This place, where he standing here with Magnus… This is the garden of the mirror. What a person saw here was directly reflecting their own mind. The purest mind gets the strength, however, the painful mind that full of guilt will only cause a person feeling depressed, weak, and totally drained of energy.

Asmodeus clenched his fist, endured the pain and sorrow in his heart. He swallowed hard, closed his eyes tightly, and hardly breathing when his minds in chaotic.

"…Father." Magnus frowned his brows and wondered why Asmodeus looked like he's suffered in pain.

"Hey…Are you okay?" Magnus asked in concern.

Asmodeus didn't reply to Magnus. He took a few deep breaths, looked tired. He felt dizzy and weak, then he suddenly slipped down on the ground, which made Magnus jumpy and shouted in worried.

"Father!" Magnus kneeled beside Asmodeus, his shaking right hand touched gently on Asmodeus's arm in hesitation.

Although not feeling too well, but when Asmodeus heard what Magnus calling him, he still felt happy. A soft grin appeared on his face, he wondered what made Magnus changed the attitude to him in just one day. It seemed Magnus was getting close to him again.

Asmodeus opened his fuzzy eyes with a sigh and asked Magnus. "Why suddenly changed your attitude to me?"

"What?" Magnus looked confused.

"…It's been a long time since you used to cling to me like a young child, treated me as your father willingly…However, definitely, not after you left Edom and escaped there from me." Asmodeus smiled softly at Magnus, his tone was calm. "What made you changed your mind, Magnus?"

"I…I don't know." Magnus stuttered. He bit his lips, not sure what to say. Oh gosh, it's truly awkward.

"…Is this because of Kazaf?" Asmodeus asked when a hurtful thought flashed across his mind. Asmodeus wondered if Magnus feeling the need to stay with him as Magnus knew he was all alone since Kazaf had left.

"Huh?" Magnus widened surprised eyes looking into Asmodeus's sorrowful eyes.

"I don't need your sympathy. I don't need you to act and play a good son role on behalf of your dead brother, Magnus." Asmodeus continued again after a short pause. "It's my fault that caused his death. I promise to you, I will fix this and bring him back to life."

Magnus sighed heavily but nodded gently anyway.

"Where should we find him?" Said Magnus.

"…Can I take a short break here?" Asmodeus asked.

Magnus gave him a scowl in confusion. "I thought you are eager to find Kazaf."

"I am," Asmodeus admitted with a defeated tone. "But I'm afraid I can't do it right now."

"Are you okay? Why you looked so tired and… in pain?" Magnus tilted his head. He tried to measure Asmodeus's strange facial expression.

Asmodeus looked away from Magnus, not liking the way how Magnus analyzing him with burning sight. Magnus feeling confused indeed to see Asmodeus suddenly had such a weird attitude.

"…Fine. I get it you don't like this place at all. Maybe this considered as your nightmare but we are coming here for Kazaf's sake. Don't you dare to regret it so soon! I swear that I want to bring Kazaf back to me, no matter what." Magnus said.

Asmodeus gazing at Magnus silently, his lips trembling but not saying a word.

Magnus frowned. "What? Why that glare?"

"…Nothing." Asmodeus replied and tried to get his feet up. Feeling frustrated when he noticed he was far too weak to do anything right this moment.

"Father!" Magnus caught Asmodeus in time to prevent Asmodeus from falling down again. Only by now, Magnus could tell how unusual of Asmodeus was. Asmodeus's whole body was shivering and his hands felt so cold in sweat.

"…Just need a break." Asmodeus pushed Magnus away from him and let himself sank to the ground.

Magnus looked so confused, not even know what to do.

"What happened to you?" Magnus asked.

"Told ya, I need a short break," Asmodeus answered slowly.

"Are you sick?" Magnus asked, but then he chuckled at himself, mocking him for being such stupid. Asmodeus is a fucking hell ruler, a powerful fallen angel. How could he possibly get sick?

Asmodeus did not reply anything to Magnus. He exhaled slowly and tiredly, looked sleepy. Okay, this really made Magnus feeling confused.

"…Fine." Magnus rolled his eyes and sat down beside Asmodeus. He looked at Asmodeus with a cold shrug. "Tell me, why you suddenly look like this?"

"Want to hear the truth or a lie?" Asmodeus grinned tiredly.

"Needless to ask." Magnus rolling his eyes impatiently again.

"Then, I could only tell you a lie," Asmodeus replied.

Magnus looked annoyed and faked a smile. "Just save your breath."

Asmodeus smiled softly. "I glad to see that your warlock life in the living world not erasing your pure kind heart, son."

Listened to Asmodeus's sincere tone made Magnus's heart feeling hurt in somehow. Magnus sighed and lying on the ground with a carefree pose. Asmodeus stared at Magnus, a slight surprise raised in his heart. Magnus stayed so close to him, so defenseless, so relaxed… There's a moment, Asmodeus almost thought that his youngest son was returned to his side again, the one who not yet abandoned the identity as Asmodeus's child a long time ago.

"…This place is beautiful and I like it. However, it's not really attractive enough to delay my will to find my brother back. You better take a quick rest and let me know when you are able to get to walk again." Said Magnus.

"Ya, for sure." Asmodeus fixed his eyes on Magnus in silence.

After a short while, Magnus sighed heavily and complained. "Can you please stop staring me like that? You made me feel uncomfortable, I hate it."

Asmodeus shrugged and chuckled at himself. Then, he sighed and once again chose to close his eyes. Magnus sent a weird glare on Asmodeus, don't know why Asmodeus acted like this.

"Are you really hating this place so much and not willing to open your eyes? Can't even spare for a sight on it?" Magnus asked in a curious tone.

"…May I know what you see?" Asmodeus asked.

Magnus sighed in annoyance. "I'm the one who asking you a question first."

"So?" Asmodeus snorted.

"…" Magnus stayed in silence, he gazing at the clear sky, allowed himself to embrace the peaceful moment for a while.

Asmodeus did not receive any reply from Magnus, but he's not really feeling too troubled. He knew his son well. Magnus able to talk so much to him today already considered a big improvement, it's a new record indeed after so many years that Magnus left him alone in Edom.

"Actually…" Magnus opened his mouth hesitantly.

"Hmm?" Asmodeus listened carefully, trying to focus on Magnus, instead of those awful screaming cursing voices coming from the surrounding. The longer he stayed at this place, Asmodeus's nightmares were haunting him furthermore and weakening him.

"Actually, Kazaf did say something to me before he died for saving my life." Magnus took a deep breath, then he continued slowly. "About my mother… She's not suicide but Lilith killed her and tried to destroy her soul, right?"

Asmodeus gasped and finally opened his eyes again.

"What did you say?"

"You saved her soul and Aunty Ray helped her to get a chance to reincarnate after that, right?" Said Magnus.

Asmodeus measured Magnus's emotionless face carefully. "What else Kazaf told you?"

Magnus sighed softly, then he spoke again, with a questioning gaze on Asmodeus. "What else you didn't tell me?"

Asmodeus hissed. "I can't believe that we have such a conversation here."

"Why? I believe I'm a big boy now and able to handle your adult's matter. That's why you bring me here, doesn't it?" Magnus said in a firm tone.

After taking a deep breath, Asmodeus shook his head. "No. I'm only bringing you here because… That stupid old man demanded to see you. He always has a soft spot for a young child like you. I need you to help me bring your brother back to life again."

Magnus frowned.

"Get up," Asmodeus commanded through his gritting teeth.

"Didn't you need a rest?" Magnus asked.

Asmodeus mocked at himself. "I rather die in fatigue, instead of dying by your stupidity."

Asmodeus hissed and forced himself to stand up with his shakingly feet. Then, Asmodeus clenched his hands and walking to somewhere. Magnus followed immediately and rushed to Asmodeus's side.

"Where do you want to go?" Magnus asked.

"There's only a reason why we both being here, doesn't it?" Asmodeus said in an angry tone.

Magnus frowned and retorted immediately. "If you don't like me to talk about mother or anything in the past, you can just refuse to answer or just ignore me completely like you always did to me. You actually no need to get angry like this and being such stupid and stubborn! You are obviously looked so weak at this moment, even though I don't know why!"

Asmodeus not answering Magnus at all, he tried to focus his mind before his vision turning dark.

Without get any reply from Asmodeus, Magnus hissed and getting angry too.

"Father!" Magnus yelled.

Asmodeus gritted his teeth and slipped down on the ground all of sudden, which made Magnus stunned in shock.

"FATHER!" Magnus shouted again, this time his voice was full of worried, instead of the earlier annoyance.

Magnus swore that he never saw his father in such a weak state, he was terrified. He let Asmodeus rest against him. "Are you okay? What happened to you? Is this place poisoning you or what?"

Asmodeus's eyes shut tightly in pain, he stayed in silence and his breathing sound was slow and quiet.

"Say something, anything, please. I'm scared to see you like this." Magnus's voice was cracking. The memories of the dying Kazaf collapsed in front of him once again washed over him.

"Father, I'm sorry. I shouldn't make you angry…" Magnus sobbed softly and his red teary eyes almost breaking Asmodeus's heart.

"I already lost Kazaf, you're all I got, father… Please don't leave me too." Magnus said sadly.

Asmodeus looked up at Magnus's sad look, feeling heartaches.

"…I'm fine." He reassured.

Magnus's tears falling down from his cheek and dropped on Asmodeus's hand.

"Magnus," Asmodeus whispered and tried to sit up.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't shout at you!" Magnus cried, then he buried his head into Asmodeus's warm embrace.

Asmodeus ruffled Magnus's hair gently to comfort him. "…Hey, son."

"I'm sorry." Magnus murmured again.

Asmodeus patted Magnus's back softly. "It's okay."

"Will you forgive me?" Magnus asked.

"I will always forgive you, son. And I will never really get angry at you, don't you know it?" Asmodeus smiled weakly and slowly pushed Magnus away from him a little bit, he caressed Magnus's cheek and looked at Magnus carefully. Although Asmodeus's tiredness in eyes still clear to see, but Asmodeus's smiling soft eyes looked so warm to Magnus.

"Father," Magnus whispered. "It's been a long time until today… Do you know? I'm feeling so safe when I stay by your side. Especially when the moment Kazaf died in front of me… I desperately need you to be with me. I'm scared…"

Asmodeus nodded in understanding, then he wiping Magnus's tears away by the back of his hands.

"Are you feeling better now?" Magnus asked in a concerned tone.

Asmodeus slightly nodded again. When Asmodeus tried to fully focus on Magnus, he seemed able to ignore the surrounding completely this time. Then, all the pain that he suffered was reduced effectively.

"I'm good when I have you by my side, son," Asmodeus said sincerely. "I'm feeling much better now. So much better."

"…Really?" Magnus doubted that.

Asmodeus gave him a soft smile. "Yes. Even when I live in hell, but both Kazaf and you are my saviors. With anyone of you by my side, I'm not afraid of anything anymore, not even feeling pain anymore."

Magnus broke his tearful face with a happy grin.

Then, Asmodeus took a deep breath and pulled Magnus into his arms.

Both father and son sobbing in their happy tears, and there's another familiar voice calling them.

"…Father, Chocolate…"

Asmodeus and Magnus stunned immediately, both of them looked up and followed to the voice.

At the moment, Asmodeus feeling that the surrounding of him had changed to a better view. All the disaster agony and miserable memories had gone. The pure light with holy grace had replaced the earlier darkness, chased away his scary nightmares. The strength and energy once again fuelled him.

"KAZAF!" Magnus shouted happily and rushed to Kazaf quickly. Magnus opened his arms, trying to hug his brother but only found out that he can't even touch Kazaf. Magnus's solid hands passing through Kazaf's mostly transparent body.

Magnus looked scared and totally shocked. Meanwhile, Kazaf smiled at Magnus, comforted him softly. "It's okay."

Magnus shook his head and cried like a baby. "No. I'll never be okay anymore."

"Magnus." Kazaf gazing at Magnus, trying to calm Magnus down, trying to convince him that everything's okay. But Magnus was so broken and fragile.

"I miss you, Kazaf. I'm so lost without you, my brother…" Magnus whispered sadly.

"I am here," Kazaf said.

"But you are not the same old one anymore. I can't even touch you." Magnus complained softly, which made Kazaf chuckled.

"…Son." Asmodeus's hoarse voice grabbed their attention easily.

Kazaf smiled in tears at Asmodeus. "Father."

"How dare are you coming here without informing me at all?" Asmodeus hummed and walked to his sons. "How dare you died when I am still alive?"

"Well… The situation was kind of complicated." Kazaf sent an apologetic look at his father. "I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Asmodeus snorted and opened up his arms. He pulled Magnus into his arm by his left hand and his right hand stopped in the mid of the air, only a few inches distance to Kazaf's face. Fear to touch his son as he's not prepared to face the reality that Kazaf was no longer able to feel his touch anymore. This painful fact cracked his heart in pieces.

Kazaf understood his father's hesitation but he smiled anyway.

"Maybe later?" He said.

"Yup. Later." Asmodeus confirmed and exhaled deeply. "I will think of a way to save you, son. Please give me some time to figure this out."

Kazaf nodded and apologized again. "I'm sorry, father. I'm sorry for not taking care of Magnus and not fulfill the task that you assigned to me. I'm sorry for all the stupid things that I have done and I'm so sorry for breaking your heart and leaving you so soon…"

Asmodeus took a deep breath, then he answered in a soft tone. "It's okay. Kids always mess things up, doesn't it? And I will always love you, always forgive you and Magnus, no matter what."

Magnus sobbed and tighten his grip on Asmodeus's left hand.

"Well… I'm seriously envious Magnus now." Kazaf said in a pleading tone. "Father, can you bring me home? Can you hug me too?"

Asmodeus chuckled. "Such a fool. Do you think Magnus and I coming here just for fun?"

"We will bring you home. Just stay close to us, don't lose your way again." Magnus said.

"…Okay." Kazaf nodded immediately. Then, his gaze stopped at his father. "Father, grandpa is waiting for you."

"I know," Asmodeus replied softly at Kazaf, feeling worried and complicated.

"He's kinda complained that you never bring Magnus back home to visit him." Said Kazaf.

"That's why Magnus is here now. I'm not going to give him any excuse to stop me from bringing you back to me." Asmodeus replied.

Kazaf nodded again. After that, Kazaf looked at Magnus, asked in a delightful tone. "Chocolate, are you ready to meet our grandpa?"

"…I'm worried. Are you sure he wants to meet me?" Magnus frowned. "I'm just a warlock… Nothing like you."

"Maybe he is hating me, but he will definitely like you. Trust me." Asmodeus ruffled Magnus's hair gently. "No one able to resist my charming sons. I'm so proud of you both."

Asmodeus said confidently and squeezed Magnus's hand.

Then, he gazing at Kazaf, grinned widely.

"So… We are now going to see grandpa?" Magnus asked. "Where is him?"

Asmodeus exhaled softly and said. "He is everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Magnus looked confused.

"Yes," Asmodeus replied. "He is here now."

"What?!" Magnus looked in shock indeed.

"Asmodeus." A man's voice, soft and warm, appeared from nowhere all of sudden.

[To Be Continued]


	37. The silver city-b

"...I wonder when you're willing to come home, Ash. I'm happy that you are finally ready to see me again." That man said to Asmodeus.

"Grandpa." Kazaf calling the man.

Magnus followed Kazaf and Asmodeus's glare, finally saw his grandpa. There's a mid-aged man standing in the beautiful garden, right in front of them. That man looked so normal, like an amiable mundane.

"Are you… God?" Magnus asked in a weird tone, which made that man laughed.

"Magnus Bane, my dearest grandchild. Your father Asmodeus is my son, and your brother Kazaf is my grandchildren. Of course, you are my grandchildren too. So, I am your…?" That man asked.

"Grandpa?" Magnus answered instantly in confusion, without his realization that he called that man like that.

Asmodeus's face looked darker and unnaturally when he noticed his old man lured the innocent Magnus to call him as grandpa.

"Good boy!" God praised Magnus happily. After that, he showing off to Kazaf. "See? I told ya. He will call me grandpa within ten seconds."

"It's a cheating situation." Kazaf snorted.

"The deal is a deal, Kaz." God smiled back at Kazaf.

Meanwhile, Asmodeus looked annoyed and Magnus looked confused.

"What the deal?" Asmodeus ignored God and asked Kazaf instead.

"Nothing special," Kazaf answered to Asmodeus.

"Kaz." Asmodeus squinted his eyes and looked slightly angry now.

"Father, it's really not a big deal," Kazaf said.

Asmodeus hissed angrily and shot a serious gaze at his old man, questioning him. "You seriously hard to change your manipulative bad habit, huh? What is your plan? What is the deal between you and my son?"

"…" God gazing at Asmodeus in silence, the soft smile on his face never fading away.

"Father," Kazaf whispered softly, tried to calm Asmodeus down.

"If you are not telling me the truth, then just stop calling me like that." Asmodeus gritted his teeth. His gaze fixed on his long time no see father's face, but his angry tone obviously towards his son, Kazaf.

"It's not fair to me. Grandpa was not allowed me to say the deal." Kazaf groaned.

"Who raised you up?" Asmodeus hissed again.

"You." Kazaf sighed. "You raised me up."

"Which side you choose then? Me or him?" Asmodeus sent a serious gaze at Kazaf.

"Father!" Kazaf looked frustrated.

"Answer me!" Asmodeus confronted Kazaf. "Who you love the most? Who you care the most?"

"YOU! It's always you, father…Always you. I will always choose you." Kazaf frowned hurtfully and answered. "You know that, don't you?"

"Is that so? Then, why you gang up with him to against me?" Asmodeus looked angry indeed.

Kazaf bit his lips and sent a sad troubled look at his grandpa. "Grandpa! You see, this is what you made me do!"

God cleared his throat and released a soft chuckle.

And, Asmodeus sent a dead glare on his old man at the same time.

Magnus sighed and gazing at the two men who are trying to use their sights for killing each other.

"…Father?" Magnus tried to grab his father's attention.

Asmodeus took a few deep breaths, tried to ease his emotions.

"Father." Kazaf pleaded. "Please don't get angry at me. I'm still a poor dead soul, and you did say that you will always love us and forgive us, no matter what doesn't it?"

Kazaf's words pricking Asmodeus's heart in somehow. "Enough." Asmodeus exhaled deeply.

"…Father." Kazaf said sadly which made Asmodeus sighed heavily and ready to give in.

God knew Asmodeus so well. He noticed how struggled that Asmodeus was to pretend to get angry when he was apparently not. Then, God spoke to Asmodeus. "When facing the children, parents can never win, doesn't it?"

Asmodeus hissed and stared at God.

"Is that mean that you are ready to lose this time?"

God grinned. "When did I ever win you?"

Asmodeus frowned.

God continued slowly. "I had warned you that love will become your curse, and your love will only be ended in tragedy, but you still fell in love with them. Every time when I arranged a path for you, you choose to fight against me and fight against fate."

"I'm not here to listen to your big speech." Asmodeus looked away from God.

"The garden of the mirror. What had you saw before Kazaf appeared?" God asked.

"The garden of the mirror?" Magnus looked confused and murmured at himself.

"Here is the place that grandpa mentioned," Kazaf explained to Magnus. He did hear something about this place and had learned something about his father from his grandfather. His worried gaze glancing at his father and recalled how his grandfather reminded him not to interfere.

Meanwhile, Asmodeus looked angry and agitated after he heard God mentioned the name of this place, then he showed his anger at God.

"Why torture me by those awful memories? You are the one behind this, right?" Asmodeus asked through his gritted teeth.

God not angry at Asmodeus's bad attitude at all. He remained the same tone, soft and calm, the slight smile on his face never fade away though. "Whatever you saw in here, it's your guilt that made you see it. I've nothing to do with this. The garden of the mirror reflects what in your mind. Not that I am able to control either. You should change your own mind to see the beautiful things in your life. Focus on what you have, focus on your happiness and the good things around you, but not focus on those your loss in the past and the pain that you suffered."

Asmodeus exhaled heavily and clenched his fist tightly. He knew that what his father said was true, but he couldn't help himself to blame everything on his father. Maybe he just needs someone to take the blame, so that he can feel easy on himself.

God knew Asmodeus must be in a very bad mood, but he's not planning to stop here. That's why he continued with the similar talking tone. "Magnus is a pure kid. What he saw reflected his inner calmness and hope. But yours… You only saw the painful wounds that you don't even dare to admit to anyone. Your guilt towards everything that you've been through in the past, it haunts you. That's why you need to learn to let it go, son. For those who pass by in your life, like Kazaf's dead angel Eva and Magnus's dead human mother."

"Shut up!" Asmodeus closed his eyes and looked away immediately, tried to avoid God's burning sight.

Magnus and Kazaf exchanged a quick glare, both of them decided to keep quiet and stay away from the conversation between their father and their grandfather. This is the first time, both of them have the same thoughts and there's something that both of them totally agreed. As this should be the adults' matter which they should not interfere and don't have the rights to interfere at all. Magnus stayed aside with Kazaf, both of them gazing at their elders worriedly.

God looking at Asmodeus's reaction, kept trying to push Asmodeus to the edge of the emotion. "Make your scars become your glory of battles. A reminder of how strong you are, after everything hard that you have been through. You are stronger than what you think, son."

"How dare you said this to me?" Asmodeus yelled angrily. His shining cat eyes showed his angriness obviously. He felt himself like standing on the cliff, make a change to take a step forward or take a step backward was going to decide whether his fate. Either continue to live this fucking life with following every game rules that his father set for him, or he should better simply let his emotion exploding and choose the rebellion way to destroy everything that standing in his way!

"You are the one who took everything good in my life, you took those my precious people and good things away from me!" Asmodeus looked hurt indeed. He hated his father that much until he can't think it properly now. His emotion was taking over him.

God tried to retort. "Ash, can't you understand it? Everything that you went through, all of the obstacles and difficulties that you are facing actually reflect on your own decisions. All the single decision you made, it leads you to your own karma. However, the good karma that returns to you makes you happy. On the same theory, bad karma only leads you to face the worst consequences. And, if you didn't change your mind or amend your decision, then you will only end up the terrible cycle, which caused you to go through your worse pain again and over again."

Asmodeus just shaking his head, looked furious and desperate. His sanity told him that his father was talking about the truth. However, in his heart, there's a doubting voice kept pulling him to the dark side, maybe he shouldn't give anyone a chance to bring him down. He rather is a villain to make everything easier. But was that possible?

"You are the GOD! Dad, are you trying to persuade me that you got nothing to do with my miserable life?" Asmodeus's resentment caused his demon's side to appear, even Magnus and Kazaf able to feel Asmodeus's deadly cold aura.

"…Father?" Magnus and Kazaf whispered worriedly.

Asmodeus shook his head at his sons, not really wanted to say anything to them. Everything was so wrong. He felt tired and the angst, and those awful memories that he tried so hard to forget keep reminding him how failure he is. In front of him, Kazaf's half-transparent soul was another valid proof to show how useless he is. He had been losing many things in his whole life, sometimes even he seemed to get used to it. How ironic it is. Asmodeus wondered if there anyone able to rescue him from hell? Maybe… What God said to him was right. Everything that happened to him, all those tragedies… He was the one who caused these. All his own karmas.

"Ash. You are always the smart one among your other siblings. You are kind-hearted but stubborn. You knew it, the path that you chose is a hard way, but you did it anyway. You ignored my advices to you, ignored the truth that you already foresee your future tragedies. Everything that you've been through, these are what you've done to yourself. You had chosen your own fate." Said God.

Asmodeus's deep hoarse voices raised painfully. "Yeah. You are right. So everything that happened, it's all my fault. You are right. Every time when I tried so hard to be good to someone, then ended up every one of them suffered and died for me. I am a sinner, I caused their pain and I am the reason why they get hurt and even died." He covered his head with hands, the confused mind made his headaches getting worse.

Magnus and Kazaf exchanged another quick worried look. It's too much for them to see how their father breaking in front of them.

"Grandpa, please just stop it!" Kazaf interfered. He stopped God and tried to check on his father, but sadly to find out that he can't even be touching his father to comfort him.

Even Magnus decided to stand for Asmodeus.

"You have said enough." Magnus sent an angry glare at God. Even this is Magnus's first meet with his grandfather, but he feeling that he didn't like this mid-aged man much. He even took a mental note and decided that he should better keep a safe distance with his grandfather in the future.

God looked surprised to see how protective the brothers towards Asmodeus.

"Father, please don't blame yourself. It's not all your faults." Kazaf said.

Magnus noticed his brother's sorrowful gaze, then he decided to help his brother to comfort their father instead. Magnus gently patting his father's arm, looked away awkwardly but stayed close to Asmodeus. He's not talking anything but Asmodeus able to feel it somehow. Magnus had grown up.

However, Asmodeus hardly found solace in his sons' worrying manners and concerns. He actually felt even worse than earlier because he felt that himself, not a good father and not deserve to have such thoughtful and understanding sons.

This was the moment when God spoke again.

"You are a father to your sons now. You should understand me, don't you? All the good things that you want to leave for your sons and the good plans that you wish to arrange for your sons. It's actually just like I'm giving you all my blessing."

"You give me your all blessing? Huh. The only thing you gave me is the endless curses!" Asmodeus shouted painfully.

"No. I gave you this life. This is the best thing you got from me." God said to Asmodeus.

"Could you please just shut up?!" Magnus yelled at God uncontrollably all of sudden. He was frustrated indeed.

God raised his eyebrows and the rest of the people, even Asmodeus and Kazaf also stunned at there.

"Even you are my grandfather but it doesn't mean this gives you the rights to hurt my father!" Magnus took a deep breath and continued. "Although most of the time I have to say that I hate my father too, I'm not really liking him in the past… But I believe he's trying to give us his best. At least he tried and he did it… well… At least he's getting better to be a father to us." Magnus confessed.

"Whatever, my point is… You suck at being a father. Now I can see why my father being like that, it's obviously there's nobody here to be a good example for him." Magnus shrugged his shoulder and sent a challenging glare at God.

"…Magnus." Kazaf faked a cough and endured his laughing so hard. He swore that in his whole life, he had witnessed enough fights against his grandfather in their family drama. But there's no one, a young age like Magnus dared to question or confront God in this kind of manner.

"Interesting," God commented with a wide smile. "You made me think of the young age Asmodeus in the past."

Magnus rolled his eyes impatiently and hissed. "Fuck off! You should better stay away from my father!"

"Magnus, enough!" Kazaf warned in a soft tone. Even how much he loved to see Magnus fighting against their grandfather to protect their father, but it doesn't mean that their grandfather is patient enough to endure Magnus's impolite manner.

Asmodeus who standing there was totally in a daze at this moment. He measured his both sons with a soft touching gaze, some strong and complicated emotion overwhelmed him.

God gazing at his young family with a soft laugh.

He grinned at Asmodeus and said. "This boy is so brave."

Before Asmodeus able to react, Magnus answered anyway.

"Thank you for the compliment, I'm brave and I know it." Magnus hummed.

God shook his head gently, grinning softly. Then, he sent a glare at Kazaf. "Now I see why he's a troublemaker when he was living in Edom before. Your uncles and aunties' were not saying wrong about him."

Kazaf released an awkward sigh and rubbed his neck when Magnus looked confused and unhappy on God's comments about him. Kazaf noticed Magnus trying to say something again, then he quickly stopped Magnus in time.

"Chocolate!" Kazaf warned with a serious glare. "Stop making troubles."

"I'm not making trouble! He is bullying our father! Don't you see it?" Magnus snorted.

Kazaf pressed his lips together and gave Magnus's another warning glare. Then, Kazaf mouthed at Magnus silently. "Enough."

Magnus pouted and crossed his arms. After that, he looked away from Kazaf and accidentally met his father's confused teary eyes.

"Father, are you okay?" Magnus asked in concern softly.

Asmodeus smiled back at him and shook immediately.

"Magnus, can you please follow Kazaf to wait at somewhere else temporarily? I need some space to talk with… my father." Asmodeus requested calmly.

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked.

"Yes. Please." Asmodeus said with a slight nod.

"…Well." Magnus looked awkward again.

"Magnus, come with me." Kazaf waved his hand at Magnus.

"Go." Asmodeus urged.

"Fine." Magnus took a deep breath and said in a worried tone. "You should be careful, okay? Then, after your conversation with… him, we will be going back home together, with Kazaf. Promise?"

Kazaf sighed with an unsettled feeling, while Asmodeus nodding his head and reassured. "Yes, we will be going back home together later." Asmodeus's golden-green cat eyes turned soft and watery.

"Good. Then, we will wait for you." Magnus looked happy. After that, he turned to his grandfather and sent him a silent warning glare before leaving with Kazaf.

Watching Kazaf and Magnus's back getting far away from them, God suddenly spoke to Asmodeus.

"That kid just like you. A small version of you." God said softly with a grin.

Asmodeus sighed. "He actually hating me so long. I don't even know why he suddenly changed his attitude to me. The way how he treats me now is more similar to the way like how he clingy to me in the past when he was a child."

"He hates you? Is that like the way how you hating me?" God asked quietly.

Asmodeus stunned.

"Ash, you are a father now," God said. "You never lost everything good in your life. You still have a family. Your sons, they are your legacies. And I, I'm always here for you."

"You are here for me?" Asmodeus gave God a mocking laugh. "Stop lying, dad."

"I knew you might feeling hurt when you thought I sent you to rule the hell. But it's not really a punishment at all. Asmodeus, I believe you are the right person in that position. Just like Azrael, I sent her to be the angel of death because she's compassion for the dead. And you? The lust nature that carved into your soul… That also made you are compassion with love, even though sometimes you are stubborn and blinded by your pain, but your patience and compassion with those dark creatures made you their savior. All your people looked up to you." Said God.

Then, after a short pause, God continued. "Most of the dark creatures born in anger, feelings of revenge, and hate. But, there's only compassion and love that able to calm them down and dissolve their resentments. As your nature in the soul, you are able to understand them well, much better than your other siblings. That's why you are suitable to rule Edom. And, because of your relationship with your sons, all your connection with the angels, those mundanes and downworlders… I always know that you are capable to do a good job as a hell ruler. To maintain the order of the dimensions, there's no one able to surpass Lucifer and you."

"Such ironic. The lust nature sin of my life is the forever curse on me. Don't you know it that how hard I tried to get rid of those thoughts? I have to completely abandon my lust nature to live through this life that you gave me!" Asmodeus said sadly.

"A life is a test itself. Asmodeus, you've passed it. Don't you realize it? When u sacrificed yourself for your beloved sons, you overcome the biggest challenge. The Lust... It didn't mean you have to give up to love someone. But the love will be upgraded to something more valuable, your legacy... Despite the loss of your lovers, you're willing to focus on your responsibilities to be a good father for your sons. This really made me feel so proud of you." Said God.

God then walked to Asmodeus slowly, he placed his hands on Asmodeus's shoulder, squeezed to comfort him and gave him strength. "Ash, my son. There was a time, I always hope that you are able to understand me one day. And now, today… Thank you for showing me your understanding of my efforts."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Asmodeus lied.

Asmodeus clenched his fist and uncontrollable recalled back some old memories.

In the past, what Asmodeus said to God.

"If love is what she needs, then I'll endure exile," He said when God stopped him from falling in love with Eva.

"If all of them cannot accept my child, then I'll be the king of my own kingdom. I will provide shelter for my child, to keep him safe and sound under my protection." He said when God tried to warn him that the others might probably hurt his miracle firstborn child.

"I'm ready for the consequences." He said when God stopped him from time-traveling to resurrect Eva's life and also warned him about the repeating tragedy in the future.

"She is different. If I'm destined to be the sinner of love and lust, then please just let me be. I don't care if heaven won't take me back." He said when God stopped him from loving Magnus's mother.

"I'll stay with my sons because they need me more than you do." He said when he rejected God's offer to ask him to return to his hometown, the silver city.

Present time.

God smiled at Asmodeus, after a short pause, then he continued. "Hold onto to your sons, follow your heart, listen to your soul. They will lead you to the right path. I hope that you will be free from your nightmares soon. But still, you have to learn to forgive yourself and move on."

"Done?" Asmodeus hissed. "You are too nagging, old man. If you're really that free, you should be watching over Lucifer and get him back to his job soonest as possible. I'm tired to be his replacement."

God released a soft laugh and asked. "Didn't Lucifer had promised you that he will be going back to rule his hell kingdom soon? Lucifer had growing up too. After he went through Kazaf's sudden death and when he witnessed your grief and desperation over Kazaf and Eva… "

"…Eva? So… you knew it." Asmodeus looked down sadly. "Of course, you knew it. You are such a control freak."

God sighed and slowly pulled Asmodeus into his arms. Asmodeus stunned at first, feeling uncomfortable indeed but he does not reject the concern and the comfort giving from his long time no see father.

"Ash… It's okay, you will be fine, my son." God whispered softly in Asmodeus's ear, he patted Asmodeus's back slowly at the same time. "Eva is in a better place now. I'm so proud of you, my son."

"I miss her." Asmodeus sobbed and asked. "Am I wrong, dad? I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to you and stay away from her in the very beginning…"

"I'm sorry for your loss too, son. But it's not your fault. And, don't you forget the son of you and Eva's? Kazaf is still here, he's not leaving. If you and Eva never falling in love, then you won't able to have such an obedient and caring son too. The same theory applied to Magnus, doesn't it? Everything happens for a reason. And, I am happy that both of your sons, they truly care about you and willing to fight for you! Cherish the moment with them, Asmodeus." God smiled.

"Kazaf has died, dad… He will be leaving me too." Asmodeus sobbed in God's arms. "I know my request to ask you to bring back the dead is unreasonable and unacceptable in nature. I know that this might lead to another tragedy, like Eva… But I can't lose him, I can't losing Kazaf…"

"Oh, my silly son." God took a deep breath and laughed gently. "Don't you hear what I'm said? I want you to cherish the moment with both of your sons, Ash."

"Are you want to help me to resurrect Kazaf's life? Is this true?" Asmodeus slightly pushed himself away from his father and asked. He looked into God's crystal clear eyes, wished to double confirm as he's not really preparing to face the disappointment.

"Kazaf is a good kid, he did a very good job to help me look after you and also his troublemaker brother, Magnus. Seriously, I don't see the reason why I shouldn't help you to revive him. So…" God sighed and admitted. "Needless to say that he is my favorite grandson too."

"But what if… I mean… Bring back the dead is not a natural act, right? I thought you always against doing it so." Asmodeus said, which made God laughing loudly.

Looking into Asmodeus's confused eyes, God explained nicely. "Well, I must say you are lucky, son. Even as a God, maybe I'm a bit biased too. I have no choice as I am not just a grandfather who wanted to save his grandchild's life, but also a desperate father who tries to please his son."

God wiping away Asmodeus's tears by his warm fingertips. "Asmodeus, thank you for bringing Magnus to visit me. I'm looking forward to our next family gathering soon."

"Dad…" Asmodeus whispered.

"Take care of yourself, Ash. Raising the children isn't that easy, huh?" God smiled.

Asmodeus chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not planning to have the third kid."

"Is it?" God raised his eyebrows and teased. "Last time when you already had Kazaf, you also said similar words like this. However, Magnus was born not so long after that."

"Seriously, old man?" Asmodeus snorted and shrugged. "I was wondering do you really remember that total how many of siblings I have now."

God gave Asmodeus a shrug too and pressed his lips tightly with an awkward look as a reply.

[To Be Continued]


	38. Bring me to life

Idris. The place where most of the shadowhunters had been trapped inside a magical barrier. The atmosphere was truly weird when all the archangels and greatest demons temporarily away. All the shadowhunters staring at Alec who stayed in the protection ward that not too far from them but outside the barrier.

"Alec." This was uncountable times that Jace tried to call Alec but still lack of responses.

Alec accompanied Kazaf's dead body in a complicated emotion. He looked up at Jace with confused and tired eyes. "I told ya, will let you know everything later but not now." Alec tilted his head and hinted Jace to look at the rest of the shadowhunters and those management people of the Clave.

"Fine." Jace hummed. The clave and other shadowhunters were the problems indeed. He actually understood Alec's concern but he was damn curious about what happened now.

The rest of shadowhunters and even the highest in-charge of clave trying to get Alec's attention a few times as they wanted to dig some further info. However, Alec not really answer them. Alec rather pretends he's deaf throughout the time, instead of facing more dramas here. He got witnessed how the Angel Eae kind of brainwashed shadowhunters before. Therefore, this time, he believed that Magnus's angel family might happy to use the same method too.

The demons those marked by Mazikeen also staying in the hall, together with them. All of them released the deep hissing sound and remained the same pose obediently.

Alec gazing around those demons in a daze. He had been taught well since he was a child on how to hunt and kill the demons. Banished the demons back to hell, this is their shadowhunters' lifetime mission, this is the way how they supposed to live. However, Alec never thought that actually one day, he would be staying in one hall with those ugly demons, in such a peaceful moment. Those demons also gazing at Alec, or maybe in the more accurate description, the demons were looking at Kazaf's lifeless body. It's a weird feeling indeed, but Alec felt that those demons were actually using their ways to mourn Kazaf and protect them.

Alec couldn't help himself but released a tired sigh. He wondered when Magnus and Asmodeus coming back, but he decided to keep the promise and look after Kazaf carefully.

"Hey, cutie boy. Why you are here alone?" It's Lucifer. He appeared in the hall all of sudden, looked confused. A moment later, followed by Jez and Mazikeen.

"Where is Magnus? He supposed to be with you, doesn't it?" Mazikeen asked.

"Also, where is my stupid brother? I thought Asmodeus should handle the Nephilim side, but why I can still saw many demons running around in the city of glass having their merry parties here." Said Lucifer.

Jez gazing at Alec with a silent confused look too.

Alec exhaled deeply, then he explained. "I think Magnus was following Asmodeus went back home. But I believe they will come back here very soon."

"Edom? Why they went back Edom?" Lucifer hissed and said worriedly. "Damnit Asmodeus. I warned him already, he shouldn't revive Kazaf's life in that way!"

"What do you mean?" Mazikeen asked.

"Long story. It's about Eva." Lucifer replied and gave Jez a stern glare. "You should know it all the time, right? Asmodeus kept a part of Eva's soul with him."

Jez frowned at what Lucifer had mentioned. "Lord Asmodeus had his reasons."

Lucifer snorted. "He's an idiot! But what made me angry is that all of you let him do that anyway, even though you all found out the truth."

Mazikeen stopped Lucifer with a weird tone. "Wait! Are you guys mean that Asmodeus save Eva? That Angel Eva, Kazaf's birth mother?"

"The one and only," Lucifer added. "Whatever. Eva is gone forever anyway."

"Wait! What do you mean, Lucifer?" It's Jez who asked this time.

"It means your lord is realized that what he had done was a totally wrong move and finally gave up his wife to try to save his eldest son, got it?" Lucifer sighed heavily and looked at Jez who seemed got many questions. "Jez, let's stop here. I need to find back Asmodeus and ask him to get his job done so that every one of us able to think a way to save Kazaf. Of course, we need to do it in a proper way, instead of using Asmodeus's crazy time-traveling plan."

"WAIT!" To everyone's surprise, it's Alec who stopped their conversation in a loud voice.

When realized that everyone looked at him with a surprised look, Alec took a deep breath and continued slowly. "Sorry for disturbing… But, may I know what all about the time-traveling plan and what mean Asmodeus went to the Edom to save Kazaf's life?"

Lucifer gazed back at Alec with an annoyed look. "Didn't you said that Asmodeus and Magnus were going back home? Then, the rest won't be that difficult to figure out."

Alec smiled awkwardly. "Well, it's not the home in Edom. It's actually the home above the sky."

"Home above the sky?" Lucifer exchanged a glare with Mazikeen and Jez.

After a short pause, Jez answered for everyone. "The silver city. They went to the silver city, right?"

"Yes." Alec nodded.

"It's impossible!" Lucifer laughed uncontrollably and raised his eyebrows. "Asmodeus hates that place. Trust me, he won't be going back there, unless something truly emergency that made him do so!"

"You are right. I think the situation now is kind of truly emergency like what you said." Mazikeen pointed at Kazaf's dead body.

"…Fine." Lucifer finally stopped laughing.

"Father did mention that Kazaf was sacrificed himself to save Magnus's life. Then, he left with Magnus and promised will bring Kazaf back very soon." Said Alec.

After heard what Alec said, Lucifer changed to an uncomfortable look. "Sacrificed soul. No wonder all of us tried so hard but still can't reach the kid's soul. The old man seriously knew how to fucking annoyed people!"

Jez pressed her lips tight, looked confused. "But… Why Lord Asmodeus brought Magnus with him?"

Lucifer shrugged. "He must plan to use Magnus as leverage to negotiate with my old daddy. That old man seriously has a soft spot on the kids."

"Whatever," Mazikeen asked. "So, what now? Lucifer, do we need to wait for Asmodeus or you want to be the one to clear those demons in this fucking place out? We have killed too many… Maybe it's our time to call a stop. The demons' trespassed into this dimension are too many and out of our earlier expectations. Can you just seal them?"

"Even I want to do so but I can't. I already sealed too many of them to our hell kingdom, Maze. The rest of the demons in here should be separated and sealed in Asmodeus's Edom." Lucifer said.

Mazikeen and Jez nodded in understanding but Alec looked confused.

"Why?" Alec asked.

Then, Lucifer explained continuously. "To keep the balance and ensure the peace in hell dimensions. Trust me, not every demons and dark creature able to lock in the same place together."

"Yeah, otherwise, that is a true disaster." Mazikeen added. She sighed heavily when she thought back some old memories in a daze.

"If like that, you may just seal them in the Edom on behalf of the father since he is temporary not around." Said Alec.

"No," Jez answered. "Alec, that way won't work. Because Lord Asmodeus had sealed the Edom, there's a complicated process if Lucifer needs to undo the spell and seal anyone to Edom."

"Furthermore, this way is against the game rules," Lucifer replied with a cool shrug. "We hell rulers not allowed to mess up other dimensions. Edom belongs to Asmodeus's, I won't interfere without his permissions. Got it?"

"Oh, okay." Alec nodded and exhaled softly. "So complicated, huh."

"By the way, Alec, did you saw Amenadiel?" Lucifer looked at Alec.

"No." Alec shook his head.

"What about Ray Ray?" Lucifer asked.

"No." Alec shook again. "I only saw all of you."

"That two softies are too slow! I bet they must only do the half-way job. Seriously not efficient." Lucifer complained softly as he was able to foresee the situation of how Amenadiel and Azrael feeling hesitate to kill or to seal the demons, and busy saving those innocent people.

Meanwhile, there's a lively song appeared, echoed in the hall. Under everyone's suspicion look, Lucifer took out his handphone from his trousers pocket immediately and answered directly. "Hello~!"

"Yeah, alright. I know, okay? I get it. But it's kind of family emergency. My favorite god-son died and my idiot brothers and sister missing nowhere. Everything a mess! I just have done killing that Lilith bitch and busy banishing the demons…" Lucifer said to the phone.

"Oh, is that so? Are you sure that he mentioned his name as Castiel? Fine. I'm coming back to you now. Give me a moment, detective! I'll be quick, I promise." Lucifer then hung up the phone and looked at Mazikeen.

"It's Chloe. Look like another annoying brother trespassed to this world for fun. Urghhh." Lucifer groaned and rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Castiel? I thought he should stay at your daddy's side, doesn't it?" Mazikeen hummed.

"Haiz. Such a troublemaker. I'm going to check on Chloe and find out why Castiel coming here. You both assist to guard at here until Asmodeus coming back." Lucifer commanded.

"Sure," Jez answered.

"Wait, I'm going back with you!" Mazikeen said.

"Why?" Lucifer frowned and Jez looked confused at the same time too.

"If we have to go back to hell after this drama end, then I should say a proper goodbye to the little one." Mazikeen replied quietly. "I already missing them now…"

Lucifer sighed. He understands why Mazikeen felt like that because he having the same feeling. There were too many in the city of angels, LA, that both of them unable to let go that easily.

"Yeah, me too. Maze, I'm sorry…" Lucifer whispered.

"Don't be. The deal is the deal. Furthermore, this is for Kazaf and those we love. You should do this for Asmodeus too, you owed him. He had helped you to watch over your hell kingdom long enough, Lucifer." Said Mazikeen.

Then, Mazikeen turned to Jez and Alec. "Sorry but it looks like both of you need to guard this place temporarily until Asmodeus coming back. Can you?"

Alec nodded. "Sure."

"Needless to say. Don't worry, I'll be here until Lord Asmodeus coming back." Jez reassured.

"Good. Then, let us stick to the plan ya." Lucifer smiled and brought Mazikeen with him. Then, both of them left the hall again.

"Well… It's just you and me now…" Alec sighed.

"Not quite," Jez smirked. "You forgot to count those Nephilim and those demons. Of course, please never forget our prince Kazaf's existence too."

"Yeah." Alec laughed softly.

"Jez, do you think father able to bring Kazaf back to life?" Alec asked quietly.

Jez stunned for a short while, but then she replied. "Of course he can."

Alec nodded, then he continued to ask. "So… About the call that Lucifer answered. The Castiel is…"

"One of Magnus's uncle in their big angel family." Jez tried to explain in an easier to understand way.

"Oh, wow. Okay." Alec smiled in a silly face. "I think my heart is getting stronger now."

"Come on, this is just the beginning. Didn't your marriage life with Magnus Bane just a very new beginning?" Jez gave Alec a kind smile.

"You are right." Alec chuckled happily.

It's been almost half an hour passed after that. Alec stayed with Jez, sitting together to watch over Kazaf's dead body in the circle-shaped magical protection wards that Asmodeus set for them. Jace, Alec's family, and other shadowhunters sometimes tried to grab Alec and Jez's attention, but both of them decided to give the rest of the people a silent treatment, as they seriously hate to make explanations. Of course, which caused the rest of the people cursed a lot about them and get angry.

Only Alec's family starting to calm themselves as they finally realized how much of determination that Alec has to make sure his in-law family was well protected in his own way. But couldn't bear to see the disappointment look on his family's faces, Alec did promise will let them know everything after this drama end.

When all the people busy have the running thoughts in silence, there's wings flipping sound appeared in the hall again. Alec and Jez looked alert on the surrounding. Then, the next second, Magnus and Asmodeus appeared from nowhere and showed up in front of Alec.

"Magnus!" Alec shouted happily and rushed to hug Magnus.

"Hey, I'm back." Magnus's shining cat-eyes gazing at Alec with full of affection.

Alec gave Magnus a gentle kiss when he hugged Magnus tightly in arms.

"Thanks for taking care Kazaf for me, Alec," Asmodeus said.

Alec gave him a slight nod and explained. "Lucifer and Mazikeen got coming back just now, but they already left and back to their home in LA. They said will be coming back soon after meeting Castiel."

"Castiel is here?" Magnus asked in a surprised tone.

"Castiel? Huh. No wonder that old man said those things to me." Asmodeus shrugged and turned to Jez. "How's the thing now? Why the demons still everywhere?"

"Well… It's a bit complicated, my Lord." Jez said.

Asmodeus raised his brows silently.

Jez then continued. "We have killed too many demons and banished too many sinful souls. Lucifer warned about the balance thing and request to get your permission to bring the rest back to Edom."

Asmodeus frowned in silence.

"Lord…?" Jez whispered to remind, awaiting for Asmodeus's reply.

"Father, just bring them home, please," Magnus said, which caused Alec, Asmodeus, and Jez looked back at him with a surprised look.

"They're just losing their ways in this dimension. Lilith caused this and she should be the one to takes the blame… Even if the other demons need to bear the cost, please at least guide them the right way." Magnus said.

There's a short pause until Asmodeus spoke again.

"…Would you want to lead them to the right path by yourself?" Asmodeus asked.

"What? What's that mean?" Magnus looked confused.

Before Asmodeus able to answer, there's another familiar voice raised softly.

"Chocolate, it's easy to see, doesn't it? Father wants you to return to Edom and takes responsibility as a ruler." Kazaf who supposed to be dead suddenly coming back to life and said in a hoarse voice.

"KAZAF?!" Magnus and Alec shouted together.

"Prince Kazaf!" Jez looked so happy.

Kazaf sat up in everybody's shocking gasps, then he looked up at Asmodeus with a tired soft grin.

"Father," Kazaf called.

Asmodeus took a few deep breaths before he ready to walk to his eldest son. Kazaf smiled and reaching out to Asmodeus. At the same time, Asmodeus tugged Kazaf into his warm embrace and whispered in Kazaf's ear.

"Welcome home, son." Asmodeus patted Kazaf's back gently.

"I miss you. And I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive me…" Kazaf buried his head against Asmodeus's chest.

Another wave of the wings flipping sound.

"Kazaf!" It's Azrael's voice.

"Kids always mess up everything, doesn't it? That's why we are here for you all." Amenadiel smiled at the father and son who hugging each other tightly.

"Aunty Ray, uncle Amen." Kazaf smiled back at them with a happy grin.

"Don't you dare to do it again!" Azrael walked to Kazaf and pulled Kazaf to her arms from Asmodeus's embrace.

Asmodeus exhaled deeply but his heart feeling light a little bit now. Magnus stood still and suppressed the feeling to rush to their family. Meanwhile, Alec holding Magnus's hand and lead him to walk to their angels' family.

"Kazaf, thank you for coming back," Alec said to Kazaf sincerely.

Kazaf gave him a slight nod and gently pushing Azrael away and welcome another tender hug from his uncle Amenadiel. Magnus clenched his jaw and looked nervous, then Alec picked a perfect timing to push Magnus into Kazaf's arms when Amenadiel freeing Kazaf.

"Hey, Chocolate." Kazaf ruffled Magnus's hair.

"Kazaf." Magnus tightened his grips on Kazaf's waist, feeling completed and satisfied.

Asmodeus slightly nodded at Alec to thank him. Alec gave Asmodeus a cool shrug back as a reply. Meanwhile, both Amenadiel and Azrael patted Asmodeus's arms lightly to show their support. Asmodeus looked down to hide his soft smile on the face.

Jez took a deep breath. "Sorry to break such a touching and happy moment. But Lord, we have some unfinished business need to take care."

Asmodeus and the rest of the people be alert on what Jez reminded them.

"Ash, I go with you." Amenadiel offered his help to take a chance to get more details on how Kazaf revived his life. "There's something I need to ask you too."

After taking a deep breath, Asmodeus said to Kazaf and Magnus softly. "…I have to busy with something a short while. Can you two please stay safe here with Alec and Jez, also under the supervision of your aunty Ray?"

Kazaf and Magnus nodded immediately with a firm gaze. "Yes, father."

"Good." Asmodeus nodded.

"Ray, make sure you handle them strictly a little bit. Can you? I don't want to hear any more stories after this." Asmodeus said in a pleading tone.

"Sure," Azrael promised. "I'll take good care of them until you coming back to us."

Asmodeus nodded in satisfaction again.

"Father, be careful." Alec reminded in a soft tone, which made all the angels chuckled.

"Oh, kid. Your father-in-law is a tough guy. Trust me, there's no one able to beat him when we talk about how to rule the dark creatures." Amenadiel said.

"It's okay, Alec. My brother is the hell ruler for a reason." Azrael amused.

"Okay." Alec shrugged with a smile. He felt he will getting used to this very soon.

"Are you Amery?" A questioning voice suddenly raised inside the magical barrier. One of the shadowhunter from the Clave's management.

"You are an angel?!" Another voice from shadowhunters.

Amenadiel looked back at the shadowhunters and gave them a stern look. "Yes, I am. But there's nothing I need to explain to you."

"Oh, poor them. Being locked up by Lilith and very soon their memories need to be erased and reset to the new one again." Azrael sighed in a pitying tone.

"Whatever you want to do, kindly make Magnus's in-law family as an exception." Asmodeus sighed.

"Of course. How can I forget this? We have to officially meet your in-law family later to discuss the marriage between Magnus and Alec!" Azrael looked so excited.

Magnus and Alec exchanged a silent weird, worried look.

"Erm… Can you guys skip the family meeting with my in-law later?" Magnus asked.

"Well. You know, Magnus and I prefer to keep a low profile." Alec explained further in an awkward face, as he just simply saying a random excuse.

Asmodeus hissed with a complicated emotion when Kazaf quickly jumped out to save the day!

"Father, uncle Amen… Why don't you two go to settle your job first? After everything is done, then we just continue our talk. Okay?" Kazaf asked sheepishly.

Asmodeus hissed again, but this time he chose to give in. He can't really get angry or being difficult at his son who just coming back to life.

"Then, we will talk later."

Asmodeus said and he heard the young kids released a sigh of relief at the same time.

'Oh, by the angels!' Alec couldn't help himself but sent a glare at his Parabatai, Jace.

"Help me!" Alec mouthed at Jace silently.

Jace rolled his eyes after noticed his family, especially their parents Maryse and Robert showed them a complicated facial expression.

"God bless you." Jace mouthed back silently at Alec, as he didn't think the angels able to save Alec this time. Since all of them clearly knew that most of Alec's in-law family are angels themselves. Whatever. It's Alec's debts to pay for being together with Magnus after all.

[To Be Continued]


	39. Family is complete (The End)

The atmosphere in the loft was completely awkward.

Two sides of couches full of different sides of people. Asmodeus and Lucifer sitting on the dark brown couch, then the rest of Magnus's angel and demon kin relatives were standing behind the couch or standing at the sides of Asmodeus and Lucifer. Meanwhile, Maryse and Robert sitting on the opposite long couch, when their children standing behind them. Both sides staring at each other with their… considered not a quite friendly look.

Magnus and Alec, the couple who sat together on the couch which in-between both sides, they exchanged a few times worried glares, hesitantly to voice out their opinions.

The loft in unusual silence.

Not even Chairman Meow who lying in Kazaf's arm dared to make a meowing sound.

"By the angels." Alec pleaded in his heart silently, hope the angels had some sympathy. However, he felt not so right after that. It's truly weird. Maybe he shouldn't ask for Angels' help since the biggest problem that he was facing now was actually caused by his newly acknowledged angels in-law family.

Magnus released a heavy sigh. Oh dear, he's seriously hated this kind of moment. He felt so speechless and totally lost his usual calm. Magnus was feeling frustrated but he didn't even know what should he do right now. Magnus sighed again, then he sent a glance at Kazaf who standing not so far from him. However, Kazaf dodged away from his sight and avoided to have eye-contact with Magnus.

"DAMN IT!" Magnus cursed angrily in a loud tone when he realized that his brother Kazaf ignored him deliberately. But the unfortunate thing was Magnus not noticed that everyone in the loft was staring at him with a disapproving look after they heard Magnus's sudden cursing voice. Kazaf endured his laugh so hard, he bit his lips tightly but he can't hide his smiling eyes that looking at Magnus. At the same time, Chairman Meow sent a sympathy look at Magnus which made Magnus finally realized what the stupidest thing that he had done.

Alec faked a few coughing sounds, trying to catch others' attention.

He hoped maybe he could help Magnus but he failed obviously.

Amenadiel lectured Magnus in a serious talking tone. He looked stern indeed. "Magnus, you should be aware of your using language here. With your father and both of your in-law parents here, how could you said that in front of them, especially in such an important meeting?"

"…" Magnus frowned and couldn't help himself but moved closer to Alec.

"Where are your manners?" Amenadiel asked again.

"Sorry." Magnus apologized quickly but he's stunned again when his gaze met the others'. Maryse and Robert seemed became impatient, they looked uncomfortable too in so many ways, very easy to tell.

"…Well. How about… you guys may say something to each other? Please don't stare at me like that, you all scared me to death!" Magnus said sheepishly.

Okay, the next second after Magnus said like that, he instantly feeling regret. Because it seemed he finally light up the bomb of his and Alec's parents' fragile relationships.

"I heard the rumors that both of you not liking my son to be your son-in-law," Asmodeus said in a cold tone.

"It's actually not the rumor," Robert confirmed with a hissing sound. Meanwhile, Maryse looked stressed and glancing back at Asmodeus with a questioning look.

"What are you? How come a fallen angel like you still able to fly back to heaven?" Maryse asked.

"I thought we should discuss our sons' marriage, instead of analyzing am I still an angel or not." Asmodeus sent a dead glare at Maryse.

"Like what you saw, Magnus Bane and Alec not accepting to be apart, no matter how we disapproving of their marriage in the very beginning. Trust me, we had tried to separate them in many ways but failed." Maryse said in an honest tone, which made the young shadowhunters gasped in shock while the other side, almost all the angels and demons looked like the same.

"Mom!" Alec gritted his teeth and stared shockingly at his mother.

Maryse looked annoyed. "I'm just telling the truth."

Magnus sighed and looked down his crossed fingers, feeling ashamed.

Asmodeus pressed his lips tightly and his murderous look direct shot at Alec's birth parents.

Before Asmodeus replying anything to Maryse, Lucifer snapped angrily.

"Excuse me? Why both of you looked so anti at my dearest little Magnus? He's a good kid, good enough to make you all be ashamed because to have him as your son-in-law is kinda blessing to both of you! The best ever son-in-law that you could never ask for more!"

"Magnus was done nothing wrong." Amenadiel sighed and continued. "I know both of you might have some misunderstanding on our family, Magnus's complicated background not the usual thing that you could accept… Trust me, I understand your concern. However, the kid is innocent, he didn't even have the chance to choose his own family, neither us. So, I hope that you two able to accept and approve Magnus and Alec's marriage, as you can see how much of them are loving and caring for each other."

Azrael looked sad and worried. She frowned and asked in a hesitating tone. "…Although I'm not sure why you guys hating our family that much, Magnus is a kind and warm-hearted kid. He should deserve good things." She felt disappointed indeed. Previously she thought this should be a happy family discussion for Magnus and Alec's marriage. But how come the things turned out like this ugly?

Kazaf nodded in agreement. "Maryse, I thought you promised me that you will try to learn and accepting Magnus, doesn't it?"

"I did say I will try but…" Maryse sighed with a short pause, then she spoke again. "Can't you see how much the efforts that I put in this meeting? I thought the 'being honest' is the first top rule when meeting with the in-law family. Doesn't it?"

Robert nodded and continued. "We are very sincere and want to have a good chance to learn more about our potential son-in-law's family. All of you who have absolute angelic power and whatever demonic power, being too powerful living-kinds in the universe making you all able to overpower us that easily. You guys already see through us like we are naked, but the saddest thing is we can't even get the chance to learn more about you! Do you guys call this a fair deal? Maryse and I thought we should at least remain our fair relationship and get everything more transparent. So that we can have a longer and closer in-law family relationship in the future. What do you think then?"

"Uh-huh." Lucifer raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Well, I couldn't say you guys are wrong at this point." Lucifer turned to Asmodeus who remained in silence with a complicated look.

"Ash," Lucifer called Asmodeus softly.

Asmodeus placed his left hand under his chin, and his elbow against the couch arm with a lazy look, he's obviously still not willing to say anything. Magnus and Alec exchanged another worried look, then they noticed Lucifer had changed his sight to the eldest angel.

"What do you say?" Lucifer asked Amenadiel.

Amenadiel nodded with a soft sigh. Then, he replied Maryse and Robert on behalf of Asmodeus. "What do you want to know?"

When the Lightwoods looked surprised and being excited, ready to ask questions, they heard Asmodeus finally spoke in a calm and deep hoarse voice.

"Only reasonable questions will be accepted," Asmodeus added.

Maryse and Robert exchanged a quiet satisfied look.

"Sure," Robert said.

"We will follow your rule," Maryse confirmed.

Alec and Magnus then releasing a sigh of relief, feeling happy that at least their parents finally get one thing in the same line. Maybe it's considered a good start to all of them. After that, Magnus offered the drinks to everyone by snapped his finger magically. He thought it will be nice if everyone can let the cool drinks calming their running emotions. However, a good thing never lasts long.

"How did you fell from heaven?" Maryse asked.

Robert continued. "And turned into the greatest demon in a hell dimension?"

Magnus looked tensed and chocked by his first sip of cocktail drinks. Alec immediately showed his concern on Magnus and patted Magnus's back.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked.

Magnus gave Alec a wry smile and deep frown as his reply.

Alec sighed and sent a 'are you serious' look at his parents.

Meanwhile, all the angels and demons gazed at Asmodeus who almost on the breaking edge. A fainted smirk on Asmodeus's face and his golden-green cat eyes shining dangerous signal.

"Pardon? I don't think I hear your questions properly. Could you guys repeat again?" Asmodeus asked with an evilly smile but his talking tone was icy-cold.

Amenadiel took this as the final courtesy call from Asmodeus.

With a faked cough, Amenadiel spoke politely. "Next question, please."

Maryse and Robert then exchanged another look at each other. Jace and Isabelle were giving their silent warning hints to their parents too. However, Maryse and Robert kind of ignored Jace and Isabelle's kindness.

"May we know about Magnus's birth mother? And where's Magnus's origin from?" Robert asked.

"…Also, Magnus's real age?" Maryse asked.

Magnus looked nervous and grabbed Alec's hand all of sudden.

Asmodeus hissed and Lucifer replied immediately.

"What the hell you guys want to know about that? That's nothing related to Magnus and Alec's marriage!" Said Lucifer.

"Of course we have to know about that. As the parents, Robert and I should have the rights to know WHO HE IS and WHAT IS HIS REAL ORIGIN, when we talking about the person who wants to get married to my son soon." Maryse retorted calmly.

Lucifer sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

Noticed that Asmodeus was clenching his hands, Amenadiel sighed too and suggested kindly. "Why don't you think another question?"

Maryse crossed her arms and exchanged a quiet annoyed look with Robert.

"Well… Actually, I think we should stop asking these kinds of stupid questions." Azrael commented.

"Yeah, I'm totally agreed with Aunty Ray. By all means, Alec is the one who will be getting married to Magnus. Trust me, Alec knew Magnus better and should be enough to clear all your doubts. I believe the purpose of you two asking these kinds of questions is just want to learn more about our family and make sure Alec is in good care, doesn't it?" Kazaf said.

"Absolutely." Azrael took a deep breath and explained to Maryse and Robert. "I'm sorry but you guys should know those sensitive questions are hurting my brother and Magnus at the same time. I hope you two able to learn more from Alec later but not in such an open environment under all of your young kids' witnesses. Please at least show some respect to my brother and Magnus, and also please have some mercy to their broken hearts."

Asmodeus looked away from everyone with a racing heart. Lucifer nodded in understanding, then he sent an encouraging glare on Magnus as well. Magnus shifted his sight to his father's back quietly, feeling worried. Kazaf sighed softly, after that, he walked to Magnus and put a hand on Magnus's shoulder, squeezed lightly to show his silent support.

Amenadiel then looking at Maryse and Robert who stunned at there.

When he ready to open his mouth, there's a man lively singing voice coming from somewhere.

I've been looking for someone to shed some light

Not somebody just to get me through the night

I could use some direction

And I'm open to your suggestions

Mazikeen and Jez exchanged a chuckled look when they both realized who was coming. At the same time, Lucifer and Asmodeus looked very annoyed by the singing voices, Azrael and Amenadiel shook their heads with a helpless look too.

Then, there was a man appeared suddenly in-between the two soon-to-be in-law family. The man who wears the beige trench coat waved his body with a few carefree poses, standing on the table like it was his performing stage. He kept singing the love song like nobody with him.

All I want to do is find a way back into love

I can't make it through without a way back into love

And if I open my heart again

I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

"Err… Who are you?" Alec asked with a confused look when all the shadowhunters also looking shocked at the trench coat man.

The trench coat man gave Alec a big warm smiling face.

"I am your savior."

Meanwhile, Magnus and Kazaf sighed and called that man with a synced tired tone.

"Uncle Castiel."

"Oh, my cute nephews!" The trench coat man, Castiel jumped down from the table, then he pulled Magnus into his arm while his other hand pulling Kazaf to him as well.

Kazaf and Magnus exchanged a wry smile with each other.

"…If you are Magnus's uncle, that means you are an angel too, right? I think I heard about your stories in my historical classes too, the angel Castiel." Alec said.

Castiel let go of Magnus and Kazaf, then he looked at Alec with a surprised face.

"You must be Alexander! Magnus's husband!"

"Well, not yet the husband officially, but I'm soon-to-be his." Alec smiled and reminded him in a weird voice. "By the way, you can call me 'Alec'."

"So, you are Castiel…? One of the angels in heaven?" Maryse asked.

"Yes, I am." Castiel gave them a cool shrug. "I'm the angel of the lord."

After that, Castiel gazing around everyone in the loft.

Lucifer asked in an annoyed tone. "You're supposed to be working at the Idris to make sure no demon running around and those Nephilims are in good care, doesn't it? Why have you come here?"

"I already have done my job. Thanks to Angel Eae, those Nephilims already have planted in the new memories, and now they are busy for tidying up! You should imagine all the messes caused by the Lilith and her little merry demon teams." Castiel exhaled deeply and said in a happy tone. "And also, how could I miss Magnus's important in-law family meeting? I'm a family too!"

Asmodeus hissed and rolled his eyes impatiently.

Lucifer shook his head. "Cas, please just stay out of this affairs. We already have too many dramas to handle, no time for your drama already."

"How can you say that?" Castiel looked hurt. "I'm coming down from the silver city that far…For you all, wanting to provide you some assistance after I knew Kazaf's death news. But then, you guys kicked me aside and asked me to look after those Nephilims. So that you all able to accompany the re-alive Kazaf comes here to have a proper meeting with Magnus's in-law family! Dare you call this as a fair deal?"

Amenadiel said. "There's no deal at all, Castiel. This is the family business. We really need your assistance to take care of those Nephilims, so that we can focus our job here. Seriously, we can't afford the risk of screwing this up! Magnus's happiness is everything to all of us, I'm sure you know it."

"Don't worry, those Nephilims seriously in good hands. By the way, how're things going on? Did you guys already do discussing the wedding part? Where the location? And, how's the guest list?" Castiel asked in an excited tone.

"Oh yeah! The honeymoon. Is there any place you this lovely couple wish to go to?" Castiel added.

Azrael sighed. "Castiel, it's not good timing. Please just stay quiet, if possible."

Magnus also shook his head and sigh. He looking at Alec, feeling tired and speechless.

"Your uncle Castiel looked so cheerful and friendly…" Alec commented with an awkward smile.

"He is just too much!" Asmodeus hummed coldly and sent a dead glare at Castiel.

"This is not your playground, Castiel. You'd better get lost." Asmodeus commanded.

"Woah~ Wait! Why you looked so grumpy? I thought you should be happy and feeling excited to have a new in-law family, doesn't it?" Castiel asked.

Asmodeus hissed.

Lucifer sighed and asked in a sarcastic tone. "Well, look like getting married never the couple's matter only, but it's related to both families."

Noticed the strange atmosphere here, Castiel then sending a questioning glance on Kazaf. "What happened?"

"Difficult in-law family relationship, maybe." Kazaf combed the Chairman Meow's hair with his right hand gently. Chairman Meow stayed in Kazaf's arm also released a soft meowing sound to show its support.

Castiel gazed back at Maryse and Robert, who obviously Alec's parents.

"Please don't tell me you guys raise an objection to the young one's marriage."

Maryse and Robert sighed.

"Can't you tell that they are not suitable at all?" Maryse said quietly.

Robert nodded. "Sorry to say this, but my son, Alec. He might be a little bit too young for Magnus. Furthermore, Magnus is an immortal powerful being obviously, but my son, he just a…"

"Nephilim." Castiel completed Robert's sentence with a soft tone. Now he can see why everybody in the room looked so emotional.

"I always knew that Magnus was born by the greatest demon and a Mundane. However, you all should know my concerns and conflicts now. The truth is Magnus not only having a complicated family background, but his identity is far beyond our imagination." Said Maryse.

"So what?" Asmodeus said through his gritted teeth. "Don't you dare to say that my son not good enough for your son!"

"Ash." Azrael and Amenadiel tried to comfort their brother quickly.

Magnus sighed heavily and looked truly sad. Alec couldn't bear to see Magnus get hurt, then he voiced out loud to everyone.

"Magnus is my fiancé, he is also my husband-to-be. I'm the one who plans to get married to him, which means I will use the rest of my life to accompany Magnus and live with him. Although how much Magnus and I tried to get your blessing, but if you two not ready yet, then I won't force you either. But please, just stop picking on Magnus!" Said Alec.

Magnus holds Alec's arm to calm him immediately with a slightly shook. "Not again, Alexander."

"I think all of you had misunderstood us." Maryse sighed.

"Maryse is right. Because both of us never said that we are disapproving of their marriage now, doesn't it?" Robert continued after a short pause. "But we are just feeling worried. You can see how much the big differences between them. The kids still young and might not capable to make the right decision yet."

"We are truly worried that they will regret their decisions very soon," Maryse confessed.

Asmodeus tilted his head with a shocking look. Okay, now he's feeling better. He can finally see the similarity between him and Alec's parents.

"Me too," Asmodeus said in an honest, sincere tone. "I have exactly the same concern. That's why I'm seriously disapproving they are being together from the very beginning!"

Maryse and Robert gasped, their eyes shining hope and understanding. They can't believe that actually someone else having the same thoughts with them.

"Are you feeling the same as us?" Maryse asked.

Robert sighed in relief. "Finally, there's somebody has the proper mindset here."

Maryse said in a pleading tone. "Asmodeus, as the parents, we want nothing but the best for our children. I believe that you must able to understand us too, right? We must admit previously we have misunderstood Magnus, but after everything that we passed through together, we are getting in fond of Magnus. I know he's far older than us, but I couldn't help myself to treat him like a kid of mine."

"Yeah, especially when the moments that my children urging him to do some crazy things. You sure can imagine how worried we are. All of them are far too young in our eyes…" Robert said continuously.

"Yes, we can understand your feeling." Amenadiel sighed and nodded in agreement. "That's why my brother, Asmodeus is still worrying about the kids until now. Even though he chooses to let go and approve their marriage, but it doesn't mean that he is fewer worries about them now. So far you can see it clearly, how over-protective my brother to them."

Asmodeus sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Can you blame me for being overprotective of them? The kids always troublemakers."

Robert sighed but nodded with a hopeful look. "That's right! It's our concern too! The kids always messing up the things. They thought they are brilliant and mature enough, but the truth is they are being overconfident!"

Maryse then continued again. "They never experienced what we've been through. They ignored our advices and always being reckless about their impulsive actions! But very soon then, they will be realizing their mistakes and feeling regrets. However, they are still acting stubbornly to admit their mistakes!"

"Well said." Asmodeus couldn't help but nodding his head at Maryse and Robert. "I think we still have some commons here."

"Then, it should be a good thing, right?" Azrael suddenly broke the parents' open-hearted conversation.

All the people looked at Azrael and just realizing how much the atmosphere changed. No more angst and no more sourly words. But more understanding and kindness.

"Well, well." Lucifer clapped his hands and sent a glare at his eldest brother. "So, Amenadiel. I think it's time for us to let Asmodeus and Alec's parents having some real parenting talk now. It's a good way to get their relationship closer."

Amenadiel smiled softly and teasing uncontrollably. "Parents' worries towards their children will never disappear."

At the same time, Castiel and Azrael were standing with Mazikeen and Jez, having their little bonding chat time when the others busy for their matter. Four of them not really worried about the rest, since they were quite confident that their family sure will come out a plan later soon.

Alec and Magnus sharing a weird look, wondering why everyone in the loft here looked so calm and peaceful. Okay, maybe it's a good thing to them as well. Maybe, just a maybe.

Meanwhile, Kazaf sent a sympathy look at Magnus. "When the parents started to have a common topic to talk, then you're having big troubles now, Chocolate."

"Why?" Magnus looked confused. Kazaf was not replied at all, but then Magnus finally can see what troubles that Kazaf referred to. Because of the next moments, Asmodeus was looked a little bit too kind and too friendly to both Maryse and Robert.

Both Magnus and Alec's parents then ended up chatting some funny moments of their own children, the moments when they get angry at their kids, also, they're even apologizing at each other and complimenting the others have a better way to raise the kids.

Asmodeus praised sincerely. "I'm sorry that my Magnus is too immature in many ways. I wonder how you guys able to raise Alec so good. Alec is a good kid, he's full of the sense of responsibility and he's looked mature when handling matters. I'm impressed by it."

Maryse said. "You are so kind, Asmodeus. But Alec is still far too young than Magnus. Sometimes, you can't imagine how grateful I am that Alec able to has Magnus by his side. Magnus is a wise man, I'm appreciated that he always look after Alec on behalf of us."

Robert continued. "Maryse is right. Asmodeus, we are thankful that Magnus always taking care of our troublemakers' children. Magnus is good and he did help us a lot. Although your family background is complicated and unlike the usual one, but Maryse and I felt impressed to see how you raised Magnus that well."

Asmodeus sighed sadly after he heard what Robert and Maryse said. "I'm not a good father indeed, but I'm lucky to have Kazaf, my eldest son who willing to accompany his little brother all the time."

Maryse and Robert then comforting Asmodeus immediately after that.

The rest of the people in the loft exchanged a few silent looks at each other. They were wondering how come the meeting suddenly became such smooth, but this was a good thing to all of them, especially to Alec and Magnus.

Alec and Magnus holding their hands tightly sat closely against each other. Their facial expression was shining brightly in happy tears. To see both their parents get along so nicely, this made them felt so touching and grateful.

After a short while of a heart-to-heart talk between two families' elders, then everything finally gets back to the track. Understand that his brother not that kind of thoughtful person, Lucifer decided to play the role of the representative of their family, to discuss further details with their newly-in-law family.

"So, about the wedding date and wedding hall. Do you guys have any ideas?" Lucifer snapped his fingers to grab everybody's attention. His voice was cheerful and energetic, also a little bit playful. He said. "Of course, my suggestion is the crazy, wild, sexy parties that can lure people's inner personality out, so that everyone can embrace their true desires deep down their heart! Trust me, I will make sure all of you are truly enjoying the parties and never want to end it anymore."

Amenadiel faked a cough and interrupted immediately when he noticed the rest of the people looked in shock. "Please accept our sincere apologies, it's a big mistake to get Lucifer to arrange this kind of matter."

"Why? I'm sure will be a great wedding planner that you can't even hire outside!" Lucifer retorted.

Asmodeus sighed. "Luci, please…"

"WHY!" Lucifer looked hurt. "Ash, it's your loss to not choose me!"

"Whatever." Asmodeus sighed again, then he gazing at Magnus and Alec.

Both Alec and Magnus also looking at Asmodeus with a complicated smiling face. After a short pause, Asmodeus didn't say anything but gave both the young one a small nod.

Magnus gasped and looked happy at his father.

"Thank you." He mouthed silently.

Alec also gave Asmodeus a nod as a return.

Asmodeus exhaled deeply, then he felt there was a hand squeezing his shoulder.

He looked up and met the soft gaze of his eldest son, Kazaf.

"We are always here for him, no matter what," Kazaf whispered.

Asmodeus put one of his hands on his son's, squeezed it back tightly. Then, Asmodeus gazing around the loft, everyone in here busy doing their own things. Most of the chatting and discussing the wedding details, like the Lightwoods. Some of them arguing and bickering at each other, like Lucifer and Amenadiel. Some of them have their little bonding time with small jokes and recent news sharing, like Castiel, Azrael, Mazikeen, and Jez.

Asmodeus took a deep breath, feeling his heart stirred in a different kind of emotion.

"The Lightwoods, plus us… We are like a real family now." Said Kazaf.

Asmodeus hummed softly.

Once the family is complete, then happiness will be surrounding them for an eternity.

[To Be Continued]


	40. The unbreakable bond (Epilogue)

[Brother-in-law]

Magnus's loft. The bedroom.

The messy clothes were everywhere on the floor. Alec and Magnus lying in the bed, hugging each other tightly, in relaxed mode. The warm morning sunlight from the window brightened up their day.

"I guess this is the end then," Magnus whispered with a happy face.

"End of the dramas, but the new life just a beginning," Alec said.

Magnus nodded slightly and caressing Alec's bare chest happily. Magnus's running fingers jumping on Alec's body playfully, the gem of Alec's family ring shining colorful on Magnus's finger.

"Alexander." Magnus looked up at Alec, then he continued. "Do you have any planning today?"

Alec exhaled deeply and sent Magnus a naughty smirk. "Well, my plan is … You. What do you say if we're having some fun here? A whole day free from the drama but just to be with you and stay at home."

"Whoa. Be with me and stay at home? I love this concept!" Magnus turned his body and changed a posture to ride on Alec's waist, then he gets closer against Alec's chest under the bedsheet.

"So, my delicious shadowhunter. What are you going to do with me now?" Magnus teased with a sexy tone, which made Alec feeling his throat tighter and dry.

"By the angels, you are playing the fire, Magnus." Alec gasped and replied in a deep hoarse voice.

Meanwhile, Alec's strong arms pulled Magnus into his warm embrace and kissing him fiercely, which caused Magnus moaning softly under his short breathing and a racing heart. After a short while, Alec feeling Magnus suddenly broke the kisses and placed a hand to hint Alec to stop his further action.

"What's wrong?" Alec frowned and looked unhappy.

"Someone had barged into the loft." Magnus took a few deep breaths to slow down his panting. Then, he left the bed and grabbed his silk nightgown.

"What? It's impossible. I thought father had strengthened the protection wards of this place before he returned to Edom, doesn't it?" The father that Alec mentioned was obviously referring to the Asmodeus. who is Magnus's birth father."

"I have to check on it." Magnus sent an apologetic look at Alec. "Sorry, Alexander. Maybe we can continue this… later."

Alec raised his eyebrow with a soft chuckle. "Wait, I should go with you. I want to kill that bastard who dare to ruin my groove."

Magnus gave Alec a hilarious look. Then, both of them dressed properly and walking out from the bedroom together. However, what made them feeling shocked was the scent of toast and coffee that surrounded them in the living room.

"MORNING!" There's a cheerful greeting from a familiar voice.

"…Kazaf?" Alec frowned deeply and gazing at the kitchen, which they didn't saw anyone but the earlier voice was coming from there.

"What are you doing here?" Magnus already walking to the kitchen and staring at the unexpected guest who squats on the floor and sorts out the cupboards.

Kazaf gave them a wide smiling face. "It's okay, don't mind me. You guys can continue to do your job."

"Job? Today is my off day and Magnus also not working today." Alec replied with an innocent voice, which made Magnus rolled his eyes in an awkward look and Kazaf chuckled at them.

"Alec, the job I meant is…" Kazaf faked a coughing sound and continued with a teasing tone. "Your morning bed exercises with Chocolate."

"What?!" Alec almost chocked by his own saliva. Gosh, it's truly awkward.

"Alexander. Just ignore him." Magnus sighed, then he looked back at his annoying big brother. "By the way, why are you coming here?"

"Since both of you are awake and I guess you guys temporarily don't have 'working on bed' mood now… So, why don't you both go to take a wash, and having breakfast with me together later?" Kazaf suggested with an excited tone.

Alec exchanged a quick glare with Magnus.

"Fine. You should have a proper explanation to me, I'm seriously want to know why you suddenly coming here without informing us at all." Magnus hummed and pulled Alec together with him.

After about fifteen minutes.

"WHAT are you talking about? You want to live with us?" Magnus looked in shock.

"Why look so surprised? You do not welcome me?" Kazaf added with a disappointed look.

"I thought you already decided to go back to Edom and assisting father to rule the hell. Plus, you will still need to go back to do the part-time angel job when grandpa summoning you. Then, what makes you suddenly changed your mind again to come here?" Magnus asked.

"Well, maybe it's just because of me, as I am realized that I miss the mundane world so much," Kazaf said in an honest tone. "Besides that, you are the one who allows keeping one room for me here, and you did say that you are welcoming me to join your housemate life again at any time. Don't you dare to forget this!" Kazaf reminded Magnus with a serious look.

"But…" Magnus looked frustrated and turned to Alec, hoping that Alec can say something to help him.

However, Alec was being Alec again. He was being too kind and over-friendly to Kazaf.

"Kazaf, you are our family, our brother. Of course, you can come and staying at here whenever you want. Welcome home, Kazaf." Alec smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Alec. You are always so nice to me!" Kazaf replied.

"Alexander!" Magnus couldn't help himself but raised his voice. "Don't you think his existence here is not really suitable? Especially when we want to have some… intimate moment."

Alec stunned by Magnus's last words.

Okay, it's truly a trouble.

"Don't worry, I will pretend that I am deaf when you both doing that kind of stuff." Kazaf winking his eyes playfully.

Alec buried his face in his hands, feeling nervous and blushing.

"Kazaf, please stop teasing my Alexander!" Magnus looked annoyed.

"Fine. Whatever." Kazaf laughed and took a toast from the plate. "Shall we eat now? I'm damn hungry."

Then, Alec exchanged a quick speechless glare with Magnus.

"By the way, there's something I'm not sure whether should I talk to you guys or not." Kazaf suddenly said in a serious tone. "Especially to Alec…"

Magnus and Alec frowned immediately.

"Just spit it out." Magnus urged.

"What is it?" Alec looked confused.

"Well, since you are asking…" Kazaf shrugged and continued with an innocent look. "Alec, can you please be gentle with my brother next time when you guys do the bed exercise? You see, Magnus's neck is full of bruises. Based on what I heard and accidentally saw through the protection rune…. I bet his hips also the same, or even worse."

There was a pregnant silence after the couple heard what Kazaf said to them.

"JUST SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!" Magnus shouted uncontrollably and he swore he almost want to throw the fireball at Kazaf. However, Magnus did suppress his emotion and impulse as he clearly knowing that Kazaf's angelic protection rune still carving on his heart. Which means, none of his magic power able to attack Kazaf while Kazaf's stronger power was protecting him all the time. That's one of the conditions that Asmodeus requested him to do so, to make sure Magnus always under their protection.

Alec slammed his face, feeling embarrassed.

Okay. He will survive from this too. He reminded himself silently.

Alec's brother-in-law drama(s) to be continued in his domestic daily lives]

[Princes of hell]

The capital city of Edom, Idumea.

Kazaf was walking down the street, with Asmodeus by his side.

"…Why don't you ask me about your mother?" Asmodeus asked quietly.

"Why should I ask?" Kazaf replied in a soft tone, then he gazing at his father deeply. "Father, I know what had happened during my death. It's no point to hurt us again by recalling everything."

Kazaf sighed and said sincerely. "I'm sorry for your loss, father."

Asmodeus looked down shamefully when he heard Kazaf said like that.

"I'm sorry for being such a failure father," Asmodeus said.

"Please never say that, father. You are the best father that Magnus and I could never ask for more." Kazaf smiled kindly.

"Is it?" Asmodeus smiled too, but his facial expression was full of sorrow.

After a short pause, Kazaf spoke again.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Lilith too." Kazaf exhaled deeply. "I know you are hurt, even though you didn't admit it."

Kazaf's words pricking Asmodeus's heart. Actually, Kazaf was right about that, Asmodeus did feeling sad for Lilith too. Despite everything bad that Lilith had done, but Lilith was once a kind-hearted woman to them. However, it's no point to say about this anymore. Since Lilith already died in Lucifer's hands, which already confirmed by Lucifer. But Lucifer refused to reveal too much information on how the process, as Lucifer also worried it might hurting Asmodeus further.

Asmodeus took a deep breath and gazed back at Kazaf, gritted teeth. "…She shouldn't kill you. That was just too much."

"She didn't kill me. I died because of my own stupid decision. I should listen to your advice, but I didn't follow it. So, you can't blame anyone for that. It's my own karma that returned to me and caused my death. However, you see. The curse mark was gone now and I'm feeling so good." Kazaf reassured his father, trying to calm him.

"You can't imagine how much I'm thankful for that." Asmodeus put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Thank you for coming back to my side, son."

Kazaf gave his father a silent nod.

"Come, we should go there first before the arrival of your brother and Alec. I'm worried that the other demons would snack them." Said Asmodeus.

Kazaf chuckled. "Well, you are worried too much, father. Don't you remember that Magnus was living here before? Except for the siblings of yours, I wonder is there any other demons dare to hurt him."

"Magnus is still a kid. You can't take it lightly, son." Asmodeus sighed and led Kazaf walking to their destination. He increased his pace unconsciously.

"Not that they dare to challenge us or to offend us. But the truth is there's no demon able to endure hunger and lust when there is a ready delicious snack placed in front of them." Said Asmodeus.

Kazaf snorted. "If any demons who dare to lay their hands on Magnus or Alec, then I will be very sorry to them. Even though I have the angel blood and kindness in me but they will never see it."

Asmodeus gazing at his eldest son. "Did I ever mentioned that I am feeling so glad to have you assist me to look after your troublemaker little brother?"

"Of course you did, father. But you should know that I won't be mind if you are willing to praise me again." Kazaf laughed.

Asmodeus shrugged and chuckled. Then, he suddenly said. "Give me your schedule after our little gathering with Magnus and Alec."

"What?" Kazaf looked confused.

"Lucifer promised that he will be assisting me to look after Edom for a short while. During my short holidays, I don't mind to accompany my dearest son to have some father-son bonding trip."

Looking into Kazaf's curious eyes, Asmodeus asked again. "What do you think if we both go for time-traveling together?"

Kazaf looked in shock. Feeling too surprised until he lost his words.

"…Not willing to go traveling with your old man?" Asmodeus frowned and asked in hesitation.

Actually, he does not really foresee to see Kazaf in this reaction. Asmodeus started to be overthinking and worried, he wondered if he's asking for too much? Is that too fast to get their father-son relationship closer like this? Since Kazaf just agreed to stay in Edom with him a week ago, Asmodeus was thinking to give his son a gift as a return. After so many years, his eldest son finally decided to return to his side and accompanying him again. But, what if Asmodeus was making a wrong guess? What if Kazaf never appreciates having his father traveling with him?

Of course, Kazaf always a thoughtful son if compared to him with Magnus, however, it doesn't mean that Kazaf not hating Asmodeus for some reason. Their father-son relationship not that strong but fragile. Some awful memories buried in their hearts, some keywords that none of them dares to speak out in front of each other. Neither Kazaf's dead angel girlfriend Elizabeth, or the way how Asmodeus was once started the rebellion angels' war.

After a long while without getting any reply from Kazaf, Asmodeus's facial expression turned dark and he almost felt his heart was shattered in pieces. He acted cool stubbornly, pretended that he didn't get hurt from his son's cold response.

Asmodeus walking in front of Kazaf when Kazaf following his father carefully. Far enough to give them both some space, but also close enough to listen to their breathing sound.

"… I'd love to." Kazaf said.

Asmodeus was stunned. He stopped, gazing back at his son with a surprising look.

"I'd love to go with you," Kazaf repeated. Noticed Asmodeus's confused look, Kazaf explained further. "The Father and son's bonding travel trip, it sounds so cool, doesn't it?"

Asmodeus took a deep breath, then he nodded to Kazaf. "I'm looking forward too, son."

Both father and son smiled at each other, their soft gazes showing their caring to each other.

Alec's in-law drama(s) reduced when Kazaf and Asmodeus decided to go time-traveling together]

[Father-in-law]

Finally, it's the time when Alec visiting the real hell dimension with Magnus.

With the assistance of Asmodeus, the whole process of their hell trip journey became very smooth and easy. No need to perform any spell, no more hell fire curses and they were not feeling the pain at all. No more suffer.

Asmodeus opened a magical portal directly at Magnus's loft, in their living room. On their previous appointed time, Alec and Magnus holding each other's hands, walking through the dark portal which appeared on time together.

Edom.

Flaming clouds and burning soil.

"Everything here looked exactly the same in our last meeting with father in the dream," Alec commented.

"Yeah." Magnus nodded in agreement.

"So… Where should we go now?" Alec asked.

Magnus exhaled softly when he recalled something.

Then, he replied. "A pub named 'Chaos' in Idumea."

"A pub?" Alec frowned in confusion. He wondered if Magnus said wrong or he heard wrong.

"Yeah, a pub." Magnus grinned. "Get ready to see the biggest market in Edom?"

"Huh?" Alec's brain still not working so well. Completely stuck.

Magnus shrugged. And, there's a familiar voice calling them.

"Magnus! Alec!" It's Jez. She walking to the couple, greeted them happily.

"Jez? I thought you should be with Mazikeen in Lucifer's hell kingdom!" Magnus said surprisingly. He knew from Kazaf that Asmodeus allowed giving Jez some holidays, to let her accompany Mazikeen temporarily. Since Mazikeen was leaving from hell a long while, it's important to help Mazikeen to refit herself in the hell living life again.

"Since the Prince Kazaf is not available at the moment, and Lord Asmodeus who unable to leave Edom for any reason, he is truly worried about you two becoming the snacks of the random demons, so, I am happy to provide my escort services, my little prince," Jez answered with a soft smile.

After that, Jez reaching out her hands to both men. "Come, you shouldn't be late. Lord Asmodeus is waiting for you."

Before Alec able to react, he already disappeared in a smoke form, together with Jez and Magnus.

A moment later.

"There you are," Jez announced proudly. "Welcome to the Idumea."

"Magnus, do you still remembering the location of the pub where you planned to meet with Lord Asmodeus?" Jez asked with a grin.

"Stop testing me, Jez, I'm no longer a kid. Don't worry, we will be fine. That pub is just a few steps away. Look, we are good and you may leave now. Thank you." Magnus pointed to the shining signboard of one shop.

"I can already sense my father and my brother's aura now. I doubt that if any demons dare to touch me when they are both around here." Magnus chuckled.

"Then, I should take my leave now." Jez bowed to Magnus and Alec. "Enjoy your trip at Edom, Alec."

"Thanks." Alec grinned.

"Bye, Jez." Magnus waved goodbye to Jez and watching she left them in a black smoke form.

Alec gazing around the lively market. There were people everywhere, but they were obviously the demons. Some of them showing their demons face, some of them hid their true selves with the mundane look, but it's easy for Alec to differentiate them with his shadowhunter's instinct.

"Come with me, Alexander." Magnus grabbed Alec's arm and urged him to walk.

"This place is magical! I can't believe that Edom has such a place. Here look more alike as our living world. You see. There's the pubs, the shops, and the market…" Alec looked excited. He apparently tried to ignore those demons' unfriendly sight on them.

"I can't believe that you actually showing so much interest in this place," Magnus replied with a laugh.

"Well, this is your hometown after all. And, this scene is seriously not what I'm expected to see. I'm going to tell Jace and Izzy about everything happened here after we go back. They must be very excited and envy me!" Alec said proudly.

Magnus chuckled. "I always envy you indeed. How can you be so optimistic when almost all the demons around here staring fiercely at us? But you only notice how magical this place it is."

Alec gave Magnus a wry smile and tighten his grips on Magnus's hands. "Is this how you feel every day in the past when you are living here? Almost every one of them showing how much they hating you and can't endure your existence in here?"

Magnus shook his head and tried to comfort Alec. "…Alexander. They looked not so friendly at you because you are a shadowhunter. Just like the police who get trapped in the prison with those criminals that the police caught them personally." Magnus teased. "And you, my love, you are now nothing different. A shadowhunters who are standing right here with those dark creatures. What do you expect more then?"

"I'm not talking about me, but you. Magnus, I'm sorry that I'm not being with you in the past. I'm sorry that you have to get through those things yourself…" Alec said.

Magnus sighed but a soft smile appeared on his face. "Alexander, I'm never alone in the past. Kazaf and my father are always here for me. They are protecting me so well."

Magnus gazing into Alec's eyes deeply, then, both of them stopped walking and pressed their chest together, forehead against forehead. They closed their eyes, uncontrollably, and started kissing each other, full of affection. The time seemed to stop for them. Their world just left two of them.

Not sure how long after that…

"Hey, you two! Seriously?!" It's Kazaf.

Magnus and Alec turned to Kazaf's voice direction immediately. Both of them noticed the demons around the street dodged away from them in fast moves, they bowed their head slightly and looked so alert. They treated Kazaf in an unspoken respectful manner.

Meanwhile, Kazaf sighed and shook his head with a defeated look.

"You guys better come in before our father get to explode," Kazaf warned with a smirk. "How dare you let our old man wait so long, huh? Where's your punctuality concept?"

"Urgh..." Magnus groaned with panting. "We are coming on time!"

"Oh?" Kazaf sighed again. "Magnus, did you realize how long that you guys kissing each other here?"

Alec took a few deep breaths, looked awkward indeed. However, Magnus looked annoyed and pulled his Alexander with him, they walking toward Kazaf together.

"Father won't get angry at me in such small matter," Magnus said with an unsettled feeling.

Kazaf laughed.

"Because we all have the unbreakable bond! Got it?" Magnus looked so proud of himself.

"Well said." Alec pressed a tender kiss on Magnus's cheek.

"Don't worry, if our father wants to punish you, I will accompany, no matter what," Alec added.

"Don't you dare to curse me get punishment from my father! You are the one who caused us late, remember? Who asked you kissing me?" Magnus pouted.

Alec shrugged with a soft smile as a reply.

Kazaf giggled. He led Magnus and Alec walking into a pub. Alec noticed that the Pub's signboard written as 'Chaos', the same one that Magnus earlier mentioned. The Pub was actually quite quiet than what Alec expected. There were many bar tables and chairs. But the inside of the pub only got one customer.

"Father." Alec greeted immediately when he saw Asmodeus.

Asmodeus sitting there alone, his cold facial expression became soft and warm when he noticed Magnus and Alec. Asmodeus measured his younger son carefully, then he also looking back at his son-in-law, trying to make sure all his kids still looked good.

"…Father." Magnus only greeted Asmodeus when he standing right in front of his old man.

Asmodeus gave him a slight nod and asked him to take a sit. Magnus observed the table shape and the chairs, not sure where to sit. After a short hesitation, when Magnus finally made up his mind to sit far away a little bit from Asmodeus, Kazaf immediately put his hands on Magnus's shoulders and forcing Magnus to sit down next to Asmodeus.

"Alec, can you please follow me to take some orders for food and drinks? I wonder what you like to eat?" Kazaf asked Alec.

"Are you sure the food in Edom suitable for me to eat?" Alec looked surprised.

"That's why you have to follow me. Trust me, not all the food suitable for the Nephilims." Kazaf smiled warmly. "Come with me, Alec. We should also give my father some time to get bonding with Chocolate. I bet both of them have some little secrets that not wanting to share with me too."

Magnus half-opened his mouth and stared at Kazaf, feeling frustrated but no word out.

Alec nodded in understanding. Then, he said to Magnus. "I'll be right back."

After that, Alec following Kazaf left the seats.

Magnus bit his lips nervously, not sure what to say.

He and Asmodeus still in kind of awkward relationship.

"How are you?" Asmodeus asked.

"Good," Magnus replied in a short answer.

"Is everything okay up there?" Asmodeus asked again.

Magnus patted his chest gently where located the heart, the angelic protection rune which Asmodeus instructed Kazaf to mark on Magnus. "You have to make sure of it, doesn't it?"

Asmodeus nodded. Then, the silence drowned over them.

After a very long while, Magnus just spoke again to break the silence.

"What about you?" Magnus asked.

"Huh?"

"Is everything okay here?" Magnus asked again.

"Hmm." Asmodeus hummed softly as a reply.

Then, it's another awkward silence between the father and son.

At the same time, Alec and Kazaf standing at the bar counter there, gazing back Magnus and Asmodeus with a confused look.

"What are they doing? Why they are not talking?" Alec frowned.

"Their typical prideful manners." Kazaf sighed and explained slowly. "My father and Chocolate are the same types of people. They won't show their concern to the others or admitting they're hurt that easily."

"Right." Alec sighed too.

"But there's no need to worry about it, they surely will find a way to fix their relationship," Kazaf said.

"Really?" Alec raised his eyebrows.

"Of course. Because all of us have an unbreakable bond."

Kazaf smiled and patted Alec's right arm gently.

Then, both of them once again gazing back at Magnus and Asmodeus. This time, Asmodeus was listening to Magnus quietly, Magnus talking unstoppable and his facial expression was changing continuously according to his talking tone. Kazaf did notice that his father lowered his head and hid his slight smile from the others.

"Already done your orders?" Kazaf asked, still fixed his sight on his father and his little brother.

"Yeah, of course," Alec answered.

"Good. Come, Alec. It's our time to join them." Kazaf suggested.

Alec followed Kazaf quickly, then once again all of them gathered and sitting together. They are talking and chatting with each other, sharing their stories and recent news updates. The atmosphere was so far so good. After that, they're having lunch and also the dinner, plus a quality bonding moment together.

Before they were apart…

Kazaf brought Magnus to collect some spell books that Magnus requested and Asmodeus promised to borrow him. Which means Alec was the only left person to be with Asmodeus in the Pub.

"Thank you for taking care of Magnus." Asmodeus couldn't express how much of gratitude of him towards Alec.

Alec smiled and nodded. "Father, you are talking to the person I love. It's my duty to make sure him to be safe and happy."

Asmodeus nodded too. Then, he asked in hesitation. "After our first and last meeting with your parents, did your family saying anything about us? Or did they comment on anything about me?"

Alec sighed but decided to tell the truth. "They seem to able to understand you a little bit more, but it doesn't mean that they are giving up to ask me more questions about Magnus and your whole family…"

"Not that I'm surprised." Asmodeus hummed.

"Father, I'm sorry that if they mentioned anything that might hurt you unintentionally, but they are just worried about me." Alec tried to defend his family.

"I know."

"It's just like that way how you protect Magnus and Kazaf, or even me," Alec explained.

"I said, I know," Asmodeus repeated.

Alec stopped and looked at Asmodeus with a worried glare.

After a short moment, Alec heard Asmodeus said.

"Amenadiel and Azrael, and even Lucifer got talked to me privately after the meeting. They tried to… persuade me to give your parents a more proper explanation about our' complicated and dysfunctional family."

"Is it?" Alec looked surprised. "Did uncle Amen, Aunty Ray, and Lucifer tried to persuade you about that? I thought they are disapproving to let my parents ask more about your privacy matters on that day."

"I wonder if you can understand it or not. Although they are on my side, sometimes they will be standing in the middle and trying to give suitable and fair suggestions when needed. Magnus and your case… are different, quite special to me." Asmodeus confessed slowly. "I have never been through this kind of in-law family stuff. I might say I am a selfish person because I will only emphasize on my own interests, even now. My pride… It's not allowed me to surrender to anyone or anything."

Alec listened to Asmodeus quietly.

"These kinds of things… The in-law family relationship and so on, they are too new to me. But maybe, there will be an exception. For Magnus. And, maybe for you too." Asmodeus exhaled deeply.

"What do you mean, father?" Alec not sure what exactly Asmodeus refer to.

After another short pause, then Asmodeus continued. "…Kazaf. I know he will sometimes staying over at Magnus and your place."

"So?"

"Then, he will be the one as my spokesman."

"That means…?"

"I will let him clear your parents' doubts and questions."

"Is that true?" Alec looked excited. He felt that the seriousness in Asmodeus's tone.

"Maybe I don't care what people think of me, but it doesn't mean that I can allow the others to look down on my son because of me. Magnus… That kid suffered too much for me in the past. I thought I've lost him a long time ago, but since he recently changed his attitude to me after Kazaf's death incident…I'm not really wanting to let go of him anymore." Said Asmodeus.

Alec nodded and comforted Asmodeus. "Magnus loves you, father. Trust me, even he might be losing me one day, but he will never leave you."

Asmodeus raised his concern on what Alec said. "What do you mean that Magnus might be losing you one day? Are you plan to leave Magnus?"

"Not that I can control." Alec sighed heavily. "Father, I'm just a mortal, but you guys are immortal. I believe this is both of you and my parents' concern."

Asmodeus gasped.

At least Alec was in a clear mind, he thought.

"Father. When my time finally comes to the end one day, please promise that you will help Magnus to let go of me. But, as long as I am still alive, I promise that I will do my best to love him, to protect him, to do everything the best I could for him." Alec reassured.

Asmodeus nodded then he asked.

"If I make you an immortal for Magnus, then will you accept it?"

Alec bit his lips tightly, not expected to hear this kind of reply.

"…I don't know." He answered sincerely. "I do love Magnus deeply, like that way how he loving me. But… Trust me, I think it's hard for him to answer this question too."

Asmodeus nodded again.

"I love your honesty and openness in this matter."

Alec chuckled and told Asmodeus firmly.

"Please have faith in me, father. Mark my words. There's nothing in this world able to tear Magnus and me apart because we both have an unbreakable bond. Not that the death is able to separate us. Never. Because our love will conquer everything."

Alec's father-in-law drama ended when Alec's sincerity touched Asmodeus's soul]

[THE END]

**_*_Thank you for every one of you who left comments. I hope y'all enjoy this story. Btw, bcoz I'm using handphone app to update story (*my country Msia banned FFN), which made me can't reply your comments/messages. But still, much appreciated your kind support. Till we meet again, see ya! **


End file.
